


The Final Hope

by JaneNyx, Sola_The_Demon



Series: The Final Hope and Hope's Demise, From the Ashes We Will Rise [1]
Category: K (Anime), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Horses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Rape/Non-con, It hurts but its what would have happened in that scenario T.T, Multi, Omgea Male Pregnancy, Probably More TBH, Steampunk, Sukuna is a little Shit, Torture, Weapons, minor charater death, referenced Betrayal, tribal aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 113,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNyx/pseuds/JaneNyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sola_The_Demon/pseuds/Sola_The_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Note<br/>All rape/non-con elements are references, and past events, if that concerns you.</p><p>When their space bound home is dying, the government resorts to drastic circumstances to deem if earth is survivable. Not only does Fushimi now have to learn to survive on a hostile planet, he must now survive within a society that by all records should not exist. Earth holds many new challenges, but no one would have thought matters of the heart would be one of them.</p><p>This is an Omegaverse, combined with two fandoms. The characters are from an Anime called K. (Or K Project). It is set in the 100 universe, and it takes an alternate route to the show. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dropship

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note, if you do not know what the Omegaverse is, it is recommended you do some research. However, for the most part, everything is explained.

"You can't send one hundred kids to their deaths!"  
  
                Shiro's voice sliced through the chatter of the council, his eyes sweeping over the people gathered with a pleading, almost desperate gaze. Reisi Munakata couldn't help but agree with the man's hesitation and reservations. The proposal was absurd even under these dire circumstances, though he himself maintained his usual cool demeanor.  
  
                The Ark, the only human structure that had remained intact, was the home for the last remaining members of the human race. With a population of a few thousand, resources were always in short supply and heavy restrictions were required to maintain the balance that had ensured the survival of their species. Families were limited strictly to one child, though only after approval through the reining doctorial staff. Rations provided only enough to supply an individual's metabolism and even then, food and water was limited within the outer reaches of space. While they continued their orbit around the taunting Earth, they could not create any more than what was available.  
  
                But now, perhaps the people of the spaceship faced an even more deadly threat; their oxygen systems were failing. Under normal circumstances, the system separated the carbon and oxygen atoms from the carbon dioxide in the air to provide pure oxygen for the breathable atmosphere, recycling the two elements continuously. Now, those systems were failing and the top mechanics could do nothing to get them functioning properly again in any feasible amount of time. Already signs of oxygen deprivation were spreading like wildfire through the station. There was loss of vision, dizziness, fatigue, and horrendous coughing spells were only the beginning.  
  
                Munakata took in each of the council members, trying to gauge their opinions on the matter. Vladimir Sukuna proposed something that had shocked Isana Yashiro into speaking, to send one hundred juvenile delinquents currently imprisoned down to Earth.  
  
                Ever since the nuclear war, the planet had been deemed un-survivable; hence their current existence in the safety of the planet’s outer gravitational field. It had been four generations, one hundred and two years, since the human race's plight, but they had no way of knowing if the radiation had dropped to suitable levels yet. If they had, then the people could return home.  
  
                But if they weren't, they would die in the confines of space.  
  
                Munakata cleared his throat, deciding the he needed to speak on the matter himself. "Excuse me, Mr. Sukuna, but your proposal is simply unrealistic. Even if the radiation levels are survivable, those children will die simply due to the unknown aspects of the planet, such as storms and elemental factors that they would be unable to survive as inexperienced young adults."  
  
                Kisa Fushimi looked from Munakata, to Shiro, to Sukuna and then to the chancellor, who just happened to be her husband. Niki was attempting not to grin, or so it seemed. He had never been someone that people would call a kind man. She didn't really care. She failed to see how keeping the children would be of any use when they would only be floated their eighteenth birthday. She supposed it could be considered cruel to send them to almost certain death with any sort of hope for survival but in the end, it was death either by radiation or the vacuum of space.

                "It is not unrealistic. These children are criminals; they are no longer useful to our society and most certainly will never rejoin the central population. We need to know what the conditions on Earth are and if the ground is inhabitable. It could save thousands versus the risk of a few dozen." Sukuna crossed his arms, thoughts briefly flitting to his own son. But even that didn't matter in this subject; he would never be able to socialize with the rest of the Ark. Not being what he was. He looked to the Chancellor, who obviously supported his proposal and knew if Kisa supported him... They were all in the same position, their son was also an unacceptable abomination and was rarely allowed out of his cell without heavy security, if at all.  
  
                Niki grinned from ear to ear, his voice light and cheery. "It makes perfect since, Munakata. What use are those kids to this ship? Giving them a use and sending them to the ground would be a… blessing."  
  
                "They’re just kids! They wouldn't be able to survive a week!" Shiro exclaimed, drawing attention back to him.  
  
                "I think you under estimate them,” Niki replied coolly. “They are criminals. They are smart, or at least many of them are, and resourceful to top it off. Most will make it if the ground is survivable and still be alive for the time it takes us to join them."

                Munakata weighed what they were saying, considering the possibilities and estimating the odds. It was insane, not to mention cruel, to do something like that to anyone. "I must say, I do not understand how you could be so cold, especially considering that your children would be included in the drop."  
  
                "Saruhiko," Kisa interjected before the man could say more, "is an unacceptable creature. As an Alpha, you know very well he, like Vladimir’s son, are waiting to die. Rather, most of the children are waiting to die."  
  
                Munakata put his hand out to silence Shiro before he could let out another outburst. "The general public would not accept this. There will be an outrage, not to mention the riots and protests will only put more strain on the system. I head the department of law enforcement, and we are understaffed as it is. We would not be able to handle crowds of that magnitude without resorting to violence."

                "Don't tell them. Keep it secret, just like we've been keeping the system failure a secret. It will buy us more time to try and fix the system before anyone knows, it could even provide a month or two for the rest of us." Niki proposed, "They won't miss them. All those kids are just sitting and doing nothing in those cells. If the ground _is_ safe, wouldn't that be better than awaiting your death in one of those cells? Plus it helps the whole population; we will know more about the ground." His gaze fell specifically to Munakata. "And my son is a ticking bomb. We all know the dangers they impose on the entire population, let alone themselves."

                The chief of police hated that gaze, and it would be a lie to say that he did not hate Niki Fushimi. The man took liberties with his position that, by all definition, were wrong and abusive to the foundation they had based the government upon. "It is cruel to these kids. And even if by some miracle Earth is not only survivable, but these _children_ manage to live the time it takes us to reach the ground, what do you plan to do with them?" He turned, looking at Vladimir and Kisa, if he could convince either one the matter wouldn't pass. "They are still criminals, some have committed murder or worse. And particularly in the case of the Alphas and Omega, they would still be outcasts. Would it not be more beneficial to send some of my men down, as they know how to survive and would be more reliable then kids?"

                "We can't spare your men," Sukuna argued instantly.  
  
                "Most of these children are within a few years of turning eighteen or have already, they are simply waiting to be tried as an adult; the majority of them would executed regardless," Kisa pointed out, officially taking a side.  
  
                "Exactly." Niki smirked, as it was looking, there would be a tie in the council, and he couldn’t have hoped for more. A tie meant he had the deciding vote, something he loved.  
  
                " _If_ the ground is survivable, they will have a chance to redeem themselves," Vladimir pointed out. "We are only quickening what is most certainly going to happen. _If_ they survive the drop, wouldn't that be better than just waiting in a cell?"

                "You’re talking about your own son, Mr. Sukuna! You are talking about sending him to a slow and painful death! We don't even know if Mt. Weather survived, let alone if they will have food or water!" Shiro exclaimed, "How can you even begin to consider...?"  
  
                Munakata looked between the three. "You know those children will turn on each other at the first sight of a challenge, and the first they will go after is Saruhiko, Gojo, and Anna. They will be the first to die."

                "I motion for a vote," Kisa said, crossing her arms, tired of arguing. The end result was obvious at this point.

               "I second that," Sukuna agreed. "It's the only way we'll reach an agreement."  
  
                Shiro looked to Munakata, they both knew where this was going. The man rested his elbows on the table, frustrated at the entire system. This was always how it went. They would force a vote and they would be evenly divided, and Niki would side with Kisa and Vladimir. "At this point, Mr. Sukuna, I hardly think this council has ever reached and 'agreement.'" He said bitterly.  
  
                "If you don't like it, Mr. Munakata, feel free to give up your chair." Kisa returned, challenging him.  
  
                Munakata watched her darkly, disgusted. "I see no point in voting. It would seem we are sending those kids to the ground.”

* * *

  
  
                Fushimi lay back on his cot, staring up into the porthole that revealed the vastness of space as it stretched on for what he could only assume was an infinite number of miles. Though perhaps that was not true, as everything came to an end at some point. Perhaps that should be a math problem he solve - the scribbles on the dingy white walls already showed all of the calculations of the equations the guards continued to give him. Why, he wasn't sure, though he could guess it was for his father's engineers. He solved them regardless. When you are locked away for life, you tend to get rather bored.  
  
                Normal kids obtained acne and the sudden urge to watch porn when they hit puberty. He got a jail cell and a condemning label. 'Alpha.' One would equivocate it to 'vampire' by the way the people of the Ark acted. Lucky him. Not that Omega's had it any better, regardless of which both types were condemned.  
  
                "Saruhiko Fushimi." His door swung open, striking the wall with a loud clang that rang deep in his skull. He looked over lazily, noting the biohazard looking suits they wore as if his genetic make-up was contagious. Morons. There were three, each a heavily built man who could easily overpower him on their own – there was no real need for three guards. "It has been required that you come with us."  
  
                He focused on the hall outside, listening to the screams echo off the walls as some kids were dragged from their cells kicking and shouting while others went silently with the officers. His eyes moved sluggishly back to the porthole, displaying the lack of interest he had. "I see my father finally found a way to float us legally." He said slowly, taking his time with each syllable. Perhaps he would find out how infinite space was when he died.

The men came forward, roughly grabbing his upper arm and yanking him up off his cot, forcing him to stumble towards the door with a shove. And they said Alphas were the violent ones. He let out a guttural growl, a habit he had developed to scare the guards who feared him for his ‘condition.’ He clicked his tongue in amusement when all three backed off. Who would have thought that being an Alpha meant people believed you to have some sort of power? "Get moving!" One shouted in an unintimidating way.  
  
                He clicked his tongue again, walking out to follow the direction of the crowd. The guards followed, flanking his sides without touching him. If he was going to die, he would do so on his own terms. Fuck his father, fuck society and fuck the guards. There was nothing they had ever done for him, and he would be damned if he didn’t go out on his own two feet. 

                "Get in line!" The man behind him snapped, shoving Fushimi by the head and shoulders into one of the three lines that the other kids had been filed into. He didn’t really think that was necessarily required. It wasn’t as if he was fighting; what would be the point? At least from this distance, he could see what was happening to the kids in front of him. Mental preparation could go a long way.  
  
                As each prisoner stepped up to a table that had been set out, they were told to hold out their right hands. A pale grey bracelet was the closed around the wrist, from the wince of the others it probably had probes, before it was scanned into some sort of system. Once scanned, small lights of various colors glowed softly, signaling it was working. The Beta was then herded away down another hall, much to his distaste. Why didn’t they just take them straight to the airlock? Guards flanked the juveniles as they shuffled like cattle to slaughter, eliminating all chance of escape and deterring the children from attempting to fight.  
  
                He reached the polished steel table, holding out his wrist without instruction to do so, making the girl jump in her seat. "Saruhiko Fushimi." He said dully, wincing when the small probes pierced his skin. The intern looked terrified of him, and he felt slightly bothered by her reaction; there was no reason for her to flinch at his every movement. "I'm not going to attack you, moron," he clicked his tongue before heading the way the others were obediently going. How gullible could people be?  
  
                He did finally hesitate when he saw where they had been taken - a ship. He stopped just shy of entering, weary about the new development. Something wasn’t right and he seemed to be the only one who noticed the oddity of the chosen method of slaughter, but he supposed that is they wanted to waste the materials… that was fine by him.  He was met by a guard as he entered, his eyes watching Fushimi's movement with a skin crawling scrutiny. "Fushimi Saruhiko, seat seventy-two."  
  
                Oh _hell_ no. The seat was in the center, his back would be to the door if he chose to sit there. If he was going to die, he wasn't doing so by putting dozens of people at his back, along with the door that, for all he knew, may tear open. He ignored the guard, sitting in the far corner and turning to glare challengingly, "Fushimi Saruhiko, seat _three_."  
  
                The guard pulled out his electric stick, not that it was a surprise. It was a long silver rod, designed not unlike a cattle prod, and it packed enough punch to cause someone to go unconscious. When it came to him, ‘humane’ did not apply, not when he was considered a freak and an affront to nature. Before the man could make a move, there was a throat clear that stopped him. "It’s quite alright. Let the children sit where they please."  
  
                Reisi Munakata, at least he recognized that if they were to die they should have some form of choice. Fushimi clicked his tongue, looking away as he waited for the remainder of the cows to load up. The Chief of Law Enforcement kept his gaze on Fushimi for a long moment, as if he was attempting to communicate, but Saruhiko wanted nothing to do with the man who had a hand in decided who lived and died. Everybody was strapped in - why? The guards on board called out, announcing to everyone to remain in their seats before exiting the shuttle. The doors closed all one hundred juvenile delinquents in its confines, trapping them in an almost suffocating darkness as each awaited for their fate.

                The quiet murmurs and chattering of the other prisoners started up once the doors were closed, voicing the questions everyone had. _Where are we? What are we doing?_ Personally, Fushimi felt it a waste of breath to voice such concerns. No one knew the answers anymore then the next person. Why would one waste what limited oxygen was in the air tight space to speak?  
  
                The noise quieted as the static sound of thrusters filled the air, accompanied with a jerk as the pod dethatched itself from the Ark. There was no going back now, their fate was sealed inside this metal sarcophagus. After a moment of tense, fear soaked silence, there was a blinking light on the screens as they loaded up a prepared video. The static of a barely established connection echoed through the darkness.  
  
                "Hello kids," Niki Fushimi’s face appeared on the screen and Saruhiko couldn't help but feel that his grin was a sadistic one. Instinctively he clenched up, waiting for a blow he knew was coming. "Congratulations! You have become the future, the survival and the test of the Ark. We are sending the one hundred of you down to earth to determine if it is survivable once more, as our readings have suggested. If it is, you are the pioneers, the settlers and the first to return home. A chance for a clean slate, this is your opportunity to redeem not only yourselves, but secure the future of the human race.  
  
                "Upon landing," the image changed to an animated map, "you will land here on Mt. Weather. It is a base set up for the future return of humanity. Here you will find supplies vital for your survival..."  
  
                "Man, fuck this shit!" A voice rang out, drowning the speakers and making it difficult to hear. "Who gives a damn about some old mountain? We're all going to die on impact anyways." The owner was none other than Gojo Sukuna, the only other Alpha that Fushimi knew of. Unlike himself, Gojo had the attitude to back up the title. He was aggressive, self-centered and annoying as hell. Fushimi knew him from the times he had called out guards and gotten into fights, resulting in more torture for him as the boy fed to the fear of Alphas. Fifteen, just two years younger than Fushimi, Gojo was a legend in and of himself amongst the people of the ship.  
  
                "Shut up, idiot," Fushimi grumbled, "and watch the video. Or don't. In the miniscule chance we do survive, maybe you'll die and I won't have to listen to you run your mouth."  
  
                Sukuna snorted, "Damn, don't have to be so rude. You know this bullshit won't help us." He said, the video still running.

               "Don't fight." Came the quite sound of Anna Kushina’s voice, breaking the brief silence that followed the Alpha's harsh words. The Beta's, which were all of the ships occupants excluding Fushimi, Sukuna and Anna herself, had remained silent once the two began speaking. Most viewed Alphas as mindless creatures driven by hormones; they wanted to kill or force sex upon whoever they came in contact with.

                Omegas, on the other hand, were viewed as ‘whores’ because of their intense heats that effected them and the Beta’s around them, not to mention the Alphas. Of course, anyone who took the time to research the society before the bombs knew these things were untrue but ignorance hadn’t stopped the people of the Ark. Since Alpha's and Omega's had been selected against, they were very rare and, when they did occur, were not allowed to interact with the 'normal ' people. The outrageous beliefs only spread further, since each Alpha and Omega was floated once they turned eighteen.  
  
                "That's brave, little girl. Speaking up to _them_ given what you are." A boy, Daiki Fuse said.  
  
                "Hey! Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you!" Akira Hidaka shouted from his seat in the middle of the ship, his temper flaring at the indirect insult. The walls were rattling, the whole ship shaking around them as it entered the atmosphere. Most were hunkered down in their seats, waiting for death or whatever it was that was coming, fearful of the end.  
  
                "Akira..." Takeru Kushara grabbed his friend’s arm nervously, clinging to it like it was a lifeline. “Don’t get involved…” The black haired male didn't actively take any side on the beliefs surrounding the Alphas and Omegas, he preferred to stay out of the arguments.

                Fuse rolled his eyes, "Dumbass, she's an Omega. If we survive, as soon as we hit the ground she's just going to become the resident whore. It’s not like it matters."  
  
                There was an angry growl that came from Gojo, "You’re the dumbass, you know that right? There's a reason you can't remove Alphas and Omegas completely from the Ark, we are genetically superior."  
  
                Fushimi ignored the argument, he had heard all the Alpha and Omega stigmatism and there was no changing their minds. To them they were freaks, which was fine by him. But what he really wanted to do was point out how ignorant Sukuna’s thoughts on the matter were, evolution didn’t quite work that way.  
  
                Fuse opened his mouth to say more, but the ship jerked and solicited several screams. Saruhiko felt his stomach leap to his throat as the feeling of falling consumed not only him, but the others around him. Pained looks crossed everyone's faces and he started praying no one suffered from the motion sickness he was feeling to the point someone vomited. Chances were high.  
  
_Boom_.

                More screams as the ship jerked, rolling and flipping around with the kids inside. Son of a bitch, Fushimi thought he might be the one to lose it as the ship slammed to a halt, jolting its passengers roughly in their seats one final time before coming to rest. A long silence ensued as everyone took in the fact that they had survived the crash landing. The ship creaked a popped around them, settling into the place it had landed with one last pained groan.

  
                Hidaka was the first to break the silence. "Well at least we didn't land upside down.

                The words earned a few shaky laughs as people sat back in their seat with relief. Takeru's knuckles were white were he had gripped the male’s arm, but Akira didn’t complain about the pain when he noticed his friend’s state. He was shaking and looking around owlishly as if he couldn't believe they were alive, his entire form devoid of color.  
  
                A minute more passed before conversation started up again. "So do we open the door?"  
  
                "Unless you wanna stay in here until we starve."  
  
                "But what about the radiation?"  
  
                "We'll all die if we open the door!"  
  
                "You don't know that!"  
  
                Shouts and arguments ensued, filling the air with disorienting noise as everyone took a side. Saruhiko unbuckled himself, standing up and forcing himself not to shake while his own adrenaline rush died down. Everyone quieted as he moved, several looking at him fearfully, probably the ones who thought he was a monster and believed the fairy tales their mothers had told them. "Look," he said. "If the radiation isn't survivable we’re dead either way. Personally, I would rather die quickly rather than stay in here and slowly starve."  
  
                Fuse flew out of his seat, "Who the hell do you think you are that you can order is around, mutt?" he spat, using one of the many derogatory terms used for Alphas and Omegas as he argued – quite possibly – for the sake of arguing.  
  
                "Do you have a better idea?" Sukuna countered, "We _are_ dead either way..."  
  
                "Knowing my sadistic father," Fushimi interjected, "we aren't even on the right mountain. Either die today, die tomorrow or die waiting for god knows what. We aren’t getting back to the Ark and if I have a chance out there I'm taking it, because there is no chance in here."  
  
                Takeru laughed nervously, "The Alphas have a point, if it isn't survivable we’re dead either way. If it is and we never try..." He trailed off.  
  
                "Just someone hit the damn button," growled a pale haired male - Eric Solt.

                Anna stood, along with several others in preparation for the event. When no one moved, Hidaka volunteered. "I guess I'll do it…"

                He trailed off as Takeru grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "No. Let someone else." Which most likely meant 'stay with me'. The poor kid was shaking so hard it was a wonder how he stayed on his feet.  
  
                Eric rolled his eyes and slammed his hand down on the button before anyone could protest, smirking as Sukuna began pushing people out of the way so he could get to the button.  
  
                “Fuck you, I wanted to push the button!" The boy shouted, flipping Eric off.

                A collective breath was drawn and held as the door groaned and started to lower, letting in a grey-green beam of sunlight. Fushimi sighed, blinking as the door let in a gust of air that was sickly sweet, carrying smells that were unrecognizable. Nothing immediate happened, leaving most of them to stare in shock at the sheer amount of green that surrounded them, trees, ferns, and vines of every shape and size stretching out before them. The earth tones blended into an overwhelming view that put the textbook pictures to shame; Saruhiko hadn’t known so many shades of green and brown existed.  
  
                There was a light drizzle falling, drifting onto the surface of the foliage and collecting in larger droplets as the moisture condensed on the canopy above to form actual spheres of water. "Do you think it's safe?" Takeru said quietly, murmuring the fearful words as he tried to work past the initial awe.  
  
                "It's probably acid rain," Fuse reasoned, watching the water stain the light grey metal with its moisture and begin to run down its seams to drip onto the ground.

                "Maybe we should wait... you know, until it stops," Takeru suggested, taking half a step backwards.  
  
                "Well it isn't melting the door," Hidaka pointed out, looking at the wet metal.  
  
                "I don't think that's how radiation works," a reply came from the back.  
  
                "Maybe we shove the freaks out first," another mumbled.

                Sukuna rolled his eyes, "Fuck you guys, it's probably harmless," he said shortly before jumping out.  
  
                As soon as he did, his knees buckled and a scream ripped from his throat. He hit the ground hard, rolling down the slick metal as his face contorted in pain. A panicked ripple flew through the crowed, a couple startled screams came from the people who couldn't quite see as everyone collectively stepped be.  
  
                The screams turned into laughter as Gojo came to a halt, laying on his back, "You guys look so fucking stupid! It's just water!"  
  
                Fushimi groaned, already fed up with this whole endeavor as others started to venture out, their faces alight with hope and delight despite Sukuna's prank. Eric stepped out into the rain after the majority of people had exited the ship. He held his hand up, letting the water slowly run over his skin before looking back into the ship to where Fushimi stood and smiled a crooked smile him. "That isn't so bad," he said as he shook the mist from his hair. He watched as Anna hesitantly came up behind the Alpha to peer out.

                Fushimi looked around, cocking his head to the side as he took in the overload of information. From the plants to the growing excitement, he felt that everything was too much. Maybe it was his Alpha senses, but he didn't feel the elation others seemed to be celebrating. He was far too worried about survival and figuring out why his sinuses were starting to run.  
  
                He glanced down at Anna, who was holding onto the hem of his shirt, much to his distaste, then Eric. "It's just rain," nothing like this existed on the Ark, it was so new, but in the same sense he felt it was nothing to get excited over.  
  
                Sukuna came bouncing up, "Hey, Anna!"  He took her hand off of Fushimi, "Come on, it feels amazing!"

                She hesitantly followed him out into the rain, peering around with large eyes. The moisture slowly soaked into her hair, making it curl at the ends as she smiled.  
  
                "Hey, don't do anything to he-" Eric was cut off as a ball of moss hit him square in the face. He shook his head, pieces of the plant clinging to his face, and glared at the area around him, finding Hidaka and Takeru pointing at each other and trying not to laugh.

                Sukuna stuck his tongue out to catch the drops, then laughed as he tugged Anna further out. "Come on. We haven’t been out of our cells since we were thirteen. Let’s enjoy it. We're free!" his hand snaked around her waist. Anna smiled shyly, letting him lead her further into this new place.  
  
                Fushimi shook his head, returning to the inside of the dropship, going for the small amount of supplies in the back compartment. Knives, a little food - scraps really. Nothing that would allow them to survive for any length of time. He didn’t care for celebrations.  
  
                Takeru grinned as everyone scooped up water off leaves and fenced around with sticks, shoving and playing. "We're actually on the ground!" He scooped up some moss again, throwing it at his friend. Hidaka caught the moss and threw it back before tackling Takeru, rolling him in the mud as they wrestled back and forth.  
  
                Eric shook his head, watching Fushimi go before heading over to the wrestling men. "What the hell are you two doing?"

                "Having fun!" Takeru shouted, ending up pinned beneath Hidaka. "We're alive!" He flicked mud up into the boy’s face in retaliation for being trapped. The dirt and moss had begun to run down their faces, the rain soaking into their nearly ruined clothes.

                Hidaka wrinkled his nose, "That stinks!" 

                A few yards away, Sukuna grinned, watched as old friends reunited and everyone shared their joy. Even the stiffs like Fuse and Kuroh were smiling. "Fuck the Ark! We never have to go back to that hell hole! The Earth is ours!"  
  
                "Don't cuss," Anna said quietly, shrugging out of his hold and stepping away from the boisterous male.

                Kushara’s laughter caught her attention, the Beta taking his mud covered hand and smacking it on Hidaka's face, the organic matter splattering across his features and into his hair. "Ew!" Hidaka took a handful of mud and slapped it onto Takeru's face, coating both of them with mud. The two resumed their struggles.

                Sukuna stuck out his bottom lip, "Hey, don't be that way…”

               "What way?" Anna asked, tilting her head.  
  
                Eric shook his head. "You two are hopeless." He looked around, remembering Anna and Sukuna probably needed to be watched, the Alpha more so. "I'm gonna chaperon those two." He said and turned, walking over to the younger ones – the boy was being a little too pushy.

                A shout followed the blonde. "Dude, my mouth was open!"  
  
                Sukuna leaned his shoulder against Anna, invading her space again. "Have a little fun~" He whined, "Cuss, be excited, _experiment_ a little-"  
  
                "Uh. No." Eric pushed himself between them, forcing the Alpha to step away from the girl.

                "Hey!" Sukuna puffed up, "What the hel-... Heck man?" He shoved Eric, "Find your own damn girl!"

                "I'm not 'stealing your girl'." Eric rolled his eyes, taking a step back with the blow and crossing his arms in an effort not to retaliate.  
  
                "Don't fight…" Anna said, looking between the two male's worriedly.

                "Then back off!" He growled, ignoring her. “Go find something else to do _Beta._ ”

                "Don't start that Alpha shit with me," Eric snarled, not backing down. "I'm not going to fight you. Just don't pick on her."

                “I'm not picking on her!" Sukuna defended. "I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong by trying to befriend her when your kind-" he shoved Eric again, "Locked us up for something we can't help!"

                “ _I_ didn't do that." Eric growled, forcing himself not to push back once again – the little piss ant was starting to test his temper.  
  
                Anna grabbed Sukuna's hand, tugging it to get his attention this time. "Don't fight." She said more firmly.

                Sukuna looked at her, opening his mouth to reply, "But-"  
  
                "You can't stop him," Fuse spoke up, having been watching the scene play out. "It’s what he is, A barbaric affront to human nature. No different than how you can't help but want to sleep with anything that has a dick."  
  
                Sukuna clenched his fists, "Hey, shut up!"

                "Fuse, don't make me have to beat the shit out of you," Eric half groaned, turning to the male.  
  
                "Why you gotta be such a dick?" Hidaka said, standing and wiping his face as mud streamed down his features and clothes. "Leave them alone. They haven’t done anything to you and you’re being really rude to a _fifteen_ year old."

                There had been a stillness spreading through everyone at that point, now a handful of the group speaking up. "Fuse has a point, I mean... They were locked up for a reason.”  
  
                "Alphas and Omegas aren't normal!"  
  
                "They shouldn't be here! They should have been floated!"  
   
                "They're freaks!"  
  
                Fuse crossed his arms, "They aren't like us, Eric. They are unstable, unclean. They shouldn't be alive." He smirked, pointedly ignoring Hidaka’s existence.  
  
                "Shut the hell up!" Sukuna growled, pulling Anna closer to him.

                "So what if they aren't exactly like us?! That doesn't mean they're any less or more than us. They're still human!" Hidaka raised his voice.  
  
                Eric walked up to Fuse, nose to nose with male. "So far you've been more 'unstable and unclean' than them. You're the one being an ass."  
  
                "Don't fight," Anna repeated once more, her tone and face revealing that she more nervous and afraid then any other emotion.

                Fuse didn't back down, standing firm as people continued to shout.  
  
                "Make them leave!"  
  
                "They'll kill us all!"  
  
                "They aren't normal!"  
  
                "They aren't like us!"  
  
                Fuse cocked his head to the side, "I believe that would be the sound of the _normal_ people rising against the monsters. Sounds like majority rules to me."

                "You guys are idiots! If anything, they are better suited for this than us!" Eric raised his voice above the crowd, trying to get their rage under control. "Listen damn it! They aren't monsters!" This wasn't right. This was going to get someone killed, or several someones.  
  
                Anna stepped closer to Sukuna, fearful of the gather crowd. Fushimi appeared from the darkness of the entry to the ship and hovered in front of the dropship, watching as the crowd got louder. They were chanting and yelling their input, creating chaos. This wasn’t going to work.  
  
                "Kick them out!"  
  
                "Get rid of them!"  
  
                "Make them leave!"  
  
                Sukuna growled low in his throat, not liking how this was turning out. Fuse pointed at Sukuna, proving his point. "Is that normal, or is it civil? There is a reason we bred against them Eric, don't deny it."

                "Is it civil to throw humans beings out to their deaths?" Eric countered as tension grew.  
  
                Hidaka looked around desperately, searching for others that would support him and Eric, but there were none others besides Takeru and maybe Domoyji, who had yet to speak. Even _he_ wasn't stupid enough to go against a crowd this large.

                Fushimi clicked his tongue, knowing this was not a situation to be in, not with the stigmatism Betas seemed to have developed throughout the years. He came forward, a backpack slung over his shoulder as he walked past the crowd, who quieted almost fearfully as he approached the central area. He was no pushover like Sukuna and the crowd seemed to gather that as he passed. He glared at Fuse venomously, though oddly enough he did not blame the man who had turned him in for being an Alpha. Fuse gave a triumphant smile, but it didn't faze the Fushimi. "Sukuna, Anna, I'm leaving. There is no place for us here." He glared at the crowd, "Besides, surrounding myself with morons isn't something I would like to do. If you would like to come, you’re free to."  
  
                Hidaka shook his head, "This is a bad idea... Saruhiko is one of the smartest-"  
  
                "Pfft, come on Anna!" Sukuna shouted, "Fushimi is right, we don't need _them._ "

                "Hey! Wait!" Eric turned to the Alphas and Omega as they started for the trees. "You can’t..." It was futile. He turned back to Fuse venomously, spitting out the words, "You're a fucking ass."  
  
                "You're sending them to their deaths!" Hidaka protested helplessly.  
  
                "Good!"  
  
                "They don't belong here!"

                Fuse crossed his arms, watching the three dangerously. "They weren’t welcome up there, they aren't welcome down here either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter: We’ll start simple – Would you want to be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega?
> 
> From Sola: So, I know you guys can’t see but I hate Jane and she makes my job 1000% harder. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it; PLEASE COMMENT! It keeps us going. Also, if you answer the QOTC, you get a chance for a shout out in the next chapter. ;) We’ll be back sometime around next Friday, as the weekend (I think) is going to be our posting time. We’re still working on a Schedule. Also, I want to be an Omega. \^w^/ 
> 
> From Jane: First off, I LOVE ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYMANICS! Second, with college over, we will (hopefully) be posting regularly. Annnddd I WANT TO BE AN ALPHA! Cause, ya know, best of both worlds ;)
> 
> Also! If you were waiting for Magic and Mayhem it will be back... Eventually. We got to where we hated the plot and need to edit alot of it. This is the main reason it went on hiatus as well, we couldn't let this idea sit.


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we explore future, uncivilized Earth and almost get eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, read the notes at the end if you have any concerns. We mentioned a few things there. :)
> 
> The Shoutout for this Chapter goes to Felixuta, because they wanted to be themselves and we weren't expecting and answer like that. :D Make sure you answer this question for your chance!

       Fushimi didn't look back as he walked away, moving the pack higher onto his shoulder in preparation for a hike. He picked a seemingly random direction and set off into the unknown woods as the warm rain dampened his shoulders and slid down his back, making his cloths cling to his skin. The drizzle was just enough to notice the humidity without soaking an individual instantly. It was more of a fine mist now than anything he would consider rain.

       The sky was a mottled quilt of greys ranging from nearly white to a dark steel grey, occasionally allowing a faint beam of light to filter through the thinner parts of its cottony body and lighten parts of the forest where it managed to escape to the ground. He looked around, trying to determine if any of the trees and plant life were identifiable from the handful of botany books the Ark had salvaged and that he had read. Naturally, none of it seemed familiar, but it was all so overwhelmingly green and living. The trees towered over him, their branches weaving together to form a canopy to block large portions of the overcast sky with grasping fingers and emerald leaves. Was this how it was before the war, or had the Earth changed in such little time?

       "We aren't in the right location," he mumbled to himself, shuffling the pack to his other shoulder when the strap began to wear on his collar. "According to the map, we are nowhere near the calculated drop site provided in the video."

       "Well," Sukuna said, taking Anna's hand, "It'll be fine. We’ll survive longer than those fu-... idiots will." He smiled cockily. "We are two Alphas and an Omega after all."

       "That's not a guarantee..." She murmured, looking between the two Alphas. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scents surrounding them – the smell of the two Alpha’s was so strong it almost drowned out the soft, earthy smell of the surrounding forest. After having no direct contact with them since they had presented, it was a bit overwhelming to her and just added on to all the newness of this world.  
Something sang and whistled in the tree, drawing her eyes up in search of the noise. She assumed it was a bird or insect but she couldn't be sure, not with the instructors that had taught her. None of them had actually tried to teach her, only giving her the material to study with a test that would come shortly after, which only resulted in the memorization of mostly useless information.

       She held Sukuna's hand a bit tighter, partially stunned by the vastness of this strange new place.  
" _I'll_ take care of you," Sukuna said, squeezing her hand back before he pulled it free and wrapped it around her waist instead. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

       Fushimi reached into a side pocket on the pack, pulling out a topography map in an attempt to locate where they actually were, ignoring the two as he tried to judge direction and height. Anna grabbed his hand as it started to slide down her side, keeping it firmly above her hips. This didn’t last long as something erupted from the brush. She jumped into Sukuna as a brightly colored bird few out of a bush to her left.

       Sukuna jumped some but kept her pressed against him, laughing softly in her ear as their sides fit perfectly together. "Hey... It's alright. I'm not going to let _anything_ hurt you."

       "You don't know what's out there," Anna pointed out, following Fushimi as he led them down a slight incline. She tilted her head away from him, slightly unnerved by his breath on her skin.

       He rubbed circles on her lower back, pouting at her, "You don't trust me?"

       "I trust you... I just..." Anna looked away from him to the surrounding trees, thinking she heard something.

       Fushimi looked up along with the girl, cocking his head as Sukuna huffed, offended by the hesitation, "I'm not going-"

       "Hey, shut up stupid."

       "Don't tell me to shut up, asshole!" Sukuna's temper immediately flared, his tone challenging.

       "Shut _up_ ," he hissed, looking around. It sounded like... Laughter. So much so that it made the hairs on the back of Fushimi's neck stand up in alarm and made him take a step closer to Sukuna and Anna protectively.

       The younger Alpha opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short as he heard it too. He immediately pressed closer to Anna, fear jumping into his voice, "W-what is that?"

       "Shh..." Fushimi breathed out, looking around to attempt to pinpoint the sound. It sounded... Like it was coming from above them, something he didn't like in the slightest. How could he run from something he couldn’t see it?

       Anna tracked the sound with her ears and sharp gaze, up the rough bark of a massive tree then into its branches. There, hidden cleverly among dark, broad green leaves, was a feathered being - another bird. It's pale, ashen color blended with the bark of what she assumed to be a beech tree, or something similar, making it hard to see even after she had located it. She reached past Sukuna to pull Fushimi's sleeve, getting his attention before pointing up at the source of the noise. He looked up to where she had indicated, taking a moment to figure out what exactly she was pointing at. It looked like a tree to him, but it was no plant making that noise.

       "Heeeeereeee's Johnny!" The screech finally alerted him to the location of the bird high in the branches, the noise coming from it as it bobbed along a branch. The tips of its feathers flashed a florescent blue, cocking its head down at the people below it. The creepiest part was that the creature had three eyes, though the third didn't appear functional from its place in the center of its head.

       "It... reminds me of a picture of an African Grey Parrot."

       "The fuck is that thing?" Sukuna blurted out as Anna nodded in agreement. Obviously, he hadn't bothered to study the materials he had been given, or at least the ones he deemed uninteresting. She wouldn’t have been able to name it like Saruhiko had but it still triggered faint traces of memory. The bird bounced along the branch, squawking as if offended.

       "It’s a 'bird,'" Fushimi said sarcastically, "Turns out it has these things called 'feathers' and 'wings' that allow it to fly."

       "I know what a bird is!" Sukuna growled, turning on the older male.

       "Then why did you ask?" Fushimi clicked his tongue, looking at the map once more in disinterest. "If I'm right, we should come across a river if we go… this way," he nodded into the forest, hoping his calculations were correct. The bird squawked before flying off, losing interest in the humans below.

       "I didn't know what it was because it's got three eyes and can talk," Sukuna huffed defensively as they followed Fushimi, setting off again towards where a river would supposedly be. “Do you even know where we are or are you pretending?” He stuck close to Anna's side, occasionally turning his head to catch her sweet scent.

       The girl paid him little attention, now too busy trying to spot other animals amongst the trees and Fushimi flat out ignored him. The ground began to get steeper, turning the smooth-paced wandering into a downhill trek. The rain had faded off, still present without actually spitting out more moisture – more like the ghost of a memory on their skin. The occasional breaks in the clouds both came and went away as they skirted around a massive tree, the sunlight chased away by the heavy and dark clouds as quickly as it appeared.

       After a few minutes of walking in the dreary forest, Sukuna sighed impatiently, tired of the silence between them. "Where are we going?" he groaned, "I'm getting tired of walking."

       Fushimi answered with an exasperated sigh, the only acknowledgment he had even heard him. The young Alpha gave him a dirty look and leaned over to whisper in Anna's ear. "He doesn't know what he is doing. Let’s go off and figure it out ourselves."

       Anna shook her head. "No." Instincts told her that the larger the group the better off they were, the safer. Besides, with Sukuna alone he wouldn't be paying any attention to their surroundings and that would get them killed. He would be to focused on getting into her pants, not that he wasn’t already trying.  
He pouted, hand sliding down her hip, "But-"

       "Sukuna, back off of her."

       He growled, eyes snapping to Fushimi, "Stay out of it!"

       "Sukuna," Fushimi said, not looking back, his tone almost bored, "Have you had your first Rut yet?"

       "No, what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

       "You’re in the very beginning, maybe day one or two and you’re more aggressive for it. Keep your distance from Anna or you risk hurting her."

       With that knowledge, Anna pointedly stepped away from the younger Alpha. Some had to wait longer for their first rut than others after they present as an Alpha. It was unusual Sukuna hadn't had his first yet, according to the few books she had been allowed to read, Anna thought, but she wasn't entirely sure that the people of the Ark hadn't been slipping something to them in their food or drink to prevent it. She couldn't be sure. They had never been allowed to interact with others, especially not each other, so it was difficult to tell the norms from the oddities.

       The sound of running water came to their ears, they were close to the river now. Sukuna opened his mouth to challenge Fushimi, but was stopped before he could speak. "Gojo, you can't control it. Trust me when I say it sucks. At least here, you won't have the shock treatments I received during my Ruts. It may not be so bad, or it could be worse, considering it’s your first."

       The younger Alpha glared at the back of his head, "My father wouldn't have allowed that."

       "And _your_ father couldn't go against _mine_."

       Anna worried at the hem of her frayed red shirt, nervous as the tension built between the males of the group. Leaf matter crunched softly beneath their feet and the underbrush thickened gradually as they neared the river, the occasional thorn pricking at their clothes to remind them that beauty wasn’t the only thing the forest possessed, it also had a dangerous edge that terrified the Omega.

       The boy crossed his arms angrily, marching on as they moved, "You didn't have to step away." He looked at Anna, trying to catch her eye, "I'm not going to hurt you."

       "You might not mean to," Anna murmured, her gaze set forward as they began to catch glimpses of the water through the trees. The vegetation all but stopped on the bank, large rocks lurked just below the surface to their right, a few breaking the surface. To their left the water was darker, indicating that it was deeper. The slow current pushed itself through to form black, murky waves, making the water lap at the sandy bank. They had come out over an embankment that hung above the water, the current about a foot below the line of the bank.

       "Hey, what do you know? The idiot actually found the river!" Sukuna ginned, yanking off his shirt and taking off towards the waves, cannonballing into the water excitedly. "Have you ever seen so much water? Come on!" He let out a shout f excitement once he resurfaced, shaking water from his pale hair.

       Fushimi shook his head and grumbled, "I hope that river is toxic." If they crossed the river, according to the map, they would be on the right path… though it would still be at least a three day trek to the right mountain. And even then, they would have to find the entrance

       Anna smiled as Sukuna splashed in the water, and she couldn’t help but admire the skin that wasn’t hidden beneath the waves. "Come on, Anna! This is awesome!" He ducked under before coming back up, the water from his hair streaming down his face as he floated around on his back.

       Movement caught the omega's attention; the bubbles forming at the far side of the river were certainly not caused by the current. They appeared to come straight up from the depths, and they didn’t foam like the rest. "Saruhiko," she said, grasping his wrist and pointing to the bubbles.

       He looked up from the map to the area Anna had indicated, the unnatural bubbles popping at the surface as they began to move towards the younger Alpha. "Gojo, get out of the water." He said, trying to remain calm so as not to panic either one of them.

       "Man, screw you! This is fun!" The boy spun in the water, "You’re just jealous because you can't swim."

       The bubbles ceased, the water itself shifting like whatever was had moved quickly, the disturbed area well over thirteen feet long. The mass moved towards Sukuna at an alarming rate and Fushimi dropped the map to run to the edge of the river, "Get out of the water now!"

       Gojo looked over just as the creature's eyes broke the surface, long black ridges protruding from the water as it swam. Its entire body moved from side to side, winding through the water. The boy propelled himself towards shore, panic shining bright in his eyes. "Shit-shit-shit-shit..." he rambled, fear flooding his senses as he tried to scramble up onto the bank but couldn’t find the hold to haul himself up. Fushimi hit the ground on his stomach, grabbing Sukuna’s hand and yanking him up just as the monster glided by, a rumble coming from the water as it missed its prey.

       The beast turned sharply, coming at the bank with a frightening burst of speed. Sukuna and Fushimi launched to their feet, racing away from the bank as it leaped from the water, jaws snapping with a hiss, clamping down on empty air just a foot away from them. The overhanging bank collapsed under the creature’s weight, buying them a few more seconds as it dragged itself up from the now muddy water. Its claws left deep scores in the soft earth as it gave pursuit.

       Anna had the sense to snatch the map up from where it had fallen on the ground. It was still quick, but awkward out of the water, missing Fushimi by a matter of inches as it lunged after them again.

       Fushimi turned to look as Sukuna bolted into the trees, cussing and yelling about how he hated the Earth. The reptile was gigantic and reminded him of the drawings of crocodiles. Its jaws were massive as it hissed, showing the razor-like yellow teeth that protruded from its maw when it closed its mouth. Its spine was lined with six inch scales that stuck up in two rows from its shoulders to its back, its tail ending in a barb like that of a stingray. It was a dark greenish brown, though the coloration may have been due to the sediments in the river and its claws gouged the earth beneath it. Its tail was powerful, muscled to propel itself and its legs were designed for fast lunges, though not for anything of distance.

       He turned and ran after Sukuna as the beast snapped again, barely missing him. It came close enough that Saruhiko could feel the wind off its closing jaws and feel its hot breath on his back. "Go, go, go!" He shouted, coming up behind Anna. She turned, running next to Fushimi, following Sukuna as he crashed his way through the brush without thought. She realized in her panic that this wasn't the way they had taken to the river, but she wasn’t about to go back. She tripped, stumbling over a small sapling but caught herself and continued running, instinct driving her.

       Sukuna ran blindly for what seemed like forever, his lungs were screaming and his legs burned to the point he couldn’t take it. He stopped, doubling over as he took huge gulps of air, trying to catch his breath without vomiting, his eyes stinging. Fushimi and Anna stumbled to a halt beside him, their legs burning from the uphill run as well. Saruhiko closed his eyes and leaning against a tree. Holy shit. She panted as she made herself look up, taking in their new surroundings as her mind commanded. Here the trees were thick and spaced wilder, the forest floor covered with thick moss without much undergrowth.

       "...Saruhiko..."

       Anna's gentle, frightened tone dragged his eyes up as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Had it followed him? Was there some worse predator here to kill them? But when he saw the cause, he suddenly wished that was the case. "Fucking damn it! I left my shirt at the edge of the river." Sukuna whined. "Hey, what are you..."

       Several bodies were hanging in the trees from thick, rope-like vines, half decayed and their eyes looking to the sky without sight. Flies flew in and around their mouths, maggots crawling across their flesh in white masses as the feasted on the flesh. Skulls and broken rib cages littered the ground, bones picked clean by scavengers as they surrounded a simple sign that read 'Keep out,' which was faded orange and black. The smell hit them, brought to their senses by a gentle breeze drifting through the forest.

       "F-Fushimi? What... wha... is...?” Sukuna stammered, stumbling backwards, but Fushimi found himself unable to answer as ice ran thick through his veins. Someone had created this area to be a clear sign to intruders, and whoever it was, was certainly unfriendly.

       Anna tried not whimper at the horrific sight that was before them, but ultimately failed because at the same moment, something moved in the trees up ahead. It was a barely-there movement, just a quick flick of a large fern but it set her on edge and sent her scrambling back with Gojo. The scent brought to them on the breeze now held something else, barely detectable under stench of rotting corpses. Whatever was responsible for moving the plant had a smell like the remnants of a ghost. It was faint, earthy and hard to distinguish from amongst the surrounding area and the rotten bodies swaying above them in the breeze. "Saruhiko…" She said again, her voice rising in pitch as panic settled in once more, though this round was far more intense.

       The bodies had been unnerving enough without the presence of the unknown being ahead of them, but the added presence was quickly making it too much. Was it a predator? She parted her lips just slightly, letting the scent wash over her palette in an attempt to help sort through the other smells, though letting in the gag inducing smell of rot brought tears to her eyes. She sorted through the smell of the forest, the stomach turning smell of the bodies to find the scent was almost… human smelling.

       Fushimi looked around them, the nauseating smell turning his stomach as he tried to figure out what to do, how to protect the others from something he couldn’t see. He knew this wasn't possible, the war should have wiped out the people on earth. How...

       _Swish_

       There was a flash of grey, not unlike the parrot they had seen, before his entire left leg went numb and he staggered, hitting the ground as he found himself unable to support his own weight. An arrow protruded from his upper thigh, portraying the cause of his sudden inability to stand.

       The younger Alpha spun, stumbling backwards in fear. "Anna, we have to run!"

       Anna looked desperately between the two males before kneeling next to Fushimi and tried to tug him to his feet. She couldn't leave him behind, that was wrong and… it would kill him. "Help him," she begged, her gaze finding Sukuna's then going back down to the arrow embedded in Fushimi's thigh. "We can't leave him." She fought the urge to run as a twig broke only yards away. She wouldn’t be able to help him by herself, she would have to have the other boy’s help.

       Sukuna stopped, then half growled, half groaned in frustration – damn it all. He rushed over, slinging Fushimi's left arm over his shoulder and dragging the male to his feet. "Fat ass," he growled, Anna was going to get them both killed with this.

       Fushimi clicked his tongue, adrenalin pumped through his veins as Sukuna helped to pull him away from the area - his leg tingling and nonfunctional. He looked around, calculating which way the dropship was, it was the only idea for safety he had. "That way," he nodded in a seemingly random direction, praying he was right.

       Anna ducked under his other arm. She couldn't do much to support his weight but she could at least try, or in the very least help Gojo balance him. She glanced over her shoulder as they started a terrifyingly slow pace, she couldn't see anything but she could feel the presence, sensing it as the hairs of the back of her neck rose, her heart hammering loud in her ears. Sukuna led, half dragging the Alpha in the direction he had indicated as Saruhiko hopped as best he could. "Just leave me,” he grumbled, realizing it was pointless to drag them both down with him. "It will buy yourselves some time."

       "Anna, he has a point," Sukuna said, grunting with effort. "He's slowing us down."

       The Omega shook her head, "We can’t." As childish as it was, she felt connected to Saruhiko if only because he understood what it was like to be outcast, just like she did Gojo. He had done nothing and it was wrong to leave him. Tears jumped to her eyes, “We can’t,” she repeated.

       Sukuna stumbled with his weight, stressing his words, "Anna, he's going to get us both killed."

       Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "Anna, listen." Fushimi hissed as the footsteps followed them closely. "You have to warn the Betas, the majority of them deserve to know." He didn’t fear death, besides, at this point in his life it was probably a blessing to die. He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony, a ‘new chance’ and in less than a day of being on earth he was probably going to die. That was just his luck, he supposed.

       The Omega whined, the tears that had been brimming her eyes spilling over as she turned, wrapping her other arm around him in a tight hug. This wasn't right, he shouldn't have to die. She knew there was no other option, but it still burned in her soul to know the end result.

       With his hand finding its way to a thin tree for support, Fushimi froze, his expression becoming something akin to 'please don't touch me' as Anna squeezed him. He awkwardly patted her back, willing her to leave as soon as possible. "Ah… You didn't even know me, so don’t get all sentimental on me." He clicked his tongue, shouldering off his pack. "Keep your back to the sun, it should lead to back to the drop ship. Make sure the others know."

       Sukuna took the pack, shuffling in a mixture of nervous tension and awkwardness as a result of Anna’s actions. "Yeah sure. Uh... Thanks for pulling..."

       "Just go." Whatever had shot the arrow was circling closer.

       "But..." Anna didn't get a chance to finish her sentence; an arrow missing the back of her head by an inch. Sukuna grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Fushimi. She started to protest but was cut short again, the person, _being,_ was right on top of them. She turned, running with Sukuna through trees as she felt her heart break for him. She tried to look back and stumbled, only catching a fleeting glimpse of Fushimi and a dark shape looming over him, its features indistinguishable.

       Fushimi hit the ground on his ass as he gave up on standing, his leg still numb and nonfunctional. He clicked his tongue, leaning back on his palms and taking in the form above him. It certainly looked human, though he guessed the person was shorter then himself – it was difficult to tell from this angle. It was dressed in dark camouflage like material with bones and chains embedded into it that hid the beings form and kept all distinguishing body features hidden. A black face mask that reminded him of a muzzle or breathing apparatus hid its face and any hair was tucked under cloth. The only identifying mark was the height of the creature and its hazel eyes. "Hello-" he began sarcastically before something hit him over the head and his vision went black.

* * *

 

       "Sir, I believe the exodus ship has landed."

       Munakata looked at the vitals and readings from the hundred kids that show elevated heartrates and considerable stress levels, the tech’s voice sending a wave of relief through him. He looked at Shiro, who was studying them as well, though his expression was troubled. "Readings show the ship landed incorrectly," he chewed his lip. "They are too far south. They missed the mountain."

       Munakata looked at the data, mentally calculating the landing. "How is that possible? We calculated the measurements for an exact landing."

       Shiro's gaze snapped to Niki, who, as always, was wearing a sadistic smirk and leaning against one of the desks. "Don't look at me. I only entered the coordinates and times that my assistant gave me," he purred calmly, his smile telling a completely different story - or at least telling them the truth. He was responsible for this, they just didn't have nor would they find the proof to back up any suspicions and he knew it, he always covered his tracks too well.

       Munakata withheld his comment, knowing that wasn't true just as well as Shiro. He looked over the data, "Have they opened the door yet?"

       "We do not know," A tech girl answered in an almost annoyed manner, "We only know what you see on the screen."

        Munakata opened his mouth to say more, but radio static came through his walkie-talkie. "Captain, sir," Awashima’s voice filtered through. "We could use some assistance in crowd management in Quadrant C." Reisi stood swiftly, moving towards the door as quickly as possible. Awashima never asked for help unless the situation was dire. He also knew that if he stayed in that room he would accuse Niki, and that would end with nothing less than his own death. It was a cruel world where the demented imaginings of a man like that came to life. And yet he slipped through every loophole there was and never left a single trace of evidence to his crimes. Someone else always ended up paying the price, just as someone else would for this.

       As he walked, he listed the events he suspected Niki of orchestrating, despite the frustrated mood it tended to put him in. There was that time an entire segment of the Ark had a major 'system failure’ and the result had been fifty six lives when carbon monoxide leaked into their rooms, plus countless respiratory problems. Then there was the event when a group of protestors were blown up because 'flammable liquid leaked on the floor.' That one still bothered him. Of course, the Captain had no proof Niki had done any of this, but with every unfortunate death, the man only grinned like a child with candy and spat out some speech about how it was fortunate more didn't get hurt.

       How he was Chancellor, Munakata still couldn't figure out.

       "Captain..."

        Awashima's voice broke him from his thought as he came upon the crowd. He took inventory; Awashima, Kamo, Enomoto, and Goto were all attempting to calm a crowd of over one hundred twenty people. The riot was surging forward and each officer was fingering their shock lashes as the crowd’s intensity grew. Munakata came forward, seeing the risks and understanding why Awashima had called him. "Please, I request that you all calm down at once!" He shouted above the crowd, raising his hands to get their attention.

       Enraged voices rose up. "What just launched off the ship?"

       "Why have we been denied to see our kids?"

       "What the hell are you planning?"

       "Please!" Munakata raised his hands higher and the crowed quieted down, leaving Awashima and the others shocked at their Captain's control over the situation. They never seemed to understand the amount of finesse that went into these things. "The pod you saw launch from the ship was an unfortunate accident. A technical trainee was learning a simulation but, as our training is realistic, they actually launched the pod rather than terminate the program." Munakata despised lying, but this was the story he had been told to recite and he couldn’t go against Niki… yet. "I assure you we are planning nothing. As for the children, I myself do not know why you cannot visit, though I am told there has been an outbreak of influenza."

       There was a quiet murmur through the crowd and a handful disbanded as Munakata's answer satisfied them. The guards waited tensely, hoping that the remainder would disperse but after a lengthy time of collective murmurs, a large portion remained. "We want to talk to the Chancellor!"

       "He should be explaining things!"

       "Why has the number of _accidents_ increased as of late? This is the third in a month!"

       It was difficult for him not to clench his jaw, to not give any sign of frustration or irritation. He himself thought these things many times a day but it was a desire that reaped no rewards. "Chancellor Fushimi is busy dealing with the repercussions of the launch, though I assure you, he will speak on the matter soon. All I can ask is that we remain strong and push through these trials as best we can."

       More began to disperse, recognizing their effort was futile. The few that remained obviously wished to argue more, but with their drastically reduced numbers they seemed to lose their courage and followed suit after a brief hesitation. Reisi let out a long breath through his nose, relieved that the matter had resolved without violence, though he doubted that would remain true for much longer. "Awashima, I want more patrols and better crowd control. You should have been able to handle something of this scale yourself."

       "Yes sir." Awashima bowed, "My apologies. I asked them to disperse and more began to shout, border lining a riot."

       "Next time, explain what you know, or what you are allowed to tell, and many times a crowd will lose steam if even a few leave. You must not be forceful." If Awashima had a flaw, it was that she was too strict at times, though that was why he used her to counterbalance his own, more lax, rules.

       "Yes, Captain Sir."

       These riots would become more frequent, and Reisi considered the implications as he returned to the monitoring room. The Ark would not survive and internal war, and with the rapidly depleting oxygen, they didn't have much time either. His footsteps echoed loudly in the now deserted halls as he made his way back, the automatic door opened with a whoosh, drawing his attention to the screens. The central TV monitor had the two Alphas and the Omega girl where centralized. "What is going on?"

       Niki maintained his grin. "It would seem that, not long after you left, the normal children chased them out, as these three began to show higher levels of exertion. Then, their heartrates jumped and have maintained their high vitals. A response to radiation, perhaps?”

       "No," Shiro said instantly, "This type of reaction is common with fear, it seems more like they are running from something."

       "And the other children?" Munakata questioned, it was likely that the Betas would chase them out once the door was opened.

       "Their vitals have maintained normal levels."

       Munakata watched the screen, considering the information - predators perhaps? Or maybe fear of their surroundings? No, he knew the Alphas at least, neither of them would run unless they feared their lives. He watched as the vitals spiked and varied, until the lines on Saruhiko’s profile suddenly changed.

       Shiro knitted his eyebrows together, rapidly typing on the key board, and Munakata had a sense of dread settle in his stomach. "What does that mean?"

       "Saruhiko has gone unconscious, but that doesn't-"

       "Interesting," Niki purred, watching his son's still image. "Do you think my son will be the first to die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTC: You've seen what we've done, what would you expect from a world like this?
> 
> Ok, we wanted to address a handful of things. First of all, in accordance to and Out-Of-Character moments, the reason they are so is because this is an AU, and we believe their personality may change slight due to these circumstance and the alterations to their past. As you'll see in the next chapter, the only ones who really are WAY out of line (to us) are Fuse and Eric, as they were needed for plot advancement.
> 
> Also, on request;
> 
> Sola writes for Fushimi, Munakata and Sukuna nearly exclusively. She writes mostly for Mikoto, Eric, Fuse, and Hidaka.  
> Jane writes for Yata, Kusanagi, and Shiro nearly exclusively. She writes mostly for Anna, Takeru, Totsuka, Niki, and Sinopa (OC).  
> With the exception of Fushimi, Yata, and Munakata, we do swap roles sometimes. A general rule is the Red Clansmen are typically Jane, and Sola controls everyone else. In the case on one on one character interaction, the more aggressive/dysfunctional is Sola. So MikotoxTotsuka, Suoh=Sola. YataxKusanagi, Izumo is Sola. (Hidaka and Eric honestly don't really have set people, neither does Anna or Mikoto. All four require us both to get correct) We bounce in scenes to give each other equal character control, so with the exception of those three, it just depends.
> 
> Once written, we both edit and discuss together changes in the original text to speech pattern and action, combining our heads and editing at least twice. :)
> 
> Also, yes, this is much sooner then expected. We are going to try to do two chapters a week, Jane demands it, on Monday and Friday. When/if we slow down, Friday SHOULD be a set day.
> 
> Notes from Sola: All I have to say now is duh, duh DUN!!!!!! And of course, I hope you enjoyed. Of course, this is where we really start deviating from the show, up to after this it is pretty well canon-ish.
> 
> Notes from Jane: I can edit! *Is proud of fluffing skills*


	3. We All Have a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidaka and Takeru aren’t gay. They aren’t!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for the OOC-ness with Eric and Fuse. We needed their characters to be the way that they are so that we could further the story. We’ve tried our best to make them as close as possible to canon and, given their backgrounds in this AU, we hope it’s not completely unbelievable.  
> Also also, WHAT IS ERIC’S LAST NAME? SOLT? SURT? SUTR? We don’t know. SO we picked Surt and are running with it.
> 
> Today's shoutout goes to Evietan! :)

               "Akira..." Takeru whined, "Please come with me… don't you want a new chancellor?" He leaned against his friend, begging and whining like a child. They had been sitting in Hidaka’s room, talking and playing games as they usually do in their down time. The 'accidents' had gotten more frequent within the past few months and the Chancellor had done nothing, not once, to help those who had suffered. He hadn't apologized or offered any kind of condolence for the people had lost loved ones, only smiled that hair raising smile of his and made some half assed excuse and explanation, most of which hadn't even made sense.

               Hidaka sighed, looking up at his friend, "Well... Yes, but it seems like a bad idea. Chancellor Fushimi might... I don’t know. It’s too risky." He leaned back against the cool wall, mulling over the recent events. He loved Kusuhara, they had been best friends for years but neither of them had any proof Niki was actually involved – just conspiracy theories.

               "I don't think he will. He can't risk another incident so close to the last one. At least, not without outing his cruel intentions," He reasoned, putting his chin on Akira’s shoulder. “Please?”

               The taller boy leaned his head over, resting it on his friend's, weighing the options. "I don't know..." He groaned. The chancellor was good at making people disappear and he certainly didn’t want to be the next. "I have a bad feeling about it."

               Takeru whimpered, "I don't want to go without you. Please Akira?"

               Hidaka looked up at the florescent light in his room, taking a deep breath of the stale air. "...Alright, but promise you’ll stay close." If nothing else he would go to make sure the naïve male didn’t get himself into a situation he wouldn’t be able to get out of.

               "I promise!" Takeru jumped to his feet, pulling the reluctant male with him, "Come on! We don't wanna be late!"

               The male groaned, letting his friend drag him to where the protesters were gathering – he was pretty sure you couldn’t be late to a protest as long as you showed up. As they passed a good dozen guards on the way there, his heart rate escalated; this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

 

               Fuse grinned as he put on the officer uniform he had stolen from the closet. _This_ would show them; he might have failed the test scores but he was good enough to be a riot-control officer. He knew there was a protest forming today and if he could help keep the crowd in control he would prove that he was good enough. They would have to accept him into the Academy afterwards.

               Right?

               Of course if he wanted to pull this off he would have to be excruciatingly careful. Most of people on the ark knew each other and would know he wasn’t _actually_ in the force. If anybody figured out he was impersonating an officer, he would be in deep shit. But he couldn't afford to think that way - if he showed his insecurities for even a second, the others would notice he wasn't one of them and would catch on to his lie. All he had to do was make it through the hour and he would be good as gold, he could admit that he had lied. He had already proven himself by finding the Alpha boy, all he had to do was seal the deal and prove he could handle it.

* * *

 

               "Takeru," Hidaka whined, looking at the large crowd that had gathered around them, edging closer to his friend. "I'm not so sure about this, it's a bad idea."

               "If it gets to out of hand we'll leave," Kusuhara promised, "It'll be fine. This is how we progress.”

               Hidaka put a protective arm around Takeru, shielding him from the bodies surrounding them, "...okay." The people around them shifted, stirring and chanting as they marched their way through the hall towards the Chancellor's office. They were there not only to demand an explanation for all the 'misfortunes' that had been happening, but to get Niki Fushimi out of office.

               The group of protestors was rather small compared to previous riots; the last 'accident' had either killed or scared away most of the usual supporters. Hidaka bounced from foot to foot, listening to the steady chanting of ‘Vote Niki out! Vote Niki out!’ He wasn't really participating; he was too busy watching the area around them for any danger. He didn't want Takeru to get hurt. Of course, the incorrigible male was chanting right along and paying zero attention. There looked to be about six or so guards after the majority had left upon seeing the crowd’s size, which still seemed a little excessive to him, but they _were_ standing outside the council room.

               Fuse stood at attention with the other guards, no one had noticed he wasn’t one of them yet. That was a success, it meant he fit in, and he could use that in a later argument to pull himself out of trouble. Still, the people there were making him nervous, he didn't have an electro stick to defend himself with like the others; they were only issued to licensed officers. But nothing had happened yet, everything was under control; he just had to be confident. Or at least, that was what he kept telling himself. Why weren't the others reacting as the crowed continued to push closer? And why weren't they trying to break them up? Were they crazy, or did they not care about their jobs?

               With a grin, Kusuhara began tugging his friend to the front, getting louder and louder with his own chanting. "Vote Niki out! Vote Niki out!" The guards were tense, but the carefree male didn't pay them mind - he had no reason to care, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He wanted to get closer to see if their protesting was doing any sort of good. It had to have helped _at least_ a little, right? But he didn't want to see alone - Hidaka gave him courage. When Akira was with him, he wasn't so afraid because he knew the male would always look after him.

               At least, he thought he hadn't done wrong - until one of the guards lashed out and shoved him back roughly. Takeru stumbled backwards, catching Hidaka's arm so he wouldn't fall. "Get back!" the male snarled, tensed and ready to fight.

               "Oww..." he put a hand on his sure-to-bruise chest, rubbing the tender skin. The guards had never hit anyone before, not even when the crowed got within inches and were screaming profanity.

               "What the hell man?" Hidaka moved forward and shoved the guard back, his temper flaring hot in his veins. He very rarely attended these things, only when Takeru begged and forced him too, but he had attended enough to know guards weren't supposed to retaliate in any form unless things were getting violent or endangered others. Even _when_ that was the case, it was only to subdue the crowd, not attack them – especially when it was unprovoked.

               Adrenaline and fear pumped through Fuse's veins, why weren't the others _doing_ anything? Fists clenched, he swung, hitting the man who was shoving him back - fight or flight. The one he had originally forced back tackled him and both of them went down swinging - though the kid wasn't very good at fighting, and soon he was beneath Fuse while he swung unabashedly at him.

               Hidaka grabbed the guard, knowing that they were all going to be in some deep shit when this was over but not really caring. Not while his best friend was getting the shit beat out of him. He locked his arm around the guy’s throat, pulling him off his friend and cutting off his air. Fuse squirmed, wheezing and trying to breath, punching at the person behind him. His vision wavered - holy shit. "Hey, get off of him!"

               One of the other, _real_ guards rushed over, yanking Hidaka roughly off of the boy he was choking, who hit the ground coughing and gasping. Takeru groaned, rolling over in pain as the remainder of the guards yanked the three of them to their feet. "Hey, who the hell are you? You aren't a guard!" the one restraining the wheezing Fuse said, shocked.

               "Hey, that's the kid who failed the entrance exams because of that error in the system. Why is he with us?"

               "Doesn't matter," the one holding Hidaka shook his head, obviously the leader. "We have to take all three of them in and let Captain Munakata handle the case."

               "Hey, wait!" Takeru tried to pull away from the guard that had hauled him to his feet, struggling. "He hit me first! Akira was just trying to help!" He protested, looking back at Hidaka who was rubbing his shoulder where the fake guard had hit him. The crowd had dispersed as soon as the fight had broken out, they knew what that meant and any involved would be put in prison.

               "We didn't do anything wrong!" Hidaka insisted, though he wasn’t as foolish to fight against the guard’s grasp. "That asshole hit Takeru first!"

               "Doesn't matter kid, now be quiet," an older guard huffed, cuffing the boisterous male. Takeru stopped fighting, realizing it would get them nowhere – it was his fault too.

               Hidaka growled, glaring at the fake guard with all of the hatred he was currently feeling. "You better be glad I'm handcuffed. I swear I'll kill you myself for this, being floated is the least of your worries."

               "Not helping our case Akira..." Kusuhara stressed.

               Fuse looked down, feeling crushed. He had blew it - not only was he going in for disorderly conduct, but for impersonating an officer, "Come on kid."

* * *

 

               Anna panted, shaking with the deep, gasping breaths of air she forced into her lungs. Everything burned, every muscle aching and begging her to stop running but fear kept her going. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple, mixing with the fine mist that already dampened her skin. She stumbled to a stop when the metal of the sides of the drop ship came into view, and she would have fallen had Gojo not caught her despite his obvious exhaustion. He coughed and wheezed, but gave her all of his strength as he held onto her shoulder. "Are...you...okay...?"

               "Fine..." She murmured and pressed her side to his, defeated and letting the momentary support and warmth of his body comfort her.

               Sukuna straightened, biting his cheek as he tried to figure out what exactly to say, "We... had to, Anna."

               Anna shook her head mutely. They didn’t have to. Saruhiko didn't deserve to end up in that situation, not when he had saved Gojo’s life. "Hey, they’re back!" She jumped; the angry snarl making her tense and another bolt of fear jolt her system.

               The boy instantly stepped in front of Anna protectively, shielding her as a group from the dropship rushed over, angry shouts coming from the crowd, "Go away!"

               "Get out!"

               “You don’t belong here!”

               Hidaka shoved his way through the group, Takeru trailing in his wake, "Shut up assholes! They’re obviously terrified!” he turned back to the other two, taking in their disheveled appearance. His face fell when he notice Fushimi’s absence. “Where's Saruhiko?"

               “We were attacked... he was shot in the leg. There's _people_ down here!" Sukuna said, thankful there was at least one friendly face – not that he was scared or anything.

               Hidaka's eyes widened at that, "Is he..? Did they-"

               "Why are you shirtless?" Eric asked, pushing a kid out of his way as he joined them in the front.

               "Long story," Gojo mumbled, looking at the ground shamefully, "we... had to leave him behind..."

               Fuse wove his way through, having heard the story as it rippled through the crowd. "Bullshit! No people would have survived the war, not after the bombs went off! The brat is lying!"

               "Well something did! And I don't think anything else could shoot an arrow!" Sukuna spat, puffing up at the male's appearance. Murmurs were spreading through the group even faster now, discussing the possibilities and debating the claims.

               "Fushimi probably just abandoned you," Fuse accused, a look of absolute disdain on his face.

               "He didn't. We had to leave him." Anna said quietly, her throat feeling tight and sore.

               "Fuse. Shut the fuck up. Why in the hell would they be lying about him _dying?”_ Eric waved his hand at the two, glaring daggers at the crowd as he raised his voice, "Come on. You two are staying here." He leveled a challenging gaze at Fuse, daring him to say more.

               But the dangerous look didn’t deter the male, "No. They are dangerous, Surt."

               "Out _there_ is dangerous, so fuck off." Eric shoved him, stepping between him and the Alpha and Omega, fed up.

               "Yeah just give them a chance. They haven’t done anything to you!" Hidaka joined Eric. "We just lost Fushimi! We can't lose these two as well!" His voice was stained with sorrow, he had always felt bad for the Alpha. Fushimi couldn't be gone... but yet…

               "Fushimi is probably fine!" Fuse shoved Eric back.

               "He can be mean... but he wouldn't leave those two alone." Takeru pointed out, hovering behind the two. “He wasn’t heartless.” No one knew Fushimi now and it was obvious that Kusuhara and Hidaka were going on what they knew about him from before he had presented.

               Eric stopped himself from hitting Fuse, gritting his teeth. Further violence wouldn’t help. "They’re staying. I'll watch them so you and your pansy ass followers have nothing to worry about."

               "Yeah. So go and bitch at someone who cares, they deserve a chance just as much as we do." Hidaka added, already ginning triumphantly.

               Fuse glared at Sukuna in particular. "If one of them fucks up once, I will personally ensure they are both out."

               "Suck my dick, asshole," Sukuna spat, earning a sharp nudge from Anna. A quick glance revealed that she was still shaking and his heart ached to protect her in some way.

               Fuse turned on his heel, "Keep them out of my sight." The crowd murmured and shifted, the power play causing many of them to grow unsure but as the Beta left the others slowly began dispersing.

               Takeru let out a relieved sigh, the tension slowly fizzling, "So... what exactly happened to Saruhiko?"

               "He... we were running a-and when we stopped… he was shot with an arrow in the thigh. Someone- it looked like a person, kept getting closer so we ran. We… we tried to bring him with us but… we coul-couldn’t carry him." Anna answered; looking down at the ground as her throat began to close, making it hard for her to breathe as she stuttered through the events. Her eyes stung – this never should have happened.

               Takeru swallowed, going to her and pulling her into a tight, comforting hug. "Hey, I know. It's not ok, but you had to. Saruhiko wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt."

               Anna shook her head, hesitantly accepting his comfort and burrowing her face into his chest. Sukuna had to force himself to stop a growl that had been rising in his throat, a pang of jealously surged through him. Kusuhara wasn't a threat.

               He gently rubbed her shoulders as Hidaka looked to Eric, swallowing back the bitter taste forcefully, "How do we convince the others they aren’t bad?"

               "The hell if I know," he looked to Sukuna, knowing Anna was far too gentle to cause trouble. "It's up to you kid. If you fuck up... they'll kick you out again and I don’t know if we can save your ass next time."

               "I can handle it just fine!"

               "... Saruhiko said he was in the beginning of a rut..."

               Eric groaned, "Fuck, this is going to suck."

               Hidaka looked to Anna then Takeru, "Um… doesn’t that mean… How are we gonna keep him away from her?"

               "Fuck you! You're not keeping me away from anyone! I’ll do what I want!"

               "Lock him in the dropship?" Eric suggested, rubbing his face stressfully.

               "I guess we'll have to," Akira sighed. This just kept getting worse.

               "You aren't locking me anywhere!"

               "Would you rather have babies?" Eric raised a brow, finally addressing the Alpha.

               "... It's not a guarantee anyone would get pregnant..." Sukuna grumbled, looking sideways.

               "It kinda is and I'm pretty sure Anna doesn't want that."

               Sukuna crossed his arms. "Well I mean I'm not going to rape her or something! And who said she's the one I would be fucking!" Anna squirmed, uncomfortable with the topic.

               "We don't know if you can control yourself." Eric pointed out, "or what to expect from your rut. If you can handle it then we won't have to lock you up next time."

               "You're NOT locking me up," Sukuna growled, clenching his fists and ready to fight.

               "Would you rather _risk_ raping someone?"

               "Maybe just until we know you won't do something stupid." Hidaka offered, watching the Alpha’s mood sway dangerously.

               "I've been locked up for two years; I'm _not_ going to back to that. So every single one of you can go fuck yourselves," He said darkly. His temper was flaring and every passing moment all he really wanted to do was beat the piss out of one of them. Who were they to lock him up?

               Hidaka gave Eric a worried look as Gojo turned, storming off and out of sight before he did punch one of them. He wasn't stupid but it wasn't like he couldn't handle himself. It wouldn't matter if here were in rut or not, he was still in control. There was a sigh, "Should we go after him?"

               "No," Anna said, stepping away from Takeru. "He just needs to cool off..." She hoped, watching him go. She looked up to Eric, "but it might be a good idea to watch him… I don’t want someone to get hurt."

               Eric nodded, "Don't... be alone, ok? I mean... In all actuality we don't know much about ruts and how to deal with them. I know that Alphas prefer Omegas, so I don't want _you_ hurt in particular."

               Anna nodded; she had never been close to Fushimi when he was in rut, but they had been on the same floor. The smell alone had almost been overwhelming even without direct contact, she wasn’t sure if she could handle Sukuna.

               "We’ll take care of her!" Takeru said, smiling.

               Hidaka nodded in agreement, the happy tone easing his nerves, "Yeah you can stay with us!"

               Eric studied the direction Sukuna had gone, trying to remember what he knew about Alphas and Omegas. "Anna... I... Don't want to be rude but it seems like I remember something about Alpha ruts syncing up to Omega heats. Do we need to worry about that as well?"

               Anna's cheeks heated up a bit, "Yeah…" Why hadn't she thought about that sooner? She was always either a day or two after or before Fushimi when they were on the Ark, usually syncing up on their peak days.

               Takeru knitted his eyebrows together, "Call me stupid, but why does that matter?" He and Hidaka hadn't been on the same floor as Fushimi, Sukuna and Anna, so really he knew nothing about this.

               Eric exhaled, "I only know what I heard guards say. I was in the cell next to Saruhiko and... Well... From what I understand it's like gas to a fire. They used to... Electrocute him while he was in rut and laugh about how Anna's heats always made him more 'fun’…" he looked to Anna in confirmation and a little of his own confusion.

               Anna nodded, "It makes them more sensitive and aggressive," she looked away. She had known they tortured him; the guards often called her names and made fun of her for her actions... amongst other things, but she didn’t want to think about that. The heats made her restless and Fushimi's scent had both helped and made it worse, making her pace like a caged animal… “It’s the overwhelming urge to reproduce.”

               "That's fucked up, how did they get away with that?" Takeru asked, damn he felt bad for the Alpha - of course someone like Niki would allow that to happen.

               "His dad," Anna said quietly and there was a mutual understanding. If there was anything all four of them could agree on it was their hatred of Niki and his sadistic methods. But what they didn’t know, and Anna knew too well, was that the Chancellor had a particular hatred for Alphas and Omegas for a reason she didn’t know.

               Eric looked down, nodding in agreement, "if it wasn't for what I heard in that cell... I would probably side with Fuse. I remember the first time I heard… it.” He paused, leaving out pieces of information for Anna’s sake. “They came in laughing, saying they had a gift from Niki. When he didn't say anything, they laughed and asked if he was even smart enough to know what a Rubik’s cube was and when he still didn't answer... They started electrocuting him," he closed his eyes. "I can still hear the electricity as it popped. They shocked him until they thought he might have been dead, said they would check back later. Through it all... he never said a word, didn’t make a sound. And he had been in prison over four years before I was thrown in."

               "Damn…" Hidaka glanced at Takeru, who looked equally distressed. "And now he's...” the male swallowed, “maybe whatever it was won't kill him..."

               Anna looked to the ground again, watching a beetle crawl over a twig obliviously. Maybe, but that wasn't something she would bet on, not from the way it had acted.

               Eric shook his head, "I spent hardly eight months there and the loneliness... Five years. I remember when he presented and Fuse ratted him out when we were twelve. We were all in the same class."

               Takeru looked at Anna, suddenly worried. Had they done the same to her? To Sukuna? "It... may have been a blessing... Mentally he could have been...” Anna didn't look up, only shaking her head faintly knowingly at his concern - she hadn’t had that experience.

               "Dude. Not cool; if he isn’t there is no telling what whatever that is doing to-" Hidaka stopped himself at Anna's expression, the panic in her eyes heart breaking. "Hey, let's stop talking about all this; come on. We’ll get you dried off and warmed up then maybe we can look for something to eat." Hidaka said, putting his hand on Anna's shoulder.

               The Omega nodded, letting the males guide her through the half trampled ferns towards where they had found and gathered a few edible plants. Eric met Takeru's gaze and honestly, he felt the same and understood his thought process. Death may have been the best thing for him, as heartless as that sounded.

               "You gonna go check on Sukuna?" Takeru asked, glancing in the direction the Alpha had stormed off in as he followed behind Hidaka and Anna.

               Eric stopped, sighing – he had forgotten about the little dipshit. "I guess someone has to go after the twerp," he couldn’t quite hide the irritation as he headed off. He halfway tracked Gojo by the faint scent that he was leaving behind, halfway by the crushed underbrush. In a way, he guessed he would have to pick up where Fuse refused to go.

* * *

              Sukuna paced in the small clearing he had found, stopping only to kick at a half rotten log. He felt so... _wired_. He wanted nothing more than to blow off steam somehow - a fight, sex, he didn't really care at this point. His skin itched, muscles moving reflexively as they demanded action. Even though he was free he was feeling more and more caged, trapped by some invisible force. It didn't help the Saruhiko's death was on his hands and even if he didn’t like the asshole, death was death.

               The cracking of sticks and plants silenced as Eric stopped when he found Sukuna; the Alpha looked even more agitated now. "Hey...” he said slowly, mentally bracing himself for a fight, “Are you okay now or…?"

               Sukuna sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to get locked up. Not again. And the only way to do that was to keep his shit together. "I'm fine." he said, trying to calm himself.

               "You look like you want to kill somebody," Eric argued, watching the male closely. He knew it could be controlled, Fushimi did, but he had also heard of the aggression Sukuna seemed to be thriving in.

               "I'm _fine_ ," he emphasized, forcing himself not to pace and root himself to one spot. "Just... stressful day."

               "You sure?" Eric questioned further, probing carefully. If the male couldn’t handle simple interaction, he had no hope in dealing with antagonistic situations.

               Gojo growled, returning to his pacing like and agitated hornet, “just fuck off.”

               Eric crossed his arms, refusing to move. "Why don't you come with me and help look for something edible?"

               "Probably because I would punch you before we got through it," he grumbled.

               He had to admit, the boy deserved points for honesty. "At least put all that energy to good use, maybe you’ll burn some of it off. Come on."

               "No. I would rather spend my time here than locked up in the damn dropship. And I sure as hell don't want to be responsible for getting Anna kicked out. I'm fine over here. I just need some time to calm down."

               "Look, we aren't going to lock you in the dropship. We’re going to do everything we can to keep you out of trouble, and you'll be with me. Even if you do something I'm not going to tell anyone. Unless it's serious that is, and even then, I have a pretty high serious bar. Come on, it looks better if you’re actually helping."

               Sukuna stopped again, "You know... It’s my fault. Anna probably blames me for... Damn it." He leaned against a tree. "It’s like... being supercharged. I mean... I've been horny but _this_ ," he groaned.

               Eric nodded, at least he was talking about it, even if he had a feeling Gojo wasn’t one hundred percent there. "Blames you for what?" It was a dumb question, but maybe forcing him to elaborate would help.

               "Saruhiko. I was the dumbass who lead us into the situation." Came the irritated reply.

               Eric frowned, they were missing something, probably why Sukuna was shirtless. "What happened? Anna said you were running, but from what? The person?"

               "Not at first... Fushimi found the river and I jumped in trying to show off... And this lizard thing tried to eat us. I took off running, and they followed me, and I ran right into the person's area."

               Ah, he undressed at the river. "That doesn't make it your fault, Sukuna. I don't think Anna blames you for that," Eric said, taking a step closure in some sort of display of his belief.

               Sukuna shook his head. "Maybe not but I cannot, for the life of me, get her out of my head. Her scent, her skin tone, her eyes... I mean... I don't want to hurt her but... I guess there is a reason the Ark floated all of us."

               "That's not your fault either and if you think like that you’ll fall deeper into the pit. It's just because you’re an Alpha and she's an Omega. It's in your genes to think like that, so don't blame yourself. You are the only one who can fight it." Eric paused, "Maybe here on the ground we can find something that'll help with your rut and her heat, like a plant or something." He had read something or another in those boring ass history classes about how tribes of people survived with only herbal medicines at one point in time, maybe they could find something. That is, if they didn’t find a poisonous plant first. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea…  

               "Somehow, eating random plants seems like a quick way to die," the Alpha pointed out. Exactly, the boy had just voiced his thought.

               "Yeah…" Eric sighed – he didn’t have any other ideas. "But we're gonna have to find something to eat so..."

               "...This is going to suck." Sukuna grumbled, pushing off the tree. "Uh... How do you tell what is edible?"

               "See if anything else is eating it; a few things are recognizable from Earth Survival." Eric said. "Plus, some guys have found some different types of nuts and berries and none of those idiots have died yet so we're assuming their okay to eat – don’t get anything red, orange, or yellow." Eric turned and lead Sukuna around the ship to where the berry bushes were.

               There was a determined nod; all he had to do was stay in control, it wouldn't be that hard. It wasn't like Anna was reciprocating anything anyways, so he could handle it. 

* * *

               From what he could tell, he was in some kind of structure, the light filtering down from a set of stairs the source of the assault to his eyes. Or at least he guessed, judging by the angle of the sunbeams and the fact that the area overhead was dark. From what he could tell, it was once part of a subway, or something similar, as it had a distinct earthy smell that made him suspect he was underground. Saruhiko coughed, where the hell was he?

               Memories slowly came back to him and he groaned again, _fuck_. He looked down, finding he only had his pants on, and a tourniquet was wrapped around his leg from the feel of it. Well... at least whoever had taken him here was kind enough to stop him from bleeding everywhere. Probably hadn’t wanted to clean up the blood was all.

               Not a minute later, footsteps echoed down the stairs, signaling someone's approach. Fushimi attempted to struggle free and hissed in pain, immediately returning to his limp position. The pain in his thigh was dull but still very much there, leading him to believe that whoever had bandaged his leg had also put something on to ease the pain.

               A blurry figure appeared in the door way and made its way over to Fushimi. He took in a deep breath and, oddly, smelled nothing. Not one identifiable scent was on this person, making it impossible to tell if this was an Alpha, Beta or Omega, though human was his bet from the hazy shape. Not that that really mattered if they were just going to kill him anyways. He growled when they came close to undo the bonds, a useless warning that enticed a deep throaty laugh only a male could make.

               "Yu beda shof op," The male said in a resonating voice, shoving him towards the light once the ropes holding up were undone.

               "...what the hell is that supposed to mean? Who are you... _what_ are you?" Fushimi winced, trying to keep his balance, his leg tried it's best to give out. It didn’t help matters that he couldn’t _see._

               "Human. And I said you better shut up. The Commander was nice enough to let you live so I wouldn't push it." The male supported Fushimi's weight, helping him up the dark, mossy stair way.

               "You don't smell human..." Fushimi grumbled, but had the sense to fall silent as he stumbled up the stairs like a toddler. Commander? Who the fuck was that? Who was this? And where were his glasses? And somehow, Fushimi thought that maybe he would prefer being killed by these weird want to be Native Americans than seeing what was in store for him out in the sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTC: What characters would you be most interested in learning the back stories of?
> 
> Notes from Sola: :D Find out what happens next time! Sorry for leaving Fushimi neglected, but I would not be a demon if I didn’t torture my readers. Jane actually hated this chapter, and while we wrote it together, the idea was mostly mine. While main story is important, I felt we need character building chapters as well.
> 
> Notes from Jane: Eric. Askin’ the REAL questions: ‘Why are you shirtless?’ and sayin’ the necessary things, ‘Fuse. Shut the fuck up.’
> 
> This chapter is up a little earlier in the morning then normal, but that's because we graduate today! Our High School Graduation is later tonight, so wish us luck! (Well... I say tonight, but I posted this at 11:40 at night to its tomorrow... oh well)
> 
> Also! Note on the tag update! It was a whim of an idea that we weren't sure if we were going to put in but we did so... later on there is some Implied/Referenced rape/non-con. We aren't writing actual rape scenes, but there are fragments of information and such.


	4. Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens… Fushimi wakes up in a society he didn’t know existed. Not only does he have to adjust to the new surroundings, the natives here are far from friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the text is in bold, the speaker is speaking in the grounder language, Trigedasleng. Anyone who has not learned it cannot understand, in this case Fushimi.

           The male led him the rest of the way upstairs and out into their village, the sunlight causing the already blind Fushimi to wince and fight to keep his eyes open. The prison was diagonally across from the Commander's quarters, connected by a main path that led through a large central portion of the camp. The people milling about on the main pathway fell silent, whispering to each other about this strange person that fell from the sky as he half stumbled through the area. Many of them had scents, but most everything was diluted and hazy. A lot of them were strong enough to understand or, distinguishing the blurry forms as Alpha or Omega, clarified bonds, and brought attention to which ones were in heat or rut. The lattermost were especially suppressed, as it only had the strength of a normal scent. A few, though at a distance, were completely unsuppressed, like they were watching the prisoner from afar.

           Another scentless being pulled away what Fushimi assumed to be a heavy drape from the swish of fabric. The material covered the entrance to a large dwelling and already he was sick of the faceless blobs of color. He could at least tell his captor was blond, but he had no time to dwell on that fact as he was forced into a bow with him. "Heda," he said in a respectful tone.

           Fushimi's head swam, confused by his surroundings and angered by the forced movement. There shouldn't be people, this shouldn't be possible. The war should not have been survivable. It didn't help that he couldn’t process what was around him to help him understand. They were talking in a language he didn't understand, using words he had never heard anything but a baby make. "Heda?" He asked, agitated. "Is that like hello? Or what's up? And where the fuck am I?"

           The person leading him pinched his arm hard as the few people present tensed, shifting the atmosphere. "Mind your tongue boy," he growled in warning.  
  
           "It means Commander," said someone near the front of the room. With the voice came the scent of someone who smelled so strongly _Alpha_ Fushimi could almost taste it and the voice didn’t sound the slightest bit happy. "And it is what you shall address me as."

           There was a pause and another voice spoke up with gentle, rounded tones that were so soft he almost didn’t catch it. "He can’t look, King."

           Fushimi jerked his arm from the person holding him, trying to decide if the instinctive sarcasm in his system was smart. Probably not, but it didn't stop him. "Commander of what, the pixies?"  
  
           The blow that came to the back of his head turned his vision white and he hit the ground on all fours, barely catching himself. A ringing filled his ears and he was pretty sure he just received a concussion as his stomach rolled in protest. He covered the back of his head. "Fucking Asshole!" he hissed, which earned him a vicious kick to the ribs. What in the hell had he gotten himself into?

           "Watch your mouth," the man said venomously, "You will respect the Commander."  
  
           "Why are you here?" ‘Heda’ asked, making no comment in the assault.

           "Well, someone shot me with an arrow and then knocked me over the head so I don't really know." He spat sarcastically.

           Another kick - this one causing him to roll a couple times on the floor. "Not what he meant, Sky person."  
  
           "Fuck..." he coughed, bile rising in his throat as he switched to holding his ribcage. ”I'm here to raise hell on earth and watch you and the kicking asshole burn alive in the heat of a thousand suns."

           The Commander stood and took a step down from his throne but stopped short when the one with the soft voice clambered up from his seat at the foot of the extravagant chair to grab the Alpha’s arm. " **Wait! Don’t kill him just yet.** " The male pleaded then turned to another in the room who had only been observant. The movement stirred the air, bringing the scent of a pregnant Omega to Fushimi’s nose. "Do you still… car-rey those..." He searched for the words. "Glass… shards that were on his head?" His English was clipped and broken, like he didn’t completely grasp the language.  
  
           "Yes, why?"

           "...Can't see without them." Fushimi grumbled. At least one person didn't seem to be a complete moron.  
  
           The Commander raised a brow, " **So?** "

           "Is not fair to... fight one that can't look.” The voice reasoned with the Commander.  
  
           " **Should I give them back,** Heda?"  
  
           The Heda considered the smaller male before him until the pleading eyes won over, forcing him to give in. "Sha 1," He said, knowing better than to cross his mate.

           There was a moment before the glasses were handed to Fushimi, and he slipped them on, adjusting to his regained sight by blinking a few times. He looked up and around, absorbing his surroundings. So there were four in the room. The shortest, and Fushimi assumed the one who shot him as he didn’t seem important, was backing up after handing him his glasses. A slender Omega whose scent told of his pregnancy, the blond who he assumed had brought him here from the prison, and the one he decided was definitely the Commander.  
  
           He was glaring at Fushimi darkly, his amber eyes tearing straight through him and his flaming red hair making goosebumps rise in the back of his neck. "I think I preferred _not_ being able to see..." he mumbled, pushing himself up to his feet. Damn them if he would just give up.      

           "Why are you here?" The Commander asked again, watching him like a predator would watch its prey, sending even more chills down his spine. The smaller Omega at his side was watching him with just as much intensity, though the tone of his gaze was completely different, composed more of curiosity than anything.

           Fushimi pretended to think before answering, "Hmm, I'm a messenger sent from whatever God you believe in to pull that stick - make that tree - out of your ass."

           The Alpha flicked his gaze to his second, "Kusanagi."  
  
           The blonde had Fushimi back on the ground in seconds, his knee driven in between his shoulder blades and his arm twisted behind his back. Pain flared through him, and he whimpered as the Heda came to stand over him, "I have warriors waiting to kill all of you. Now tell me. Why are you here? I won't ask again."

           Saruhiko grit his teeth to keep himself from crying out as Kusanagi twisted his arm more, letting out only a guttural growl. "Kill them. I don't care. They cast me out when I was twelve so honestly, I don't give a shit." He spat the words out like they were bile in his throat, "So try again. Or kill me, I couldn’t care less. It’s not like I have anything to live for anyways."

           There was a low, considering growl, “Tie him up in the prison. Yata, help him with the prisoner." Kusanagi got off of him wordlessly while the shorter male, Yata, came over to help drag the battered Alpha to his feet. The Commander held up his hand, stopping them from further movement as he came within inches of the male, eyes locking dangerously. "I will find a way to break you, sky person." There was challenging light in his eyes that gave malevolence to the small smile in his face.

           "Daddy's been trying for years," Fushimi said in return, keeping up the act, "but it will be fun to watch you try, 'Heda.'" He put as much sarcasm and venom into the last word as he could - fuck every single one of them, he had nothing to gain and nothing to lose.

           The Commander's eyes lit up further at the challenge, it was obvious he rarely found one that would stand up to him in any sort of form or fashion. He inclined his head, signaling for Yata and Kusanagi to take him out before he returned to his thrown, considering the options.  
  
           Yata pushed the drape out of their way, tugging the stranger out of the Heda's quarters. "You got a death wish or somethin'?" he demanded as soon as they were out, his shoulder under the sky person’s arm as he supported the weight of his injured leg. "‘Cause that was just plain stupid."  
  
           "Yata... don't converse with him," Kusanagi warned.

           "Don't have to be so rude... Kusanagi, wasn't it? And no, I don't. But I'm not about to beg and cry in front of anyone I know, let alone random savages." He looked around, memorizing every detail of the layout. If he was going to escape, he would have to have an escape route. The people in the village were looking at him in either disgust or fear, not that Fushimi cared, but it was interesting none the less. He could use fear to his advantage, bully people into submitting to him or into getting out of the way when he ran.

           Yata snorted as Kusanagi made a face of disapproval, "You were the one acting savage. I was nice enough to keep those… whatever they’re called."

           "Glasses," Fushimi grumbled, wincing as he moved his leg wrong. "So, care to give a 'sky person' a friendly warning and let me know what I'm in for?"

           "Well-"

           Kusanagi cut him off. "Because you had ta get mouthy with the Commander, you're in for a harsh punishment. Some form of torture is likely."  
  
           "But he'll keep you alive as long as he still thinks you're interesting or useful," Yata added. "You'll probably end up wishing you were dead though…"

           "Fun, fun," Fushimi said sarcastically, "I give myself a day. What do you think? One day and he'll get tired of me. Maybe less, 'doesn't seem very patient," he concentrated, focusing on not falling as they descended the stairs. His leg was still refusing to completely bare his weight.

           "You're insane," Yata huffed in disapproval as Fushimi leaned more of his weight on him to balance.

           "This is the most I've talked to any one person in five years. Isolation and torture tends to cause that." He clicked his tongue in a chastising manner, as if the male should have known that.

           Yata looked sideways at the Alpha, trying to make an estimation of his character and motives. What the hell had he done to deserve that? As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they let him fall to the floor, though Kusanagi seemed to let him drop quicker, and yanked him back against the pole.

           Fushimi winced as his back hit the cold stone of the pillar, purple bruises already appearing on his overly pale skin. He didn't fight as Kusanagi tied him to the pillar, closing his eyes as he forced down the pain. "... Thanks... For saving my glasses..." he grumbled quietly as Kusanagi cinched the rope tight around his wrists, tying the knot off before standing and moving away.

           "Don't mention it…" The shorter male replied, frowning, for some reason, the sign of gratitude sound strained and odd on the sky boy’s lips.  
  
           "Come, Yata." Kusanagi said, already half way up the stairs.

           "I'll bring you something to eat when I can," Yata promised, though he wasn’t sure if Heda would… allow it or not. He watched the Alpha a moment longer, unable to make himself leave right away as he took in his strange scent and clothes. He shifted his weight from foot to foot subconsciously before turning and heading to the door when he got no response, reaching for the door of iron bars to shut them back. Metal clanked against metal as a lock settled into place.

           Once they were gone, Fushimi collapsed backwards against the thin pillar, letting out a long groan. He wondered how long he would last in this alternate hell-hole. Maybe it would have been better to just tell the truth and let the Heda guy kill him; it probably would have saved him a lot of pain. But who was he to give in and take the easy path? Even foaming at the mouth from electrocution and unable to breathe or see, he had never once given in to Niki's underlings. All he had to do was survive until they killed him, which was an odd paradox. Of course he would live until he died, but surviving simply meant you fought back in some way.

           Hours went by, and the sounds of the village’s daily life changed and shifted with the color of the light filtering into the underground chamber. Children laughed and played somewhere outside. When the noise became clearer as the young ones approached the prison, mothers called their children back in the odd language they spoke and the laughter faded out into the background once more. Conversations in both English and in the foreign tongue made their way down to him, bouncing and echoing over the cold stone in phrases that met nothing for the bound Alpha. Once, some shrill, screeching noise jarred Fushimi from his dozing, sending fear through his heart as it echoed in his skull. What the hell could have made a noise like that? None of the people had seemed bothered by it though, as their voices remained steady, and that fact calmed the boy back into a somewhat more relaxed state.  
  
          In the dim, fading light of what he assumed was evening; footsteps finally came down the stone steps, bringing the smell of food with them. The same guy from before, _Yata_ , unlatching the door and pushed it open. The metal squealed in protest as he stepped through, in his hand a small, wooden plate.

           Fushimi blinked, straightening as the male approached, watching him suspiciously. He had yet to identify _what_ he was; whatever they were using to suppress scent was working well. He cocked his head at the plate, examining the contents as it came closer. "Tch, I didn't legitimately believe you would be back. I wouldn't have thought your 'Heda' would waste precious food on a prisoner."

           "He wouldn’t, but Totsuka convinced him that you could be useful in learning more about your people." Yata knelt beside the Alpha, setting the plate next to him before moving to untie his hands. He did so slowly, searching for any movement that might signal an attempt to escape. "He's the healer, so he wants to see if you're any different from us," he offered for further explanation.

Fushimi rubbed his wrists once he was freed, trying to work the burn from his skin. "I'm not sure whether to thank him or curse him for saving my life, but no thanks on the food." He leaned back, rotating his shoulder blades to work at the soreness collected in his back. "I don't eat vegetables."

           Yata frowned, "Why not?" He sat back, studying the male as if he were insane. "I wouldn't be picky ‘cause that’s all you're getting, asshole." He didn't sit completely, still on edge and prepared in case the Alpha tried anything. He inhaled deeply, taking in as much information as he could, noticing that he would go into rut soon, maybe in few days. It made his scent even more appealing than it already was to the unclaimed Omega. That was going to be fun, the hyper awareness could be a bitch.

           "I'm used to no food and no sleep, I'll be fine." Fushimi grumbled, gaze sliding to the corner of the room. "If I get up to piss are you going to attack me?" He had been holding it for a while now and really didn't want to piss himself, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself.

           Yata rolled his eyes, "No." He stood and watched the male, if he had too much trouble getting up he'd have to help him. It made him almost feel bad, having hit him in the thigh where he did. The location of the wound would make any movement painful. Which reminded him, "When you're done I've got to change your bandage. Totsuka dressed it but asked me to take care of it for tonight."

           Fushimi forced himself to his feet, using the pillar he had been tied to for support as he stood. "Can't thank you enough for caring about someone who you'll probably just kill in the end," he said sarcastically, ignoring the flaring pain in his thigh as he limped over to the far wall.

           "Guess you could say I'm a sucker for a pretty face." Yata shot back venomously – the ungrateful little ass.

           Fushimi rolled his eyes, "I'm flattered. So you shoot everyone on your first date or just me?"

           Yata couldn’t hold back a snort, watching the pale expanse of his shoulders, "I only shoot the ones that fall from the sky."

           Fushimi huffed when he finished, slowly limping back to the pole. He leaned against it as he sat down, slowing the hard fall as much as he could with the rough friction. He still hit the ground with a painful thud, but he didn't show how much it hurt. "You aren’t going to learn anything of importance. I'm not going tell you anything."

           "It's not my job to learn anything from you, yet." Yata said, crouching again. He scooted the forgotten plate out of the way. "Now take your pants off."

           Fushimi glared at him, flaring his nostrils in agitation. "You could have said that before I sat down." he grumbled, using the pole for support as he slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. The grounder rolled his eyes, grabbing the taller’s bicep and hauling him to his feet with a swift tug. Fushimi snarled, jerking out of his grasp as pain lashed through his leg. "Don't touch me!" he spat, ignoring the throbbing heat in his leg.

           "I'm going to have to touch you to change that bandage, dickhead." Yata growled back, not flinching in the slightest at the tone.

           "Until you have to, don't." He growled, undoing his pants and slowly working them down his thighs. For once, he almost regretted that he didn’t wear underwear, but then again, what did it matter? The glance at his dick was obvious but at least the other male’s gaze didn’t linger.

           Yata crouched, meeting Fushimi's gaze before untying the bandage around his upper thigh. He unwound it as best he could without touching the male, not wanting to start an unnecessary fight. For the most part, it wasn’t too hard – the bandage mostly unwound itself once untied. The noir closed his eyes, resting his weight on his good leg. "What are you, anyway? Kusanagi had zero smell, and the only thing I get from you is human. Are you a Beta as well? Because your Commander is obviously Alpha and the other was Omega... But all of the other scents are muffled."

           The grounder paused - it wouldn't hurt for him to know would it? "I'm an Omega," he said as pulled the final strip of cloth away the reveal the wound. Fushimi winced when the cloth pulled free from where it had stuck to his skin. It wasn’t bleeding, if it had been Yata would have had to get the healer. However, it was a vibrant red and puffy at the edges, the heat rolling off of it warming the inch if air over it. The cut was clean, and it wouldn’t take long to heal as long as it was maintained.

           The Alpha didn't comment, focusing on not showing how much the proximity bothered him Yata reached into his pocket to pull out the small can of paste Totsuka had given him. "This will sting," He warned after unscrewing the lid, collecting a heavy amount on his fingertip.  
  
           Fushimi grunted in response, clenching his jaw as the paste was rubbed into the wound, soothing the burn in his skin but making him twitch at the pins-and-needles feeling. "I think I would rather get gangrene."  
  
           "What's that?" Yata asked, putting the lid back on the jar carefully, wiping the excess goop on his pants.  
  
           "‘Localized death and decomposition of body tissue, resulting from either obstructed circulation or bacterial infection. In lay man’s terms, it’s where your limb gets infected and rots off."  
  
           Yata made a face; that was one reason he wasn't a healer, "That's disgusting."  
  
           "Are you done?" Fushimi grumbled, tired of useless conversation and the safe feeling burrowing somewhere in his skin. He was far from safe.  
  
           Yata pulled out a fresh strip of cloth, “No,” and reached between the male's legs to thread the other end of it through.  
  
           Fushimi jumped when the male’s hand brushed his thigh, hissing at the pain the sudden movement caused. "You should really learn a person's name before you reach between their legs,” he spat to cover the noise.                   


           Yata laughed, pulling the cloth around his leg snuggly before repeating the process, his hand brushing the Alpha's other thigh again. "Well what's your name then?"  
  
           "Saruhiko Fushimi," He grumbled, twitching as the third layer grated his nerves. "Seriously, stop."  
  
           "Well spread 'em wider of you don't want me to touch you," Yata snorted, laughing as he brushed his leg again purposefully this time.  
  
           Fushimi growled, but crossed his arms stubbornly without moving, "Asshole."  
  
           "Dick," Yata shot back. Normally, he wouldn't go out of his way to piss someone off, especially an Alpha about go into rut - but this guy was intriguing in a way Yata couldn’t place. Sure he used a lot of words and phrases that he didn’t understand, and his personality was unpleasant, but agitating him made the Omega’s blood race. The reactions he received were could almost be called addicting, a face like that shouldn’t remain so emotionless all the time. He brushed his leg again, just for fun, before beginning to tie the wrap into a small knot, wondering just how close to playing with fire he was with the volatile male.  
  
           Fushimi bit the inside of his cheek, carefully pulling in his temper before he ended up even more injured. He needed to keep a level head and getting pissy about people touching him wouldn't help at the present time. " _Now_ are you done?"  
  
           "Yes," Yata snickered out, standing. He spared a glance down over the Alpha's body, his pale skin stark again the dark walls of the room in the fading light. It brought a slight blush to his cheeks; the naked male was beautiful in a way that greatly contrasted the rough and muscled forms of the Alpha’s in the clans.  
  
           Fushimi carefully pulled his pants back up, shaking his head in bitter annoyance. "Just tie me back up and go away," he spat, sitting back against the pole in tense compliance.  
  
           Yata sighed and moved to crouch next to the Alpha again, reaching around to tie his hands back together, easing the knot’s tightness. "Just a word of advice, when Totsuka comes down here tomorrow, don't be smart with him. If you disrespect him, the Commander _will_ kill you in the most painful way possible. He’s very protective of his mate."  
  
           "At least I would be dead in the end," Fushimi grumbled. "Thanks for the advice, but in all honesty I would rather be tortured and killed then tortured _until_ I die."  
  
           "No. That's exactly what he would do to you. Only then, he wouldn't care of he got information out of you or not." Yata sat back to meet his gaze. "The last person that disrespected his mate died last month. Mikoto kept him alive for five years. I don’t think you want to go through what that guy did."  
  
           Fushimi's eyes flashed, "What's five more years to me?"  
  
           Yata shook his head and stood, "Branwoda 2,” he muttered disapprovingly.  
  
           Fushimi shook his head, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Tell your Commander that whatever he wants to throw my way, just get it over with."

* * *

 

           Munakata walked down the hallway stoically, brooding within himself as he had been doing all morning. Niki had laughed, _laughed,_ when Saruhiko’s transmission cut out and his vitals shut down. What kind of person would find humor in their own child’s death? It was beyond sick, making his stomach clench at the time and remain knotted throughout the night. Sleep had been unachievable, un-aiding to his feeling of nausea. Regardless, it did not matter now; he was no longer welcomed to take privy in Niki’s little project. If anymore died, if the ground was survivable, he wouldn’t know. However, as the head doctor, that needed Shiro to interpret the data – giving Munakata an inside man.

           For now, he would monitor from a distance. He had, after all, been forming a resistance over the past few months, but they were far from ready to take on that man’s sick and sadistic methods. Until they could get enough of a grasp on the community to truly get Niki out of office, they would end up nowhere but dead within the confines of space. Treason was dangerous, and while Munakata had lost many battles since his rise to Captain, he would win this war.

           The air lock doors slid open, leading Munakata into the main waiting room for those who needed an examination. The amount of people had been at a steady incline, and today was no exception, about fifteen waiting for examination as opposed to the usual five or six. The captain headed for one if the side rooms, the one Shiro was, waiting patiently to enter until the patient was dismissed. "It's getting worse," he commented.

           "Yes it is," he nodded to a little girl who had her head between her knees, a nurse trying to comfort her as they waited for her father to finish speaking with another doctor. "She's losing her sight and we can't do anything about it," the male’s head lowered defeatedly, "and there are more that are showing signs of oxygen deprivation. The ones that already had symptoms are only getting worse."

           As he was speaking, another person, a woman from the farm station, came in. Dark circles adorned the space beneath her eyes, her expression that of someone who had been worked way too long without sleep, and from appearances her breathing was labored. One of the doctors under Shiro came to meet her, gesturing to a space along the wall where she could sit and wait her turn.

           "We don’t have any more room for the patients."

           Munakata looked around at the people who needed the help, his heart aching for them and their illness. "I will offer the police station for some of the more severe cases. We have a little extra room for cots, would that be suitable?"

           "Thank you," Shiro's voice was thick with relief.

           He nodded, "We have to find a solution, Mr. Yashiro. If we don't think of something soon, Fushimi will call for a culling and hundreds of innocents will die."

           "I know. That's what I'm afraid of... but what can we do?" He touched his hand to Munakata's elbow and lead him to his personal office, fearful of being overheard, "If we actively go against him we'll be floated."

           "I am well aware," he kept his form stoic, not giving away any form of emotion, "I propose alerting the general public to the situation."

           "But... that would cause riots. We’ve already determined that our systems can't support the strain."

           "I'm aware, that is why I want to wait until we know we can survive." He glanced around, "I need you to get me copies of all the data from the dropship that we are getting. If it is survivable, the riot strain will not matter. In the process of removing Niki, we can prepare everyone to go to the ground after their children."

           "We don’t have any more resources to create another dropship on such short notice," Shiro pointed out.

           His voice dropped, "I have had a special team working on a solution; they have been preparing the sections of the Ark’s systems for reentry since the oxygen systems went down."

           "What? That's not possible!"

           Munakata shook his head, "That's what I thought at first, but my lieutenant insisted. I believe the sections built by America and Russia would survive reentry. The Japanese and Chinese are considerably strong as well, and I believe they may make a reentry as well."

           "But... do we have the resources for that? And how would we keep that a secret?"

           "We don't. It is possible for reentry, just time the thrusters to move us back into Earth's gravitational field. But I can't risk that without know if the ground is safe." he sighed, "I need the data."

           "I'll get you the copies... so far, from what I'm seeing, the ground is inhabitable. Saruhiko... his death was to swift to be cause by radiation...” He paused in thought, “and with the sudden spike in his vitals, he was afraid so it _must_ have been something else."

           Munakata felt his stomach knot once more, "Perhaps, but as you said it was too quick. It is too soon to tell."

           The doctor nodded, "It is. Though none of the other children seem to be affected as of right now."

           “Do not get caught, if Niki catches you, any hope these people have is gone.”

           The doctor nodded, his eyes determined. “I’ll do the best I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get bad for precious little Saru!  
> 1 Sha means ‘Yes.’
> 
> 2 Idiot/Foolish; It can also translate into ‘worthless’ in certain cases
> 
> QOTC: What do you think would be your first reaction upon waking up in a society you didn’t know existed?
> 
> Notes From Sola: Ok, heads up guys! Honestly, most the credit for this stuff goes to Jane – while I do enjoy the 100 I like the sciencey stuff on the Ark better, and understand its society more. Had a little MikoTotsu in there, which has to be one of my favorite fluff ships. :D I hope you guys enjoyed this one; it’s about to get rough for Saru~ Also, I will try my best to help in getting the chapters up in time, I'm moving 16 hours away here shortly and will probably be living on McDonald's WIFI. From Tennessee to Colorado! Ugh. Anyways, I have a handful of chapters done for Jane to edit so worst comes to worst she can post it for once. XD
> 
> Notes from Jane: ^ She’s weird. SCREW THE SCIENCEY SHIT (says the person that is getting a degree in biological sciences) TRIBAL BLAH FOR THE WIN BITCHES~


	5. Further into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOY IS OF FIRE!!!!!!

           The pale light of the early morning woke the Alpha, the floating dust shining gold as it drifted in the air from above, plaguing the Alpha and causing him to sneeze. The village above was already stirring, sounds of their daily life growing louder as the sun rose. He could hear the children playing once again, arguing and god knew what else as people passed by.

  
           Fushimi watched two shadowed figures begin descending the steps through half closed eyes; his entire body hurt, stiff from sitting in the same position for so long and bruised from the rough treatment of the day before. He hadn’t slept a wink, the position preventing him from getting in any comfortable position and from shifting around, making his muscles ache to move. He kept his breathing even, waiting for whatever was coming his way. "Oh look..." He mumbled as the Commander and his mate came into the shadow, allowing him to identify who it was. "It's the pregnant guy and the parasite living shoulder deep in his colon."

  
           Mikoto snarled viciously and drew himself up, ready to punish the boy but Totsuka put a hand on his arm, the Alpha calming slightly. "It's okay, Mikoto." He said, effectively reducing the snarl to an agitated huff.

  
           "Just do what you have to so I don't kill him."

           Totsuka smiled and came over to Fushimi, kneeling down next to him, "So Yata says you are called Saruhiko." He smiled, obviously trying to be friendly.

           Fushimi glanced at him briefly then looked challengingly at the redheaded male; every instinct he had was telling him to run. He ignored the question, instead firing back his own taunt. "Aw, who would have though the big bad Commander had such a short leash?"

           Mikoto stepped forward, slamming his hand to the Alpha's throat and squeezed, his nails biting into Fushimi's flesh as he lifted the male up as much as the restraints would allow him. "Mikoto!" Totsuka yelped as the Commander leaned his weight into his hold on the boy, threatening to crush his wind pipe.

           Fushimi wheezed, smirking as he was held by his throat. Yes, kill him. Let him escape, just a little more pressure to collapse his trachea; even as he thought that his vision dimmed to promise escape. Mikoto's expression turned to one of puzzlement, eyeing the smirk. "You wanna die," He huffed in a gruff tone, releasing him to collapse back down. " **Crazy bastard.** "

  
           The male coughed, his lungs sucking in air despite his desire not to. "We all... die... eventually...." he wheezed between each lungful of air. "You’ll... kill me... anyways...."

           Mikoto considered him, calculating, as Totsuka shuffled closer to him and reached out somewhat professionally, feeling Saruhiko's throat for damage. Fushimi jerked away, wrenching his shoulder in the process, the cry out from the pain emphasizing his words, " _Don’t_ touch me."

           Totsuka frowned while the Commander tensed menacingly, "I wanted to look..." the Omega pleaded, looking hurt.

           "I don't like people touching me. Period." He said through gritted teeth, leaning away from the male like a cornered animal.

           "You don’t.. understand; I need touch." Totsuka said, pulling his hand back with a firm and surprisingly predatory look.

           "Tch, unless you are kissing my ass, don’t touch me," he spat out venomously.

           "But you let Yata touch." Totsuka reasoned, glancing back as Mikoto growled low in his throat; the Alpha had his arms crossed and a hostile atmosphere poisoned the air around him.

           Fushimi growled back, shrinking away from them further. "Fuck off. _Both_ of you."

           Alarm bells sounded in Fushimi’s head when the Alpha moved but the retaliation he had been expecting didn’t come. Mikoto instead pulled Totsuka up, " **Go get** Bando," he said. The warrior was waiting outside with a small torch and a bit of fire wood to keep the flames going while he worked; they had already discussed what was to be done if the sky person didn’t talk.

           Fushimi leaned back, closing his eyes as he fell into survival mode. Torture was progress, it would bring him closer to his goal, and he sure as hell wouldn't give the Heda the satisfaction of seeing him break. The words brought a whine to Totsuka’s throat as he did as he was told, climbing the stairs and sending the warrior down. He stayed on the surface - he never liked to witness any form of brutality.

           A black haired male descended, the torch in his had flicking wildly with each movement as it created and destroyed shadows. Fushimi glared challengingly even as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, gaze tracing the tattoos that curled behind the person’s ears and traced his jaw line and down his collar to disappear beneath his shirt. He set the wood he was carrying down on the floor, lighting it with the torch as his features remained stoic.  
Mikoto cocked his head as the prisoner closed his eyes and fell back against the pillar, watching him with a steady and unwavering gaze. The orange light danced over his features eerily. "I don't get you."

           “It’s because your brain is too small to process someone who doesn’t communicate in prehistoric grunting."  
Mikoto nodded to Bando, stepping back to let him do his work before pausing, coming back to remove Fushimi’s glasses as the Alpha jerked back with his heart slamming in his throat. The Commander couldn’t help but smirk, folding the pieces surprisingly carefully. “You’ll get ‘em back when you need ‘em.”

           Bando had placed a small metal rod on the fire, the tip slowly gaining a mellow red glow to it. Fushimi squinted, trying to distinguish the fuzzy shapes from the dark background. At Mikoto's nod, Bando retrieved the metal, careful not to touch the hot end as the color quickly faded from it. “Wha-” Fushimi got out before the rod was laid on his pectoral.

           Fushimi jerked, pulling the restraints tight as pain blossomed through him, blackened skin spreading on his chest directly beneath the rod. Red spread even further, the smell of charred flesh stinging his nose and permeating the air. He locked his jaw, refusing to make a single noise, focusing on remaining silent as tears sprang to his eyes. It was a lot like being electrocuted, except the electricity overrode the brain's ability to think. That was had been a blessing; he was still himself for this.  
The process repeated several times, black marks creating deadly stripes across his skin with vicious intent. "Ready to talk, sky boy?"

           Fushimi glared up at him, clenching his jaw and pointedly remaining silent. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction - not now, and not ever, even as his body screamed.

           "Continue until night fall." The Alpha ordered then left.

* * *

 

           Fushimi's breathing was labored; he was so hot. Not only because of the residual heat of the flames, but the burns killed the sweat glands that would allow him to cool. Or at least, his brain told him that. Everything tingled, sizzled, long after Bando had stopped. His eyes fluttered, and he willed for sleep or death to claim him, but neither had ever been so kind in the past. This was no different.

           "Damn... they really did a number on you." Yata said as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, taking in Fushimi's battered and burned form. He felt bad for the Alpha, who quite frankly looked half dead. His skin was covered in burns of varying degrees, through it didn’t appear Bando had gotten his back or below his waist; the Alpha’s kindness extended to his torture as well it seemed.

           Fushimi flicked his gaze up to Yata’s blurry form, recognizing his voice, and grunted in response. "At some point, I'll stop feeling it," he mumbled. He hadn't found the strength to sit up, so his body was at an awkward angle of half laying, half sitting, his arms supporting his weight. He closed his eyes, breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. At that point, that was the only thing he could do.

           Yata bit back a whine and went to him, his Omega instincts flaring up hard to take care of the male. "I'm gonna sit you up so don't flip out," he warned as he moved to crouch next to him, running through how best to help the Alpha.  
Fushimi clenched his jaw, tensing in preparation of being moved. "If you were nice you'd just slit my throat," he said before letting out a whimper of pain as he was pulled into a sitting position as promised, his entire body shaking in pain and exhaustion.

           "I'm not going to do that,” Yata said firmly before reaching to untie his hands. The close proximity made him want to move even closer, the Alpha's scent sweet and thick even through the smell of sweat and burnt skin. He tilted his head ever so slightly, bringing his nose a fraction of an inch closer to the Alpha’s scent glands. It made his head buzz pleasantly, craving something more that.

           Seemingly unaware of the Omega’s fascination, Fushimi winced as his hands dropped to his sides. He looked over at the Omega, who was now moving back and putting a few more inches between them, with a calculating and puzzled gaze. "Why are you being nice?" he growled, defensive, "Why don't you just leave me alone if you aren't going to kill me?"

           "I don't really know. Normally I would have killed you when I found you," Yata said honestly, watching his face. He’d been puzzling over that question all day himself. He pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, looking away from the intense cerulean gaze. “Either way, don't try something stupid," he opened the pouch, revealing a paste consisting of crushed leaves. "This will help with the burns.”

           "Yes, I'm going to jump up and run away. I will out run you, avoid everyone, and escape. My current condition would have no factor in my elaborate escape," he grumbled, tensing as the other male dug his fingers into the medication.

           "Shut up," Yata scoffed, gently placing his hand on the Alpha's chest to spread the paste over a burn there.

           Fushimi closed his eyes, too tired to protest against the chill of the salve as it was spread over his skin. He listened to Yata breath as he worked, the steady rhythm a stark contrast to his own labored lungfuls, "Tch. So, fire today. What do I have to expect tomorrow?"

           Yata sighed, “No idea," shuffling closer to lean over him while he worked.

           He looked up and down Yata before closing his eyes again, the cooling effect actually enjoyable. "I'm sure your _Heda_ will be pleased on my condition," he said bitterly, spitting out the title angrily.

           "Probably,” the male snorted in amusement, “Just be glad Totsuka likes you for whatever reason. He gave me this." Yata moved to a different area, holding the paste higher.

           "He doesn't like me; he is just interested. To him, I'm nothing but a weird insect," he looked up at the dilapidated ceiling in a bored manner. "So, are the others dead yet?"

           "No," Yata said, "Totsuka convinced Mikoto to let them live for now."

           "Ironic. They wouldn't save him."

           Yata shrugged, watching the gentle rise and fall of Fushimi's ribs then brought his gaze to the point where his pulse fluttered at the base of his throat. Instinct surged forward suddenly, and he ached to nibble it. What was wrong with him? "You know... I could probably get Totsuka to give you something to help you rest." He offered, forcing his gaze off his throat to his face. He vaguely realized he must be coming into heat early, why else would he feel the need to be kind and close to the Alpha?

           "..." Fushimi sighed, he was tired and though sleep was far from his reach he still didn’t want to give in and take something. "I get what your trying to do, I get it, but no. Nobody gives without expecting something in return. I don't want to be in debt. To anyone. I don't want people to have power over me."

           "You wouldn't owe me anything." Yata leaned on his knee, shifting to lean over him more, his other hand coming to rest on an uninjured part off his chest as he eyed the male, confused. What kind of society only gave if it could take?

           Fushimi opened his eyes, meeting Yata's gaze. At this proximity he could at least distinguish some features, though it was a far cry from normal. "I would be, maybe not to you, but to myself."

           "That doesn't make sense," Yata said, his eyes falling to the males pulse again unwillingly.

           "I would feel like I owed you something. I don't like feeling that way."

           Yata pulled his gaze away, again, and finished applying the salve. He wrapped the paste back up, wiping his hand off on his pants. After moving to sit next to Saruhiko, he leaned back against the wall, taking his water skin off his belt and offering it to the other male.

           Fushimi looked at it for a long moment before giving in to his body's needs rather than his pride, accepting it. "...Thanks." He muttered before drinking.

           "You sure that doesn't put you in debt to me?" Yata teased lightly, watching his movements with an intrigued gaze.

           "Tell me, something," he said, ignoring the taunt. "The two that were with me... Did you kill them?"

           "No. I let them go. Why? I thought you didn't care."

           Fushimi paused, "I don't. I feel sorry for them." He looked to the side, turning his gaze away from the boy and towards the wall. "They didn't have it as bad as me at home... But they still won't be accepted with the rest."

           "Why not?" Yata asked, curious.

           "In the society I come from, Alphas and Omegas are considered monsters, an affront to nature, freaks."

           "Well that's just stupid. Does that mean all those people at that... thing that you came down in are all Betas?"

           "Besides myself and the two others with me, yes. And it's not stupid. Alphas are more aggressive, we threaten survival. And Omegas in heat bring aggression out in others."

           "But… down here it helps us survive. We’re more fertile then the others."

           Saruhiko shrugged, "It doesn't matter now."

           The Omega bristled visibly, "It's not fair though... you can't help what you are. You wouldn’t have even known you were Alpha until you grew up."

           Fushimi shook his head, "Up there, we were stains on the bloodline. All of us were. Those who are Betas and came down were criminals up there."

           Yata's features scrunched up in confusion, trying to piece together the information. "So that's why they sent you down? You weren’t acceptable up there?"

           Fushimi clicked his tongue, trying to decide how to word it. "Up there... We were dying. We are just an experiment. We thought the Earth was unsurvivable. That band on my wrist that you ripped off... It tells them it's survivable."

           Interesting. "So they pretty much sent you to your deaths," Yata concluded. "That's fucked up. "

           "We would have been killed up there when we turned eighteen. All criminals, no matter the crime, are killed. We were just underage to be killed legally."

           "That's awful…"

           "Its life." Fushimi laid back slowly, stretching on the cold floor as he tried to will away the soreness at least.

           Yata frowned and shrugged out of his shirt, the Omega instinct coming back. "Here."

           Fushimi looked at the clothing, confused. "What?"

           "It's cold," Yata explained, as if that was a perfectly normal reason to remove his shirt for the Alpha.

           Fushimi cocked his head to the side, "You don't have to do that. I... Tch." He clicked his tongue and looked away, "Put your shirt on, idiot."

           "Shut up and take it," he dropped the shirt on Fushimi’s face.

           The Alpha pulled the material off his head, "I don't 'take' what I don't want to." he winced as he threw the shirt back, his body protesting the movement.

           Yata rolled his eyes, catching it easily, "You'll freeze."

           "The cold numbs so I won't feel the pain." Fushimi defended, sitting up and scooting over to the pole despite his body’s reluctance. "Just... Finish up and tie me back," he said, feeling flighty about the display of kindness.

           "No," Yata said firmly, holding the shirt out once more.

           "I'm not taking the damn shirt," he grumbled.

           "Fine. Don't take it, borrow it until I can figure out where yours went."

           Fushimi glared at him, "Will you go away?"

           "Yes." Yata smiled at his small victory.

           The Alpha rolled his eyes, "it's not going to fit me."

           "Yes it will."

           "We have very different body types, Yata."

           "So?" Yata found himself eager to see the Alpha in his shirt, but also annoyed that he wouldn’t just put it on.

           Fushimi sighed, carefully pulling the cloth over his head. It wasn't too bad of a fit, though it was slightly too short on his torso. "... Happy?" He attributed the poor fit to the fact that the clothing was baggy on him. He squinted at Yata, the black haziness that was the male’s tattoos were hard to distinguish without his glasses, and he couldn’t quite see them to tell what they were.

           "Yes," Yata said, shifting to tie Fushimi's hands again. He tilted his head slightly to catch the Alpha's scent again. What was wrong with him? He must be coming into heat, that was the only explanation. Yata made a mental note to take the herbs that would lessen the effects of his cycle when he got home, as well as the ones that would keep him infertile during the next week.

           Fushimi froze as Yata's scent hit him, the cloths must have been dusted with whatever suppressant they used. It was sweet, making his mouth water and filling him with the need to bite, proof he was coming into rut. He clenched his jaw, taking shirt and shallow breaths as his brain began humming despite the pain his body was in. He should have known, with the overload his brain had been taxed with, but he had attributed it to Earth. Now, he knew Yata was in heat, the proximity of the Omega set a fire in his blood.

  
           "Something wrong?" Yata asked, his voice thick and faintly odd sounding just as he noticed the tension in Fushimi as his shoulder pressed against the Alpha’s, concern echoing in his mind once again.

           Fushimi forced himself to swallow and breath. "No. I'm fine," he said shortly, keeping to his shallow breaths. "Just... Finish tying me."

           "Okay..." Yata finished quickly and pulled back. "I'll bring you something to eat in the morning," he promised, but made no move to get up.

           The Alpha blinked, staring at the blurry skin that hadn’t bothered him two minutes ago, but now had his mind buzzing. He tore his gaze away, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "... Thanks."

           Pausing, Yata watched him intently. "You sure nothing’s wrong?” he pressed gently, sensing the change. It was probably his scent, now that it wasn't being masked but... hadn't he been with that Omega girl? Or maybe it was the fact that the Omega was very sure he was close to going into heat, what with the way he really wanted to bury his face in the Alpha's neck and lose himself in his scent. If he was going into heat, it was early by a month, but it was still possible.

           At the same time, he thought it odd Fushimi seemed so… calm. His scent had been of one in rut, but he didn’t act like it. He acted rather… normal. Yes, it was early in the cycle, but it was evident enough in his smell for the excess hormones to be effecting him.

           Saruhiko forced himself to take deep breaths, nodding. "Yes. I'm ok. Just hurting." Not a complete lie. Fucking rut. The rut, _that_ had to be why his brain couldn't focus. Maybe because he had never been so close to an Omega like this... He wasn't sure, but it was hell.

  
           Yata frowned but stood, "I'll be back in the morning before they... start again,” he said, retrieving his water skin from where Fushimi had set it down by his side.

           The boy winced and nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position to stay in for the night. He closed his eyes. "...See you then," Fushimi sighed, Yata's scent encircling him as it came off his shirt - even through the suppressant. His mind hummed with the pheromones, giving him a distraction from his current situation.

           Yata nodded once and turned, leaving the room and latching the door behind him. Even as he climbed the stairs and out into the open air, his nose was still filled with Fushimi's scent. It clouded his mind, filling it with not completely unwanted images of the male; he had already seen him naked after all. He sighed, most everyone had already retired for the night and as he returned to his home he found himself anxious for the morning to come.

* * *

 

           Sukuna growled, pacing back and forth. "What the hell is the point of this?" He threw one of the nuts they had gathered, "It's fucking stupid! Why isn't everyone picking? And why the hell do I have to pick? It’s fucking boring!" Not to mention, they had been at it since dawn.

           "Because, you want to screw everything that moves or fight anything that makes eye contact." Eric answered. "And because I don't think you need to be working with the knives to make the other stuff so here you are." He picked up the nut, adding it to his bag.

           The Alpha crossed his arms, "I do not want to screw everything that moves; I sure as hell don't want to screw you. Fuck off." He turned, storming back towards camp.

           There was a groan and Eric let him go, he wouldn’t get anywhere. Hidaka and Takeru were looking after Anna, and he had already almost gotten into a fight with the Alpha three times - it was best not to push his luck. If they got into it, neither would come out unscathed, and the fist-sized bruises would be difficult to explain away.

           Sukuna took a detour to where some flowers had been growing, picking a red one that faded to pink at the ends of the petals. Hiding it, he headed for the area he knew Anna was, careful to avoid anyone seeing him lest they stop him. He waited until Hidaka and Takeru were far enough away before he came up and draped his arms over Anna's shoulders, holding the flower in front of her face. "I got something for you!" He grinned, chin resting on her head.

  
           Having sat down for a break, Anna still felt tired after picking berries with Hidaka and Takeru. Her heat was coming on quickly in response to Sukuna’s rut, over the last few hours it had become noticeable. It was probably because the Alpha’s had been so forceful in its presentation, but the heat was making her stomach cramp painfully with desire. She sucked in a sharp breath, startled at first before she relaxed against him instinctively. The breath on her neck brought not only the sickly sweet scent of the flower, but the Alpha’s scent as well. It wrapped around her, comforting and soothing, his rut making everything sharper and more prominent.

           "Thank you…" she said, but didn't move to take it from him – she had to keep her head.

           Sukuna pouted, tucking it into her hair and dipping down to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful today."

           Anna smiled shyly, turning her face away as her mouth watered. "Thank you," she repeated quietly.

           He looked at her neck, his rut hitting him like a freight train while in such proximity. He dipped down, kissing and suckling her scent glad devilishly as his hands moved to her hips. She squeaked, tensing up as her instincts clashed with her rationale. She wanted to jerk away, but at the same time she wanted to pull him closer, the feeling of his teeth grazing her neck sent waves of submission through her. "No..." she huffed, but made no move to push him away.

           "But Anna!" the boy whined and held onto her, applying more pressure with his teeth and eliciting a shiver. "If we sneak away now, no one will notice."

           "No. I don't want that." Anna forced herself to pull away, trying to convince herself just as much as him.

           Sukuna stopped, looking like a kicked puppy, "But... I can smell..."

           "Hey what are you doing?" Hidaka came running up, closely followed by Takeru, "Where's Eric?" Anna sighed with relief, standing and taking a step towards them. If they hadn’t of come… she wouldn’t have stopped him and she knew it.

           "It's none of your damn business what I'm doing!" He snapped, his temper flaring angrily as they came up, adding to the ever growing list of frustrations.

           Takeru have him a sympathetic look. "Gojo..."

           "Shut up!" He snarled, balling his fists. He was so damn horny, and everything about Anna was drawing him in. Why wasn't she doing the same? Why wasn’t she giving in? His aggressive tone made her flinch, stepping closer to Hidaka.

           "You're scaring her..." Takeru said softly, obviously trying not to upset him further.

           Sukuna's fists clinched tighter, causing Hidaka to tense and use his body to shield Anna as the Alpha shook with... Well... Neither of them was sure. “Chill the hell out!”

           Gojo wasn't sure if it was hurt or rage that was filling him at the present - he just desperately want to quench the painful fire just under his skin. He had tried everything, but the only thing his mind focused on was Anna's scent. It had drove him crazy all night, he had been day dreaming all day. And yet... She wasn't...  
"Fuck off! All of you!" He exploded, shoving Takeru hard as everything boiled over.

           "Ow! Hey!" Takeru grabbed the younger male, pulling him down with him and tried to force him underneath him, using his larger size to his advantage. If he could pin him down, maybe they could get him calm.

           Hidaka stepped away from Anna to help his friend. "Go get Eric." He told the girl as he pinned one of Sukuna's arms down while Takeru held the other, the Alpha growling and spitting curses the entire time. Anna nodded once and took off, following Sukuna's scent for the most part – which made her stomach cramp more. It was the only way she'd find the Beta in any reasonable amount of time, so she ignored the fact that every other step making her ache and wince.

           When she found him, she stumbled to a stop, panting and catching her breath. Unable to speak clearly through the pain and lack of breath, she pointed in the direction she came, hoping he understood. Eric dropped the makeshift bag he was using quickly, though not quickly enough to scatters the nuts and berries. He put his hand on her shoulder gently, a silent and quick 'good job, wait here ' before running in the direction she indicated. It wasn't hard to find the Alpha, his strong scent and yelling allowed Eric to find him without issue.

           "Get off of me!" Sukuna twisted, punching Takeru in an effort to dislodge him, cussing and shouting. The moment he got Takeru off, Akira took his place, only he didn't hold back. Pain exploded through Gojo's jaw as the larger male punched him, adding to his anger and drive. He punched back, the two of them rolling in the dirt.  
Hidaka kicked him off, snarling at the Tasmanian devil he was dealing with. He rolled to stand, instantly a heavy weight hit the center of his back, forcing him into the dirt.

           He squirmed, cussing as he tried to get leverage to dislodge Sukuna. “You little shit!"

           "Hey quit fighting you're just making it worse!" Eric lunged, grabbing Sukuna's arm just as he was about to swing, Takeru taking the other and dragging him off of Hidaka forcibly. The instant they had him off, Eric grabbed the other arm and wrenched them both together. Akira got up and shook the dirt from his clothes, standing back as back up. "Help me get him to the drop ship." Eric snarled, proceeding to try and drag the Alpha, not without protest, to the ship.

           "Easier said than done, Eric," Takeru huffed when Akira took his place, being the stronger of the two and he had been struggling to help the blond restrain the male.  
Sukuna thrashed and kicked, trying to tear himself free with the desperation of a wild animal. "Fucking pussies! Let me go you damn asshole! Fuck you Eric, let go!"

           "Shut up and quit being so damn loud," Hidaka grumbled as they approached the ship, already sore where the younger male had hit him.

           "Find us some rope," Eric ordered to no one in particular, the slick metal making it easier to drag Gojo into the structure. A girl ran into the dark entryway, returning with the item just as the two drug Sukuna deep into the bowls of the ship, her eyes terrified.

           The male's fight doubled, "No! You fucking bitch, don't you dare tie me up! I'll beat the piss out of every single one of you!" He spat, twisting to try and bite Eric.

           Takeru took the rope, the girl running away the first chance she could, her entire body shaking, "Fuse is going to tear this apart. I only wish Saruhiko were here, he would know how to handle it."

           "Shut the hell up, Takeru! Go to hell!"

           Hidaka growled, pinning Gojo’s wrists together with but more force than necessary. "Don't talk to him like that."

           The rope was wrapped first around his wrists and tied in a sturdy knot before the other end was tied to a support beam so Sukuna would be unable to escape, "Stop it!"

           Hidaka growled, "Shut up, kid. It's for your own good. Should we tie his feet to?"

           "No, that'll be fine but I think it would be best if someone stayed and watched him." Eric said, ignoring the animalistic snarl directed at him in particular.

           Takeru sighed, "I'll take him first. He is most pissy with you two and you both need to be here and clear in the head when Fuse comes knocking. In all honesty I can at least diffuse some of the situation."

           "If he gets lose don't try to fight him," Hidaka warned, concerned for his friend’s safety.

           "Yeah, wouldn't end well for you," Eric agreed, "and come get us if Fuse tries to start shit.”

           "Fuck you, let him start shit! Let me beat the piss out of him too!"

           He nodded, "Trust me, if he fights me I'm just going to roll over and play dead. As for Fuse, I'll try to deflect him as best I can."

           "Come on, I left Anna where I was picking those berries and stuff," Eric said, turning. "Good luck with the piranha," He sent over his shoulder at Takeru.

           "Yeah, don't get to close or you'll lose a hand." Hidaka offered, giving Sukuna a look of distrust before following the male out of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTC: What do you think is the most brutal torture method?
> 
> From Jane: I apologize SO FUCKING MUCH. I take full responsibility for the delay! But, in my defense, I was growing through emotional issues with Sola leaving for Colorado, my own health issues and a very serious illness in my family. But its getting better, I’ve stopped crying my eyes out every other time I turn around and can (somewhat) function like a normal human being. SO I promise updates will be more regular now :D
> 
> Notes from Sola: Ow… Gotta hurt. And yes, Fushimi meant to let everything slip. To him, he can’t give Mikoto what he wants, not directly, but tell Yata and the guy HAPPENS to tell the Commander… oh well. Also, poor Sukuna, but I love writing him. We hope to get this back up, everything up to chapter 12 is ready for editing so. :) Not sure of we will have something up Friday, but hopefully life doesn't hit us anymore and we can at least get back to normal come Monday.


	6. Double-Sided Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi doesn’t get a day of peace it would seem, and it seems Yata is more invested in him than anyone would have thought.
> 
> Note, mentioned Rape/Non-Con at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Note #2: Just a reminder that bold is grounder-language. :)

                Fushimi watched the morning light slowly illuminate the steps once again, the activity outside growing… again. He hadn't gotten any sleep, but it wasn't unusual. However, it was considerably more annoying as the burns flared up occasionally. Totsuka’s salve seemed to do… something, however, as it wasn’t as bad as he expected. He played mind games with himself, waiting until one of the grounders came down. _An asteroid is headed for the Arc and 58.2 miles per hour, while the Arc is traveling at a steady 45 around Earth…_

                After sneaking an extra portion of meat for Fushimi, Yata made his way to the prison without interruption, thankful as his guilty conscience probably showed. He had to stop himself from taking the stairs two at a time; he was eager to see the Alpha that had filled his thoughts and dreams during the night. His heart thudded in his chest as he reached the bottom stairs, making him realize he was actually nervous. What was wrong with him?

                The Omega’s presence was announced by his shadow disrupting the beam of weak sunlight. Fushimi had to force himself not to react, to his own surprise, as Yata came down the stone stairs. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow in a condescending manner. "You sound like a horse running down the stairs."

                Yata snorted, smiling despite the comment as he unlatched the door. "And you sound like an ass." He moved to sit next to the Alpha and untied his hands without second thought, noting the more prominent scent of rut on the male.

                Fushimi had to focus so he didn't try to catch more of Yata's scent; somewhere along the lines instinct had started trying to reprogram his brain. "Tch, Here..." He slowly pulled off the shirt, careful not to aggravate the wounds. "You wouldn’t want to get in trouble with your _Heda,_ so you should be quick."

                Yata frowned, taking the shirt and wadding it into a ball in his fists. "Mikoto wouldn't mind me being down here but..." He paused with a bite to his lower lip, placing the article of clothing down on the floor. He reached into his pocket, taking a wrapped piece of meat about the size of a couple golf balls and offering it out. "He might not like me giving you that."

                Fushimi sniffed curiously, holding it with only the tips of his fingers. "Another gift from a Totsuka?" he nibbled it, realizing he was a little too hungry to turn it down.

                "No. I snuck an extra piece for you.”

Looking over, Fushimi weighed the words and trying to find the ‘but’ that had to be hidden somewhere. "Tch, idiot. You’re going to get yourself in trouble."

                "Only if I get caught." Yata countered defiantly, stuffing the wrapping back in his pocket.

                "Tch, just leave before your moronic self is caught. They will be here soon," he said, laying down on his back to stretch on the floor.

                "They'll still be a bit. Totsuka won't let Mikoto leave early like he used to." Yata informed softly, making a mental note to leave soon enough that he could catch the Commander before he came down. Hopefully, with the information he had obtained last night, Mikoto would stop torturing Fushimi.

                Fushimi closed his eyes, letting himself doze and wishing he had his glasses back again, "You know them better." He replied in a bored, matter-of-fact manner.

                "Mhmm," Yata watched the Alpha, noting the dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a long time and, now that he was able to examine him more completely; he noticed how unhealthy the boy looked. He was rail thin, and though he suspected it to be partly the Alpha’s build, his ribs showed unhealthily. His skin was so white Yata could imagine it being see through, and the burns did nothing to help the unhealthy appearance. His facial features were sharp, almost delicate, and held a very elegant sort of masculinity.

                "Still aren't going to kill me?" he teased, the silence making him uncomfortable – Yata shouldn’t be quite. It was creepy.

                "Huh? No." Yata started, the Alpha's voice pulling him from his thoughts.

                Fushimi sighed, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Then yay for today." He sat up, scooting back against the pillar with a wince. "Go ahead and tie me back."

                "It'll still be a few minutes at least," Yata insisted. He didn't want to leave just yet, and that would eliminate the reason for him to stay.

                "You don’t want to get into trouble."

                "I won't get in trouble, Saruhiko." The Omega tried out the name on his tongue, finding that him liked the feel of forming the syllables.

                He leaned back, ignoring the use of his first name. "Just do it. There is no point in becoming my ‘friend,’ or in your kindness. Your time is better spent elsewhere."

                "Probably," Yata conceded. There really wasn't a _reason_ he should be trying to befriend him. He had shot the guy, was from a whole different culture, and, on top of that, he didn't even know if his people were a threat to his. But... after he'd carried him back to camp... something changed in Yata that made him want to know this person; made everything in him crave to be close.

                "Then stop this nonsense and just tie me up."

                "It's not nonsense," Yata barked defensively, crossing his arms.

                Fushimi rolled his eyes. "Tch... Also should probably stay away tomorrow and the day after," he mumbled quietly, almost as if he were embarrassed.

                "Why would I- oh," Yata's cheeks heated up at that, realizing what he meant. An aggressive Alpha could forget themselves in rut, especially round an Omega. "But…" he didn't want to stay away.

                "I've never been around any one while I was rutting, unless I was being tortured. The beginning and tail end of it isn't so bad but... The height of it sucks. I assure you, I am quite in control most of the time, but there is always a possibility."

                "We have something that will take the edge off of it," Yata offered, it was the central way to keep some of the more adamant Alpha’s in control; like Chitose.

                "No. I don't trust how I'll react to it..." He trailed off as footsteps started to descend, his heart rate picking up slightly. "Looks like they came sooner then you expected."

                "Damn it," Yata growled, grabbing Fushimi's wrists and tying them back quickly, fumbling with the knot. He stood just before Mikoto entered, bowing his head. "Heda,” his heart hammered a from the rush, thankful Fushimi had finished the food as he held his shirt behind his back.

                Mikoto looked between the two as Totsuka pushed past him, approaching Fushimi pleasantly. "How are you today, Saruhiko?"

                "I'm alive, though if that is good or bad I don't know."

                The male reached out, touching the area around the burns. Fushimi tensed, leaning away as he bit back a growl in his throat. He clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to lash out; to fight against his restraints. He hated when people got touchy feely, he hated touching in general. Most of the time, it made his skin crawl for a long time after, and he felt so uncomfortable. Blame it on conditioning, Niki’s doing.

                Yata looked up at Mikoto, hoping he'd get the chance to talk to him before he sent someone down to torture Fushimi. He glanced back to Totsuka and Fushimi, who looked like he'd just swallowed a live fish and choked down a concerned whine, what if Mikoto didn’t let him go? And why did that thought panic him so?

                Totsuka ran his hand gently over the wounds, examining them closely. "Well, you're healing like we do," he beamed, looking up at Fushimi. "Sorry for the wounds. Mikoto would be gentler if you were not so... aggressive."

                Fushimi wrinkled his nose, "I somehow doubt that." _Stop touching me, stop touching me, stop touching me…_

                Totsuka cocked his head, flaring his nostrils slightly. "You are in rut but not effected-"

                "I'm not usually affected the first day or after the fourth. Day two and day three are the only ones I feel or show signs. _Please_ stop touching me," he had to spit out the please - he just wanted the male away from him.

                Totsuka withdrew his hand and leaned back, smiling happily. He looked back at Mikoto, pleased with the progress and communicating the feeling to his mate. Or at least, Fushimi thought. They seemed to communicate silently.

                "’Least yesterday taught you," Mikoto huffed, eyeing the Alpha distastefully. To the Commander, he smelled aweful. The pheromones he was putting off were making him more agitated, making him want nothing more than to tear into him simply for existing.

                "Can't say the same for you." Fushimi spat, "You’re still as stupid today as you were yesterday. What did-"

                Whatever he had been about to say was lost as Mikoto’s fist collided with the side of his face. Blood filled his mouth as his vision wavered, but he didn't have time to recover as his head was slammed back against the pole he was tied to and a hand closed around his throat. " **Are you satisfied,** Tatara? **This waste of space is testing my last nerve**." He growled, making sure Saruhiko wouldn't understand.

                Yata swallowed a growl, forcing himself not to react as every instinct drove him to defend his Alpha. He knew better than to interrupt him now but, thankfully, Totsuka already had a tight grip on the older male. "Mikoto!" he hissed, yanking the Commander's hand away and stood, forcing him back despite his small size. "Leave before you kill him," he growled, the aggressive look startling on his usually kind face.

                Mikoto glared at Fushimi, who was coughing and spitting blood. " **Fine.** " Mikoto grunted, " **’waiting outside**.” He turned away briskly, taking long strides up the stairs.

                "I don't need... Your... help," Fushimi wheezed.

                "Please stop testing him," Yata whined as soon as Mikoto left. “You’re making it worse-.”

                Totsuka caught the desperation in his tone and gave him a hard look, silencing him instantly. "That is not a great...” he shook his head a bit, searching, “suggestion, Yata," he warned.

                "What do you mean?" Yata asked, confused.

                "Getting attached to something with an expiration date on it," Fushimi spat, swallowing the remainder of the metallic substance in his mouth. "Next time, just let him kill me."

                When he noticed Yata's pained look, Totsuka stood and placed his hands on the side of his face and sniffed his forehead, something that wasn't the least bit out of place for the Omega, but brought a concerned look to Saruhiko’s face. "Your heat is early," he noted, releasing Yata's head and confirming his suspicions.

                Fushimi looked at the two - whatever the hell that meant. It at least explained Yata's clinginess. "Yeah, so?" The Alpha’s tone was careful, watching the healer closely.

                "It means he is attached to you." Totsuka said, tilting Yata's head so a beam of light shone in his eye. "And… scent bonded."

                               
                "Huh? No I haven’t!" Yata argued, a sudden wave of panic flying through his system.

                Fushimi knitted his brows together, "What does that mean? I didn't bite him or anything."

                "It's..." Totsuka considered his words. "It's like..."  
  
                "It's like that but just with scent."  
  
                "I was explaining in more... deepness." Totsuka said, looking between the two. "A scent bond is… soulmate almost. You’re perfect for Yata but it is not the opposite sometimes. Yata has a strong desire to be with you. Mikoto **won't be happy about this."**  
  
                " **No!** Totsuka **, please don't tell him... it'll just make things worse.** "

Fushimi made a face of disgust, "So wait a second. He's bonded to my scent?"  
  
Totsuka watched them apologetically, nodding. " **I have to report these things to him,** Yata."

                " **It's not my fault** ," Yata said defensively, " **I just don't want him to take it out on** Saruhiko." Yata reasoned. he hated seeing Mikoto hurt him and, for the first time, he had actually wanted to step between the Commander and his target.

                " **I never said it was either of your faults - and maybe he will understand. He and I scent bonded, after all. And** Yata, **when, _if_ King kills him, you'll need medicinal herbs to help ease the loss. He has to know about that.** "  
  
                Fushimi felt left out, Totsuka having switched to their native language that he didn't understand, but he could sense whatever they were saying was private in a way. " **But… he can’t**." Yata argued, " **he hasn't done anything... even if he's an asshole**."

                “ **It's our way, Yata. You know that. You can't tell me he fits in here, even I recognize that. We've executed better for less. Don't let the bond cloud your training.** " Totsuka sighed. " **Heda does not like him at all.** ”

                Yata whined, " **You'll do what you can though... right?** " If there was any hope of Fushimi surviving, Totsuka held the key to it. He hated the idea of causing strife between the two mates, but he couldn’t let his scent bond go.

                Totsuka nodded; " **Of course**." he looked at Fushimi, "Best of luck, sky person. I send herbs with Yata later."

                Fushimi looked him up and down, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. "... Tch. Whatever," he looked away, refusing to show his own vulnerability.

                " **You might not want to stay much longer though.** " Totsuka warned, " **King will probably want to talk to you.** " The healer said as he climbed the stairs, disappearing in the blinding white light of the morning sun.

                "I'm sorry..." Yata shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, was the bond mutual? No, of course not, or Fushimi would be feeling his emotions; he certainly wouldn’t be so aggressive and callous towards him… would he?

                Fushimi shook his head. "Somehow, I think you have the worse end of the deal. If you’re going into heat... You should probably stay away or..." He clicked his tongue again. They risked doing something that may not be all that consensual to either of them. The last thing he wanted was to be held down by someone he barely knew. Not to mention that Yata would have to deal with his death should the Commander decide he wasn’t worth the time.

                Yata groaned at the thought, he didn’t want to imagine how hard it would be to stay away from Fushimi once his heat hit full force. "That'll be easier said than done," he grumbled honestly.

                "I'm tied up, so it's really a test of your will. Do not blame me for your short comings." Fushimi couldn’t help but point out.

                "I'm attached to you. I won't really able to function without you." Not to mention the emotional shit that came with bonding with someone who didn't feel the same way. Yata looked down and away; this was going to suck.

                "... If you want to bite me for payback... I'll understand." Fushimi said after a moment.

                "No. That wouldn’t..." Yata shook his head, though his eyes immediately sought out the Alpha's pulse. "That wouldn't be fair to you."

                Fushimi tilted his head up slightly, exposing his throat more, "It’s not fair to you as it is."

                "No." Yata made himself look away. Even if he bit Fushimi it wouldn't help unless he bit he back, a one-way bond tended to create a lot of problems in their society. It was ownership. "Plus that only works if we.... ..uh…” His checks turned scarlet, “if you're stuck."

                Fushimi shrugged and clicked his tongue. "You can bond me to you, if you ever change your mind. I know it doesn't have to go both ways. Usually the Alpha binds the Omega... But I do know it can go the other way."

                "It's not the same if it doesn't go both ways," Yata insisted, sighing. He wouldn’t want to be bonded if it wasn’t mutual anyways.

                "It doesn't go both ways now," Saruhiko pointed out. "It-"  
  
                Someone came down the stairs, holding a knife. The male paused, "Yata, **are you staying?** " he said, frustrating Fushimi. Why couldn’t they speak English? And he hated not being able to see properly, unable to make out any features from the light.

                "No," Yata answered, eyeing the knife that Dewa was holding. A shiver of fear and the need to protect Fushimi traveled through him. He couldn't watch Fushimi be tortured, not without risking him trying to stop it. But leaving him hurt too, strengthening the Omega’s determination to do _something._

                He nodded, "Tell the family I said hello." He said pleasantly, dark brown hair bouncing slightly as he finished his descent down the stairs,

                Yata nodded once before heading towards the stairs, "I will." He glanced back once at Fushimi, hating that he had to leave and hating that the Alpha was going to be tortured further. Why hadn’t he simply cooperated with Mikoto? He climbed the stairwell swiftly, steeling his shaky nerves to head straight to the Commander's quarters.

                Fushimi glared at the man who was watching him almost sadistically as he approached with the knife. “The name is Dewa,” said as grabbed Fushimi's bonds and yanked him into a standing position. Saruhiko winced, his shoulders aching and sore from the position with his arms awkwardly over his head. After some careful adjustment on ‘Dewa’s’ part, Fushimi had to almost stand on his toes to keep from hanging, his body exposed and stretched taunt.

                Through it all, Fushimi didn’t breathe a word, choosing silence. "Bandou told me you didn't scream once with the fire." Then man laughed at that, cutting a thin line on his bicep, scarlet rising in trail of the blade. "Let’s see if I can change that, _Saruhiko_.”

* * *

 

                Totsuka and Mikoto's voices argued loudly inside the tent, though not loudly enough for the frenzied words to be understood. To witness them being at odds was a rare sight and it made Yata wonder if he should leave and try again later. But then again, he knew he was the reason for their arguing. It wouldn’t help to remain outside and every moment he wasted Saruhiko was going through more pain.

                "Heda?" He called timidly at the entrance, listening as the voices quieted before a gruff voice barked out a simple ‘Enter.’

                Yata pushed the heavy maroon drape out of the way as he stepped inside, stomach fluttering with anticipation. Totsuka was perched on the wooden arm of Mikoto's throne, looking worried and frustrated but trying to fake a smile. There was a slight gap between them which was even rarer than an argument. The two mates were always as close as they could get to each other. The Commander, however, looked none too pleased at the interruption, aggravation plain on his face. Mikoto inclined his head from his seat, a signal to explain his interruption.

                " **I know why they came here.** "

                Mikoto sat back, glaring at Yata with a sharp, intelligent gaze. His eyes wandered up and down, suspicious by nature and still frustrated from arguing with his mate, but far from the ignorance some claimed the Commander had. "Explain," he ordered gruffly, resting his cheek down on his knuckles opposite of the Omega at his side.  
  
                "Saruhiko **told me last night. They sent them down to see if they could survive here. All of them but Saruhiko and the two others I saw are Betas that have committed a crime.** Saruhiko **and the other Alpha and Omega were sent down just because they weren't a Beta. The rest are coming down after them.** " The words left Yata in a rush, sounding as though he couldn’t get them out fast enough.

                Mikoto let out a long exhale, " **So I need to prepare for war,** " He said, more to himself then anyone. His eyes cut away, lost in thought. " **Dismissed**."

  
                " **No!** ” Yata shouted, then immediately shut his mouth; realizing he had just stepped over a boundary as Mikoto’s gaze snapped to him. Totsuka placed a gentle hand on Mikoto's arm when he shifted, his poster straightening at the indirect challenge.

                " _ **Let him speak.** "_

                A silent thanks was sent to the healer. " **It isn’t their fault they came here. They haven’t caused trouble yet... A-and I doubt they even know that they are on our territory.** " Yata glanced to the side of the tent where a bristled tail flicked lazily out from behind a table, making him a bit more nervous and causing him to stutter. " **Wh-why don't we give them a ch-ance? Blood hasn't been spilled on either s-side...** " Except for Saruhiko, but that would have to be overlooked to get him out.

                The Commander worked his jaw, keeping a predatory gaze locked on Yata as he considered the words. He could feel his mate’s stare boring into him and he could feel the pregnant male’s desire for him to agree. " **They aren’t peaceful. You cannot claim a race who casts out their own as such will coexist, even if the other clans would allow such a thing. They will kill us just like the mountain men.** "  
  
                **"But these kids might be!"** Yata paused then brightened, maybe there was a chance. " **The bracelets they wear, like the silver one Saruhiko had on, they tell their people if it's safe here. If we get those the others won't come! We could save their lives and…** " he trailed off, noticing the look he was receiving from the Commander.

                " **I understand the... implications of your condition,** " he cast a warning glance at Totsuka, bidding him to hold his tongue. " **But false hope is only going to get you killed. I've seen how the sky boy acts, how he treats people who are defending him. This discussion..."** again, he looked at Totsuka, " **is over. He, and the rest, will die."**

                " **Give me three days!** ” Yata objected, not caring at this point, desperation making his voice waver. “ **Just talking to him a couple hours made him open up! H-he wasn't all bad then… if he could fit in then any of them could. Please!** "

                " **That's fair** Mikoto **.** " Totsuka murmured, leaning against the Alpha, “ **Give the boy his chance.** ”

                "Totsuka," Mikoto growled in warning, " **Enough. You are dismissed,** Yata." There was an air to him that dared the smaller Omega to challenge him further, to say more. His eyes burned like fire already from the outburst.

                Yata ducked his head, his heart aching. " **Yes,** Heda," he murmured obediently, leaving the room with his eyes stinging. At least he had tried… right?

                Totsuka rounded on Mikoto the moment Yata left, fire of his own alight in his eyes. " **You know how it feels to be scent bonded. What could three days hurt? Those kids in the forest are not a threat, they barley even know what's safe to eat and that was by trial and error. Several have already died from it. Yata had a point. Saruhiko was much better than yesterday, even if he was still not acceptable**."

                " **I will not be swayed on this, Tatara."** Mikoto growled. **"The kid will get over it; the bond is not mutual. He insulted me, he threatened you and he systematically chooses the wrong choice, pulling every string to ensure his death. And as for the children who came with him, they sent them down here to die and I will not allow them to think they can come for free**."

                " **And if Yata can change him he'd be a very valuable weapon**!" Totsuka argued, looking hurt when the Commander growled. He set his chin on Mikoto's shoulder, pouting. " **Give him a chance. How about one more slip up from** Saruhiko **and I'll drop it."** He let himself slip into Mikoto's lap and nuzzled into his chest affectionately. **"Even if you take out the fact Yata bonded, he has a point.** "

                Mikoto sighed, his hand coming up to trace the smaller male's spine, their bond and the affection soothing whatever it was that had upset him. " **One slip up, and I will feed him to Durga.** " He conceded finally, as the Omega pressed against him sensually.

                Totsuka smiled, wiggling in Mikoto's lap, excited that he got his way, as always. He tilted his head up, kissing the mark at the base of his Alpha’s throat; the one that marked them as mates. " **Thank you, King.** "

                " **Don't thank me yet, Tatara. Because I'm making Yata watch when I do.** "

                Totsuka sighed, he could only make it so far with him. " **So vicious.** "

* * *

 

_Niki came forward; pressing Kisa up against the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of her, his teeth raking across her throat as he caged her there. Her face paled, struggling as she pushed his chest. “Niki, stop! This is wrong.”_

_The male smiled against her throat, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “That where you are wrong, my darling Kisa.”_

_Her heart slammed into her chest as his hips rolled forward; even through their cloths she could feel him press against her core as his knee forced her legs apart. “My darling Kisa, don’t you see? I’ve had my eye on you for quite a while, and I know you want this.” He pressed against her for emphasis._

_“But-“_

_“Marry me Kisa.” He purred, resting his forehead to hers, a smirk on his lips as he met he frightened eyes. “You are set to be on the council, and with your family’s reputation, I will be voted in without a ripple in the ship. You’re my key.”_

_The woman swallowed, pushing harder. “You tricked me here, and this is rape,” she said firmly. “Get off, I’m not helping you with this little game.”_

_“And what game would that be, dearest Kisa?”_

_Her eyes narrowed, hating his knowing smile and the arrogance surrounding him. “You know well, Niki. I know you had a part in that air lock fail, the one that killed the chancellor. Like hell I would help you get into office. You’d be a disgrace to my family.”_

_There was a chuckle, then a laugh that had the hair on the back of Kisa’s neck rising in alarm. “Oh, sweet Kisa, you skipped some on your research.”_

_“What do you mean?” She snapped, gasping when his hand went down her pants, playing with her clit. “Th-this is r-rape…”_

_“That air lock? You’re right, I messed with it. But if you had done your research, darling, you would find a paper trail in the systems. Stolen parts, traded morphine, it’s quite sad that your parents resorted to drugs. As head of the Ark repairs, your Father had some_ exclusive _access.”_

_Kisa paled, struggling more, “How could you…”_

_“Computers are so simple, a mistype here and there can lead to such miscalculations. Like an oxygen failure… one that a certain Mr. Ivanov caused when he entered a wrong calculation that put the system in pieces. Only he could log in to type it in.”_

_“You hacked his-” she yelped, a finger pressing into her._

_“I did no such thing. And I, the noble Niki Fushimi, was paid off to keep the information quiet how? Oh yes, by sleeping with his whore daughter. After all, they can’t prove who took you virginity. If you don’t help me, sweet, darling Kisa, everyone in your family will be floated except you.”_

_“You liar!” She spat, shoving him harder despite his lack of movement from the blows. “You wouldn’t hurt them!”_

_“Then I guess your well-loved family is going to help me get into office; isn’t that right Mrs. Fushimi?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we should clarify...  
> In reference to the rape/non-con tags, there are non detailed scenes at this time, and this chapter is just about the closest it gets. Everything happened in the past, and is referenced in thoughts and actions of the characters.
> 
> Any direct reference will receive a warning at the beginning, like this one. Also, if we do decide to write a detailed scene it WILL be skip able in a separate chapter. :) And sorry for the referenced Non-con, but this isn’t the last time unfortunately. That was a flashback, if you didn’t get that.
> 
> Notes From Sola: Ah Totsuka, always Mikoto’s weakness. If not for him, this would have already ended. And Niki, that sneaky bastard. Blackmail marriage; it explains why Kisa had nothing to do with dearest Saru.


	7. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the dropship. :)
> 
> I apologize that this chapter is much shorter then the rest but for timeline and blah blah I couldn't add it to a chapter. BUT, chapter 9 will make up for it. ;)
> 
> Pre Warning: Mentioned Underage Rape :,(

                Sukuna groaned as he returned to consciousness, his body aching from having slept with his arms behind his back in a sitting position. Damn this sucked and it didn’t help that he constantly had someone watching him; even when he went to pee. Sure, _maybe_ he was a _little_ aggressive but seriously, everyone seemed to just want to piss him off. Arching his back to pop it, he let out a small grunt.

                He blinked his eyes open, trying to maneuver himself to wipe his eyes on his shoulder with little success. A yawn tore through him as he took in his surroundings, instantly overwhelmed with smell and hearing. He almost choked when he caught just a whiff of Anna, his body responding full force while all he could do was let out a long groan and shift to try and ease the tension in his pants.

                His gaze leveled on Eric, who was sitting across from him with a lidded gaze, appearing to be about as irritated as the snake he poked with a stick the other day. Sukuna wrinkled his nose, growling menacingly. “When did your ugly ass replace Hidaka?”

                “About an hour ago,” he answered flatly, giving Sukuna a once over. “You stink.”

                “It’s not like I can take a shower!”

                “No, I mean, your rut is getting worse. How long is this shit supposed to last?”

                Sukuna shrugged. “Roughly a week I think. Sometime in the middle is the peak time, but I don’t know anything about it. All I know is Fushimi smelled it on me the first day down here.” Which meant he was dead in the center of it, along with Anna. God Anna… all he wanted was to bury himself inside of her and lose himself…

                Eric sighed, “So then this would be day three. Great. You-”

                “What is the meaning of this?”

                An angry snarl made Sukuna bristle, the instant reaction to attack whatever hostile being was behind him jumping to the forefront. Not that he could attack, but he would have loved to kick Fuse’s ass. Not just because the fucker was always against him, but because it would just feel _good._ Eric seemed unaffected by the appearance, however, looking up to meet the male’s gaze. He had expected as much. “It is a safety precaution.”

                The male crossed his arms, refusing to look at the Alpha, “What ever happened to the defense that he was a person as well? And yet, here you’ve got him tied up like a dog.”

                “You’ve never seen a damn dog. You wouldn’t know how they’re tied up,” Sukuna grumbled, slumping down against the metal pole he was tied to.

                Eric gave the Alpha a ‘shut up’ look. “He is a person, but the rut complicates things. I don’t want to break up a fight”

                “He isn’t normal.”

                “Look. No, his rut isn’t normal for us, but neither are periods. It’s the same thing, it lasts a week and then they are done. Except for them, it happens every three to four months instead of having to deal with a PMSing bitch every month.”

                Fuse snorted, slightly amused by the comparison. “If you would read your history books, you would know that in the past there were laws to exempt their behavior during a rut or heat. I know well-“

                “Then let this be a case of that. And don’t give me the follow the rules bullshit, not a single one of us followed the law. Except, mind you, Sukuna and Anna.”

                “He can’t stay locked up.”

                “Then I will watch him, and show him everything we set up over the past couple days, but you have to cut him slack.”

                Fuse growled, “Fine, but if he so much as cusses someone not in your little ‘rights’ group, he is out. This is the last chance, and I’m only doing it because we’ve already lost seven people. And if someone tries to chase him out, you can be damn well sure I won’t stop it.” The male spun on his heel, marching to the door where his hand selected group of guards waited for him like he owned the camp.

                “Three people are dead?” Sukuna asked as Eric came to his side, untying his wrists.

                The Beta nodded, “Yes, and don’t try anything. One committed suicide, four ate poisonous stuff and the other two … well were shot.”

                Sukuna froze, images of Fushimi replaying in his head. “Shot?”

                “They were on an exploratory patrol, trying to locate a reliable water source when they were attacked. The first two fell to arrows, and the remaining three escaped back here. The grounders, that’s what we’ve started calling them, they are keeping us caged. There is a perimeter around the camp the they are guarding. And I say shot loosely, they were speared.”

                His stomach knotted as he stood, rotating his shoulders in an attempt to work loose the soreness. “That’s why everyone was shouting… who was it?” He was almost afraid to ask

Eric sighed, “A girl by the name of Sumika Inaba and a guy named Daniel Webb. We’ve started stripping the nearby trees and bushes to make a wall to try and protect ourselves. The boundary they set isn’t too small, so fallen logs have been drug to help as well. Fuse is preparing us to fight.”

                “Even _I_ know that’s a bad idea.”

                The Beta only snorted, leading the boy towards the door as he contemplated the statement. The sunlight was bright, stinging Sukuna’s eyes due the amount of time he had spent in the darkness of the dropship. He blinked rapidly, sunspots littering his vision to render him blind. Once he was able to see without having to squint, he was able to become absolutely shocked by what had changed since last afternoon. Several people were sorting rations of berries and nuts into rationed sizes, wrapped in leaves to hold it together – that wasn’t new but there was a hell of a lot more food.

                Then there was a group of kids using knives to sharpen sticks into arrowheads. Someone seemed to have found some flint or something similar; they were also pounding it into shape for arrowheads and more knives. In a way, it was kind of sad, considering the technology they had come from, but he supposed it was better than being defenseless. Some people were doing nothing, relaxing on the grass and enjoying the sunlight, while others chit-chat as they ate.

                “We tried scouting for any abandoned bomb shelters, and managed to get a few more knives and one pistol, but since they are keeping us in the area that’s all we have.”

                Sukuna snorted as Eric walked over to the wall that the majority of people appeared to be working on. It looked far too intricate for Sukuna’s liking, the branches held by vines, sap, and bigger branches, like a braid the held its shape when released. The Beta walked over to a couple of kids trying to shove a piece into place, and after a short chat, they nodded gratefully and walked towards the food station.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Burning your energy. Come on, we’ve got this section of wall to finish by sundown.”

                “Where’s Anna anyways?” He couldn’t stop the question from slipping off his tongue.

                “She is out gathering food. Now get your ass moving.”

                Sukuna wrinkled his nose, work? In this heat? On something that made no sense? “How big is this section?”

                “The next three feet.” Of a seven-foot wall.

                “Fuck me.”

* * *

 

                “Fuck you, you motherfucking dumb ass son of a bitch! You did that bullshit on purpose!”

                Sukuna cradled his stomach, tears clinging to his eyes as he fought for breath between the pain and the long strings of cuss words he was currently spitting at Eric. One of the branches that they had been pushing into place had come back and caught the Alpha right across the abdomen.

                Eric jumped down from his place on top of the wall, stumbling as he hit the ground when the shock of the impact jolted through his knees. He quickly moved to the younger, his face concerned as he tried to get Sukuna to straighten up. “No, I didn’t. Are you okay?”

                The boy fell quiet, shaking his head. He whined as he undoubled, showing Eric the damage. The branch hadn’t just been a small one. In fact, it had been a limber one with many sub-branches sprouting from it - in addition to the thorns that had been the tree’s defense mechanism.

                It had completely shredded his shirt, the material tattered beyond repair. Sukuna gingerly pulled it off, revealing the angry red lines that marred his ribcage to the point it was difficult to tell apart the individual scratches. “They are starting to burn…” He whimpered, blood pooling up from his skin.

                Eric winced, feeling bad now for putting the Alpha in the more dangerous position, but he hadn’t expected the branch to let go like it had. “Come on, let’s see if we can get you something. Damn that looks like it hurts.”

                “No. It feels like a fucking rainbow.”

                Naturally he should have expected the venom, but it still irritated Eric as he led Sukuna to the makeshift infirmary area. It had become pretty apparent when they had landed that there would need to be some sort of area to deal with injuries, so they had used living trees to form a sort of natural canopy and used the shaded area. One thing was for sure, Fuse at least made sure shit got done if nothing else and there were piles of the medicinal plants they had found.

                There were a couple people there tending to various wounds, slight cuts that would need patched. Of course, when they saw Sukuna with his shirt balled in his fist, sympathetic looks passed over all of them, though no one made a move to help him.

                Eric gave a disgusted look at the group as Sukuna sat on a makeshift hammock, the blond going to get some of the leaves they had gathered. “Lay down,” he barked, “This is the best stuff we have, but I’m not really sure if it actually helps.

                Sukuna nodded mutely as he laid back, using the remains of the shirt to soak up the blood. Eric twisted the leaves to break them up, letting the natural fluid in them break free and come to the surface before he laid them out over the cuts like wet paper, the leaves marbled where they broke. A slight shiver left him, the leaves colder than he had expected. He sighed, relieved at the soothing numbness that began spread through him. “Are you sure these things safe? I can’t feel my ribs anymore.” He didn’t even know that part could go numb.

                “I used it yesterday and I’m not dead so…”

                He trailed off as a man came stumbling in, coughing and sputtering, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. Sukuna sat up, alarmed as he realized the blood wasn’t from his mouth, but rather the bloody tears streaking down is checks. The others who had been resting and healing jumped to their feet, rushing to his side as he collapsed forward onto his knees. “Sota! Sota! What’s wrong? What happened?”

                He wheezed, coughing up more blood as he shook and convulsed in his friends’ arms. “Someone get something!”

                “What?”

                “I don’t know!”

                “Take him to the dropship!”

                The group scrambled to get Sota on his feet as he finally wheezed, “What’s happ-ening to me?”

                Sukuna stood, holding the leaves to his stomach as Eric stopped him from getting closer by putting a hand on his chest. “Stay back, if you get in the middle of things it could get ugly since they won’t trust you.”

                The man’s friends had to take him through the central part of the crowd to get him to the dropship, and instantly panic started spreading as everyone got a look at Sota’s condition, from his pale fevered face to the blood. Sukuna and Eric trailed behind like many of the others, curious and scared for their comrade.

                “He’s bleeding from his _eyes!”_

                “Is it radiation?”

                “What the hell is going on?”

                Fuse came running, followed by a boy who had hair long enough to touch his waist. In fact, it confused Sukuna for a moment, believing that it had been a girl until he spoke. “Get him to the ship and away from everyone,” his voice was a medium pitch, but masculine. “Sota, did you eat anything?” he tilted the boy’s chin up, examining him through an intelligent and calm gaze.

                “N-no… I felt like shit so I w-ent to the rest area…” he laughed weakly, “And started bleeding…”

                “It’s probably a disease.” Fuse said stepping back, “Kuroh, you should back up.”

                “Getting sick is worth helping someone.” He said cryptically, leading to group to the dropship and away, so Sukuna could no longer hear them.

                Eric grabbed Sukuna’s shoulder, pulling him towards the wall. “Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

                It spread like wildfire.

                It started with Sota, but unfortunately for everyone his fever grew to the point that he was unable to speak. No one knew where he got it, or if it had been environmental and they needed to avoid a certain place, but as time went on more and more became infected. Those who had touched him were the first to get sick, but it came to the point that the disease had to be airborne. The symptoms started with fatigue, then the bleeding from their eyes, then the coughing and fever. Some threw up, and others fell into a coma like sleep.

                Kuroh became infected, but he effused to rest, helping everyone as much as he could while the uninfected stayed back. After a little digging, Sukuna learned Kuroh was there for stealing drugs for the sick, and it seemed even now his regards for his own safety in the light of others suffering was nonexistent. His partner, Kukuri, who had been caught with him, tried to help, until she too slipped into a sleep.

                By that night Takeru, Fuse, and Eric had also succumbed to the illness. Hidaka paced at the edge of the camp, panicked about his friend as Sukuna struggled to stay away from Anna. Without supervision, it wasn’t going well.

                “No.” Anna leaned away from him, trying to ignore the heat pooling between her thighs and the desire to submit to Sukuna. But he didn’t seem deterred, sliding closer to her.

                “No Eric, no Takeru, and Hidaka is too distracted. Come on Anna, I know you want it as much as I do. I can smell it.”

                Anna leaned further away, but that was a mistake. From her place sitting on the ground, Sukuna suddenly had leverage above her, and she found herself trapped beneath him. Panic rose into her throat, too many memories flashing through her from her time in jail.

                Sukuna’s lips found hers, surprisingly gentle as his weight settled over her and no matter how much she didn’t want this, didn’t want to be reminded of the vile guards who had attacked her, her body was responding.

                They had defiled her. Her body giving into the things that she didn’t want, but the taste of an Alpha had everything in her sizzling…

                “Hey!” The weight was suddenly yanked off of her, allowing her to breath as tears came to her eyes finally, the memories lashing through her and stinging all over again.

                A snarl left Sukuna as Hidaka ripped him away, and he didn’t think twice before turning and swinging. Hidaka grunted, and they began to roll in the dirt as Anna brought her knees to her chest, reminding herself the Sukuna wasn’t the same as the guards. They had no excuse. He was kind, or he tried to be, but the hormones…

                Hidaka pinned Sukuna beneath him. “Look you little fucker! It is rape! Do you know what that means? She doesn’t want sex! She doesn’t want you!” he spat.

                The Alpha squirmed beneath him, the smell of Anna so strong around him it was hard to think. “I just want it to stop. Get off!” He shoved Hidaka off of him, bolting to the nearest tree and scrambling up it. He had to get out of it. Out of the scent, away from Anna, fuck he needed to get away from himself. He had found from climbing the wall, the scent stayed low.

                At least up there, he would suffer alone.

                “Are you ok?” Hidaka went to Anna’s side, the scent of her heat stirring in even his stomach at this point.

                She shook her head, curling up into his embrace as she cried silently. “It’s not him.”

                “…I know. Hush…” He held the girl, cursing the Ark in that moment, cursing Niki.

                But he knew he couldn’t change the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sola: Ok, so this chapter was a pain. And I’m writing this first part of the note before I even start lol. It’s all written by me, so if I was OOC I’m sorry! I would say you could burn me like Fushimi, but I’m a demon and immune to fire. \^^/ (Too soon?) Anyways, Jane edited it after much GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR because she hates the dropship! Personally, I think it’s important because it shows the struggle and sets us up for later. Sorry the chapter is so short, but the end of the dropship updates are near. One more after this, and that isn't until chapter 12. ;)
> 
> From Jane: FUCKING HATED THIS CHAPTER (also written before I read the damn thing)
> 
> (Also, can we point out the chapter posted during SaruMi Fest didn't have any SaruMi? Wtf?)


	8. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spoonful of MikoTotsu helps the torture go down!

_Mikoto let out a low growl, slinging the doors open to the throne room - his throne room – violently, the doors clanging against the wall. He was still adjusting to the position of Commander, and it seemed like he could finally relax and at least consider the idea. Or at least, that was what he thought would have happened. Seventeen other night bloods dead at his hand; he was finally at the top. What no one told him was it would be nothing but war with the clans, training with the Keeper of the Flames, and overall unrest. Perhaps the most annoying setback, however, were the attempts on his life._

_This was one such time and, once again, the assassin had paid with his life._

_"Heda, are you sure you don't need assistance? I can call for someone..." Sinopa clung to his uninjured arm; she was nothing more than a parasite to his existence. Mikoto wrinkled his nose slightly, she wasn't wearing any suppressants now; the smell of Omega overwhelmed him with the close proximity and the nature of his mood. To him, her scent was naturally more potent than other Omega’s and, quite frankly, he found it obnoxious. "Please, I cannot bare to go home like this... knowing you are in danger. I shall have my army move to Polis to protect you, to protect us..."_

_"No," Mikoto grunted, shrugging her off and sitting on the padded seat of his throne. The woman was dressed head to toe in furs, and how she kept from overheating he wasn’t sure. "You shall not abandon your people in the north."_

_"Can't you see I care about you?" She argued, moving closer. "I want you, Heda, that I have the deepest affections for you, and would do anything to please you."_

_Kusanagi cleared his throat as he entered after them, the sight of Sinopa making his stomach churn with tension. "I think the Commander is in need of silence for now." The leader of Azgeda had been practically stuck to his side sense Mikoto had ascended to power, determined to make him her mate. Never mind that Commanders never took mates._

_She pouted, "Such a downer, Kusanagi. Why can't I spend time with the Commander?"_

_Mikoto huffed, fed up with the false display. "Go Sinopa, we'll talk later."_

_The queen pouted further, giving Mikoto a rejected and hurt look before she turned and left the room. "Should jus' fuck her and get it over with," he grumbled, mostly to himself._

_"You know as well as I do she's nothing but trouble." Kusanagi waited until the queen had a chance get to the elevator before going to the door and ordering the guard to send for a healer, “She just wants the title, since she isn’t satisfied at ‘Queen Bitch.’”_

_"She can't take my place," he pointed out. "It'll stop those damn raids, put Ice Nation under my control. Aren't you supposed to keep your enemies closer? She'll turn on the coalition if I don't."_

_The Beta sighed, hating that the male had a point. "Maybe. But my advice to you is to find a way out of that." He returned to Mikoto's side, inspecting the gash on his arm that the Alpha didn’t seem to notice._

_Mikoto poked at the wound in a bored manner, wincing when it hurt before leaving it alone. "Eh, to be honest, I don't need it anyways. No Commander has ever had a mate or kids, only consorts. Zenjo gave a big long speech about not succumbing to temptation and a bunch of other shit I ignored."_

_"You should listen to the Keeper of the Flames; he’s there for a reason. She's betting on you not being able to resist her next heat," Kusanagi thought aloud. "Think you can resist that?"_

_"Dunno. Depends on the day. You know I prefer Omega males, but we've both spent enough time in the heat houses to know a fuck is a fuck. Not really worried 'bout it," he shrugged, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Besides, I've got you and Zenjo to keep me straight. Don't gotta worry."_

_"You should worry more," Kusanagi sighed, "She'll-"_

_There was a light, dainty knock at the door, the wood letting out a tired groan as the worn wooden frames were pushed open. A small, almost delicate boy entered with barley contained excitement. His entire frame shook as he practically bounced forward. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything! My instructor was busy so he sent me."_

_Mikoto glared daggers at the new healer, five seconds in and he was already annoyed by him. He ignored him, looking back at Kusanagi. "Just fix my arm. Anyways, she'll what, jump in bed with me? Everyone knows she's trying and I don't really care. Sex is sex, it's not like I'm going to bite her or anything." His curtness didn’t deter the Omega, who was still approaching with the enthusiasm of a child._

_"But if she gets pregnant? I know that usually doesn't matter but with her... she's planning something."_

_The healer kneeled beside the Commander and set his small bundle of supplies next to the wooden base of the throne. He began pulling various things out of the bag as the two continued their conversation. "She can't prove the child would be mine, and I could make her take the herbs to prevent it. And what would a kid do for her beside make her look weak? 'An Omega's place is one of that beneath the Alpha.' Having a kid just seals that." He kept his gaze on Kusanagi, watching the healer in his peripheral to make sure didn't try anything._

_"That's changing, Mikoto. And she could try to use that to bind you to her." He shrugged, "I'm just thinking of possibilities. Who knows. She could be just wanting a good lay."_

_The healer didn't seem to listening, though the slight tilt of his head towards the Commander said otherwise. With the medicines already prepared, he gathered a damped cloth in his hand, reaching up with other to take hold of Mikoto's arm, his touch gentle but firm. The action caused Mikoto to give a slight glance over, taking a deep breath as he took in that healer's unique smell before returning back to the conversation. "She isn't getting anything from me."_

_The male had dusty hair that he wasn’t sure if it qualified brown or blond, his eyes a deep brown. He had the air of a child, and from the delicate tattoos peeking out around him he could tell he was once Trikrew, but he didn’t remember the kid from his time there._

_Kusanagi opened his mouth to reply but stopped, making an odd and puzzled face as he studied the healer. "Totsuka?"_

_"Hmm?" ‘Totsuka’ looked up, playful light dancing in his eyes as he dabbed the cloth over the wound._

_Kusanagi smiled, "I didn't recognize you!" The male snorted, disbelieving, "You've shot up since I last saw you, and you've grown out your hair. It’s been what, two, three years? I thought you were apprenticing for fishing, when did you switch to healing?"_

_Mikoto rolled his eyes, resting his head on the opposite knuckle as the one this 'Totsuka' was working on. "I got bored of it. But I like this. I can help people like this." He wiped more of the dirt away from the gash on the Commander's arm. "I was waiting for you to recognize me; I think I should be offended it took to this long," he teased._

_"Ya can't blame me. You don't smell like fish anymore. Yer two years younger than Mikoto right? So... Seventeen?" He said easily, examining the boy._

_"Eighteen," Totsuka corrected lightly, carefully cleaning the wound’s edges. He glanced up at the Alpha, watching his face for any sign of pain as he did so. Mikoto huffed under the scrutiny._ Blah blah blah. _He found his eyes sliding over to the Omega, nostrils flaring slightly as he tried to intimidate him with his gaze._

_Kusanagi snorted, looking Totsuka up and down with an interested light in his eyes. "You grew up well, Totsuka. Hard to believe you were the little kid following me around with yer little crush."_

_"I did not!" Totsuka turned, puffing his cheeks out and paying no mind to the hostility being displayed by his Heda. He found his eyes flicking back to the dominate figure of the room, hoping that he was still watching him._

_Kusanagi snorted, "You flat out told me you did. You were twelve I think?"_

_Mikoto kept his gaze on the youngest, trying to place the off feeling he had as the Omega whined loudly. "I was twelve!"_

_"So you admit you had a crush," Kusanagi snickered as Mikoto shifted his predatory gaze, now tracking every movement the healer was making._

_"No!" His voice became slightly shriller, childishly protesting the claim. His focus turning back to the Commander, hands gracing the tanned skin once more as his stomach fluttered forebodingly._

_"Pfft, sure. It’s been good seeing ya though." He said, not really paying attention to the electricity building in Mikoto._

_Totsuka smiled widely, "Don't say that. It makes it sound like we won't see each other for a while." The healer moved slowly, purposefully, partially because he wanted to talk with Izumo and partially because he wanted an excuse to stay close to the Alpha, his powerful scent pleasant but heady in his mind._

_"Well it has been a while and hey," he winked coyly, "your all grown up now."_

_Mikoto glared at Kusanagi, the flirt striking a nerve as he resisted the urge to attack him for the very Kusanagi-like comment. Totsuka's cheeks tinted the faintest shade of red. He returned to cleaning the wound, his head ducked shyly. Too bad his interests weren’t in the Beta now._

_Kusanagi noticed the glare, cocking his head at his friend. "What is it Mikoto?"_

_The Alpha shook his head to clear it, aware that the scent around him had another part of him waking up. "Bored of your gossip," he grunted, shifting in his seat to a more comfortable position with the warmth in his crotch._

_"Ah. Sorry." Kusanagi halfheartedly apologized, slightly confused as to why the Commander would mention it now._

_"You're like a King." Totsuka said almost randomly, looking up at Mikoto with his large brown eyes, their depths sparkling with untainted life._

_"What are you talking about, brat?" Mikoto said in an agitated and bored tone._

_Totsuka smiled, picking up the medicine he was to rub into the gash. "You're going to be great someday, like the Kings in the stories I was told when I was little." He laughed. "They were kinda lazy, but I think you'll be a good leader like a lot of them were."_

_Kusanagi raised a brow, hoping Mikoto didn't take offense to the lazy part. For the most part though, he only glared at him. "Watch it kid." His nostrils flared slightly, the medicine bitter smelling, "And hurry up."_

_Totsuka practically ignored him. "It's true though. You're gonna be a great Commander."_

_"Tatara..."_

_Mikoto took a deep breath, prepared to chew out the young Omega. But as his scent washed over the Commander's upper pallet, he found himself moving forward instead, catching Totsuka's lips against his and his fingers threaded into his hair to keep him in place. The other arm snaked around his waist tightly, uncaring of the injury._

_Kusanagi's jaw dropped, watching Mikoto pull his friend up and almost into his lap, very obviously not caring to hold back. "Mikoto?!" He asked over the startled squeak that escaped the Omega._

_The Heda made no comment, mostly because he was busy shoving his tongue past Totsuka's lips while the hand at his waist moved down to cup his ass, lifting him onto the throne with ease. Totsuka, once over the shock, attempted to pull away. The Commander was rough and unyielding, overpowering him with ease – it was making him panic a little at the suddenness despite his body’s willingness._

_At that point, Kusanagi stepped up. "Mikoto. Stop."_

_Mikoto pulled back, tugging Totsuka's lip. "You taste better then you smell," he rumbled, ignoring the Beta in the room._

_"I uh... um." Totsuka's cheeks were flushed red. "I-" His mouth opened and closed, searching for the proper words._

_"Mikoto. You know better than that."_

_Mikoto attacked his lips again, feeling like the kiss was a drug (and certainly not caring about Kusanagi’s opinion). This time he went slow, tender almost._

_"Hey." Kusanagi snapped, grabbing Totsuka's arm in attempt to pull him away. Before he could do much, however, Totsuka raised his hand and hit the Alpha hard in the chest._

_Mikoto flinched back, confused and offended as he released the Omega, blinking as he tried to figure out how a blow as weak as that could hurt and how the boy could dare to hit him. He didn’t move as Totsuka sat back, not moving from his lap. The smaller male’s lips were a bit swollen with the abuse though he was smiling all the same. "Slow down," he said gently, shocking Kusanagi all the more._

_Mikoto blinked at him, then at Kusanagi. "What is going on?" he asked, bristling angrily as the hormones and smells grew jumbled with his emotion._

_"Um..." Kusanagi looked between the two._

_"I have an idea- but I'm not sure..." Totsuka said sheepishly, meeting the strong amber gaze as the Alpha waited. "It might be a scent bond. I just learned about that and how if one of the pair dies the other has to take medicine and stuff..."_

_Mikoto searched his brain, "Never heard of it. Kusanagi?"_

_"Yeah... but doesn't that take a while to take effect?"_

_Totsuka shook his head, "Strong ones don't." He shifted on Mikoto's lap, chewing his lip. "But... it feels like what was described to me – I have to ask to be sure."_

_Mikoto glared at the Omega, thinking. Bonded? For once, he wished he had paid attention to something other than fighting, but books and history weren’t his thing. "So the urge to fuck you right now, that's this bond thing?"_

_"Probably," Totsuka shifted again, fighting his own attraction and uncomfortable by the crudeness. "It's not something you can help, it's just natural. We're a match."_

_Kusanagi cleared his throat, "From what I understand it's different for everyone. Totsuka, you should leave. Now." he said, looking at Mikoto. "Zenjo needs to be alerted. I am not sure how this could affect your status, and I think his advice would be best."_

_"But-" Totsuka puffed a short breath of air in protest._

_Mikoto glared at Kusanagi, obviously about to pull rank when the older cut him off. "Mikoto, this isn't a game. This isn't a quick lay, this is something so rare you’re the first I know of and honestly, I don't know enough about it so please, let the Omega go and go to the room that holds the Flame."_

_Totsuka started to stand, every fiber of his being protesting the action. "You can’t break ones that are this strong." The feeling was growing, demanding that he stay where he was even as each moment ticked by._

_The Commander put a hand on Totsuka's hip, holding him in place. "I will. Just give me time with him." He didn't take his eyes off Totsuka._

_Kusanagi looked between the two, "I don't think that's a good idea, Mikoto. You said it yourself, I'm here to keep you straight, and you'll do something stupid."_

_"Not gonna do anything stupid."_

_Kusanagi knew he would have to go over the Commander's head on this one and he hated it. "Fine." he turned to walk out, "Don't have sex, Mikoto, it's unprotected and it's too high of risk." He had to get the Keeper of the Flames, or else Mikoto could throw away everything, he just knew it._

_Totsuka smiled lightly, "I wouldn't do that, you worry too much Kusanagi." he searched Mikoto's eyes. "It will all work out in the end."_

* * *

 

  Fushimi hung his head, feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the blood loss as streams continued to drip down his arms, torso, back, thighs… anywhere that bastard had been able to slice him open. Scarlet lines decorated his skin, the cuts further down losing their edges as blood from the upper wounds slid past them, vibrant stains across the porcelain expanse of his body. It dripped onto the floor, splattering in tiny eruptions of color, beading and running where it pleased. "Fuck..." He mumbled incoherently. At least the Alpha had removed his pants shortly after starting, the clothing in a heap to the side and thankfully mostly blood free - it was a strange thought in the moment but it was one Fushimi thought nonetheless.

  Yata sprinted through the village, Totsuka having told him mere moments ago that he convinced Mikoto to give him the three days. He had hugged the healer, thanking him god knew how many times as Totsuka had given him more medicine for Saruhiko, this time for the cuts that he had received. All it had taken was a gentle push and the younger Omega’s heart had fluttered and skipped, rushing him to the prison.

  So now, Yata took the stairs two at a time, the fading light casting his shadow in front of him as he reached the bottom and unlatched the door. A grin plastered to his face, "Saruhiko! I-" his excitement sputtered out when he saw the Alpha's state. He didn’t think it possible, but his heart felt like it had slammed to a cold stop.

  Saruhiko was hanging from the rope that had been secured in a notch in the slab, his arms high above his head. The room was usually used for just this, but he had never found it cruel until now. The others… they had deserved it, but Fushimi hadn’t done a thing. It was obvious his legs had given out long ago, his weight only held by some twine that was blatantly cutting into his skin at the wrist.

  Fushimi looked up, his eyes a little unfocused, but he was able to find Yata through the blur in his vision, though he didn’t know how much was his poor sight and how much was something else. "...tch..." He swung limply on the rope, his reaction severely delayed and hesitant. His entire body had gone numb, so it wasn't as if he was in pain, though he knew that probably was a bad thing.

  The Omega rushed to his side, the scent of his blood filling his senses as he untied him, sending his mind into a panic. He should not smell like this; he didn’t smell like Saruhiko. He caught the Alpha when he started to fall, gently lowering him to the floor as he supported the sky person’s weight. He didn’t care about the blood getting on him, or the strain it took to hold him up; all he cared about was taking care of his Alpha. Anger flared hot in his veins, Fushimi hadn't done anything to deserve this.

  The male leaned against Yata, too tired to fight. He just wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't, his head would never let his body just give up. It was always his mind, processing and fighting, even when he wanted to cave. He rested his head in the juncture of Yata's shoulder, comforted by the Omega’s scent wafting around him. Just end it…

  Yata pressed his cheek to Fushimi's forehead, the sudden urge to cry hard to contain. "Can you sit up? I brought medicine but..." This was worse than he or Totsuka had expected, and he wondered how Dewa could be so heartless. "We need Tostuka…"

  "No. I can..." He closed his eyes, forcing his brain to work his muscles and to sit on its own. But with movement came a price, and pain laced along his spine as his body seemed to finally wake itself up. His breathing strained as he sat back on his palms, will power alone keeping his shaking frame up as some of the deeper cuts bubbled more adamantly.

  The smaller male whined, hating the way he shook with effort to keep himself up. He wanted nothing more than to let the male lay down, but there where cuts on his back that needed to be cleaned. He wasn’t sure there was anywhere his torturer had skipped. Yata pulled the strap of the bag Totsuka had given him up and over his head, dropping it to the ground as he moved as quickly as possible. He opened it, fanning the continents out around him as he tried to remember through his sympathy what the healer had told him. He looked up, meeting the Alpha's bleary gaze before giving a weak smile. “Here… Figured you may want these back…” he said carefully, pulling out the ‘glasses’ and sliding them onto his face before shifting to wipe off his back gently with a damp cloth.

  Fushimi tensed, the cloth warm against his skin. He closed his eyes, despite having regained his sight, letting the grounder clean his wounds as he willed himself to relax. Every once in a while he heard Yata dip the cloth in the sealed tin, and from the smell, it wasn’t water but rather some sort of mixture. "Your friend knows his way around a knife,” he grumbled, finding Yata’s silence unnerving.

  "I'm sorry..." Yata bit his lip, cleaning a particularly deep cut on his shoulder. He didn’t say more, his stomach clenched in sorrow and anger. The Alpha had literally fallen from one hell to another.

  Silence fell over them, only the slight clinging of the metal tin on the stone floor when the rag was dipped in breaking that. Fushimi sighed, counting his breaths and tried to be at ease, willing himself to stop shaking.

        Yata made quick work of the wounds on his back before moving to the ones on his chest. "Totsuka convinced Mikoto to stop torturing you... he said he'd give you three days to see if you could live with us." He said, turning the cloth over to a clean side as a small, hopeful smile tinged his lips.

  Fushimi exhaled through his nose, absorbing the information. "...that's stupid of him."

  "Why?" Yata pulled back, confused. Shouldn't he be happy?

  "Do you honestly think I can fit in here?" Fushimi sneered, "If he believes I can, he is being ignorant and irrational."

  "He didn’t. I asked and he said no; he was mad at the suggestion. But Totsuka hunted me down just before I came here and told me he had convinced him to give you a chance, or feed you to his pet. Shouldn’t you be happy?" 

  "...pet?"

  "A _lupid_ ," Yata sighed, "It's... huge and scary."

  "...Sounds like a quick way to go," he said, considering the possibility.

  "No. It's trained to kill how Mikoto wants it to. It'll either tear you to shreds or eat you while you’re alive." Yata wiped the rest of the blood away from Fushimi's chest then started smearing the salve onto the cuts.

  Jerking, Fushimi hissed at Yata's touch. "That stings!"

  "Did it not sting when I put it on your back?"

  "These cuts are over the burns..." Fushimi grumbled, looking away as if embarrassed.

  "Oh…" Yata said, feeling stupid. Of course those were more sensitive, and this medicine wasn’t meant for the burns. He resumed his work, taking care to be more gentle.

  Fushimi winced, gritting his teeth against the sensation, "And what would make Mikoto decide to let it rip me apart?"

  "He didn't say... only that if slipped up one more time, it would be over." Yata said timidly, fearful to even let the thought pass through him.

  Fushimi fell silent for a moment, wondering just how invested Yata was to him. "Shouldn't be too hard to piss him off then."

  "No! Don't do that," Yata huffed. "Just try to be nice… please?"

  "You realize two of those three days are in the middle of my rut, right? Plus, the others aren’t going to make things easy for me, and I hate people. I have better chances of learning to fly."

  "I know…" Yata whimpered in defeat, finishing up with Fushimi's wounds and grabbing the gauze to wrap them. 

  Fushimi shook, keeping himself sitting up. "This won't work."

  There was a lengthy pause as he finished, considering what to say. "It will if you actually try." Yata finally murmured, putting everything back in Totsuka's bag. If the Alpha _tried_ …

  Fushimi shook his head. "Forgive me," he said sarcastically, "but I stopped trying to make people happy a while ago."

  "You don't have to make them happy!” came the instant outburst, “Just don't be a dick!" Yata set the bag aside and looked up at Fushimi, his scent much more prominent without all the blood on his skin and making him feel far more protective.

  Fushimi slowly laid down, exhausted, "Whatever."

  "Hey don't lay down, you can come back to my place." 

  "...Is that really a smart idea?" Why would Mikoto not only allow that, but Yata welcome it?

  "Why not? My family lives in a separate part of the house and they wouldn't bother you, plus you can actually have a bed to sleep in."

  "You’re going into heat," he said blandly, making no move to get up.

  Yata whined; damn it, he hadn’t thought about that. "Well… we don't have to stay in the same room."

  "...that won't stop anything, idiot."

  Whining again, Yata flopped down next to the male, fighting the desperate urge to scoot against him. "It'll just make it worse for me if I stay away."

  "Then I guess we can try," he sighed in a bored tone, "But we need to minimize our contact."

  Yata smiled widely, hazel eyes dancing with their own light. "That's better than nothing! And you won't have to sleep on the floor anymore!" Of course, he'd have to tell his parents but they couldn't say no, especially since he didn't exactly live under the same roof despite his home being connected. As long as Saruhiko wasn’t a threat to the kids, his mom would allow it until his father returned from his trip.

  Fushimi sighed, this was going to end with sex; there were honestly no ifs, ands, or buts about it. "I hope you realize what you’re doing, Yata. You’re taking a rutting Alpha into your home. That isn't very smart."

  "Maybe not but it's better than having you sleep down here." Yata sat up and took Fushimi's hand, tugging gently. "Come on!"

  Fushimi winced, "Idiot..."

* * *

 

  Once they arrived at his place, Yata held the door opened for Fushimi, letting him enter first. The male limped in, his pants rubbing the cuts on his thighs raw as he had followed Yata towards the opposite side if the village. Once inside he leaned against the wall and winced, closing his eyes as he tried to rid himself of the hostile and untrusting stares. "...Good to know what the village thinks."

  Yata chewed his lip, trying to decide how to soften the situation. "They just know that you insulted the Commander," he said slowly, watching Fushimi for a moment. "I'm going to go let my mom know you're here."

  "...where am I staying?" he asked, trying to figure out where he could hide from everyone. He just wanted to rest.

  "My room is that way," Yata indicated the direction. He jumped in quickly when he saw the male about to protest, "I'll sleep on the couch."

  Fushimi nodded, turning and heading the direction indicated. Yata watched the male go, achingly, before leaving to inform his family.

* * *

 

  Yata sighed, relieved that his mom hadn't been completely opposed to the idea. He closed the door behind him and paused, listening for Fushimi. When he heard nothing, he went ahead and undressed but left his underwear on, deciding against being completely naked in the presence of a rutting Alpha - no matter how appealing that idea may be. When he still heard nothing, he quietly slipped into his bedroom to check on the male. Fushimi was curled up in Yata's bed, completely surrounded by his smell as he snuggled into it. It brought a smile to the Omega’s lips to see him in amongst the furs, and eased his heart as he returned to the couch and laid down.

  Yata finally drifted off sometime later, but kept waking up, restless as his heat was becoming more prominent with the proximity to the Alpha. He had forgotten to take the medicine, as usual, and had missed the period of time that would dampen the effects for the remainder of the week. Fushimi's scent drifted to him from the other side of the curtain separating them, making his skin crawl with need. He groaned softly and stood, unable to take it, and made his way to his own room and to the Alpha.

  Fushimi woke up at Yata's movement, the Omega crawling into the bed with him. The sweet scent of him in heat caused his mouth to water, sending a direct line of want to his groin. "Not a good idea..." he mumbled, rolling so his back was to Yata, trying to put some sort of barrier between them.

  Yata huffed in response and pressed their backs together, the warmth of his skin instantly soothing him and easing his nerves, “Shut up.” He made sure not to apply much pressure, for fear of agitating the wounds.

  Fushimi closed his eyes, trying to calm his now sizzling nerves. He had been blissfully unaware while he was asleep, but now that he was awake, the scent of Omega heat was overwhelming. This was going to be rough, at least he and Anna had been separated and it wasn't as strong as right fucking next to him. It didn’t help when Yata rolled over, settling his forehead against Fushimi's shoulder. The Omega inhaled deeply, the scent calming and making him feel much better than before, enough to allow him to relax and doze.

  Fushimi started counting down from 1000, he just needed to fall asleep and everything would be fine. He had to try, even though he knew once awake he wouldn’t fall back asleep. Yata closed his eyes contently, the training he had done finally catching up with him as his breathing slowed. As Fushimi heard the rhythm become one of sleep, he sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sola: Ok. I hate editing MikoTotsu. Love the ship, hate writing it.
> 
> From Jane: ^Fuck her. WRITING MIKOTUTSU IS THE BEST! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW SOLA LOVES TO SEND THESE CHAPTERS TO ME IN THE WEIRDEST FONTS AND I HATE IT! (I get pissed off at random things, can you tell?) IT TAKES LIKE TWO SECONDS TO CHANGE IT BUT WHY?!?!?!


	9. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yata and Fushimi's interactions finally come to a head. ;)

  A comforting scent and warmth woke Yata, bringing him from his sleep languidly. He shifted, stretching some as he yawned before rolling back against the warmth that had kept him asleep all night. Fushimi swallowed at the movement, every nerve in his body was sizzling with energy; which didn't really help the fact he was in pain. His senses were beyond heightened, every movement brought a flare to the cuts and burns, every breath brought an assault to his sense of smell. His head was flooded with Yata's scent, his entire body reacting with demand. Even shallow breaths didn't help, it was invading his nose, his mouth; it wouldn't surprise him if his skin was pulling it in. He was almost positive he could smell the increase overnight as Yata’s heat began to increase in intensity.

  When he finally opened his eyes, Yata realized he was pressed firmly against Fushimi's back. He jumped, sitting up and away. There was no way he'd been snuggling him, nope, no way. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

  Fushimi snorted, trying to control his boiling blood as he dismissed the male. "That stuff that suppresses scent... Do you have any, and can I shove my nose in it?"

  Yata laughed lightly, Fushimi’s own scent making warmth pool between his legs. "Yeah but I wouldn't put it in my nose if I were you." He rolled, reaching over to grab the small rusted can off the floor. "It works best if you put it on your clothes though."

  The Alpha rolled over, his breath catching as he caught site of Yata. Lithe muscles moved beneath his tattooed skin. Each rib was lined with stark black, the design bold at first sight. Though as he continued his stare, he realized there was a certain delicate intricacy. Another line of ink traced up each vertebrae of his spine, mimicking the delicate flames that encased his ribs.  He didn't reply, his mouth falling dry as he looked the male up and down, every inch of skin igniting desire and awakening instinct and raw need. Somewhere there was a faint echo of question as to why the male was only in underwear, but the forethought demanded he pin the Omega to the very bed they were on.

  When Yata twisted back around and, upon seeing Fushimi's expression, he thought maybe he should leave to prevent anything from happening that they might regret. But, as he met the other males gaze, he couldn't bring himself to move away. He wanted to be closer, his pulse fluttering quicker.

  Fushimi swallowed, his mouth watering and brain humming. He closed his eyes, trying to control his hormones as a tense and silent moment passed. "Yata..." he warned, try to convey the barely-there restraint he had.

  It was easy to tell the strain, but Yata honestly wondered how the Alpha was holding himself back. It didn’t help matters when he opened his mouth to speak the Alpha's scent hit him that much harder, further holding him in place. "Saruhiko..." The scent bond reared its head in that moment, urging him to move closer and...

  Fushimi opened his eyes at the tone Yata’s voice had taken, shit. Fighting every instinct he had, "We need to separate..." he sat up, his lower half demanding otherwise.

  Whining, Yata forced himself up and away from Fushimi, telling himself it wasn’t worth it. Quickly, he opened the chest that held his cloths and snatched a set of clean ones, tossing some toward Fushimi. "You can borrow one of my shirts again. Just put a little bit of that powder on it. That should be one of the longer ones.”

  Fushimi nodded, catching the shirt. "...ok..." He managed out after a choked breath. He was drowning in desire, in smell, and he couldn't process anything else, couldn’t think past every flex of muscle beneath Yata’s skin.

  The Alpha let out a shaky breath as Yata stepped out, standing and dressing. His pants had been in better shape, but he had no choice but to continue wearing them. All he could do was hope that between the suppressant he was patting on his cloths and his own self-control, he wouldn’t pounce Yata. The fabric of the front is pants was tight, forcing him to make adjustments to try and hide his erection, the touch of his hand on the heated skin sending chills through his body. 

  When Fushimi finally followed after Yata, he found the Omega busy rummaging through the shelves of the dividing wall that connected this area to his parents, looking for his extra can of scent suppressant. He found it with an outcry of excitement and popped open the lid, dusting his clothes with it. Normally, he would do this outside. He didn't like his home smelling of nothing, it was strange and made him think of it as a space that wasn’t his own. But at least now it would be easier to think.

  Fushimi sighed, thankful when Yata’s scent was blotched. The powder hadn’t completely blocked his scent, but it at least made it easier to think and control himself. He stood, looking away. "Tch... Sorry."

  "Why are you sorry?" Yata set the can down and sat down on the couch, watching the Alpha. The powder had the same affect for him, the Alpha’s presence was no longer intoxicating. 

  "I can't control myself," he said flatly, carefully sitting beside him.

  "That's not your fault. And you did control yourself," Yata pulled his feet up, crossing them under himself to try and relieve the slight pressure the couch was applying against his ass, “I don’t know of a single Alpha who wouldn’t have assaulted me by now.”

  Fushimi leaned back, closing his eyes. "Every nerve is on fire..." he grumbled.  "Every fiber is demanding sex."

  "Are you not used to that?"

  "I usually don't have any sort of outside contact, and normally I get electrocuted so... Yeah. I'm not use to having to control myself in proximity to others." he mumbled.

  “Electrocuted?”

  “Tch. To injure or kill someone by electric shock.”

  "And what did you get ‘electrocuted’ for?" Yata asked, turning to face him as the definition confused him further.

  "Because I was an Alpha and 'daddy dearest' found it funny," he turned his head away from the Omega’s gaze, the memories bringing a vial taste to his throat.

  "That's fucked up... why would he do that?" Yata leaned a bit closer, concerned and longing to touch Fushimi.

  "Because Niki is a fucked up sadistic bastard," Fushimi swallowed, "and I just want to leave it at that."

  "Okay…" Yata shifted closer tentatively, testing the boundaries. "Well, I'll never do anything like that to you." He promised, meaning it.

  Fushimi looked over at the male, feigning boredom. "So what is this... Scent bond thing? I know about the biting kind but scent..."

  "It's like... your scent matches mine but mine doesn't match yours... if that makes sense."

  "Not really, no." If anything, he was more confused.

  Yata looked up, thinking. "Well, Mikoto and Totsuka scent bonded not long after he became the Commander. But that was mutual and I don't think Beta's can but there's only a few here so I’ve just never seen it…"

  "My society avoids bonding, Alphas, Omegas... Really everything it can." he sighed, "They are formally bonded as well, I can see the marks."

  "Mhmm." Yata watched his face, his expression. "I think scent bonding is just the chemicals in my body are attracted to yours, but I don't know for sure. It doesn't happen very often."

  "Maybe... That offer still stands you know."

 "I know... but..." Yata leaned his head against Fushimi's shoulder, closing his eyes.

  "Is it because you don't want to have sex with me?" Fushimi said slowly, watching for reaction.

  "N-no th-that's… uh… not it at all! I uh.. I just d-d-didn't think you liked me." Yata's cheeks flushed red as he ducked his head into the crook of Fushimi’s neck, the mention of sex flustering him.

  Fushimi shrugged the shoulder that didn’t have a head on it, "To be fair, I don't like anyone. I wouldn't mind, Yata. The way I see it I'll be dead in a few days anyways. Becoming basically your sex slave is pretty low on the list of bad things that could happen."

  "I don't want that though..." Yata took a deep breath, searching for Fushimi's scent through the suppressant.

  "It’s only fair," he reasoned, "if you’re bonded to me through scent, you have the right to bind me to you."

  "No I don't." He didn't mention the fact that the simple idea of a one-way bond made him wish he were dead; he didn’t want to own anyone. He wanted to belong with someone.

  "Yes, you do," the male argued. He sighed, sitting up slightly. "Don't you have a job or something you’re supposed to do?" In such close proximity, he was catching traces of Yata's scent, his ‘Alpha’ side calling out.

  “I have to train with Mikoto later, but not right now." He paused, "If you want you can come meet my mom and my siblings."

  "Not sure I know how to properly socialize, plus I can't speak your language."

        "I can teach you!" Yata said, smiling and sitting up straight. "Come on, she was the one that said you could stay. She'll like you."

  Fushimi leaned away, "I'm in the peak of rut, and doing very well not to fuck you as it is. I don't think it's smart-"

  "But you're not reacting, so it'll be fine." Yata interjected as he stood, taking Fushimi's hand. "Come on! You'll be fine."

  The Alpha tugged Yata down, the boy landing on his lap. He ignored the sting of his wounds. "I don't think you realize just how delicate my current control is."

  Yata sucked in a sharp breath, heat searing through him as he felt the bulge in Fushimi’s pants. "Well... if you can stand being this close..." He raised his chin a bit, exposing his throat. He shivered, not sure how he wanted the male to react.

  Fushimi growled low in his chest. His body started moving for him, pressing his lips to the Omega’s throat promisingly. "Don’t tempt me."

  The smaller male instinctively lifted his chin higher as a blush crept into his cheeks, his heart thudding in his chest so hard he was certain Fushimi could feel it. "Maybe that's what I want." He said, his voice low with want, his stomach fluttering at the suggestive undertone to his words.

  Fushimi's breathing wavered, his heart jumping in tandem with the pulse at his lips. He let out another growl - this close he could easily smell the Omega - and forced himself back. "You're playing a dangerous game." He breathed, trying to reel in his desire.

  Yata looked up at the Alpha, his pupils blown wide with lust. He shifted, sitting up straighter in his lap. "If you can resist that then you'll be fine meeting other people. I don't know of an Alpha that wouldn’t have… yeah."

  Fushimi's hands tightened where they had come to rest on Yata's hips. He opened his mouth to speak and then laid back with a half groan half growl. "Don't blame me if it ends badly."

  "It won’t." Yata smiled and leaned forward, kissing Fushimi's cheek affectionately, the action completely subconscious. He already felt comfortable with Fushimi and he wanted nothing more than to stay with him and be able to keep him alive. If that meant forcing him to interact with others, then so be it.

  The Alpha stiffened, willing himself not to turn his head and catch those soft lips on his own. "Get off my lap before I forget who I am for a bit," he grumbled begrudgingly, working his jaw.

  "Well you put me here," Yata said playfully as he stood, swallowing when he could feel just how strained Fushimi was.

  "I was trying to prove a point," he winced, forcing himself to stand - the cuts and burns stung as he made any movement. It helped in a way, taking his attention somewhere other than the desire in his veins.

  "I probably need to change that bandage again..." Yata said suddenly, noticing Fushimi's wince and stiff movement. 

  "... On a list of bad ideas, taking my pants off is probably pretty high up. I'll be ok." Fushimi shook his head, the pain grounding him.

Yata's cheeks heated up again, "It'll get infected though…"

  Fushimi shook his head, "There are a lot of things I can control, but that," he pointed at his crotch, "Is not one of them while I'm in rut."

  "Okay, fine. But if you're leg rots off don't blame me." Yata took Fushimi's hand and tugged him gently towards the door. "Come on. And just so you know, my little sister and brother will probably be _all_ in your space until they get over meeting a new person."

  "... I don’t want to do this." he wrinkled his nose, "I don't think I can handle kids. I do good to handle adults."

  "You never know. Just try not to snap at them, they get their feelings hurt easily." Yata led Fushimi around to the front, ignoring the stray glances others were casting their way. “And Mom is the embodiment of overprotective Omega mother.”

  Fushimi exhaled, "They won't understand me anyways."

  He gave him a puzzled look, until he remembered Fushimi had been in a prison cell for five years. "That doesn't matter to kids. If you try to be friendly they'll love you. Plus, I'll translate for you." Yata pushed open the door, revealing the two children wrestling in the floor, his sister trying desperately to smash a berry onto his brother’s face. " **Megumi, quit that. That's not nice,”**

  They both froze, looking up at the two males with large, round eyes, instantly focusing on Fushimi. "Just so you know, I hate this." He grumbled.

  The kids looked at him fearfully, looking at each other and then at Fushimi again. They muttered to themselves before taking off deeper into the house. **"Mother! Yata brought the sky person!"**

  "Quit being so negative," Yata huffed as stepped into the house, inhaling the familiar scent of the home – a mixture of kid smells and food. His mother stepped out from a divider, being tugged at by his siblings as she scolded them for being rude, but smiling as she did so. Once subdued, the children sat heavily on the floor, pouting as they eyed Fushimi in a mixture of curiosity and fear. 

  The woman reminded Fushimi of someone you would see on cooking supplies. She was heavier set for the others on the ground, though still slim, with greys streaking her brown hair. Her eyes said she was tired, but a gentle smile gave them a friendly light that Saruhiko wasn’t sure how to handle. She looked both of them over with that soft smile before she introduced herself. At least that wasn’t really a requirement to be translated; he understood that her name was Tsubaki. She was polite and mild through the entire thing, the ‘definition of an Omega mother,’ he could only assume.

  Fushimi nodded, "Uh... Hello. Thank you for... Uh... Being kind enough to let me stay with Yata..." He said, shuffling nervously as he forced the words past his throat. He didn't like this, it didn't feel right to him and her damn smile made him feel… worthless in a way. It had a true generosity to it that made him want to be polite. He could never remember his mother ever acting like this and it made him wonder what it could have been like for Yata.

  "Don't be nervous." Yata murmured, bumping his shoulder against Fushimi's. He relayed what the Alpha said to his mother, also explaining vaguely what Fushimi had been through the past couple nights. His mother's eyes widened as she looked back to Fushimi and started talking again, looking sympathetic. "She says you don't need to thank her and that she's sorry she can't speak your language; she knows it's a huge inconvenience but she'd be willing to help you learn ours. And she wants to know if you are hungry." 

  The children had started inching closer by scooting across the floor, curious of the new comer.

  The Alpha watched the kids warily, "To be fair, I don’t think I'll be here much longer. Don’t tell her I said that, just say something along the lines of thank you and I’m not hungry." He didn't meet anyone's eyes, looking around the room as he watched them in his peripherals.

  Yata nodded and did as he was asked, making his mother smile. **"It's amazing how much control he has."** She said, her nostrils flaring ever so slightly. " **But I still want you to be careful, your heat hasn't hit full force yet so be ready for that. And if you do honey, make sure you take some herbs to prevent an unwanted pregnancy."**

  **"I know, mom."** Yata said as the kids edged even closer, his cheeks flushing pink. He finally noticed the action and gave then a hard look, causing them to hesitate. **"He doesn't like to be touched.** " When they looked hurt he added, **"He wasn't allowed to have friends. His people weren't very nice to him just because he was an Alpha."** They seemed to accept that as a reasonable excuse for someone to dislike contact.

  Fushimi shifted nervously, his instincts telling him to go somewhere else. He huffed, "There. I met them. Are you happy now?"

  "Yes." The Omega smiled, catching his sister and picking her up as she tried to sneak past him.

  Fushimi watched as Yata started talking to his sister, who had to be about five. The way his voice softened, how he held her, the easy tone… it all looked natural. It was almost the same as the look from his mother and it made him wonder, was that just the way Omegas were? Yata had a certain explosiveness to his character, but he, Tsubaki, Totsuka and Anna… they were all so gentle in a way he didn’t understand. While he was lost in thought, Minoru had jumped up to hug Fushimi’s leg, causing him to jump and stiffen. "Can we go now?!?" he squeaked.

  Yata's mother laughed, watching the Alpha in a manner that said she would kill him if he hurt her son. " **He isn't very good with children, is he?"**

  **"No."** Laughing, Yata bent to pry the boy off Fushimi's leg, balancing his sister in his hip. " **He literally had no contact with anyone other than the guards there and they weren't very nice to him. It’s not just kids, he isn’t good with people either."**

  Fushimi crossed his arm uncomfortably, hating that he couldn’t understand. "Please?" 

  Yata rolled his eyes, leading Fushimi to the living area as he set Megumi down, nodding to the worn and stained couch. “It looks like hell but it’s been through like, six kids. Me and my siblings plus my Step-dad and his.”

  Sitting down, Fushimi crossed his arms begrudgingly as he glared at the children. He knew they were talking about him, but there wasn’t much he could do as they did so but hope and pray the children left him alone.

  " **How does Heda feel about this?"** She watched him as the kids gravitated towards Fushimi, much to his displeasure, as she sat delicately down next to him. **"I know I'm a little conflicted on you staying with a rutting Alpha, no matter how much control he has and how much I know you are grown. Plus, if he doesn’t understand people..."**

  **"He wants to kill him.”** Yata answered honestly, “ **Saruhiko… wasn't exactly friendly when I brought him here and just kept provoking him. He still does.”** Yata sat on the floor to give the two room, leaning back on Fushimi’s legs.

  **"I would not trust someone who would provoke such an Alpha."**

**"I know but he's never been around people. I think he's doing pretty good considering that. I think he expects violence of others and Heda feeds that."**

  The little boy reached around and placed his hand on Fushimi's knee, smiling in his four year old way. "Saruhiko."

  " **Even a blind man could see that Mikoto is not one to provoke."**

       The Alpha looked like he would rather be tortured and he probably would prefer that alternative considering how uncomfortable he was. "Yeah... What is... uh... your name?"

  Yata smiled, laughing as he watched his brother’s reaction. **"I never said he was smart."**

  The small boy looked confused for a moment then answered, recalling what Yata had taught him, as well as using some reasoning. "Minoru."

  Fushimi nodded, still looking like he would rather be stabbed as he looked away from the child. Minoru concentrated on him for a moment before he tried to lift up the Alpha’s shirt. **"Do you have wings?"**

        He jumped, practically crawling up the back of the couch as he fought the urge to bear his teeth. "What are you doing?!"

  Yata grabbed his brother, pulling him into his lap as he tried hard not to laugh. " **No he doesn't have wings."**

  **"Then how did he get in the sky?"**

  Fushimi bristled, "I think I would rather take my chances back in the dungeon. Do we have to stay? I don't appreciate getting molested by small children."

      " **They were in a ship, like Captain Hook."** Yata answered and stood, handing the boy to his mom. He stepped in front of his sister when she tried to reach for Fushimi, wanting her moment as well. **"No. He’s grumpy right now. You can see him again later.”** He promised and looked back to his mom smiling to her. **"We’ll come back later."** He said firmly, looking back at Fushimi.

  "...I have no clue what you're saying."

  "Oops." Yata laughed, "I said we would come back later, after you aren’t so grumpy." 

  " **Don't forget you have to train with Mikoto later."** His mother reminded him, standing slowly with Minoru in her arms. 

  **"I know."** Yata smiled and turned, motioning for Fushimi to step out.

  Fushimi practically ran out the door, thankful to be away from the kids. "Tch, I hate children." He rubbed his arms, barely registering the pain it sparked up as he worked out the tension. "I feel like I'm infected or something." Not to mention his leg was going a little numb, which couldn’t be good.

  The Omega snorted, waving to his mother and siblings as he led Fushimi back around the house. "Why? They weren't even that bad."

  "I just don't like kids." He clicked his tongue again, following.

  Yata sighed, noticing his limp. "I really do need to take care of your leg now."

  ".....Tch." He worked his jaw - there was no way he could get through that without getting an erection and that bothered him. The last one had gone down as soon as the children had touched him, but that was really the only reason. He hated that he couldn’t control that and he wasn’t sure Yata would appreciate it either.

  "Come on, Saruhiko." Yata pulled him through the door before going and rummaging through a cabinet to find everything he needed.

  Sitting down, Fushimi was once again engulfed by Yata's scent. "I know it's a little late, but I prefer being called Fushimi." He grumbled, already responding to the smell alone.

  "Why?" Yata came back to sit down in front of him on the floor, looking up at Fushimi.

  He shifted uncomfortably, "My father named me and I just prefer Fushimi... I'm not sure about this."

  "But…" Yata sighed, choosing not to argue. "It needs to be taken care of." He tugged at the leg of his pants, setting the salve and rag to the side. "Take your pants off."

  Fushimi's cheeks heated up a little, not that he would admit it. "Ah... um... You do realize while I'm rutting I stay at least half hard constantly with you coming close...?"

  "Yeah but there's nothing we can do about that." He swallowed, mentally preparing himself for that.

  The Alpha swallowed, cursing himself for being stupid before he tugged his pants down, looking away. "Is it easier if I stand or sit?"

  "You should probably stand." Yata said, trying his best not to look at him as heat rose to his cheeks.

  Fushimi stood, spreading his legs so hopefully Yata wouldn't brush his thighs too much. He took a breath, and began doing math as he tried not to recognize how close Yata was to the part of him that begged to be touched. The Omega swallowed hard as he untied the not, careful not to touch Fushimi as he unwrapped the cloth. It was all the Alpha could do to hold still, biting his lip as he tried to keep his body under control. 57÷2.46 is 4.5746….

       The Omega took a deep breath and instantly regretted it, Fushimi's scent washing over him thick and sweet. "Yeah… this wasn't a good idea." Yata squeaked, his voice choked as he started cleaning the wound. “Should have gone to Totsuka…”

  Fushimi tried to keep his breathing shallow. He had stopped fantasizing a long time ago, spending puberty in isolation erased any hopes, but now his head was filling with images he didn’t know he knew about. No, no, no, no... "Just hurry up." His voice was strained.

      "I'm trying." Yata said, quickening his movements until the wound was cleaned and the ointment was pressed into it. Fushimi's scent was filling his mind with his own images. He squirmed, uncomfortable as his body began producing slick in response to the Alpha.

  It came to the point that Fushimi couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and it didn't help that his cock was responding to the ideas in his head. This was a bad idea, worse than he would have originally thought. He closed his eyes, sucking in as he tried to maintain control and ended up breathing in even more of the Omega smell, arousing him all the more.

  The smaller male wrapped the cloth around his leg, his hand brushing the male's thighs with the back of his hand in his haste, trying to get it done. Fushimi jerked, his cock twitching at the contact and making Yata bite his lip with more unwanted images. The Alpha clenched his fists, "As soon as you’re done, we need to separate..." He growled, shaking with effort to control himself.

      Yata knew he should agree with that statement but, suddenly, all he could think about was Fushimi inside him. Everything inside him was aching for the Alpha, aching for his touch. His movements slowed as that realization came over him, his hand brushing Fushimi's thigh purposely now.

  Fushimi swallowed, still avoiding looking at the Omega. "Yata," he warned, growing harder with every touch. "Please be more careful..." he whined a little, eyes squeezed shut in effort.

  Yata finished tying the cloth and stood, his mind set now. Before he could think about the consequences of what he was doing he reached up, grabbing Fushimi behind the neck and yanking him down to connect their lips, his heat making him bold. The reaction was instant; Fushimi groaned and wrapped his arms around Yata as his mind lost all thought. They couldn’t fight it and he couldn't control himself with Yata's smell and taste assaulting him. He parted his lips, seeking and demanding more as warmth began spreading through him.

      Parting his own lips, Yata submitted to the Alpha entirely as he fisted his hand in his shirt, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He let the male steer them somewhat blindly to the bed, his heat demanding the Alpha’s touch. He moaned; stumbling some before the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. He fell back, squeaking in surprise as they briefly broke apart.

  Fushimi left no room to recover, bearing down on him as his own Alpha hormones surged up, years of unspent lust hitting him all at once. His hand curled around Yata's pants, the male yanking them and his underwear off before pushing back down to reconnect their lips, both desperate for the other.

  Sighing in relief, Yata was too far gone to be embarrassed now.  He pulled Fushimi down on top of him, slipping his tongue between the Alpha's teeth. The fabric of his shirt rode up, aggravating his sensitive skin though he was too focused on Fushimi to actually do anything about the nuisance. He felt hot, every part of his body wanting more and more contact with the Alpha. He reveled in the weight that pushed him into the furs, the scent of heat and rut mixing into a drug like cocktail.  

  The taller male settled between Yata's legs as he pulled back, moving to bite and nip at the Omega’s neck and collarbone harshly, too busy to notice the tips of the tattoo that peaked out from around his sides.. His hand pinning one wrist to the bed while the other pushed his thigh back, lining up and thrusting in as instinct erased any hesitation and replaced it with aggression and desire. His body didn't care about anything but finding his release, his head blocked by that and he was far from gentle in his entry.

  Yata’s hiss broke off with a moan as he tilted his chin up and to the side. Everything melted into a blur, the sensation of _finally_ being filled making him moan loudly as he brought his legs up to wrap around Fushimi's waist as best he could, wanting him even deeper. Somewhere in the back of his head he realized there was no pain, but then, he had always been told that during a heat was the best time for a first, as it would prepare his body before he was even stimulated.

  Fushimi sucked Yata's neck hard enough to bruise as he started moving, thrusting shakily into the tight and wet heat, the Omega's body already slick in its midheat and welcoming the Alpha. Still, his movements weren’t smooth or steady, and they were more animalistic in nature as the rut overrode his brain, his movements showing his inexperience.

  Yata pulled his hand free of Fushimi's hold to grasp at the back of his head, pressing the Alpha’s mouth to his neck. He moaned louder, his pleasure making him lose any concern for someone hearing. "Saruhiko.." The Alpha's name fell on a panted breath as the Omega gripped him tighter between his thighs, registering somewhere that he hoped the Alpha would bite.

  The tempo of Fushimi’s thrusts grew as he found a rhythm, his rhythm  more fluent. He found that he especially didn't care if anyone heard the sounds coming from Yata. He didn't care if he died. He didn't care about the implications. All he cared about was sex in this primal state. His weight pressed down as he let out a guttural noise of pleasure, nuzzling up and into the Omega's hair.

  The noise sent chills through Yata's body, the weight both comforting and completely welcome. Yata lifted his head to nip at Fushimi's ear, the need to bite and claim him becoming stronger with every thrust. Fushimi frowned, a spark of thought reminding him to keep himself away from Yata's neck, the instinct to make the Omega his and only his extremely prominent in his blood. The same spark brought a sense of guilt, urging him to leave his own neck exposed and close to Yata's mouth, just in case the male decided to claim him - as backwards as it was.

  Yata trailed his teeth over Fushimi's pulse, nipping gently before whining softly. Why wasn't he biting? Had he done something wrong? He turned his head, his hand tightening in Fushimi's hair when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

  Fushimi shuddered, nearing his end as his knot began to swell. He picked up the pace, groaning as he inhaled the Omega's scent, getting almost drunk off the pheromones from his heat. Yata couldn’t do much more then shudder, the pressure in his abdomen growing with every thrust, burying his forehead in the juncture of Fushimi's shoulder and throat. The entire thing overwhelmed him, scattering his thoughts as neared his own release, the thickening of the base of the Alpha's shaft border lining painful.

  The Alpha panted, letting out a low growl as he teetered, it was becoming harder and harder to move, to pull out and thrust in, his knot popping in an oddly satisfying way. "Yata...." He murmured nosing his hair.

  Yata stiffened, just as Fushimi's knot locked him into place, his back arching slightly as he came. He just barley stopped himself from turning his head and biting Fushimi, his lips already parted and his teeth bared. Instead he fisted his hand in the Alpha's hair, the other in a fur draped over his bed. He whined, and Fushimi clenched his jaw, shuddering with the first release as he became stuck, instinctively falling still to prevent from hurting either of them. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he waited for the second wave to hit.

  Yata sighed, his chest heaving as he felt the first pulse of Fushimi's cock finish. He blinked slowly, relaxing his grip on Fushimi's hair. "Why... didn't you bite...?" The Omega in him was disappointed and upset at the fact.

  "Because I'm still expecting to die... And if I bite you..." He trailed off, carefully shifting his weight off of Yata. "Let me know if I'm putting too much weight on you."

  "But I want you to..." Yata trailed off, chewing his lip. "Don't move... you're fine. You can put all your weight on me."

  "I won't take you down with me like that," he stilled, finding this slightly awkward. "I have no clue how long this will last, or how many times I’ll cum."

  "But... if you did then maybe Mikoto would let you live." Yata's walls tightened and fluttered around Fushimi as he came again, warmth spreading deep inside of him.

  Fushimi waited for the spasm to end, swallowing down a groan. "Why are you so determined to see me live?" He said drolly. "I'm not anything to you."

  Yata shook his head, "You are something to me... I'm afraid that I'm not anything to you." He turned his head to the side, his cheeks heating up at the confession. Fushimi was something to him, what exactly, he wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to be something to the male.

  There was a moment of silence. "...You’re the only person to give me a chance," he said quietly. "I’m not going to ruin that."

  The Omega sighed softly, combing a hand through Fushimi’s soft hair. "You won't ruin it," he turned his face to the Alpha and leaned up, kissing him gently. "You should give _yourself_ a chance."

  Fushimi shuddered with another release, not replying to the statement. "I don't suppose birth control is a thing down here, is it?"

  "Huh? Oh well… yeah sort of but..." His face grew bright red. "Fuck. My heat was early and I got caught up… I forgot to take it."

  "... Well shit." Fushimi grumbled. "Are you sure I'm not too much weight?" He tried to dodge the topic.

  "I'm sure..." Yata swallowed hard, his mind racing a hundred miles an hour. "I'm sorry... Shit… uh, if it helps it's not uncommon for people our age to bond and- have kids down here..."

  Fushimi's mouth felt a little dry, what? His brain looped on that, the male obviously not getting the hint. "Uh... Yata...? I mean, I get that you scent bonded and whatever but... Uh... I don't know anything about this world... And I mean... I like you. But I don't think I'm ready.. for that." he took deep breaths, trying to calm down as his body shuddered again, but this time it felt damning to him, the pleasure almost completely taken out of it.

  "Well… neither am I but it's not like we have a choice now." Yata's sentence ended in a soft whimper. "If you keep that up I swear I'll pop." He tried to joke.

  "...I'm not unstuck yet. The average I think is eight... And uh... I'll be stuck for the better part of the hour." If he remembered that book correctly.

  Laying back, Yata sighed. "Well I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with," he teased.

  "Ha. Ha. So, what are we supposed to do while we are like this?" he asked, resting his weight on his elbows.

  "I dunno. Have a heartfelt, meaningful conversation?" Yata laughed lightly, "You know... it's not too late for you to... uh..."

  "I don't want to tie you to me. I know it would be worse for you if I died. I don't want to do that to you."

  Yata sighed, "But... I want you to. I want to be with you."

  "I think we are pretty together right now," he pointed out, "and what would happen if Mikoto decided to kill me after all?"

  "It would make him less likely to."

  "I'm not willing to bank on that." He paused, "Is this your first...?"

  Yata nodded, looking away.

  Fushimi swallowed, "I'm-uh... Sorry," he mumbled.

  "Don't be. It's was my fault to begin with."

  "I should have made it a little more.. special I guess? I mean, we didn't even get out of our shirts." he winced as his body tightened again. "Is that four? Or five?"

  "No it was fine. And... four? I think? I dunno." Yata sighed, the Omega in him loving every second of it, practically purring at the thought of children.

  Fushimi dropped his head on the Omega’s shoulder. "Halfway there." he groaned - who knew sex would be so tedious?

  Yata wrapped his arms around Fushimi's shoulders, mindful of his wounds. He sighed, chewing his lip as he fell silent for a moment before he kissed the Alpha's temple. "Please don't do something stupid. I really don't want to lose you." He felt ridiculous, feeling so attached to someone he barely knew and had shot with an arrow at first glance. The Omega blamed the scent bond but, never the less, he felt the connection.

  "I feel the irrational need to do stupid things to piss off your commander, but I'll try," he mumbled.

  Yata snorted then stiffened as realization dawned on him. "I've got to train with him soon! Dammit!" He tried sit up and gasped, pain shooting up his spine as the Alpha's knot held them together.

  The Alpha tensed, pain shooting through him and he automatically pushed Yata down and held him there forcibly. "Don't move," he hissed as the pain throbbed through his system.

  "I'm sorry." Yata whimpered, pressing his lips apologetically to Fushimi's collarbone.

  Fushimi shuddered over him, he next release rushed by the movement. "It’s ok, and I'm sorry you’re going to be late, but I physically can't separate from you." 

  "No shit..." Yata settled beneath and sighed helplessly. "At least this will help with my heat." Training during his heats was awful, even with the herbs, and most of the time Mikoto would just push him harder despite the pain. But he never complained, it made him stronger.

  "You know; he is going to be pissed on two levels. One, you were late. Two, you're going to reek of me after this." He kissed the male's forehead. The thought of everyone knowing what they had done was oddly pleasing, it was like claiming him without actually doing so.

  "Somehow… I can't bring myself to care." Yata said, smiling up at the Alpha, his eyes sparkling at the truth behind the words.

  Fushimi gave a half smile. "So... Uh... What am I supposed to do while you train? Coming with you seems like a really stupid idea."

  "Well you could stay here, but it'd look better if you came with me. You could sit farther away, just don't get mad when Mikoto kicks my ass."

  Just the thought of that made Fushimi growl, "Not sure I can sit back. Do you know how protective Alphas are? Especially while you smell like me."

  "Yeah… I know. You forget I’ve watched Mikoto around Totsuka for years." He said, remembering the time someone one tried to hurt Totsuka. No one would envy that death. "And Mikoto will beat my ass into the ground today."

  "...I'll try. But I won't be happy about it." He growled, "I certainly won't be happy."

  "Are you sure you could handle that? He'll try to provoke you every second you're there."

  The Alpha sighed, "I can handle jabs at me. It’s anything he throws at you that will bug me. I guarantee I've been called worse than anything he can come up with."

  Yata shook his head. "Mikoto doesn't call names. As soon as he figures out what bothers you, he'll keep on until he gets the reaction he wants."

  "I'm a master at not giving people what they want..." he shuddered again with another orgasm. "Tch. Whatever. If he thinks he can get me that easily..."

  Yata sighed. "If you think you're gonna do something stupid just walk away. Unless he directly speaks to you. If you turn your back to him without being dismissed, you'll be dead before your foot hits the ground." He made a face, feeling very full as he shifted ever so slightly.

Fushimi nodded, "Am I allowed to look away and pointedly ignore him?" God he was tired. He had to be close to being done, right?

  "Well... you can look away..." That was considered a display of submission. "But you really should answer him or at least acknowledge he said something."

  Fushimi sighed, "Maybe he will opt to ignore my existence," he grumbled.

  "Hopefully…" Yata shifted again, anxious to get ready. If they hurried, he could make it in time.

  "Stop moving please." Fushimi moved his hips to stay in position with the movement.

  Yata groaned. "Hurry up. Why would anyone want to do this? It takes forever."

  "It probably quite nice to be this close without worrying about time. And I can't. I have at least one or two more times to go and my body will give it up when it can," he drolled tiredly.

  Yata whined, frustrated at being kept still for so long. "Next time, let's wait until we go to bed."

        "Tch, I wasn't the one who instigated this."

  "I'm sorry! It was there and it was in my face and what else did you expect me to do? "Yata puffed.

  "Hm, not kiss me. Not change my bandage. Walk away. Leave me in that hole to die. Any way you look at it this is your fault."

  Yata blew a puff of air into his face. "I said that, asshole."

  "Well you asked me what else you could have done-" he shuddered, pausing to see if he was done, only to realize they were still stuck. "For fucks sake."

"This is going to be messy…" He groaned, Fushimi's cock pulsing inside of him.

  Fushimi suddenly clenched above Yata, his body giving one last ditch effort before he was finally finished, exhaustion taking over everything as he went flaccid. "I'm.. pulling out now," he warned before carefully raising up.

  Yata made face, a sticky slime rolling over his thighs and buttocks as the Alpha did so. "That's _awful_! Would you get and a towel?” he pointed to the other section.

  The Alpha nodded, standing up to grab the woven cloth he assumed to be a towel and came back over quickly, seeing his spend leak onto the bed beneath Yata. "Here..." he lifted up the male's hips, sliding the towel beneath him and cleaned his backside, smirking in slight amusement. As an Alpha, he was very pleased to see so much of his spend in the Omega, though the sensible part of him cringed.

  Yata whined, sitting up some and wrinkling his nose as more semen poured out of him. Fushimi couldn’t help but laugh at the face, holding the towel in place. "Sorry."

        "No! You’re not! Asshole!" Yata huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

        "I am a _little_ ," Fushimi snorted, "the best thing is to probably get up and walk around, it will flush out what is sliding down and isn’t up in there."

  "Ew, no that sounds even worse."

  "You're going to have to get up eventually, and that will make the process faster. Training, remember?" Saruhiko didn't _want_ to go, not in the slightest, but Yata had to and he wanted to minimize the trouble the boy got into, if only to minimize the chance of blowing up at Mikoto.

  "Shit." Yata pushed himself up, standing and causing more spend to run down his legs. "Fuck! How much is there? "

  Fushimi grabbed the towel off the bed, wiping Yata's legs, "A lot apparently."

  Yata shifted his weight, "Mikoto's gonna kill me, " he groaned, thankful the Alpha was the one cleaning him up. “I can do that you know.”

  "Well, just know I'll die trying to avenge you." 

  Yata smiled softly. "You'd do that for me?" He teased, tugging a piece of the Alpha's hair.

  "Well I am here wiping your ass for you," he said dully.

 Yata snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think it stopped."

  Fushimi removed the towel slowly, "You good?"

  The Omega nodded and took the towel, finding a clean spot and wiping off his stomach where, thankfully, his shirt had been shoved up to his chest and avoided getting dirty. He noted that he didn’t actually ejaculate, only leaked precum, which he attributed to either the heat or the fact he was Omega. He sighed, noticing that his back wasn't aching like it normally did during his heat, not that it was a bad thing.

  Fushimi looked him up and down, his body satisfied and tired. He wasn't as wired now, really he wanted to sleep, which never happened during his ruts. Yata threw the towel into a corner of the room. He bent and grabbed his pants from where they had been discarded on the floor, tugging them on hastily.

  The Alpha grabbed his own pants, pulling them on. "What other do's and don'ts do I need to know besides the turning my back thing?"

  "Um… Just don’t be a dick really."

  "Tch... Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from (the least tech-savvy fox ever) Jane: So, once again, it’s all my fault that the chapter is late, BUT NOT BECAUSE I DIDN’T GET IT EDITED IN TIME NOOOOOOO APPARENTLY I CAN’T EMAIL SHIT AND HAVE IT ACUTALLY SEND. ….. I hate my computer and I do believe the feeling is mutual. Anyways, I sent the email to Sola last night then went home (there is a significant lack of Internet at my house) because SOMEBODY CAN’T FOLD HER DAMN UNDERWEAR AND TALK TO HER BEST FRIEND AT THE SAME TIME. ANYWAYS, POOOOOOORRRRNNNN :D 
> 
> Notes from Sola: So Jane and I took a very different spin on ABO dynamics here, I know. But, to us, this is how we wanted to do it. Being animal people and knowing that Alphas have a knot, they would get stuck just like dogs, and it meant forced talking. Also know our sweet little virgins are doing it wrong, but when that will be apparent really depends... Let us know what you think on our spin on things as always! Also IT ISN'T MAY FAULT I HAD TO DO LAUNDRY. (And that Pokemon go has taken over my life.) Heads up, next chapter might be delayed, life events!


	10. Chain of Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yata gets his ass kicked, Totsuka plays Heda, and Niki is a dick. :) A short, stubby limp one to.

          The Alpha and Omega had barely arrived in time, earning a withering look from the Commander. The muggy air was already making Yata’s clothes cling to his body with sweat as he stood in the short line of the other nightbloods, unpleasant and heavy in his lungs. He was the oldest and therefore went last against Mikoto in nearly all training sessions. He could see Saruhiko out of the corner of his eye, sitting well away from the few people milling about the area.

          Fushimi tried his best to ignore what was going on, to ignore the itch to attack Mikoto. Though he was sedated and satisfied, his senses were still in overdrive and overly sensitive. He could smell Yata even from his seat on a log on the edge of the training circle - or maybe the male's scent that still clung to his skin. Still, watching each person go in turn agitated him more and more. Every move the Commander made agitated him. How was he supposed to sit back when Yata was up there?

          The goal for day was to land a hit on Mikoto, who thankfully was going fairly easy on the younger children today, mostly because of the heat and humidity. But as the Omega’s turn drew nearer, he couldn't help but feel nervous for the first time in years. Mikoto kept glancing at him, no doubt smelling Fushimi's scent on him. It was all he could do to smell anything but. He waited as patiently as he could, hands clutching his stick behind his back as he shuffled from foot to foot. He watched silently as another was dismissed for the day, his stomach knotting as he counted only three more until his turn.

          Fushimi growled, every time Mikoto looked at Yata, his anger flared a little more. He yanked up blades of grass, shredding it into the finest strands he could before braiding the strands together in an effort to distract himself, busying his hands without much help to his mind.

          When his turn came, Yata stepped up, carefully not meeting the Commander's burning gaze, and Mikoto didn't hesitate, moving forward at lightning speed to sweep Yata's feet out from under him. " **You're too slow**." He growled, watching him. " **Get up."**

          Fushimi clenched, chanting to himself. Don't react, don't react, don't react...

          The Omega sucked in a breath, pushing himself up to his feet and immediately blocked another strike with his stick, barely catching himself as he was forced back. With his heat temporarily sated, he wasn’t unbearably sensitive but that didn’t mean the blows didn’t sting more so than usual. He spun, trying to catch Mikoto across the leg but ended up missing when the Alpha knocked his stick back, twisting his wrist painfully with the force of the blow. Mikoto kept the momentum, striking Yata in the ribs in the same motion. He certainly was not going easy on him. It was rare Mikoto that let his emotions influence his actions during training, and it was obvious to the Omega that the scent of his heat mixed with Fushimi’s was the reason for the increased aggression.

          Mikoto attacked mercilessly, taking advantage of every flaw and misstep as well as creating opening for himself. " **I guarantee** ," he jabbed Yata's shoulder and spinning the training stick to catch him on the hip, " **When we’re done, you’ll have far more bruises from me then him.** " He struck again, keeping the boy on the defensive.

          Fushimi's nails bit into his palms, the urge to attack hot in his veins as he tried to keep himself seated. He couldn't do this, couldn't sit back. Just when he was sure he would intervene, Yata saw his opening and struck, hitting Mikoto in the ribs. The motion was carried out successfully, but it cost him. The Commander had already been in the middle of an attack and despite his efforts, the Omega wasn’t able to dodge it completely. The tip of the stick caught his cheek, slicing the skin there wide open.

          Leaping to his feet, Fushimi barely caught himself from going after the other Alpha. And though he stopped the motion, he couldn't stop the growl in his chest as he tried to reel in the protective Alpha side of him. Mikoto stepped back, looking over at Fushimi challengingly with a hint of a smirk in his golden eyes. The younger male tensed, a dose of cold fear running through him.

          _Don't, don't, don't, don't...._

          Yata straightened, tensing as the two Alphas made eye contact and his heart fluttered in momentary panic. He forced himself not to step between them, instead he crossed his arms behind his back. He carefully cleared his throat, before saying "Heda," in hopes to gain Mikoto’s attention and defuse the situation.

          There was a calculating look shared between the two Alphas, all three parties weighing the chances and odds. The other nightbloods who had lingered watched intently, their eyes alight with interest. "Do you have a problem, Sky Person?" The red head finally rumbled.  
  
          Fushimi looked to the side, breaking the gaze before his blood boiled over. "Tch..." Anything he said would be sarcastic and wouldn't end well, and only Yata’s scent gave him second thought. He had made it out alive from the torture and he would unfortunately have to play his cards carefully to escape the town.

          With a held breath, Yata hoped Mikoto wouldn't take offense to that response. It could go either way. Sure, Saruhiko hadn’t directly insulted or opposed Mikoto, but he had refused a direct question as well. A simple no would have been better and his stomach twisted for a moment.

          Mikoto let out a low growl and looked back to Yata, his expression considering. "You’re dismissed."

          Yata sighed in blatant relief as the Commander walked by, thankful that he'd let the training end early and that Fushimi hadn’t been slaughtered. Since Totsuka had become pregnant, the Commander had spent more and more time with him and very rarely left his side. But with the hot, muggy air today, the healer had stayed in Mikoto's quarters and in the shade – no doubt in concern for his own health. He placed his training stick on its stand beside the arena after the Commander left before darting toward his scent mate. "Next time, say 'no, Heda." He hissed instantly, looking at Fushimi worriedly.

          "He's not my Commander," He stepped towards Yata, his eyebrows knitting together as his gaze fell to the two-inch slash. "Are you ok?" The blood slipping down his skin looked like tar, a black and inky substance that appeared to have none of the usual red color. There was a flutter of panic as his mind raced at the possibilities, was he sick?

          "He's your Commander while you're here," Yata corrected as he raised his hand to the cut, finger tips catching the blood. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

          "Why is it black? That's not healthy - or normal..." He looked around, noticing a few of the nightbloods were lingering back to watch the two, hostility practically oozing from them.

          Yata pulled his hand away, black staining the pads of his fingers as he smeared his blood between them. "Huh? Yeah, its normal. Everyone that was training here has it."

          "Blood shouldn't be that color," Fushimi began to search his memory, "it has to be a deficiency or something... a pigment or disease…"

          Yata shook his head. "It's a sign, Saruhiko. Only those worthy of leading as a Commander have it."

          Fushimi wanted to comment further, but one of the trainees walked by at that moment and purposefully ran into him to shove the Alpha into Yata. "Branwoda.1" The boy spat at them, sneering in their direction.

          Yata growled, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him to the ground before Fushimi could act, using his weight to throw the boy off balance and achieve that. He went for his throat, his mood pulling a one-hundred-eighty-degree turn in less than a second as his temper flared wildly. His hands wrapped around the man’s neck. "Take that back." He snarled as he dropped his weight and planted his knee in the Alpha’s chest.

 **"Oh, so now you won’t even speak your own language? Why would I take back what is true?”** He said, completely calm despite the Omega atop him. **“He isn't one of us; he is nothing but dead weight."**  
  
          Fushimi grabbed Yata's arm, yanking him off. "Let it go. I've been called worse by more intelligent cockroaches." The others who’d been wearing particularly hostile looks were gathering around them, and Fushimi had the feeling that he would be on the losing end even if these were kids. He had seen them fight and while Yata seemed more skilled, he doubted Yata was good enough to take on four of them at the same time.

          The Omega growled again, refusing now to speak his native tongue. "He may not be one of us, but he's better than you. " He let the Alpha go, standing and pushing Fushimi back towards his home as he glared angrily at the others.

          A couple of the guys there blocking their path, eyes narrowed and on Fushimi as they crossed their arms. **"Stop protecting him, Yata. We don't want to have to hurt you just because you think he is actually worth anything.”**

          "The Commander said three days. So fuck off before he kicks your asses too."

          One of the guys nodded, and the crowd of both trainees and the few others that had gathered surged, each half grabbing onto the two and wrenching them away from each other. " **He said three days, but someone who is weak doesn't fit in here.** " The leader lunged and punched Fushimi in the gut with a loud snicker.

          Pain flared through the Alpha almost instantly, not only with the blow, but the cuts and bruises on his torso as well. The others released him as he doubled over, gasping for air when another strike came to the side of his head, causing him to stumble and hit the ground on his knees.

          Yata twisted in the arms of his captors, snarling as he bit into the one of the boy’s wrists, making him let go. The Omega was quick to round on the other guy with his newly freed hand, punching him square in the jaw. He forced his way to Fushimi, who had gotten back up and was fighting back as best as he could, knocking the main Alpha away from him before he could hit Fushimi again. The others backed up, seeming to wait for the leader’s retaliation.

          Fushimi clenched his jaw, fighting for breath as he forced himself to stand straight. "You know; I find this quite amusing. You call _me_ the weak one, yet you won't speak up unless your Heda is absent and you have your friends to defend you." he paused, forcing another pained breath into his lungs, "It appears rather cowardly to me. And I can guarantee, you would _never_ survive where I come from."

          "The fuck did you say, sky boy?" He shoved Fushimi, earning another snarl from Yata. "Your people left. Ran away with their tails between their legs. _They_ wouldn't survive _here_."

          Fushimi pushed back, fed up and losing his temper. “Would you like to make a bet on that? By all means, when _that man_ comes down here, have fun. He killed his own people for fun, sent children to die for the hell of it, and tortured me for shits and giggles. It will be fun to watch him eat you alive." The people respected strength to the point of brutality, laying back with snide remarks would not help him as it did on the ark. He was beginning to realize that now, not that he could do much to fix it.

          The man snarled but didn't move to go after him again, something Fushimi noted. “I’d watch yourself if I were you, sky boy. Whatever the hell it was your leader did to you won't compare to what the Commander will do."

          "Really?" Fushimi scratched his arm, reopening a knife wound that instantly began bleeding again. “Good, because I think I'm starting to enjoy the pain."

          Yata's eyes widened but he held his tongue, unsure how to react. There was something vile in Fushimi’s posture, something cruel unlike anything he had ever seen. It sent a cold chill up his spine, and it had a similar effect on the others as they began giving each other unsure looks.

          Fushimi sneered and adjusted his glasses, the light reflecting off of them eerily to hide which way he was looking. "Are we done here? Or do you have any more pathetic attempts to harm me?"

          The man curled his lips and took a step forward, shoving past him as the crowd began to dispersed. "Watch your back, sky boy." His posse followed close behind him, giving the two disgusted looks.

          Fushimi waited until they all had left before letting out a long breath of air, slumping as he winced in pain. "Nice friends."

          "My friends didn't participate," Yata said almost numbly, watching them go. After they had learned that Yata had scent bonded with Fushimi, they had chosen to leave the Alpha alone and stay out of the politics. But it bothered him that the other night bloods would… attack like that. They didn’t know _anything_ about Fushimi, and if they were that unaccepting… what would happen if one of them became Heda?

          "Tch," Fushimi leaned back on his heels, wincing as he crossed his arms. "They will never accept me."

          "They didn't kill you… or continue trying to fight. So that's progress."

          Fushimi shook his head; no, it wasn't. It was just like the Ark - he was the outcast. Either way, he was condemned by the majority of the people around him. If he fought back, they would point to him as an excuse and say he _was_ a threat, and single him out in that manner. If he didn't... Well, it was weakness. Human nature was to take advantage of weakness. Either way he was in trouble.

          "Come on... let's go back." He took Fushimi’s hand, gently tugging the Alpha back towards his home.

          "...And do what?" Fushimi clicked his tongue, suddenly irritable about the whole thing. "Don't you have duties to do?"

          "No, not really. Tomorrow I do, though."

"Then teach me something I can actually use." He stopped, locking his legs as he stopped moving. "Going back to your house isn't going to help."

          "Well, what do you want to know? " Yata asked, turning to face him.

          "Your language for one, but fighting, hunting, what to eat and what to avoid. Politics, rules, norms, how to navigate and what threats there are. Anything you can teach me."

          “Pick a place to start." Yata said, rolling his eye. It was a good thing that Fushimi wanted to learn, even if his attitude was a little off about it. Hopefully he would be good at something and prove his worth – it would make Mikoto more willing to accept him.

          "Let’s start with how to survive." Fushimi sighed. If he was able to run, he would need to know how to make it on his own before he did so.

          "Don't die," Yata smirked, "And be smart. Don't eat anything bright colored unless you see something else eating it. Everything else I'll have to show you. Like what kinds of plants are poisonous, like... well we don't have any near here but there's a tree that has yellow sap that burns your skin. Plus, if you burn it and breath in the smoke, it'll kill you."

          Fushimi nodded, "Bright colors are bad - simple enough. What about water? What is safe? I was attacked by a large... Reptile thing, so deep water is out."

          “It was probably an Adile. They are nasty sons-of-bitches. If you have a fire, boil it of course, but mostly look for clear and moving water. Don’t drink anything that’s just sitting there, or if you are unsure at all. Rain water is the best, and some plants can be cut to get water from their stems.”

          He sighed, absorbing all of the information just spit at him. "Well... I guess we can go adventuring, if you're going to show me what plants are no-nos."

          "No-nos?" Yata asked, turning and leading him in a different direction.

          "Things I don't want to get into, and want to say no to." He snorted, following. What kind of people had never heard of a no-no?

          "Oh. Well there are a _lot_ of those, it’s probably easier to show you what is good." Yata lead him around the village and into the woods.

          "Hod op!2"  
  
          Fushimi cocked his head as the asshole who had beat the piss out of him in the tent, Kusanagi, came running over. He cast a suspicious glance between the two, switching to English for Saruhiko's sake. "Where are you going?"

          "I'm going teach him what's dangerous and where things are." Yata explained, trying to gauge what Kusanagi would do.

          "Have you asked Heda if it is ok for him to leave camp?" Kusanagi asked pointedly, crossing his arms. “I was told to still consider him a prisoner.”

          "No…” Mikoto still thought that? “I figured he would be busy with Totsuka.”

          Kusanagi shook his head, "Then I can't let you leave. Heda is on short enough terms when it comes to the boy, let alone if you were to take him outside camp."

          "Well I’ll ask him then." Yata said obediently, looking up at the blonde.

          "Tch."

          Kusanagi's gaze pulled over to Fushimi, who had crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed slightly, taking on the defensive posture. "I would watch it if I were you. Even an indirect attitude is still dangerous." He nodded to the Omega, "Go ask."

          "Okay." He looked to Fushimi, considering for a moment. "You might wanna wait here."

          Kusanagi nodded. "That’d be best.”

          Fushimi crossed his arms, moving to lean against a tree, its grey bark rough against his arm. "Whatever."

          Kusanagi tilted his head, " **I'll stay and watch ‘em.** "

          Yata nodded and headed off, jogging to the Commander's tent. He trusted Kusanagi, more so than the others. He would respect the three-day condition, and he understood what it was like to be an outsider. Once there he paused, a little nervous as he called through the drape. "Heda?"

          "Enter," Came Mikoto's gruff voice, and the Omega wasted no time entering the tent. The first thing he noticed was Totsuka, sprawled out on the floor and playing with Durga's tail.

          " **Hey Yata**!" Totsuka grinned, stroking his hand through the fur of the animal.

          Mikoto sighed, already looking irritable and frustrated. "What is it?"

          "I wanted to teach Saruhiko what's dangerous and what's not out in the forest around camp." He said, giving Totsuka a half smile before turning his attention back to the Commander.

          "Huh," Mikoto looked over at his mate and pet, looking rather bored. "No, he stays in camp."

          " **No! It's a good thing he wants to learn! Let him go**." Totsuka rolled to meet Mikoto’s gaze, resting his head on Durga's hindquarters as the animal wagged her tail.

          "He cannot be trusted. If he runs off to his people, he could give them time to prepare for a strike."

          "What if Kusanagi went with us?" Yata suggested, hopping the idea worked.

          The Commander looked like he was going to refuse again when Totsuka interrupted whatever he was going to say. " **I think it's a great idea! Then Kusanagi could help him to! At least he's trying to fit in.** " The Omega stretched, making it look like he was showing more than he already was as he played with the long guard hairs on the animal’s coat behind him.

          Mikoto sighed, "Getting tired of this..." he grumbled. "I want him back by sundown." He said, eyeing his mate. " _and_ Kusanagi stays with you."

          Yata smiled, "Thank you, Heda."  
  
          "Don't thank me. Thank him."  
  
          Totsuka grinned, satisfied with the result. " **Go on Yata.** "  
  
          "Thank you!" Yata shot out the door, running back to Kusanagi and Fushimi.

          Mikoto leaned back tiredly, " **And now you’re dismissing for me. Do you just wanna sit on the throne?** "

          " **No one would take me seriously. You have that 'I'd rather kill you than look at you' look that makes your enemies bow before you, King.** " Totsuka teased.

* * *

 

          "He said you could go. But we have to be back by sundown and Kusanagi has to go with us."

          Kusanagi folded his arms. "I am not a babysitter," he said, offended.

          "I'm sorry! I'm just the messenger; it was Totsuka’s idea."

          Fushimi clicked his tongue, "So you aren’t taking us."  
  
          "Now, I never said that," Kusanagi sighed, though there were better things to occupy himself with. “Unfortunately, if I don’t Totsuka will have my head.”

          "Come on then! Before we run out of daylight!" Yata grabbed Fushimi’s hand, heading for the woods.

Kusanagi and Fushimi both sighed, followed by a sharp tongue click on Fushimi's part as the trailed behind the Omega. "I'm voting to have to have a talk with Mikoto later." Kusanagi sighed.

          "Huh? What for?" Yata asked, leading them onto a path through the trees.

          "For sticking me with you two," Kusanagi huffed.

* * *

 

                Munakata sighed and leaned back; even with his eyes closed he could see the charts swimming in front of his eyes. He was so tired, trying to decide what the data meant. Of the ones who died… several showed signs of reduced vital rates. He suspected they died because of illness or food. Some had cut out rapidly after uneven rhythm… Those were more puzzling. Perhaps suicide or predators? But then there was Fushimi, who just didn't make sense. It was like…

                The bracelet had stopped reading.

                He sat up, of course. The obviousness of the solution aggravated him, and it was a true wonder he hadn't thought of it sooner. Now, if only he could understand the current information.

                This, this looked more like radiation poisoning. The mass of the children showed drastically decreased vitals, some of which had cut out. This somewhat sudden decrease over almost the entire group happened in less than twenty-four hours. Why some were unaffected, like Sukuna, he didn't know, but out of the current 89 living only 12 had normal vitals.

                He would wait until tomorrow's charts before he made any assumptions, though if this continued he suspected the ground was unsuitable for colonization, which opened a very large floodgate of problems.

                Niki had already casually suggested a culling of the people to extend the lifetime of the Ark. Thankfully even Vladimir had objected the idea and the motion had not passed, but Munakata did not know how long he could count on his vote to remain against the culling - he was truly working against far too many clocks.

                Munakata slowed his breathing, allowing himself some time to doze as he worked through the problems presented. If it was radiation poisoning that had afflicted the children, then the options were very limited. The resources wouldn't last, not with the current population.

                He wasn't positive how long he sat like that, just barely on the side of consciousness as he floated peacefully beside blissful unawareness. What he did know, however, was the blaring sirens that awoke him, and eerie red light filtering in from under the door. He stood, instantly alert as his radio buzzed, Kamo’s voice filtering in. “Sir, the doors in section 5 have been opened! We have the hall sealed but…. It’s bad.”

                “Hold your position Kamo, I will be there in a moment.”

                He left his room, wasting no time in heading for the section. He lived in section 6, and the police headquarters were in Section 4; the catastrophe had happened in his backyard.

                Several citizens had exited their rooms into the hall in fear. “Please return to your place of residence until the situation is under control.”

                It didn't take long for him to reach the gathering of police outside the sealed doors, tablets already bringing up security footage. “What happened?”

                “Sir… A suicide killer opened the hatch. Everyone in that sector… is dead.” Akiyama said, disbelief on his face.

* * *

 

                Niki stood solemnly at the microphone, his head bowed respectfully as the anthem played for the victims who had passed. Of course, Munakata could almost swear he saw a smirk adorned on Niki’s face. The Chancellor had been watching him in that smug manner, and he knew to expect something big.

                As the song ended, echoing off the walls in a way that reverberated to raise goosebumps along Munakata's skin, Niki raised his head to meet the crowd’s gaze.

                “Yesterday evening,” he began calmly, “We lost 315 people. They were friends, family, our children, and our loved ones. Today we mourn the loss of not only 315 lives, but 315 people who meant something to each and every one of us.

                “What happened yesterday was something that should never have been allowed to happen. The simple idea that something like this could have happened…”

                “What are you going to do about it!” Someone in the crowd shouted.

                It was a ripple effect, angry voices rippling across the expanse of the ballroom. “These accidents keep happening!”

                “You have done nothing to help us! You’re a plague upon our children!”

                Niki waited patiently for the outrage to quiet down before he spoke up. “You are correct, all of you.” He said, shocking the crowd. “I have failed as a Chancellor. The riots have not gone beyond my notice, and I know I have not addressed them before. If I have in anyway seemed apathetic to our trials, that is not the case. In truth, I have been troubled.

                “I allowed someone into my inner circle, and they have been betraying me. They deface my name so that they may take my position, and allow the crimes against us to occur without prevention. I did not want to believe it, but the loss of 315 has forced me to admit it.”

                He paused.

                “Munakata Reisi, please step forward.”

                Munakata felt his blood freeze as he stepped forward, careful to keep his expressions neutral. So this was his plan.

                “Reisi,” he said softly, “You have allowed this charade go for too long, and in your blind climb for power you have allowed to many to get hurt.

                “I believe it as unintentional, to be honest, as I know how the people love you. Because of that I will pardon your neglect to the force.”

                He looked at the crowd as Munakata considered how Niki had played his cards. He had appeared generous, while turning the blame from himself. Clever, though Munakata knew it was not over.

                “I will take command of the police force in place of my dear friend Reisi. I will prevent the occurrences from happening, and stop the hurt that we have had to learn to cope with.

Munakata, I am sorry to say, but you are relieved of your position as Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Idiot/Foolish; It can also translate into ‘worthless’ in certain cases (Pretty sure we’ve used that one before)  
> 2 Hold up!
> 
>  
> 
> From Sola  
> Ok. So this massive gap is 100% my fault. And allow me to explain why.
> 
> First and foremost, this fiction will not he done until it is complete. I promise! It is ALL written! It simply hasn't been put in a smooth format, and a few things need changed. I have a 170,00+ word document of raw unedited material. It will get done!
> 
> Now, the near six month gap is my fault. In July, which was the last time we posted, I moved from Tennessee to Colorado. Jane and I went from being 10 minutes from each other to 16 hours, so we spent a lot of time just spending time together instead of worrying about the fic, which had been a running project for most of our senior year.
> 
> Then came college. To sum it up, I didn't have the funds or scholarships to go, and it spiraled me into depression. This happened early August, and it lasted a couple months. I didn't want to write. I didn't want to edit. I didn't want to do anything but curl up and sulk.
> 
> Then Jane and I had a fight. And that pretty well killed the last of September and most of October in terms of writing.
> 
> Now? Now I have a job and am starting to get some inspiration back. But I owe that to no one other then you guys.
> 
> This past couple weeks a few of you guys commented asking for updates, and I really want to thank you all for that. It is the comments that made me want to write again because if you guys are enjoying it, then I will work on it. Thank you, thank you for letting me know that even near six months of no word that some of you are still waiting. :) it means a lot, and you guys are amazing.
> 
> <3


	11. Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies and death~

_The earliest memories I have are of the fires._

_I came from Sankru, or the desert tribes. Of course, life was hard but we were a harder people, and unfortunately easy to target. The sands were unforgiving, a harsh sun that beats you down with the dust storms that buried you alive. The villages were, and still are, few and far between, centered around the life giving oases. Our enemies, the Ingranrona, knew that all too well._

_During Kugutsu’s reign, who was the Heda before Mikoto, the nations were all at war. This was where my story begins._

_The smoke burned worse than the heat from the flames, forcing my chest to contract painfully as the rancid tar assaulted me. I didn’t dare move from the bush concealing me, father had strictly instructed me not to. If I disobeyed, he always made me clean everybody’s weapons. I despised it, I could never get all the sand out of the cracks._

            Stay in the bush Izumo, and don’t come out until I come for you! And stay quiet!

_I held in my coughs, reminding myself not to make a sound as footsteps approached my hiding place. Curiosity got the better of me and I dared peek out, a creature unlike anything I had seen walking my direction. It looked almost like a camel, but not nearly as ugly. It had a thicker neck, with a broad, flat back and a smooth nose. Its pelt was the color of the sand, with a creamy mane that waved lightly in the wind. It looked at me, snorting and bobbing its head._

_“What is it girl?”_

_I shrank further down; that voice wasn’t my father’s, nor was it anyone else from the village. The words were the same, but pronounced funny. It was supposed to be ‘Whats’it girl?’_

_I could only watch in fear as a pair of feet appeared, the animal turning to look as a man walked beside her. My chest gave a painful squeeze as I stayed low, tears forming from swallowing down my coughs. “Wha- ah damn it. What are you doing in there kid?”_

_He crouched down, letting me get a good view of him. Reddish hair covered his face in a large beard. I held my breath fearfully for a moment, he was nothing like the people in my village. He wore a hot looking greenish mesh, and shoes that covered his entire feet rather than the flat sandals I was used to._

_When I did start to reply, no words escaped my throat, only a horrendous, choked cough as my lung fought to rid themselves of the smoke. The tears I had in my eyes slipped free as the man pat my back to help me, my entire frame shaking from the forces of the spasms._

_His eyes grew sad as he watched me, glancing over his shoulder. “What your name, kid?”_

_“Kusanagi… Kusanagi Izumo…” I wheezed. “Where’s father? Who’re you?”_

_He sighed. “The Plains Riders destroyed your village, Kusanagi. And from now and, you can call me Master.”_

* * *

 

            Fushimi sighed as they headed into the woods, lush greenery engulfing them after a couple minutes of walking on the well beaten trail. He looked around, trying to memorize every detail, a difficult task when everything looked the same to him. Trees towered over him, their boughs stretching up to the sky.  It made the Alpha feel insignificant, being surrounded by such massive living structures. He could stand for a few to be cut down. Ferns and low light brush littered the floor, and while Kusanagi and Yata seemed to have no problems navigating, he kept tripping over jutting roots and snagging his pants on bushes.

            "I'm sorry," Yata repeated for the umpteenth time as Kusanagi walked with them. “I didn’t mean for you to get stuck with us.”

            "Tch," Fushimi felt agitated at being ignored ever since this little trip had begun, even if he hadn't said anything and only looked at foreign plants. "Any of this important?"

            "Any of what?" Yata asked, pausing to let Kusanagi pass him so he could walk next to Fushimi.

            "These plants, your bickering, tch. Does anything matter?" He snapped,  even more agitated now.

            "Well yeah, since you asked about the plants and stuff."

            Fushimi rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Not what I meant, idiot. You aren't explaining what anything is, which I thought was the point. Does Kusanagi even have any sway with Mikoto? I can't pick up through osmosis.”

            "What's osmosis?" Yata asked, his gaze falling on Kusanagi's back as the beta walked further ahead of them, though he had a feeling the older man was listening to them with a careful ear. "And yes, he does. Kusanagi is the leader of Trikru." Seemingly randomly, the omega bent, snatching a small, fern-like plant up with the dirt. A root system similar to a web came with it, the thin spider-like strands clinging to the dirt around them in a tangled mess. Yata shook the dirt off as best he could before handing it to Fushimi, who looked a little grossed out by the soil. "If you chew the roots up, it'll cure a stomach ache. I don't know what it's called, Totsuka just shows us what to look for."

            "Osmosis is the spontaneous net movement of solvent molecules through a semi-permeable membrane into a region of higher solute concentration, in the direction that tends to equalize the solute concentrations on the two sides." He said, taking the plant and inspecting it closely, committing it to memory after shaking off  more dirt.

"Huh?" Yata blinked, thoroughly confused by the definition.

            "I can't take in the information you know without some sort of effort put into communication." Fushimi simplified.

            Kusanagi tilted his head, glancing back at the two. "You use a lot of speech that isn't required."            

            "You use so little it makes me question your intelligence."

            Yata snorted, holding back a laugh at the affronted expression Kusanagi tossed over his shoulder at the Alpha.            

            The blonde shook his head as he turned back. "Your audacity makes me question yours."

            Fushimi narrowed his eyes, obviously offended by the words. "Tch. What was else besides the stomach plant?"

            "Um.." He opened his mouth the closed it as a florescent blue butterfly flitted across their path, brushing Kusanagi's hair with its wings before fluttering back to the Alpha and Omega and landed on Yata's forehead, opening and closing its wings in a black and blue display.

            Fushimi made a face, "That is a very stupid creature."

            "No, it’s not!" Yata jumped to the insect’s defense as it crawled on his nose, flaring its wings to block his view every few seconds.

            "It obviously is," he reached out, plucking the bug up by its wing. It fluttered and struggled, trying to get away, and he grabbed onto it’s body, releasing its wing to let it flap helplessly against his fingers.

            "Hey! Let it go!" Yata grabbed the Alpha's hand, forcing him to release the insect. It flew up before it flapped its wings in Saruhiko's face in retaliation before fluttering off into the forest.            

             Kusanagi glanced back, disapproving. "You shouldn't be cruel to things simply because you find them useless."

            "Says the man who beat me to the ground for no reason," Fushimi said sarcastically. "Tch, that is all the useless are. Prey for bigger creatures."

            The Beta didn't respond as more butterflies filled the air around them, disturbed from their resting places by the humans only to land back on trees and flowers as they passed. "At least they don't have orange dots. Those would bite you and your insides would melt." Yata said, holding his hand out as one landed on him.

            Fushimi flicked one off his shoulder. "Orange is bad. Got it." He mumbled, mildly irritated that these things would dare touch him.

            "Quit being mean to them!" Yata huffed, "You're such an asshole."

            He shook one out of his hair. "It’s not like they matter."

            "No but still."            

            "Predators don't like the moss hanging above our heads." Kusanagi interrupted, indicating the faintly glowing moss that clung to the trees and dangled from its limbs. Fushimi would have to learn something, or Mikoto would chew him out.

            "Why not?" Fushimi asked, looking up and ignoring Yata’s last comment.

            "Not really sure. We just ne’er see them in areas where it grows. They will chase prey beneath it, but won’t linger."

            Fushimi cocked his head, thinking. "Do prey animals come beneath it though?"

            "Yes." Kusanagi answered. "But usually only small ones and the very occasional larger one."

            "Hmm, it would be worth testing." He mumbled to himself, intrigued.

            Sighing, Yata rubbed at the remnants of the blood that still stained his cheek. His stomach was starting to cramp again, worse the time before he and Saruhiko had had sex, meaning his heat was coming in full swing, the pheromones rapidly building.

* * *

 

_I stood behind my master, my gaze locked respectfully on the ground at my feet. We were meeting with people who seemed to know my master, but who I had never met. They never addressed him by name, something that I had always wondered about. We had traveled far and wide, village to village for the last several years, but this was the first time he had taken me to Polis._

_The city was massive and I was itching to explore its winding paths, numerous sellers and bustling crowds of people. Of course, I couldn’t until I was given permission. Unfortunately, I was bid to stay quiet and stay put for now with the promise I would have my time later._

_I didn’t know that because of his strict training and this trip to Polis, I would meet the most influential person in my life._

_“I didn’t expect you to live this long.”_

_The deep, gravelly voice made the hairs on the back of my neck rise as the scent of an Alpha wrapped around me, matching the newcomer’s pitch. My master laughed, seemingly unfazed. “And you, Kagutsu. I see the assassins haven’t killed you yet.”_

_He grunted, and I dared a look up at the person we called Commander, only to find his gaze firmly on me. I felt my cheeks heat up, knowing I had been caught and I quickly lowered my gaze down to my boots, unwilling to invoke the Alpha’s anger. “Heda.” I said, my tone respectful and low._

_“Where did this kid come from? Did you have a one nighter go sideways?”_

_“He is from a Sankru village. It was burned down some years ago, and he has made quite the pupil since.”_

_“What is your name?”_

_“Kusanagi, Heda.”_

_“Look at me when I talk to you.” He barked, forcing my eyes up to meet his piercing ones._

_“Kusanagi, Heda.” I repeated, the words shakier than I would have liked._

_“That’s better, you actually look like your halfway to being a man now.”_

_I decided to take the comment as a complement. His gaze fell away from me and back to my master. “So, you gonna help me with the nightbloods now?”_

* * *

           Kusanagi glanced back over his shoulder, studying the Alpha as he seemed to pay no mind to the Omega brushing against his arm. "How is it you two are in control of yourselves?"

            The Alpha cocked his head, "What do you mean?" Sure they had lost control earlier, and yes he wanted more than anything to pushed Yata to the ground again, but instinct and urges didn't rule you. Why would he act like that?

            "Most Alpha's would be all over him right now. The scent suppressants don't cover everything." He gave them a pointed look, well aware of their morning activity. Yata blushed, looking down and kicking a few twigs in embarrassment.

            Fushimi shrugged, "When I was little... some doctors said I had a neurological disorder. It's like my brain doesn't process my body correctly. Pain doesn't particularly affect me, it hurts yes, but my mind thinks over that and I am not consumed by the feeling. I guess it is the same for my rut - my head processes over it." It didn't bother him that anyone knew they had sex, it wasn't something he felt ashamed of. "It isn't until that is the only thing I have to focus on that it becomes unbearable."

            "Hmm, interesting." The Beta kept walking without looking back again. He paused his stride briefly, before pointing light colored tree. "The bark of that tree is used in the salve that treats burns. But not directly. You have to soak it first then use the water, and thicken it with the crushed leaves of another plant." He knew because the Commander's favorite punishment was burning, so Totsuka was making the medicine often.

            Fushimi itched the burn he had opened earlier absently. "Uh huh." he mumbled, looking over at Yata. He looked like he was in pain, his face strained. "Hey, are you ok?"

            "Yeah I'm fine." The smaller male answered, feeling tired and uncomfortable. His skin was becoming more sensitive to touch, every time he brushed against Fushimi chills ran up his spine and his mind begged for more contact to ease the pain.            

            Kusanagi looked over his shoulder, seeing the situation. "We’ll start making our way back." The Alpha may not be in tune with his rut, but Yata certainly was with his heat.

            Fushimi shrugged, "Whatever." He clicked his tongue, when _had_ Yata's scent become so strong? It swarmed his brain, fogging his thoughts. He shook his head. "So what else?" He asked as they walked towards camp.

            "The safest place from things out to kill you is the trees if you can't get to a place with moss to hide… just make sure nothing is in the tree before you climb it." Kusanagi said, turning on a path that was almost parallel to the one they had been on, the quickest way back to the village.            

            The Omega remained uncharacteristically silent, intentionally brushing against Fushimi every other step.

             Fire sizzled from the contact, and he tried to ignore how close Yata was. If he could keep Kusanagi talking... "Ok, so climb a tree. What about like, the orange butterflies? How do you get away from those?"

            "You don't. But they don't bite unless you try what you did with the harmless one." He said in all seriousness. “Don’t swat at them.”            

             Yata took deep breaths, tilting his head ever so slightly to hunt for Fushimi's scent. Damning the scent suppressants, he moved closer to practically press against Fushimi. The scent was still there just muted, and that made him feel irritable.

            The taller adolesent was able to focus on that. "Isn't that banking on luck? Why can't you smack and kill it?"

            "Because they are docile until you piss them off." Kusanagi explained and looked back, picking up his pace by lengthening his stride. At this rate Yata wouldn’t last.

            Fushimi followed suit. Did Yata have to stand so close? Didn't he know that made it worse? "Uh huh."

            "And yes. You can kill one, but after you do the others will swarm."            

             Yata let out a soft, barely there whine as he was forced to move faster. The friction of his clothes moving against his skin was becoming unbearable.

            "Fun." Fushimi's breathing hitched, desire hitting him hard as they fell silent. So strong it hurt, and his mind was so focused in this new development he wasn't sure how to distract himself.

* * *

 

_“Who are you, kid?”_

_I turned around from where I had been practicing a few basic stances, practicing shoot arrows from various angles and positions. A young, red haired boy was watching me with his piercing amber gaze, hostility plain. “Kid? I’m fifteen. What are ya, twelve?”_

_“Thirteen,” he grunted defensively, eyeing me. “Why are you hanging around the nightblood training area? You aren’t one of us. Hoping to catch a glimpse of a real warrior?”_

_I shrugged, “I hope you don’t mean yourself. My master told me to train here while he talked with the Heda. My name is Kusanagi.”_

_“Mikoto.”_

_“Nice to meet you.” I turned away._

_He watched me shortly. “Wanna fight?”_

_After a brief argument about whether or not we would get into trouble and if it was worth it, we ended up testing each other’s skills until the sun sank and dawn settled in, even after I was released to explore. We both learned the other pretty quickly, finding that we were evenly matched at the time. We taught each other new tricks and skills, promising to use them to catch our opponents off guard._

_We spent that night together, learning more and more about each other. He showed me the heat houses, something I enjoyed a little too much. We chit chatted as we ate and recovered, exhausted but happy. Three more days went by like this, before I once again had to leave with my Master. I wondered if I would see my friend again soon._

* * *

 

            The sounds of the camp were quiet as they approached, growing louder as they got closer. "Take him straight home." Kusanagi said, sighing in relief when he saw people milling about through the trees. He didn’t want to babysit the two while they went at it like rabbits.

            Fushimi wasn't sure which one of them Kusanagi was talking to, but he didn't care. His mind was set and all he could hear, taste, and smell was Yata.

            Kusanagi glanced back, searching for Saruhiko's gaze when he didn't answer. "Did you hear me?" They were just outside the village now.

            The truth was, he didn't. His gaze was locked on Yata's neck, heat curling south to change into desire. He smelled so good, so perfect, he wanted... Everything. He wanted to be deep inside of him, he wanted to bite, to hear the sounds Yata made. It was overwhelming.

            The Beta searched for a way to get the Alpha's mind off Yata and found none. He knew better than to get between an A lpha in rut and the thing he wanted, Mikoto and he had fought enough. So instead he did the only thing he thought had even a remote chance of working, distract the Omega.            

          "Misaki."            

           "Hey don't fucking call me that." Yata snapped, growling as he broke away from Fushimi and his intoxicating scent. "You know I hate being called that!"

            Was it wrong to take advantage of a reflexive habit? Probably, but it worked.

            Fushimi blinked, shaking his head as the outburst gave the distraction he needed and his thoughts cleared. Fuck, he never had this much trouble in rut. Yes, it should be peaking right now, but wasn't the sex supposed to have lessened it? "Misaki...?" he said slowly, confused.

            The Omega's cheeks turned bright red. "That's my second name." He mumbled, glaring at Kusanagi who held his hands up.            

            "I had to do something to distract you two without getting killed in the process."

            Fushimi cocked his head, had he been that locked in? He hadn't thought so. "Well it is only fair, _Misaki_ , I deserve to know those things."

            Yata turned his glare to the Alpha. "Don't call me that! I didn't tell you ‘cause I hate that name."

            "Tch, I like the way it sounds though, Mi~Sa~Ki~." He drawled, emphasizing each syllable.            

             Kusanagi sighed, suddenly regretting his decision. He should have just let them have sex on the ground. They wouldn’t be the first.

            "Fucking asshole." Yata huffed as they resumed walking.

            Once out of the trees, Kusanagi broke off, headed to Mikoto's dwelling. "You two go around, I don't want you to start any fights." He called over his shoulder. Every Alpha would have their eyes on Yata in this state.            

            "We will." Yata said, his tone still aggravated.

            Fushimi smiled, liking the way the red stained Yata's face, and how he puffed up when he was mad. "Tch, it's just a name."

            "It's a girl’s name." Yata grumbled, then winced as pain shot through him. His heat had caught up with him again and was making its presence known. Distraction was only that, distraction and not a fix.

            The smell was so strong it was beginning to hurt, his own pheromones responding in turn and fueling his need. "Ah... Um..." focus. "Kinda fitting, since you're an Omega."

            "No its not! Just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I'm girly!" Yata exclaimed as they reached his home. He pushed the door open roughly, as if it had been the one to offend him.

            "Don't take it out on the door..." Fushimi grumbled, his gaze falling firmly on Yata's ass as he trailed behind them. He was already warm and with the pheromone cocktail swirling between them, he couldn't pry his eyes off.

            "Would rather me take it out on you?" Yata half turned, catching Fushimi staring at him. "Hey, asshole! Don't stare at my ass!"

            Fushimi's gaze slowly trailed up to Yata's eyes, something completely predatory in it and making the Omega’s breath catch in his throat. He stalked forward, pushing Yata up against a bare wall. "Maybe I do want you to take it out on me." he growled.

* * *

 

_It was about a year after meeting Mikoto that my Master began his coughing spells, and we went to Trikru, the last place he would ever  take me._

_He never complained about the coughing spells, he preferred to avoid talking about them. When I asked if he was okay, he always brushed off my concern saying a cough never killed anyone. So I stopped asking, only listening to his coughing all through the night._

_The leader of Trikru knew my Master, like everybody else, and after a short introduction I was allowed to go on my way. I was shocked, I had never been allowed to just go. I didn’t talk to anyone, sensing something was wrong and keeping to myself. At some point a kid, an Omega who had barely presented, started following me around and fighting for my attention. Totsuka was a cute kid, harmless, and I let him hang around. He was nice to talk to and he helped me through my troubles._

_After staying there for a full moon cycle, I was woken in the middle of the night to my master summoning for me._

_When I entered, he lay in bed, pale and exhausted looking, but his eyes as caring as they had always been. “Izumo, come, sit with me.”_

_I obeyed, confused. He had never called me Izumo before._

_“Izumo… I am dying. It is something that happens to us all as you know, and I wanted to tell you that the years you traveled with me gave me purpose. Thank you.”_

_I swallowed the emotion building in my throat. “You saved my life master. It is I who should thank you.”_

_“Regardless, Izumo, the leader here and I are good friends. I have made a request and with my passing… should you want it… you will be his second, and eventually be the leader of Trikru.”_

_I gaped, speechless. “It would be an honor…”_

_“That is what I hoped to hear…” He broke off into a coughing fit, anything else lost._

_I helped him through it as best I could, and when he was able to speak again, he wheezed as he talked. “You have been the best pupil I could have asked for Izumo, you never questioned my methods. And for that, I will answer any questions you have.”_

_Dozens came to mind, from why he made me burry a bee I had killed when I was younger to why we couldn’t have stayed in Polis longer. So many came to mind, but all of them felt wrong to ask while he was on his deathbed._

_“…Master, I only wish to know one thing. What is your name?”_

_He gave a wistful smile. “That is a word I have never spoken to anyone currently alive. Come here, my pupil, and I will tell you.”_

_The name he whispered in my ear is one I will never forget, and one I will take with me to the grave._

_“Can you do this old nomad a favor? Stay in this hut with me, keep me company.”_

_“Of course, Master.”_

_It was another week. A week of restless nights listening to him cough and wheeze through the night._

_One morning I woke, with a smile on my face and a stretch in progress. I had slept peacefully for the first time in a while, and dreamt of leading Trikru to defeating Azgeda and keeping all future generations safe. I stood quietly, looking over only for the smile on my face to die._

_He hadn’t coughed all night._

_It’s odd, how you can miss a sound that once caused you restlessness can become something you crave most. A sound that lets you know that the person you care for is still there. Is still alive and by your side._

_I built his pyre alone, carefully placing each log before I placed his body on top. The leader was there, and Totsuka stood by my side supportively as I watched the flames consume the man who had raised me._

_I swallowed the tears; he would not wish me to cry. He was strong, and I too would be strong and carry his spirit in my heart._

_The leader said the words I couldn’t. “Yu gonplei ste odon, Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.” He couldn’t have said it better._

            Your fight is over, may we meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes From Sola: T.T I’M SORRY FOR THE PAIN. I COME BACK AND INFLICT PAIN. To be fair, Jane was supposed to write Kusanagi’s past so it’s her fault for giving it to me. T.T 
> 
> Notes from Jane: SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ THAT WAS SAD IM SORRY SHE DID THAT MY GOD
> 
> Also, did you like the change of pace? The different point of view? Let us know! We are working on getting more (if not regular) updates going. ;)


	12. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mommy, why does Misaki keep making those noises?”  
> “Just go to sleep honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is officially 12:12 on 2/14! Happy Valentines Day!

            The fabric of Yata’s pants rubbed at his skin, enticing a shudder from the Omega as he was pressed firmly to the wooden wall. He tilted his head back, pliant and willing with the others scent in his nose, his mouth watering. Fushimi leaned down, biting his jaw before working his way up to his ear. "Bite me this time." The Alpha said lowly, pushing his body up against Yata’s more forcefully.

            "But..." Yata took in a sharp breath, feeling just how hard the other already was.

            "But nothing," he rolled his hips against the Omega’s - even the clothed friction was sizzling through him.

            Yata whined, pushing Fushimi back to grasp at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. As more and more skin showed, Saruhiko looked his torso up and down, his mouth practically watering at the sight of his sinewy build. He didn't move, drinking in the sight as his mind blanked, tracing each tattoo pattern curling around his ribs and chest.

            The Omega's hands moved to Fushimi's pants, only to fumble with the unfamiliar fastening. "How do you...?"

            Fushimi smirked teasingly, before tugging his own shirt off. "The metal button goes through the hole, and you pull the zipper down." He did as he had said, undoing it for Yata quickly.

            "Tying it is so much easier though..." Yata huffed indignantly, watching how the Alpha undid his pants.

            "No it's not," He redid the fastening and undid them once more.

            "Quit that and just take them off!" Yata groaned, shoving at the waist band of the Alpha's pants.

            The taller male let them fall to the floor, leaning forward to nibble Yata's ear as his cock brushed against Yata’s thigh. He pressed his mouth closer, letting a purr escape his lips. "Misaki.”

            Yata moaned, his voice breathy as his hands fell to Fushimi's hips, his thumbs settling on the peaks in the bone. That name… it sounded delicious in this setting and made him crave every touch more. "Stop making me wait..." He begged breathlessly, turning his head to nip the Alpha's throat in an act of instinct.

            He instantly obeyed, not wanting to wait himself, and hooked his fingers in Yata's pants to push them down, the clothing settling in the gathering pile at their ankles. They kicked the material aside, the pieces landing scattered across the floor. "Bite me Yata. In all seriousness." he nuzzled his neck. "Maybe... It will make me feel like I have a reason to live."

            Yata frowned, considering what Fushimi had said as the words pinged against his Omega nature. He kissed the Alpha's shoulder sweetly, making his decision in hopes of reciprocation. "Alright..." The word rode out on a breath, whispered.

            He kissed Yata's neck, the answer loud to him in the still air as his heart picked up. "Now, do I have to take the time to make it to the bed or can I fuck you against the wall?" The latter sounded pretty fun.

            "I think the bed would be better…" Yata whined, shivering slightly at the feel of Fushimi's lips so close to his scent gland. Maybe he should let him.. no. He doubted splinters in his ass would make for a pleasant night.. Yes, maybe when he bit him the Alpha’s instincts would take over and he could feel what Totsuka did.

            Fushimi grumbled, disappointed. "Of course you would say that.” He then picked Yata up, placing the smaller male's thighs around his waist. He carried him to the bed, nipping and sucking and his neck as he moved. Yata protested, squirming before settling. "I could I have walked!" He clung to the Alpha with his arms draped around his neck.

            "Maybe," He set his Omega down quickly, silencing any protest with a kiss. He pushed him back on the furs, settling between his thighs.

            The boy relaxed into the kiss, lifting his legs up impatiently as the sharp pain in his back reminded him of his predicament. He felt overheated, his body begging for more contact with the Alpha, practically begging him to hurry up and knot him.

            Once again Fushimi lined up, but pushed in slowly in an effort to try his best not to rush as he had their first time. God he felt amazing… warm, wet and tight. It frenzied his senses, feeding his drive and making his resolve weaken.

            "Saruhiko… don't be gentle," Misaki almost begged, his walls stretching easily to accommodate the Alpha’s size. This heat was demanding to be satisfied and gentleness would get him nowhere. His breath came in a more ragged pattern, his heart fluttering in his chest as the demand to be joined with his Alpha was being recognized.

            Fushimi growled, teeth closing on Yata's ear before he thrusted roughly, burying himself in deep. The time for talk was over, and he picked up speed, every thrust driving into the male beneath him hard enough to shift him up on the bed. The Omega’s hands came up, gripping his shoulders in a desperate attempt find some sort of stability. He panted, lifting his hips up to try and meet Fushimi's thrusts as each one rubbed over a spot deep inside him that had him writhing, drawing low groans from between his teeth.

            The Alpha growled in warning before he was changing the angle, the power and speed never wavering. In the heat of rut, pheromones took over and gave him the drive he needed to impregnate as many Omegas as he came in contact with, but he only needed one. And that one reached up, cupping the back of Fushimi's head to pull him down in an eager kiss. He connected their lips clumsily, his teeth bumping into his mate’s. Fushimi met the kiss passionately, heat sparking between them in the sloppy grazes of teeth and tongue they exchanged. The pace rapidly slowed, the knot forming and forcing him to slow his thrusts so he didn’t hurt the smaller male.

            Yata pulled away from the kiss to brush his lips along Fushimi's jawline and down to where his pulse beat frantically just beneath the skin. He winced, the Alpha's knot pulling free of him before being forcefully pushed back in. While it did hurt, the pain wasn't entirely unwelcome, it made his walls constrict around the member assaulting them that much more, desperate to hold Fushimi in place. The Alpha pushed his nose into his partner’s hair, forcing himself with a few more thrusts before he felt the male below him convulse and gave one final push, burying himself deep inside before he was held in place by the tightened muscles.

            The Omega hesitated only a second before he bit, his release making him clamp down on the sensitive skin and grip Fushimi's shoulders even tighter. The taste of iron filled his mouth, along with a taste that was so purely _Fushimi_ that he felt like he was drowning in it.

The male above him tensed, his orgasm rocking through his body hard enough for him to see stars. He gasped, the urge to bite Yata in return filling him… but he withheld. He didn't feel any other immediate effects, other than the forcefulness of his orgasm and desire to bite.

            Yata sighed against the skin, panting desperately despite his unwillingness to let go of Fushimi. He kept his teeth firmly in his skin, his tongue flicking out to lick the flesh between the places his teeth had sunken into his tender pulse. The texture of the furs beneath him became more prominent, whereas before he had felt nothing but the Alpha above him, signaling his body’s satisfaction.

            There was an odd stirring in his chest, and Fushimi groaned as the tingling spread and settled into every part of his body. He curled his body around his Omega, caging him in his arms with the urge to maintain contact running strong as Misaki’s scent permeated his senses. He knew his own scent would change, and he would feel the need to... well... only be Yata's. Usually, it was the Alpha who bound the Omega to them, often in a case of rape, so that the Omega was dependent and tied to them forever. Fushimi wondered how it would affect him, being tied to the weaker sex.

            A soft whine begged Fushimi without words to make the bond complete and mutual. It almost physically hurt to know Fushimi didn't want to finish the binding and that instinct hadn’t won. Even with just the scent bond he was sure that he wouldn't want to live without him if something were to happen, and he wanted the security of knowing Saruhiko felt the same.

            "No," Fushimi muttered as his body tensed again, letting another wave of his seed fill the smaller male. He wouldn't drag Yata down like that. "...No..." He relaxed atop Misaki, his weight pressing down on him. He closed his eyes, drinking in the feel and warmth as his nerves settled.

             Yata continued holding on until finally, he released Fushimi, gently pulling his teeth from his skin. His tongue flicked out, smoothing over the edges of the wound and causing the boy to shiver above him, though not from another ejaculation. “I belong to you now."

            He swallowed thickly, wishing he knew what Fushimi felt like in that moment. Was that good? Bad? "I love you… " He murmured, unable to let silence over take them before pressing his lips to the space between the crescent shaped marks.

            Fushimi didn't reply, exposing himself like that felt... he nuzzled Yata's hair, terrified and unsure as new emotions began forming. He closed his eyes, sighing as he let his body go through its processes. The Omega only leaned his head against Fushimi's, taking in his comforting scent. It wasn't as overwhelming now, more soothing and bringing a sense of peacefulness over the crestfallen boy. It upset him slightly that Fushimi didn't return his feelings, especially in a moment like this...

            The Alpha sighed, "This getting stuck thing sucks." He mumbled, trying to turn the conversation away from emotion as it began feeding to him.

            "Yeah..." Yata shifted underneath him and looked away.

            He fell silent, not really sure what to say to the smaller male so he stayed quiet. He closed his eyes, resting while he waited. The boy shifted again, trying to get comfortable. He sighed, confused about what exactly he should be feeling in this situation. "Don't be so quiet..."

            Fushimi moved to take off a large portion of his weight. "Tch, what do you want me to say?"

            "Something… Don't just sit there and make me feel bad..."

            "How am I making you feel bad?" He pulled up to look at the male, "I'm just waiting to finish."

            "Well… I don't know if I hurt you or... anything." He wiggled some then winced, falling still again. "Just don't be quiet."

            "Tch, it's going to take more than a bite to hurt me." He grumbled. "I just don't have anything to say."

            "But... don't you feel different now? Your scents starting to change..." Yata said, every breath taking in more of the Alpha's scent. It didn't change exactly… only some new element seemed to be added on top but he couldn't exactly tell what it was.

            "As of right now, I don't feel any different." He lied, "Other than wanting to sleep."

            Yata whined, his gaze falling to the fresh bite mark. "I'm sorry..."

            "Sorry for what?"

            "I dunno. I just felt like it needed to be said. " He reached up, touching the aggravated flesh surrounding the wound. Could a bond fail?

            "That makes no sense." Fushimi tilted his head slightly. "Stop being an idiot."

            "Hey don't call me an idiot, asshole!" Yata huffed, glaring up at the Alpha for ruining the moment.

             "Stop acting like one and I won't."

            "I'm not! You're being an ass!"

            "Tch." Fushimi's face tightened, another ejaculation rocking his system.

            Yata sighed, the warmth spreading through him. He dropped the argument, instead saying, "Being stuck isn't that bad..." Maybe it would even be enjoyable if Fushimi wasn't being such an ass.

             "It's a little inconvenient." He shifted, wincing when he couldn't tug free.

             "Ow don't do that!" Yata whined, squeezing Fushimi between his thighs to hold him still.

            "Sorry." He grumbled. "Thought I was done."

            "It's only been what? Three times? How the hell could you be done already?"

            "I was hoping we wouldn't be stuck for an hour, and that maybe I would not last as long with the earlier activity." He rested his head in the crook of Yata's neck and shoulder, truly tired.

            There was a huff and a yawn as a response before he turned his head, pressing his nose in Fushimi's hair. The Alpha closed his eyes, realizing he could almost fall asleep like this, or at least come close.

            "Are you sure you don't feel any different?" Yata asked again, his voice quiet.

             "I won't while I'm inside you, Misaki." He mumbled an excuse. "It won't be until we separate that it will hit me."

            "How do you know?" Yata asked, playing with a piece of his hair. Was that a thing?

            "I just assume. Your scent bond meant you wanted to be around me right? And it didn't affect you while we are having sex as far as I know so... Tch." It seemed believable.

            "Well… I mean we were giving it what it wanted so I guess it was still there it was just... satisfied."

            "I assume that is why I won't feel it until we are done." he sighed, bearing a little more weight down. God he was tired.

            Yata yawned, "Well I'm wore out so hurry up."

            "Well..." he shivered. "That is only four so..." he trailed off, watching the male "You can sleep."

            "I don't think I can while we're still… uh..."

            "Stuck? I think I just about could." He grumbled, yawning.

            "Don't just say that! It's weird..." Yata's cheeks heated up.

            "I could be technical and talk about how your walls closed around my knot as it swelled to result in a plug to keep my sperm inside of you for an extended length of time."

            "Stop!" Yata whined, the heat creeping to his ears. "Don't talk about that stuff!"

            "Why? It's happening right now."

            "Because! It's weird and embarrassing!" Yata turned his head to the side, hiding.

            Fushimi shuddered again. "Tch."

            "Why do you do that?"

            "Do what?"

            "Click your tongue."

             "It's habit. I don't even notice I do it." He shrugged.

            "Hmm." Yata sighed as he felt Fushimi release once more.

            Fushimi groaned, the weight of everything falling on him. He didn't want a kid, but it would be a miracle of Yata didn't end up pregnant. Of course, it would be a miracle if he lived past tomorrow. He wouldn't be able to go out with Yata, he didn't have the knowledge, which meant he would be here alone while the boy was off doing god knew what.

            The Omega closed his eyes, yawning softly. "What was that noise for? " He asked.

            "I don’t want to be a dad." He grumbled.

            "Well neither do I... not right now at least." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I think Totsuka mentioned something before that would... um... get rid of it... but it's only used for when someone's been raped." He looked up at the Alpha, not telling him that it was also very painful for the person carrying the child.

            It was a few years ago in the spring the Ice Nation had invaded a neighboring village, stealing and burning the homes and all their supplies. A few Omegas had fallen victim to rape and had come looking for Totsuka to see if he had any of the illusive plant.

            "If you want I could see if Totsuka had any.."

            "Tch, wouldn't that be risky to you?" Fushimi shook his head, pulling up yet again to look at Yata. "I don't want it but that doesn't mean I would want to hurt you to get rid of it."

            Yata swallowed, debating whether or not he should lie. "I would do it for you. I... wouldn't mind." He said, though the thought of destroying life made his stomach turn. He couldn’t lose Saruhiko.

            "I'm _not_ risking your health like that." He emphasized. "Besides, we don't know _if_ you'll get pregnant, and getting rid of an infant like that fucks up the brain."

            "Well yeah... but..." Yata looked down and to the side, unable to meet the male’s eyes. "It's not that big of a risk." Though he did have a point. The majority of the time an Omega never recovered fully from losing a child at any stage of its life. It made them prone to depression. It took away their sense of purpose and often ended with suicide.

            "Can't we like... I don't know." he sighed. "I'm not going to ask that of you."

            "Can we what?" Yata asked, looking back up at him.

            "Adopt it out or something?"

            "What do you mean?" Yata squirmed as another orgasm swept through the Alpha.

            Fushimi shut his eyes. "Give it to someone who wants it."

            "Oh.. no one.. really does that unless the parents are dead."

            "Oh..." Fushimi sighed. "Then I guess we are stuck with it..."

            "No we're not..." Yata said, then added. "I really don't mind... taking that stuff. It's not that bad."

             "I'm not stupid. It is, I can see it in your eyes."

             "I could just take it without you knowing." Yata mumbled, aggravated at being caught in his lie.

            "Don't." Fushimi said firmly, glaring at him.

            "But you don’t want it! " Yata shrunk under his glare, ducking his head as much as he could in their position.

            "That doesn't make hurting you right!" Fushimi growled back.

            The Omega flinched and fell silent, thankful that the knot had started going down.

            Fushimi shuddered over him one more time before he pulled out. "Don't." he growled, going to get a towel.

            "Don't be mad." Yata said, his features a crunching up at the feel of the Alpha's spend and fought the urge to sit up.

            "I'm not." He sighed, coming back to press the cloth to his backside. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself because I don't want a fucking kid."

            "But it makes sense... neither of us are ready for that kind of thing and I don't mind."

            "No. End of discussion." He growled

            Yata huffed and propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you feel anything now?" He asked, changing the subject.

            "I feel... Tch." He felt vulnerable, protective and terrified of losing Yata. He didn't want to be apart, and he really just wanted to be with him constantly. "I guess it didn't work." he lied.

            "What?! How did it not?" Yata sat up, looking at the mark to make sure he had put it in the right place.

            "Don't know." Fushimi said. "Maybe I'm just not normal, but I don't feel anything."

            Yata's face fell. "But your scent isn’t not the same."

            "Maybe that's all that changed. Remember, my brain does function right." He shrugged.

            "I'm sorry..." He apologized since Fushimi had asked for the bond.

            "It's not your fault I'm defective." Saruhiko said, looking away like he was bored, though really it was out of guilt.

            Yata was silent for a moment. "I think I'm good now." He said, scooting back on the bed to make room for Fushimi.

            After tossing the towled away, Fushimi stretched out lazily next to Yata, reminding himself not to snuggle despite the overwhelming sense to protect the boy and keep him close. "Maybe I'll actually sleep tonight."

            "Maybe..." Yata trailed off and sat up to pull his blanket over the both of them. He settled down next Fushimi, hesitantly nuzzling in his side. "Even if it didn't work... I still love you.”

            Fushimi paused and clicked his tongue, nuzzling his nose into the Omega's hair. "Goodnight, Misaki."

            "Goodnight…" Yata said, sighing as he closed his eyes.

            Fushimi swallowed, letting himself relax, satisfied and able to rest. "Sorry..." He half mumbled before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

           A shrill, high pitched scream filled the air, causing Fushimi to jerk awake, his arms wrapping around Yata in his momentary panic, heart flying in fear of losing his mate. "What the hell is that?!"

            Yata groaned, waking at the sudden movement. "It's just Durga." He mumbled, burying himself deeper into the male’s warm chest and receiving a sense of security.

            Fushimi swallowed his pounding heart back into his chest from his throat. "What...?"            

           "She's Mikoto pet. He must have let her out..." Yata sighed, putting his arm around him.            

            "...should we...uh...?"            

            "No. He usually let her out at night so someone won't accidentally piss her off and she eats them."            

             "...oh..." Fushimi forced himself to loosen his grip.            

             "I wouldn't poke your head out though. She doesn't know you so she'd probably eat you." Yata yawned and snuggled even closer. "Why are you holding me so tight?"

            "Tch, must have been dreaming." He released the male completely.

            "Hey, no, I liked it!" Yata protested, tightening his arms around him longingly.

            Fushimi wrapped his arms back around him, "Tch, fine."

            The Omega smiled, snuggling against his Alpha. He closed his eyes, yawning as he started drifting back to sleep. Fushimi sighed, staring at the wall as he waited for dawn, so much for sleep.

* * *

 

            Anna was among the ones who got sick. And she got _really_ sick.

            After about twenty-four hours, people had started getting better. So as night settled in the camp slowly regained its routine, relighting cold fires and taking everything nice and slow. But Anna… Anna had yet to regain any resemblance to normalcy, and it was impossible to pull Sukuna away. The young Alpha had snapped and growled threateningly at anyone who dared try and take him away.

            “Shh,” he brushed her hair back as she coughed weakly. “Look, everyone is better. You’ll be there soon to.”

            She smiled weakly, not pointing out how two more had died from the illness. She closed her eyes, his touch a little soothing as he put a damp cloth on her forehead.

            He sat by her diligently, watching the camp move about away from them. He shivered, before wrapping Anna in the blanket she had as well as his own. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this, every instinct telling him to do more, to pull her out of this.

            “Hey, I uh… thought you may need this.”

            A soft voice made him look up, a brunet girl handing him a bundle of food. “I know you haven’t eaten so… I thought you might need it.”

            He looked between the food and her. “Who are you?” He asked suspiciously.

            “Kukuri.” She smiled. “Its ok, I promise. I am not like Fuze. I know you weren’t…. thinking right.”

            He took the food, eating a few of the harder nuts and leaving the soft berries for Anna. “Thank you…”

            She sat down. “So… you didn’t get sick.”

            “No.” Please go away, the Alpha screamed inside.

            “It stinks… how is Anna doing?”

            “Fine.”

            She sighed, “It’s nice being outside a cell.”

            Could she not take a hint? “I haven’t been outside since I presented.”

            Her eyes softened. “I am sorry.”

            A long, drawn out howl instilled a thick silence over the camp, everyone quiet and listening for a moment before everything resumed.

            “What’s it like, being an Alpha?”

            He shrugged. “Like being a Beta, accept everyone hates you and you want to kill everyone who comes near those you care about.”

            “I don’t hate you. I just…”

            “Feared me?”

            She looked down. “Yeah…”

            The howl came again, much closer this time around.

             “What do you think that is?”

            Sukuna shrugged. “There are a lot of weird things here, I have no clue. But it will probably stay away from all these people, or the grounders will shoot it.”

            “Maybe.” She looked up at the clear night sky. “Can you believe we were once up there? That one of those blinking lights could be the Ark? I mean… we lived up there when we didn’t have to.” She smiled wistfully, “The sun… the stars… I think they look so much prettier here.”

            Sukuna sighed, annoyed. “Look, I am tired, can’t you just-“

            He didn’t get a chance to say ‘leave’ as screams rippled through the camp, blurry shadows running in various directions in panic. It was like watching a horror film as a monster came out of the shadows, giving chase to the prey running from it. Kukuri screamed as well as the beast neared, standing and bolting as its focus changed to them.

            Sukuna moved, covering Anna with his own body as he growled fiercely, though the sound was in vain as the animal lunged after Kukuri, bounding her. He could only watch in horror as Kukuri, the girl he had just spoken with, tripped. The monster ran into her, tripping over her as it snapped its teeth viciously while it slid, a scream letting Sukuna know the beast had its mark.

            The creature stood, shaking the girl in its jaws. It stood on four long, spindly legs, it’s shoulder easily five foot high. It had a long, fluffy tail that flopped and lashed about as a high pitched laughing sound came from its throat. Its ears were tipped in fluff, and the rows of its upper teeth stuck out from its jaw.

            It released the girl, her body moving as she tried to get away. The animal sprang up into the air, landing on her with both front paws. It circled her body, ears perked as it tilted its head from side to side and repeated, tearing into her with teeth and claws when it landed, laughing again.

            Two shots rang out from a gun, making Sukuna flinch as the creature looked up and chomped a couple times before grabbing the body and bolting back the way it came, disappearing with the ragdoll in its mouth.

            Sukuna stayed where he was, fighting not to be sick as mournful murmurs rippled through the camp, and the sound of running feet approached.

            “Sukuna! Are you-“ Hidaka reached for him.

            “Don’t!” He snarled, tears in his eyes. She had been nice, brought him food, and he repaid her with cruelty and dislike. “Don’t touch us!”

            “Hidaka...” Eric warned.

            Sukuna cried, wishing Anna would wake up. Wishing he was a better person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sola: WE GOT THIS OUT IN RECORD TIME FOR US. WITHIN LIKE A WEEK. Also, I killed Kukuri. #NoRemorse. xD Hope you enjoyed our valentines special! We had Valentines sex AND someone’s heart! :D  
> Jane: ^ she’s so heartless


	13. Durga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woof, woof.

            The pale, sickly light of early morning just barley illuminated the room as it filtered in through the few holes and cracks in the wall, waking the Omega occupant of the bedroom. He groaned softly, stretching only to nuzzle into the warm figure laying flush against his body. At some point in the night, one of them had kicked the furs and blankets to the end of the bed, exposing to the chilled morning air. He reached down and found that he couldn't move more than an inch or two down in the bed, his newfound mate’s arm was wrapped firmly around him, holding him in place.

            Even that tiny movement made the Alpha mumble in his sleep, his body curling into Yata for warmth as he tightened his hold. He had only fallen asleep again about thirty minutes prior, so he wasn't in a deep sleep, just enough to be in a half-conscious stage.

            Misaki sighed, slowly hooking the blanket on his heel and pulling it up within his reach. He managed to grab the edge, gently tugging the tattered cloth back into place over the two of them. He yawned, tucking his head back under the Alpha's chin as he worked on resettling.

            "Don't you.. have.. patrol...?" he grumbled, stirring slightly at all of the movement.

            "This evening I do..." Yata murmured quietly, intertwining their legs as he stilled.

            "Mmhmm..." he buried his nose in his Omega's hair, the mark on his neck tingling slightly to remind him of the bond. He felt.. safe for once. Content. He didn't feel the need to run, to avoid people. For once, he was okay being near someone… and that worried him.

            Yata smiled, closing his eyes. "Did it work?" He asked softly, hoping that maybe the bond had formed over the hours they had slept. He rested his hand on the curve of Fushimi's side, just above his hip to move his thumb over the skin.

            "I'm half dead. I don't feel anything right now." he grumbled, lying again.

            The smaller male whined, becoming upset as he was the night before. With his hope effectively crushed, he decided he would have to go ask Totsuka about it later.

            Fushimi sighed, the twinge of disappointment fresh in his system. "Sorry..." he mumbled, guilt following.

            Yata didn't answer, staying quiet as he thought about what this could mean. Did that mean if Fushimi bit him, he wouldn't feel anything? That he wouldn’t be able to share the bond so many mates did? He breathed in, confirming more for reassurance that Fushimi's scent was definitely different.

            The Alpha opened his mouth to say something about the feelings he was receiving, but at that time, there were a series of yips and howls that caused him to freeze, unsure how to react to the noise bouncing around outside. "...what?"

            "That's Durga again." Yata said, pulling away from the Alpha.

            Fushimi felt a sharp pang as his bond mate pulled away, but he ignored it and buried it deep down. He sat up, stretching carefully. "That's Mikoto's pet, right? I thought it only went out at night."

            "It's still technically night time." Yata said, rolling out of the bed. "Come on, you might get to see her. Just try not to get her attention and don’t look her in the eye."

            He scooted to the edge, "Tch, I don't really want to. Can't we stay here?"

            "Come on! Don't be lazy," Yata said, dressing quickly.

            "It's more self-preservation then laziness." He stood, eyeing the Omega carefully "Besides, just because it didn't work doesn't mean we can't have sex."

            "W-wait. You want to...?" Yata stopped, one leg in his pants.

            Fushimi smirked, "You're so fun to mess with Misaki~ if it means I don't have to leave I'm willing to take that hit."

            "N-no! We need to get up... not that I... uh..." Yata blushed furiously, focusing on his name. "And stop calling me by that name.”

            Fushimi rolled his eyes, hunting down his cloths. "I really need a bath..." he grumbled, feeling grimy.

            Yata sniffed loudly, pretending to be offended. "Yep. You sure do."

            "Fuck off," Fushimi mumbled, listening to the excited yapping outside. "Why is it doing that?" He asked as he dressed.

            "Usually that means she has something for Mikoto, she likes to bring back bits of prey or things she finds." Yata explained, grabbing an extra set of clothes for Fushimi. "Come on, I need to take a bath too. It'll be cold though."

            Fushimi sighed once he was dressed. "Are you sure it's safe?"

            "Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?” Yata asked, pulling on the rest of his clothes and heading for the door, grabbing a small can and a strip of cloth on his way by.

            "Tch, you keep talking about how vicious it is." He cocked his head. "What are you doing?"

            "You said you wanted to take a bath? And yeah but I meant if you were by yourself she'd probably eat you. She should listen to me… at least enough to double check with Mikoto before she bites.” He opened the door, stepping outside.

            "’Should’ isn't very assuring." He grumbled, following. He listened to a howl, followed by a series of yips. "What the fuck is it doing?"

            "She probably still trying to get Mikoto's attention." Yata said, smiling as he closed the door behind them.

            "...is it defective? It sounds like it..."

            "Don't insult her!" Yata puffed defensively, leading Fushimi towards the noise. "We have to go by Mikoto's quarters to get to the bathing area so don't do something dumb." Yata glanced over his shoulder at Fushimi, the rays of the early morning sun glinting off his pale cheekbones and making Yata's breath catch in his throat. He wasn't used to the starkness of Fushimi's skin, or his coloring; no one he knew had black hair and blue eyes. "And... uh... try to keep me between you and Durga."

            A shriek brought his attention back to the path, the beast and its master coming into view. The Commander was giving out orders to a small patrol, a group of three that was taking up the majority of the walkway.

            Fushimi stopped dead in his tracks when he finally saw the animal Yata was talking about. The first thing he thought when he saw it was wolf, but that wouldn't be near the size of the creature. It was easily five foot at the shoulder, walking on all fours like a canine. It had a long, sable coat of red and grey, it's tail hanging submissively between its legs as it pranced behind Mikoto, trying to gain his attention without getting too close. Its teeth were too long to fit completely in its mouth, their jagged edges hanging out as it held... Something in its mouth. Her fur was marred and dark around the maw and chest with what he assumed to be blood, as it was the only thing that had a tint like that. Her nails left scratches on the hard dirt path, and Fushimi felt truly afraid.

            Sights like this weren't unusual in the early mornings. Durga had obviously woken Mikoto, who didn't seem at all pleased by that fact. His scowl plainly told that he was in a foul mood and, as the two approached, he sent the group off with a wave and his eyes narrowed.

            "Heda." Yata said when he came to the appropriate distance and tilted his head down an inch. The lupid stopped her prance to sniff at Yata and Fushimi. Her lips curled up ever so slightly when her gaze locked on the new Alpha, his unfamiliar scent sparking a show of aggression.

            Mikoto cuffed his pet roughly over her muzzle. "Plenti1." He snarled, his tone demanding obedience. His amber gaze swung back around to look at Fushimi, almost immediately finding the fresh bite over his scent gland. He looked to Yata, expecting the same mark on him though, when he found none, his eyes narrowed further.

            A sudden nervousness came over Yata; he wondered what exactly his mentor would do. The tension was fractured by Durga chomping on the item she held in her mouth, her ears tucked after being scolded. Fushimi couldn’t help but swallow, his heart beat staccato in his chest as he focused on keeping the shake from his limbs and the waiver from his voice. Misaki’s fear was feeding his own, a one-way connection that was giving constant feedback. "Heda." he forced out, trying not to grind his teeth on the word.

            Mikoto cocked his head ever so slightly, curious as to the attempt he had made to be respectful. "Yata," he said shortly, still ignoring Durga and her crunching. "Where are you going?"            

           Fushimi had his gaze locked on the yellow eyes staring him down, freezing him in place as the smell of drying blood assaulted his senses. Good god, what had this thing done? It looked like it had rolled in a valley of innards, and smelled like it too.

             "To take a bath." Misaki answered just before Durga tilted her massive head, rubbing Mikoto with the space just behind her ears. Obviously, she was fed up with not being given his attention and chose a more direct approach.

             The Omega took that as a chance to glance at Saruhiko. The Alpha looked paler, his fear practically rolling off of him, something the boy found shocking compared to his previous actions. His focus jerked back to Mikoto, who shoved the animal’s head off of him before she could unbalance him.

            "No!" He snarled, causing the beast to duck her head and open her mouth ever so slightly, letting whatever it was that she had roll to the front of her mouth. She grasped the object with her front teeth and offered it to her master.

            Fushimi looked down, and a knot formed in his stomach as he realized what she had. It was one of the metal bracelets that they had all been wearing when they were sent down to earth. Ice seemed to spread through his veins as he fought to keep the possibilities from running through his mind. He stepped toward the lupid, "Where did she get that?"

            Durga let the Alpha slip the bracelet from her mouth before wiping her head up at the movement, her mouth falling open to let a shrill scream roll off her tongue. In a flash, Mikoto had the lupid by her nose, effectively stopping the sound as he examined the device.

            Misaki grabbed Fushimi, yanking him back at the same time in recognition of the warning. He watched as he released his pet, fear making his heart race. "That's a good way to get killed, Sky boy." The Alpha male tossed the bracelet to the younger, watching his reaction carefully.

            Fushimi caught it, though he really didn't want to hold it, didn't want to face the possibilities. Was is Sukuna's? Anna's? Eric or Hidaka? They... he guessed they were the closest classification to friends he had. He turned it over, though there were no identifying marks on the item and he had expected none. He let out a low growl, and threw it at Mikoto's feet. "Was there even a remote chance you were going to let _any_ of us live?"

            Mikoto shrugged indifferently. "I didn’t send her. She wanted out, so I let her out." Durga snatched the bracelet up again, prancing in place at his side before dancing around the three of them in pride of her prize. He kept his eyes locked on Fushimi's, the challenge in his gaze shining blatantly.

            "Saruhiko..." Yata started, only to be cut off by Durga, who pranced between the two Alphas, breaking the eye contact as she bounced, happily chewing on the metal. She stopped and spat it out, staring down at it with her tongue stuck between her front teeth.

            Fushimi's nails dug into his palms, fear and anger playing equal roles. He wanted to lash out, all of this was so fucked up. He glared venomously at the dancing monster, hating her for the blood, for the bracelet. He hated how she pranced and acted so stupid and so _ignorant_. She jumped up and down excitedly, looking at Mikoto. Maybe it was a mixture, maybe it was the fact he couldn't lash out at Mikoto, but the grounder word left his throat as the male's earlier command left his throat in a snarl. "Plenti!"

            Durga twisted to him, ears pinning as she fell the ground on her stomach, whining shamefully as her tail tucked. Her gaze locked on Fushimi, her body shaking slightly as she shivered then glanced away submissively. The bracelet forgotten, her entire focus was on the Alpha.

            Yata gasped, then held his breath, praying Mikoto didn't take offense to Fushimi's action. Shear _awe_ washed over him. Durga never coward beneath anyone but Mikoto, and even then it took the harshest words and worst of tempers to evoke the reaction Saruhiko had summoned.

            The Commander didn't respond, looking as if he was trying to figure out if that had been an insult to his authority or simply a show of power, calculating his pet’s actions. He looked between the beast and the Alpha, then locked his gaze on Fushimi once more. There was no way the boy could have known the risk he had taken. Lupids were rarely domesticated for a reason; they were vicious and often _ate_ the hand that fed them. Only the most powerful, most dominant of people could control them, and if they could, it said mountains about their spirit. None in twelve clans had one as of current, except for Mikoto, and he had not yet been challenged by his pet. Despite that, it was expected that she would do so eventually.

            A long, tense moment passed before the Commander finally broke the silence. "Too bad you don't the blood of the night."

            Yata let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He fought to keep the smile off his face, there was still time for something to go awry despite the compliment his mate had received.

            Fushimi wasn't sure what that meant, but he got the feeling it was indeed a compliment of sorts. He didn't know anything about the animal at his feet, but by the look on Yata's face, she shouldn't have caved to him like she did. He met Mikoto's gaze, clenching his jaw, "Looks like your pet isn't as big of a threat to me as I was led to believe."

            "Try hurting me and see how far you get." The Commander straightened some, then paused, stilling as his attention flicked back to his dwelling. He turned, but not before inclining his head to Yata, dismissing him and his charge. "Kom." He barked, sending Durga scrambling to her feet and following after him, as low to the ground as she could get as she glanced from him to Fushimi.

            Yata's posture loosen significantly. "Holy shit, how did you do that?" He asked excitedly, turning to face Fushimi fully.

            "I just repeated what Mikoto told it..." He sighed, tension leaving his body. "Tch, I don't know." He toed the bracelet that Durga had left in the dirt.

            "If anyone else had tried that they would have lost their head and probably a lot of other body parts." The bracelet was dull with dirt and saliva, the metal not shining at all. Instead it sat there dully, like it too had died with its wearer.

            Fushimi stepped over the object, clicking his tongue in response. "Let’s go."

            Yata frowned, maybe that wasn't the best thing a say with a bracelet that could have belonged to one of Fushimi's friends at their feet. He ducked his head, feeling ashamed as he led Fushimi towards the edge of the village. He should have been more considerate…

            Taking a deep breath, Fushimi shoved his feelings aside as he trailed behind Yata. He was annoyed with himself; why did he care about the others? It wasn't like they cared about him or anything. And besides, if they died didn’t that mean that man would stay in space?

            The forest around the village was slowly coming alive with the sounds of chirping and clicking from various birds and insects, golden rays of sunlight slicing harshly through the trees to stripe the ground with gold, brown and green. The slowly brightening light shown through the leaves of a flowering vine, dappling the path the Omega led his mate on, it's blooms braking out of their tight knit buds.

            Yata reached up to take one of the flowers by the stem and stripped it from its branch. He fell back a couple steps, walking next to Fushimi and eyeing a spot in his raven hair. Reaching up before he could draw further suspicion from the male, he stuck the pale blue flower into the space just above his ear, the red anthers bouncing with the movement.

            Fushimi shot an unamused look at Yata, immediately snatching the blossom from his hair. "What the hell?" he grumbled irritably, holding the stem between us is thumb and forefinger. "I'm not a girl."

           "Don't take it out!" Yata reached for the flower. "And no but you're still pretty." He said, then thought about his words, heat creeping into his cheeks. "Well... I meant... uh..."

            Clicking his tongue, Fushimi gave up the bloom. "Ah, cute little Misaki is flustered~" He teased, smirking.

            "Shut up, asshole! And stop calling me that!" Yata knocked his shoulder against Fushimi's, the system they used to filter the water and direct it away from the river coming into view.

            "But why?" he ruffled Yata's hair. "All bark and no bite, it's adorable."

            Yata ducked his head, batting Fushimi's hand away. "I bit you didn't I?" He stopped to lay the clothes and items on a flat, carved out spot on the fallen tree that lay next to the sunken pool. The large stone formation surrounding it was still damp and shiny from the dew that had settled there during the night.

             He shrugged, "Tch, whatever. " He eyed the pool of water, hesitating. "Ugh, it's going to be cold." he complained.

            "I already told you it would be." Yata stripped himself of his clothes, draping them over the tree. "If you jump in its not as bad." He said, stepping up to the edge.

            Fushimi undressed, then carefully peeled the bandage wrapped around his leg. "I think I will skip jumping in anything."

            Yata laughed and proceeded to jump right smack the middle of the pool, making the water splash up onto the grey rocks. When he broke the surface of the water again, he smiled despite the intense chattering of his teeth. "C-come on!" It’s n-not that bad!" He shook the water from his hair.

            The Alpha gave a look of disapproval. "Says the village idiot." He carefully dipped one foot in, entering slowly.

            "I am not!" He went under the water, swimming over to  where Fushimi was gingerly lowering himself in.

            Fushimi jumped back. "Uh uh. I know what you're doing," He grumbled to himself, waiting for the male to resurface.

            The Omega took a deep breath as he came up, reaching for Fushimi and missing by an inch. "Hey!" He shook his hair out of his face. "I wasn't gonna do anything!" The smile on his face betrayed him, making the lie obvious.

            "Were to. You were going to yank me in." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like cold."

            "Was not!" Yata insisted, crossing his arms on the stone and rested his chin on his wrist. "Come on. It really isn't that bad."

            Coming closer to the pool, Fushimi sighed, sitting down at the edge of the drop of. He carefully positioned himself, dangling his legs over the edge. "Is to that bad."

            "Is not." Yata pulled himself up some, looking at the wound on Fushimi's thigh. The angry, puffy redness had left it, and now it was well on its way to healing. Chilled water streamed over his body, raising bumps over his skin in reaction to the frigid temperature.

            Fushimi admired the toned muscles as they shone with water. "Is too. My feet are already so cold I can’t feel them." He tried for agitated, but couldn't stop the smirk on his face.

            Yata returned his smirk just before lunging out of the water, wrapping his arms around Fushimi and dragging him into the water. The slippery, smooth rocks allowed him to slide the male into the water easily, the water engulfing them eagerly in a slosh. The Alpha shot up out of the water, gasping at the cold liquid assaulting him. He sputtered, shivering from both the freezing temperatures and shock. "W-w- why wo-ould y-you..." he chattered.

            "That's what you get for being a dick!" Misaki laughed, holding Fushimi's warm body close to him. He reached up as he supported the other in the water, pushing the wet hair out of the Alpha's face. His body had already grown accustomed to the temperature.

            He shivered, glaring down at Yata as he tried to control the shaking. "That wasn't very nice..." he grumbled.

            "Neither are you." Yata shot back and ran his hands over Fushimi's body, gently washing away the dirt, sweat and what was left of the dried blood. Warmth radiated between them in the cold water, the sun rising slowly behind them to cast it's light into the pool.

             The Alpha hesitated before he reached out, gently running his hands over Misaki's skin as he returned the favor and gently worked the grime from his skin. Light played across the moisture collected on their skin and in their hair, refracting as if the beads had their own light. Fushimi felt the bond tug his heart, willing him to... He wasn't sure. It just ached for the male in front of him. "So... Where are you going later?" he mumbled, dodging the feelings forming.

            "Just out on patrol. I'll be gone a few hours unless you think you can ride a horse." Yata pulled back slightly, watching Fushimi's face. The wound in his leg would make that a very difficult task, and he was pretty sure there were no horses in the sky.

            "Uh, no. Somehow I don't think I'll be staying on a horse." He felt like he was ripping something open in doing that; he didn't want to be separated from his Omega , but he had no choice. And he couldn't voice his worry, it would give away the bond had worked. "Tch, I'll find something to do."

            Yata nodded and pushed himself back, reaching for the small tin he had brought with them.

            "I'm sorry the bond didn't work..." he mumbled, that guilt resurfacing. "That I'm not normal."

            "Don’t apologize." Yata said, popping the rusted tin can open and taking a few white flakes from it, handing them to Fushimi.

            "What is this?" he asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

            "It's soap." Yata laughed. "It won't kill you." He took the Alpha's hand forcefully, dropping the flakes in his palm.

            "It looks weird. Soap up there comes in bars..." he grumbled.

            "Well this does to. I just like it better like this. And it looks like that ‘cause we make it with ashes from the fires." Yata peered into the tin. "I need to take it and fill it up again, it's getting low." He took a pinch of the flakes for himself and closed the tin.

            "Our soap is made from the oils of plants we grow on the Ark," he began washing himself, small bubbles forming.

            "Hmm. We use what's left over of the fat from the animals we kill too." Yata rubbed the soap between his hands, then over his arms and upper body.

            The Alpha took his time, gingerly cleaning over burns and cuts, trying not to agitate them more. "I think that is how it used to be made... But we didn't have animals in the arc."

            "Then what did you eat?" Yata asked, shuddering slightly as a breeze drifted lazily around them to chill their damp skin once again.

            "Our food was made from plants into little discs that had all the required nutrients." He shrugged, "I ate as little as possible. They had no taste and left a weird texture in your mouth."

            The smaller male made a face. "That's awful." He finished washing before ducking under the water to rinse off.

            Fushimi gingerly rinsed his hair, sinking down into the water and gently working his fingers through the black strands. He didn't dive under, he was not that comfortable with his ability to swim so he simply leaned his head back.

            Yata came up, closer to Fushimi than before.

            "The water down here is so different," he mumbled. "It's stale up there, smells funny and just... It’s not as... I don't know how to describe it."

            "Well you smelled funny too." Yata teased, leaning back against the rocks as he waited for Fushimi to get done, eyes trailing over the pale exposed skin.

            Fushimi flicked water at Yata, his hair now suds free. "At least I didn't smell like you."

            "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The Omega flicked water back at the male.

            "I'm just saying, you smelled like something died." He teased.

            "I did not!" Yata splashed him again and turned, pulling himself up and out of the pool. The sun shone down on his back, warming him as he exited the chilled water.

            Fushimi's gaze roamed Yata's backside. "Though at least the view is worth it."

            "Shut up!" The Omega's cheeks heated up as he tried not to fidget under Fushimi's gaze.  "O-or I'll take your clothes and leave!"

            "You think that would affect me? That's cute." He snorted, climbing out with a violent shiver in his shoulders.

            Yata grumbled underneath his breath, shaking the excess water out of his hair.

            "What was that Mi~Sa~Ki~?"

            "None of your business!" Yata puffed, turning to glare at the male. Thin streams of water poured over the Alpha's body, dripping down and hitting the rock he was standing on, making Yata's cheeks redden further and his mouth go dry as he was reminded of just how attractive Fushimi was.

            The taller smirked, folding his arms knowingly. "Ha, you can't yell at me for staring now."

            "I am not staring!" Yata turned away, grabbing his shirt and yanking if over his head. "Dickhead."

            Fushimi came forward, draping his arms over Yata's neck and leaning his weight on his back. "That isn’t nice," he purred.

            "Well you’re not nice," Yata leaned back, the dampness of Fushimi's skin adding to the dampness his shirt already held but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. "And for some reason I-I like you even more because of that." He said truthfully, his cheeks feeling hot.

            Fushimi smirked even more, nuzzling his neck affectionately before pulling back and retrieving his borrowed clothing. "Thanks for helping me dry off Mi~Sa~Ki~"

            "Thanks for making me wet again, asshole." Yata grumbled, pulling on the rest in his clothes.

            "Let’s face it, you're _always_ wet for me, Misaki."

            "I didn’t mean it that way!" Yata could feel his cheeks burning now. He grabbed the small can and strip of cloth he had brought from his home. "I still have to bandage your leg." He grumbled, stopping the Alpha from pulling up his pants.

            He couldn't keep the chuckle in his throat, "See, and now you’re trying to get close to my fun zone. Are you sure you were in heat or are you just that turned on by me?"

            "Fuck off asshole! I think it stopped anyway." The Omega hadn't felt hardly any of the symptoms since he'd woken up, only the usual stiffness in his back, but that was a common occurrence after any Omega’s heat.

            Fushimi looked away, reminded once more of their mistake. Nine months from now... if he even lived that long. "Tch, just hurry up."

            The Omega knelt, grumbling something along the lines of how he'd take all the time he'd want. He took the can, unscrewing the lid and dipped his finger in the salve, smearing it over the wound.

            "What was on your arrow?" Fushimi asked suddenly, "When you shot me, my entire leg went numb. Why?"

            "Because the arrow I used was dipped in a poison that causes temporary numbness." He started wrapping the cloth around Fushimi's leg. "It isn't fatal though."

            "Well I'm obviously not dead," he pointed out. "Otherwise I would be concerned you were into dead guys."

            Yata snorted. "Just be glad I didn't feel like killing you in front of those kids." He tied off the cloth and stood. "And is that a thing? Are there really people who are into that kinda stuff?"

            "Necrophilia, yes." Fushimi pulled up his pants, "When do you leave?"

            "In a couple hours."

            "Well... teach me something in that time then."

            "Um..." Yata gathered up the dirty clothes, making a mental note to wash them later. "What do you want me to teach you?"

            "I don't know. I pick up quickly, so while we are doing whatever it is we are doing, teach me the language you speak down here."

            Yata groaned. "But that's boring."

            "I don't mean focus on that, I mean whatever we are doing teach me grounder while we do it... teach me to fight like you guys do." He said suddenly.

            "But your leg..." Yata shook his head and moved to start heading back down the path. "I don't want to hurt you."

            "I'm hurting anyways, and if I can’t fight... tch, no one will take me seriously."

            Yata sighed, he had a point. "Fine. I'll teach you the general rules and stuff... but we aren’t fighting." He bumped his shoulder against Fushimi's as they started walking back to the village.

            "If I saw an opening, I _would_ take it." Fushimi snorted, bumping back.

            "Good." Light danced in the Omega's eyes. "You don’t need to hold back, but when your enemy is defeated, you stop unless blood has been spilled." The sun was bright in the sky, already a quarter of the way through its journey through the sky. "Jus drein jus daun."

            "Jus drein jus daun," He mimicked. "Translate?"

            "Blood must have blood. That's how I got Mikoto to give you a chance. You hadn't harmed or killed any of us."

            "To be fair, all I did was run away from the reptile thing. You were the one who shot me."

            "Exactly." Yata smiled. "But you were in our territory for no reason so anyone from this clan would have had the right to kill you or bring you to Mikoto. And our clan is called Trikru. It means Woods Clan."

            "Trikru? Ok, what about other clans?" He asked, absorbing the information.

            "There's twelve of them so.. there is the Ice Nation, the Desert Clan, the Broadleaf, Plains Riders, Shadow Valley, the.. Lake People and.. " Yata paused, thinking.

            "My head already hurts," He grumbled, "You already mentioned the Ice Nation in that they had attacked, so I assume they are bad, but what of the others?"

            "Mikoto is the leader of all the clans but... they each choose their own leader while the Commander is always chosen by its spirt. So... the Ice Queen hates Mikoto. She looks for any reason to go against him. The reason they attacked the village was because she claimed their leader had trespassed, but we all know she was lying. We just can't prove it." Yata looked up at the Alpha. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot."

            "It makes no sense. 'Chosen by its spirit?' What the hell is that? And why would the ice queen hate Mikoto? Also, why would she risk going against him?"

            "I... can't exactly explain. And because she wanted to be Mikoto's mate. So since Mikoto and Totsuka scent bonded and she didn't get her way, she's been trying everything she can to break the alliance without breaking a law that would get her killed or dethroned."

            "The plot thickens." Fushimi grumbled, "So ice bitch wants to screw Mikoto, can't imagine why, but why doesn't she find someone else?"

            "There's no one else more powerful and that's what she's after." Yata glanced up as they passed by the pale blue flowers again.

            "Tch, she's targeting the wrong person..." he half grumbled to himself.

            "Huh? What do you mean? "

            Fushimi paused, before dropping his voice - though he wasn't sure why. "If she was smart, she would go after Totsuka. If you control him, you basically control Mikoto. So if you want to get technical... he's the one she should focus on manipulating."

            Yata paled a little at the thought. "She'd die the worst sort of death if she tried that." He simply couldn't picture Totsuka anywhere but bouncing happily at Mikoto's side. The healer was loved by practically everyone. "We are pretty sure she's the one who sent someone after Totsuka. But we couldn't prove it."

            "... Not if she kept him alive. Would Mikoto bow to her whim or kill his mate and baby?" He shook his head. "Totsuka is more valuable alive."

            "We shouldn't talk about that." Yata said, voices floating through the air as they approached the village.

            He shrugged, clicking his tongue. "That’s what I would do."

            " _What would you do_?" Totsuka asked, appearing next to Fushimi just as they stepped onto the main pathway, his voice bright and cheery. The healer paused, leaning in and inhaling near Fushimi. His face lit up excitedly. " _Oh you bonded_!"

            "Tch, it didn't work." He said pointedly, glaring at the healer venomously as he picked up on what the Omega was saying. "My scent changed but I don't feel anything." He looked around suspiciously, half expecting Mikoto to appear as well.

            "Huh?" Totsuka tilted his head and peered at the bite mark. "Not possible." His words made Yata look up sharply, hope creeping back into his system.

            Fushimi fought not to bristle, to not give away himself when he really wanted to tell the male to shut the hell up. Instead, he rolled his eyes. "Apparently it _is_. I don't feel any of the symptoms and I don't feel any different."

            "Hmm." Totsuka moved around him, his hand going to Yata's collarbone.

            The Alpha held his breath to keep from growling, every instinct yelling at him to get Yata away from the healer. Not to mention, he didn't want anyone touching him, and the protectiveness sent waves of anger to his brain. The only thing he could do was stay silent.

            Totsuka glanced at Fushimi, carefully reading his expression. He was lying for some reason; the Omega could see it in his eyes. Instead of calling him out, he said, "It’s... uncommon event that you... not bite him. Your... resistance is strong."

            "I'm just an anomaly I suppose." He clicked his tongue.

            "Anomaly? That is...?" Totsuka asked, confused.            

             Yata looked up at Fushimi as well. That was a word he didn't know.

            "Something that deviates from what is standard, normal, or expected." he said, somewhat annoyed that he had to explain a word yet again.

            "Ah, you are different. " Totsuka agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Plenti means enough
> 
> Sola: Helllloooo, we have a somewhat regular update! Yaaaaay! As always, hope you liked it. We had depression and fluff! :D
> 
> And just to clarify, it IS canon that small children and animals LOVE Saruhiko, so we translated it here, and later, we see how Durga responds to him even more. ;)


	14. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totsuka kicks Saru's ass and Kusanagi takes interest.

            The few hours passed by quickly and Fushimi, having become bored, somehow convinced Yata to teach him more of their language, Trigedasleng. He picked it up quickly, much to Yata's surprise. The structure of the sentences and the pronunciation came easily, so now it was just a matter of memorizing the rules, oddities and vocabulary. They had sat at the edge of the tree line once Totsuka had left them, people casting them odd looks with the occasional boisterous person interrupting to greet Yata and earn a growl from Saruhiko.

            One of those such people had just left them, informing Yata that they would be heading out soon.

            Swallowing, the Alpha felt  an edge of anxiety filling him at the thought of Yata leaving. And though he really didn't want him to leave, he sure as hell didn't want Misaki to know. "Tch," He leaned back, trying to think on how to word it in their native tongue. " **How... Long... Be gone?** " he said slowly before clicking his tongue because he knew he got it wrong.

            Yata corrected the sentence, adding ' **yu** '. "You're getting really good at it." He said, smiling. "And I'll be back before dark so it'll just be a few hours." He paused, finding Dewa walking towards the fenced in pasture where they kept their horses. "Do you want to come with me while I get my horse ready?"

 _Yes!_ , his brain screamed, but instead he shrugged. "I don't care."

            "Come on!" Yata stood and grabbed Fushimi's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Just don't walk behind any of them. They don't know you so they'd probably try to kick you." He started leading the Alpha through the village.

            Fushimi grunted in acknowledgment, letting Misaki drag him down the worn dirt path. It was still obvious that he was not accepted, but it seemed like most of the camp had settled on pointedly ignoring him. Now that he had gotten used to the suppressants, it was easier to tell who was what, and it surprised him to find that Betas weren't all that common around here. Still, the lack of... knowledge here bothered him. From what Misaki had explained, everything was based on a very primitive sense, and yet they weren't. It was complicated to the point his head hurt.

            They followed the main pathway through the homes and small buildings into a part of village that Fushimi had not been to before. A large field opened up and the buildings abruptly stopped. The large grassy area was framed by the forest and a crude fence, massive trees stretching their branches out over the clear ground where long blades of dark green grass waved with the breeze. The path declined slightly and, set back into the trees, a building appeared. Dark, three sided rooms stood connected in a row, with one slightly longer room that was closed off on the end closest to the village.

            "That looks ominous," Fushimi said, eyeing their surroundings warily. A few horses were tied to posts, grazing lazily and overall ignoring the people bustling about around them. He stared at the animals uncertainly, they were a lot bigger then he had imagined. It didn't help that a few had facial deformities that just creeped him out.

           As they got closer, Fushimi noticed a couple people were already on horseback, walking their mount s to either retrieve other animals to perform other tasks while they waited for the last of the group to get ready. Fushimi tensed slightly as a male he recognized to be Bandou approached, his horse bobbing its head at them. "Yata, hurry up. You’re the last one here," he said, ignoring Fushimi.

           "I'm sorry! I'm not late, you guys are just early." Yata lead Fushimi in the direction of the horses that were tied. "Thanks for catching Soncha though."

            "I didn’t. I told Kosuke to tie her on the other side of the field but he insisted on being nice."

            "Asshole." Yata puffed, making Bandou laugh.

            "Just hurry up." The Alpha turned his horse, heading towards the group of three that had gathered at a small trail that lead into the forest.

            Fushimi followed, but hung back once Yata got close to the animal. He wasn't so sure about the horses and he preferred to remain some distance away. Just to be safe of course, their hooves looked like they would hurt. "Tch, what am I supposed to do while you’re gone?"

            "Um... I don't know. Don't piss off Mikoto? If you want you could try to find Totsuka, he could teach you some stuff." Yata picked up his saddle, swinging it easily onto the pale coated horse. "But I wouldn't go near Mikoto's quarters if I were you, that's where he's usually at." The Omega cinched the saddle, causing the mare stomp in protest.

            The thought of talking to the overly conversational and intuitive Omega made Fushimi feel extremely annoyed; he would be avoiding Totsuka like he was a disease infested rodent. No way in hell was he letting him pick apart his brain. "Avoid head asshole, got it." He grumbled. "I'll find something."

            Yata snorted, untying the horse and slipping the reins over her head. "This is Soncha, By the way. Her name means light." The horse blew a puff of air at Fushimi, blinking her large blue eyes.

            "Yeah..." Fushimi watched it wearily, "not sure I like horses."

            "Come on, Yata!"

            "You're taking forever!"

            Yata stood on his toes, kissing Fushimi quickly with a faint tint to his cheeks before turning and pulling himself onto the horse. "I'll see you when I get back."

            Fushimi swallowed thickly, watching as Misaki left with the others, his idiotic smile plastered to his face. His heart ached, but he only clicked his tongue, turning and forcing himself to walk away as the bond screamed in protest. He kicked the dirt as he walked, debating the twists that had lead him here. He could feel the happiness, then anger, then embarrassment filtering from Yata even as he and the other headed off. It was frightening and unsettling.

            "Why are you speaking Yata an untrue thing?" Totsuka caught the Alpha as soon as he reached the beginning of the buildings.

            Fushimi jumped slightly, where in the hell had the Omega come from? "Tch, I don't know what you’re talking about." He grumbled, continuing his walk towards Yata's house.

            "You feel bonded." Totsuka explained as he followed the Alpha. He had managed to slip away from Mikoto; he knew his mate wouldn't want him around the person from the sky alone.

            "I _don’t_ know what you are talking about." Fushimi growled, mentally willing the pest away. With his luck, Mikoto was going to come out of nowhere and kill him simply because he was near his pregnant mate. "Go away."

            "You hurt him greatly when he knows." Totsuka moved to stand in front of the Alpha, blocking his way. "You don’t... desire that. It will be bad."

            The Alpha stopped, crossing his arms and glaring at Totsuka venomously. "He won't know. He won't feel the effects because I didn't bind him and he never has to know that I do. Besides, when he moves on from his infatuation, or better yet I die, he can move on. Now leave me alone, I don't need you telling me how to live my life."

            The Omega shook his head. "He won't move on. Scent bonds last a permanent time. I'll help you. Tell that I gave you herbs that made your bond show through." Totsuka offered, his tone almost begging.

             Fushimi clenched his jaw. "No. Hodnes laik kwelnes.1"

            Totsuka's eyes widened. "No! Em ste nou, em ste yujnes.2"

            Fushimi shook his head and laughed, "Ste plenti.3 You may not see it, but it is..." He moved to walk away but paused, "And just in case he asks you, because I don't trust that idiot, if he asks for whatever the hell it is that would abort a baby, don't give it to him."

            "Chit?4 Why he ask for that?" Totsuka tilted his head, not catching on.

            "...he wants to get rid of it because I don't want a kid."

            "Oh he’s..." The healer trailed off. "Yata wouldn't desire that." He said. "I can’t... think  that."

            "We don't know for sure if he is but... we had sex twice during our peak times." Fushimi shrugged, "We figured it was pretty much a guarantee. He... threatened to go to you already... threatened to take it without my knowledge... I figured I would beat him to the punch line. I don't want it, not in the slightest, but I'm not letting him hurt himself because of it."

            Saddened by that news, Totsuka frowned. "He possesses... right to decide. I'll try to... sway him."

            Fushimi growled, "If I find out you gave it to him..." He trailed off, knowing if he threatened him and Mikoto found out he was as good as dead. "Just don't. I don't give a shit what you tell him, you can even blame it on me, but don't give him the fucking plant." He turned away, resuming his walk to Yata's home.

            Totsuka followed again. "If you bonded him you could say, but I can't… deny him." The healer knew he was pushing it, but Fushimi needed to understand that unless a pair were both bonded to each other, he couldn’t deny Yata in his decisions.

            Looking around to make sure no one would see them, Fushimi turned and pushed Totsuka up against a building, out of sight from passersby. He had an arm across the male's throat, the other across his chest. "Now listen to me carefully. Don't. Give him. The Fucking. Plant. Got it?" He growled, faces inches from Totsuka's.

            Totsuka bared his teeth, a low growl rolling deep in his throat. In a flash, he grabbed Fushimi's wrist and bent it back until pain flickered across Fushimi's face. He shoved hard, twisting in the Alpha's grip to force Fushimi's arm behind him, switching their positions. " **Don't threaten a pregnant Omega**." He snarled, twisting his arm harder. " **Ever**."

            Fushimi hissed, holding himself still. Shit, he thought he could at least take Totsuka, but it was now obvious how he had underestimated this society. Tears sprang to his eyes against his will as the pain flared in his shoulder, "I'll threaten whoever I deem necessary if it means keeping Misaki out of harm’s way." He spat, hating himself for being weak.

            " **He has rights. You do not. Bind him to you, then I will hear you**.” The Omega released him and stepped back.

            Fushimi swallowed, he would have to find a different way then. He wasn't even sure if Yata would take it but... He rolled his shoulders, wincing. "Tch, fuck off." He said, walking away angrily. How was he even supposed to survive here? Be more then someone others took pity on?

            Totsuka sighed, watching the Alpha leave. As much as he wanted to honor his request, he couldn’t. He turned, heading back around the building Saruhiko had pushed him behind, praying that Yata didn't or wouldn't come to him for that reason.

~

            Once Fushimi reached Yata's home he began to filter through the Omega's things, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, not would Yata notice; everything was messy anyways. He found a few different tins of unfamiliar substances and a drawer full of herbs bundled together by thin grass-like vines. Honestly, it was nothing interesting. After some digging through a collection of useless scavenged items, he found a box with a set of old knives in it. They were simple, throwing style knifes that he couldn't help but smile upon seeing. They needed a little help; they had some splotches of rust and looked a little dull, but it would give him something to do.

            He took them out, carefully hiding them so no one would see he had found weapons - somehow he figured Mikoto would be beyond pissed off by that fact. It took him a full thirty minutes to find a secluded place within the camp. Whenever he attempted to slip off he was intercepted by random people with varying degrees of unfriendliness and was herded back into the village. Once he had though, he began trying to throw the knives at a tree stump.

            Of course, he sucked. When he did hit the stump, the knives bounced harmlessly off the wood. But it didn't deter him, at least he was doing something productive and not just waiting for Misaki like a lovesick puppy. If it distracted him, he would take it. It wasn't that hard to figure out how to aim and he quickly figured out how the blade was balanced to give it an even weight to fly. After about an hour and a half, he was actually nicked the stump, shaving off a bit of the bark, though he could seem to get the force to have it stick in the wood. When he tried, the blade bounced of harmlessly, but at least if he backed off the power he got the blade to hit the decaying stump.

            "Your stance is wrong." Kusanagi said into the silence, leaning his shoulder against a large tree situated behind the boy. He had been looking for the Alpha, Mikoto had sent him to check up on the young Alpha since he hadn't gone on patrol with Yata. It had taken him a while to track him down, most people had seen him but all had pointed the Beta in a different direction. The only reason he had found him was because he had caught a trace of his scent at the entrance of the almost hidden path he had taken to get to this secluded place.

            Fushimi jumped, whipping around in alarm, Kusanagi hadn't made a sound in his approach. "Jesus... wear a damn bell or something." He grumbled, looking away like a child who had been caught taking cookies from the jar but who only regretted getting caught, not the action itself. He crossed his arms, clicking his tongue. "I'm guessing you're going to take the knives?"

            "No. Not until you show me you can't be trusted with them. Besides, right now you could hardly do any damage with them." Kusanagi looked to the stump, only a few of the nicks were more than a fraction of an inch deep, the rest shallow. "Stand with your back straighter and your feet apart. If you’re not balanced, then neither is your knife."

            The shorter male didn't move, watching Kusanagi wearily. "Why would you give me advice?" he said slowly - he wasn't completely sure how the Beta felt about him. He had yet to say one way or another if he though Fushimi should be killed or not, and he wasn't positive if Kusanagi was the kind to kill him just because either.

            "Because you are different. You have more control than any Alpha I've ever seen and it would be a shame if you were killed and that talent be wasted." Kusanagi flicked his gaze to the stump. "Now try again."

            Fushimi watched him for a moment longer before turning once again, taking Kusanagi's advice and shifting his feet further apart. He straightened his back, then shifted a little more to make sure he was stable before throwing a knife. The blade glanced off the edge, showing how off his aim was with the change. The set had come with five, and he had thrown two before Kusanagi had said anything, so that left two more. He threw the fourth, the weapon hitting the stump but bouncing off harmlessly. He sighed, annoyed, but focused with the last knife before throwing it once more. The tip stuck solidly into the wood.             He clicked his tongue, not sure if he should be happy or annoyed that Kusanagi's advice had worked. He didn't say anything, instead walking over to begin gathering the knives once again for the umpteenth time.

            Kusanagi watched, calculating. The Alpha was quick to learn, the next five tries all hit the stump in the center but only three stuck. His form was still a little off but with every throw he corrected it more, the skill coming to him almost naturally. After the next set, the knives were sticking every time. "You need larger ones. Those are too small for your hands." He commented when Fushimi returned to his previous position after retrieving the knives once again.

            "We use what we have access to, besides," _thunk_ , "You may not care but do you really think," _thunk_ , "Mikoto is going to let me keep theses," _thunk_ , "Let alone ones I could work with better?" _thunk_ , _thunk_. He glanced over his shoulder, "Learning to throw is nothing more than an exercise in futility."

            "He will if you become my second." Kusanagi said, watching and trying to gauge Fushimi's reaction. Since he had accompanied him and Yata in the forest he had been thinking about the possibility. Fushimi brought back… old memories, though he was unsure why. He had spoken with Mikoto directly after, describing the control Fushimi had exhibited and the inner strength he had. The Commander had only nodded and told Kusanagi to watch him, as he had been, and report back his progress. Surprisingly, it had been nothing but good so far.

            Fushimi turned away, walking over to the stump. "That would be very stupid on your part." He yanked the knives free. "For one, no one trusts me. I come from somewhere that you never thought could exist and I'm very different from you. Second, it would drive a wedge between you and Mikoto, because he and I will _never_ get along. Third, many would look down on that decision and see you as unfit and unfavorable. Fourth, it would make you a target for any who wish to eliminate me and Fifth," he turned, holding the knives loosely. "I don't even know what that means."

            "No one would question my choice. I am the leader of this clan and a close friend to Mikoto. For one, I want you to because if your different. Second, Mikoto respects me and my choices. Third, no one would dare view me in that light. Forth, I earned my place here and no one would try that. You would be under my protection and therefore safe. And fifth, it means that I will train you until I die, at which point you would take my place." He said, copying the Alpha’s tone.

            Fushimi crossed his arms, wary and unsure about what Kusanagi had said and what he was offering. He walked back, turning around and throwing the knives once more, silent as he thought. "And why should I even trust you?" he asked after his hands were empty. "How do you even know... Tch. You make no sense." he turned away, going for the knives again, using them as a ground.

            "Because I'm offering to teach you everything I can about our people and how to defend yourself and Yata." Kusanagi said, his eyes falling to the bite mark on the Alpha's throat. "Mikoto would hesitate to kill you if you were under my protection."

            "I find it difficult to believe he would hesitate in anything." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "And what do I have to do? Besides learn, that is."

            "Respect me and follow the orders I give you."

            Fushimi looked at a knife before shrugging. "Tch, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do with my life." He looked up at Kusanagi.

            The Beta snorted. "Now come with me. And put those knives away." He turned to leave.

            He sighed, tucking the weapons into his cloths as he trailed after Kusanagi, "Five seconds in and this is already annoying."

            "Watch your mouth." Kusanagi led them out into the village, turning towards Mikoto's quarters.

             Fushimi rolled his eyes, maybe this wasn't the best decision; he wasn't exactly the greatest at being bossed around. He looked at Mikoto's quarters, then to the ground, great. Apparently avoiding the place was a little too much to ask.

            "When we enter, you stay a step behind me to my right." Kusanagi said as they approached. "And try not to meet his eyes or give him lip."

            "Not really good at the whole submissive thing." he mumbled, moving to the position Kusanagi had said, which in itself received several curious glances their way from a few different grounders.

            "Heda?" Kusanagi called and was answered with a gruff, ‘Enter.’ Kusanagi pushed the drape aside to step into the darkness of the dwelling.

            "What's this?" Mikoto asked, his attention immediately going to the position Saruhiko took. It wasn’t so much as the position as the change in his posture.

            " **He's your second? That's great!** " Totsuka cut Kusanagi off before he could answer, sitting up from where he had been laying with Durga at the foot of Mikoto's throne.

            The lupid raised its head, panting happily and wagging her tail at the sight of Fushimi. The male looked away, counting in his head as he tried to follow the instructions Kusanagi had given him.

            "Surely this is no surprise, Heda." He said calmly. "I told you yesterday I had an interest in him."

            Mikoto considered his most trusted advisor, trying to decide if this was an act of defiance or not. A long moment passed between them. "Fine. But if he makes a mistake, you bring him to me and I will deal with him."

            "Of course,." Since Fushimi was still under Mikoto's custody, that much was to be expected. "I figured training him would help him to fit in." Kusanagi added, speaking more casually to the Commander now that the initial fact had passed them.

            Make a mistake? What did that mean? Was he referring to Fushimi lashing out or was there something else? What rules was he even expected to follow? Ugh, fuck all of them.

            "I am not concerned with him 'fitting in,' Izumo." Mikoto said calmly. "I worry of the threat he and his people pose on us."

            Durga whined, upset that she was being ignored by the Alpha, and let out a small bark, trying to get Fushimi's attention.

            "So far he's done nothing and neither have his people. With training he will be a very valuable warrior. Trust me, he has some of the same qualities you did before Kagutsu trained you. Brazen and hard headedness included."

            Totsuka laughed at that and crossed his legs underneath him. He leaned over, pushing Durga slightly to urge her to go to Fushimi, curious about this development.

            "And he has a habit of having no regard for his own life, not to mention he doesn't know how to watch his mouth."

            Fushimi wasn't sure how he felt about being compared to Mikoto and it made him want to leave. Not to mention he _really_ wanted to retort to that, but refrained simply because... he wasn't really sure, it just held him silent. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable and willing them to stop talking so he could leave. Durga glanced at Mikoto before standing slowly and slinking over to Fushimi, glancing at her master to make sure he wasn't going to come after her in some form.

            "He's watching it now isn't he?" Kusanagi ignored the lupid as she circled him to sniff Fushimi's shoes.

            " **He has improved.** " Totsuka said, pushing himself up only to sit back down on the arm of Mikoto's throne.

            Fushimi rolled his eyes at that, unable to stop himself at the discussion going on. He was standing _right there_. He huffed, raising his foot to kick at the animal's nose. "Don’t. Unless you want to lose your leg." The Commander said without looking at the Alpha.  

            "Gyon au ouder.5" Fushimi grumbled at her quietly.

            Durga puffed, disappointed and offended as she turned to slink to the other side of the room.

            Kusanagi snorted. "Doesn't look like she'd take his leg off."

            The younger Alpha smirked, chancing a quick glance at Mikoto if only to see his expression. Of course, the Alpha was glaring directly at him, so he dropped his gaze but kept the smirk.

            Kusanagi cast a side glance at Fushimi, willing him to behave. "Regardless, I wanted to ask your permission to arm him, since I have a feeling you still want me to come to you about weaponry."

            Mikoto continued watching the other Alpha. "Do you trust him?"

            "Yes, I do." The Beta said, a slight smile twitching on his lips. Mikoto, of course, didn't know that Fushimi was currently armed, and if the Alpha had enough sense not to attack Mikoto while he had the chance... "He has more restraint and control then you did at that age, the only problem is that he knows it."

            Fushimi rolled his eyes again, _could have saved your breath and just said I was cocky_ , he thought to himself.

            "Then yes, I give you permission to arm him." Mikoto sighed.

            "Thank you, Heda." Kusanagi bowed his head and glanced back at Fushimi, willing him to do the same.

            The Alpha  glanced over before forcing himself to bow when he really, _really_ , wanted to stab something just for the thought.

            "Unless you have something further to discuss, dismissed."

            Kusanagi nodded once and turned to leave, ushering Fushimi out as well. "Well that went better than I had hoped." He said once they were outside.

            Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Sure," he grumbled irritably. "What now Obi One?"

            "Now you'll tell me what Yata has taught you so that I can see what you still need to learn." He said, ignoring the unfamiliar term.

            "A little bit of Trigedasleng, what you saw yesterday in the woods and I've got a few bits and pieces of things. I know there are.. twelve clans, though I think Yata could only name six or seven, and that the ice nation is ruled by a bitch who wants to screw Mikoto. Uh..." He thought, "Other than that... mostly he just talks about how great and scary Mikoto is. I know stuff, but it’s in the sense that I don't know what it means."

            Kusanagi snorted at the bitch comment. "What you do you want me to elaborate on? " He asked as he led the Alpha through the village.

            "The black blood thing." He said, following. "Yata didn't really... Explain. Simply said that he and Mikoto had it and really just left it at that."

            "When a child is discovered to have black blood they are sent to Polis. That's the Capital where the Commander usually stays. There they are trained to by the Commander to take his or her place when they die. The Spirt of the Commander chooses which will be the next." The Beta paused. "The ones with black blood are reincarnations of previous Commanders. Mikoto is a reincarnation of the first Commander."

            "Okay..." he said slowly, thinking Kusanagi had lost it, "Even if I did buy that, how do you know Mikoto is a reincarnation of the original?"

            "They are the same." Kusanagi answered simply, ignoring the stray looks they got from a group of hunters returning to the village.

            Fushimi snorted, "I don't buy it. Makes no sense, not to mention, it's very narrow sighted."

            "Explain." Kusanagi said, glancing at the Alpha.

            "Well, let’s say for a moment that the reincarnation is real, which I don't buy into but I can't prove or disprove that. You say that each person with black blood is the reincarnation of a Commander, and that is what makes them fit to lead. That is narrow minded; just because they led in a past life does not mean they are right to lead now. If only they can become Commanders, you never have the reintroduction of new blood that could very well save the army. For example, if you and Mikoto had a different way of dealing with a situation, and Mikoto led because he is a reincarnation, he could get everyone killed whereas your idea may have saved thousands, but you never got the chance."

            "That's why the Commander has advisors. When a Commander is chosen the Spirt awakens their memories so that they may learn from the mistakes they made in the past. When something of great importance needs to be addressed, the leaders of the twelve clans and their advisors go to Polis where the matter is discussed. Every Commander is chosen for a reason."

            "And if the 'spirit' chooses, how do you know someone isn't bullshitting that they are the true leaders?" Fushimi said blandly.

            "Because you watch the Spirit."

            Fushimi shrugged, "Whatever, it doesn't matter in the end anyways. I just think it is all a bunch of bullshit."

            "The Spirit is a physical thing. If you don't believe me look at the back of Mikoto's neck, that's where it resides."

            "I would rather stay away from him," he grumbled. "Where are we going anyways?"

             "To find a proper weapon for you." Kusanagi said, turning onto a side path. "Anything else you want to clear up?"

            "No," He clicked his tongue, "Not unless you can explain to me why the lot of you won’t let Mikoto kill me."

            "You’re different." Kusanagi said, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hondes laik kwelnes - Love is weakness,  
> 2) Em ste nou, em ste yujnes - No it is not, it is strength.  
> 3) Chit -What  
> 4) Ste plenti - is enough  
> 5) Gyon au ouder - Go way over there
> 
> Notes from Jane: this is from both of us BUT *while editing Totsuka’s speech* Jokes on you gay shit, I don’t speak ze engrish. THAT’S FROM BRANDON ROGERS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON’T KNOW, SPECIFICALLY THE VIDEO ABOUT THE JAPANESE GIRLFRIEND 
> 
> Notes from Sola: ^Still dying from it XD


	15. House Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi is stubborn and we see how Niki treats his child.

               After a little further of a walk, they stopped at what seemed like a random building; it was small, nothing significant. A rough hand swung the door open, revealing a wall of vicious looking weapons and gestured for Fushimi to go inside. "Pick something out. We don't usually keep sets of throwing knives but there are a few mismatched ones. When I go to Polis I can have a set made for you if you still want to use them."

                "It’s the only thing I know how to use." He walked in, looking over everything curiously, taking in the various weapons. There were swords and knives but other than that... he wasn't sure what some of the objects were. A... scythe he believed and another object that looked like some sort of blunt weapon, but it annoyed him that he didn't know the name of what he was looking at.

                Kusanagi watched him from the threshold. "Just pick something and try it. If you don't like it then pick something else. I'll teach you how to use whatever you decide on."

                Fushimi's gaze swept over everything, before picking up a long, slender sword. He slid it out of its sheath, inspecting the metal. "What type of sword is this?"

                "It's a sabre." Kusanagi said, noting that he had went for a plainer sword than the extravagant ones hung upon the walls.

                "I want to continue with knives, but this I suppose is as good a start as any. What is the blade's name?" He carefully tested its weight, learning the balance.

                "Pleiades. That's its sister sword, Sirius." Kusanagi gestured to one of the more decorated and longer swords hanging just to the right of where the one Saruhiko was holding had been sitting. “They were forged together.”

                The Alpha glanced over, sliding the sword back into its sheath. "I want to keep the set of knives I have for now." he said dully, pretending to be disinterested.

                "That's fine. But you need a weapon that would do good against a sword."

                Fushimi glanced back at Pleiades, in all honesty it was the only weapon that interested him remotely. "It will be difficult to hit me with a sword when I am out of range, and a knife is in your chest."

                "Yes. But if you miss or there are multiple enemies?"

                Fushimi shrugged, "If you’re that worried then train me in everything."

                "I'm not worried. It's common sense. But if you would like then I can train you to use every kind of weapon to some degree. We can start with the sabre."

                "That would be the most sensible thing then. It would be useful to be prepared for any situation." He looked around, this could keep him busy for a while. "What times do I train with you?"

                "Whenever I decide you will. But until your leg gets well enough to actually train you'll be cleaning these weapons and learning about our culture."

                "Again, with the damn leg." Fushimi growled, "It’s _fine_. I don't even notice it."

                "You limp when you walk." Kusanagi pointed out. "You said pain doesn't register with you and the wound hasn't had time to heal properly. So, you'll sit and learn. Don't question my orders."

                Did he really limp? He tried to think back, but found he couldn't recall. He sighed, irritated. "Fine, whatever, but I question everything. I'm not good when I don't have a reason."

                "You don't need a reason until I say you do. Now," He moved over to a shelf, taking a can and a cloth from it and handing them to Saruhiko. "Start cleaning and asking me questions."

                 "Why are you all assholes?" Fushimi quipped venomously, moving to start on the very back wall. He grabbed the... thing in the very far corner and started with it. Before cleaning it, he inspected it. It was circular, the edge razor sharp. He assumed it to be a throwing weapon, though he could see how you could hold it in hand to hand. He then began cleaning, sitting on the floor as Kusanagi gave a drawn out sigh.

* * *

  
                Having already unsaddled his horse and turned her out to graze, Yata went in search of Fushimi. He asked around when the Alpha wasn't at his house, most saying that they had seen him earlier that day. One particular Omega said they had seen him going into Mikoto's quarters with Kusanagi, and that set a panic and worry in the pit of his stomach. Had he done something wrong? Surly they would have waited until he returned to punish his bond? He asked a few more hurriedly, panic increasing as one person directed him to the weapon shed.

                He set off at a brisk pace, worry and confusion growing with every step. Why would he be with the weapons? Had Mikoto demanded that he pick out the weapon he would be executed with? Yata shook his head. That wasn't a good possibility, but it was very plausible had the male done something wrong.

                He pushed open the door to the room, the sun falling behind his back. "Saruhiko?"

                Fushimi glanced up from where he was cleaning a handful of pocket knives, a small smile twitching the corner of his lips affectionately before he turned back to cleaning. "You took too long, Misaki." He clicked his tongue.

                Kusanagi nodded in greeting, "Yata. How did the patrol go?"

                "Oh, it went alright." He rubbed the back of his head. "Shohei shot a deer but other than that we didn't see anything." He left the door open to the last rays of light of the day into the room and went to sit next to Fushimi, so close their thighs and shoulders pressed together. He couldn’t help but be relieved that the Alpha’s life hadn’t been in danger. "So... why are you...?"

                "Kusanagi decided to train me, something about seconds. Basically, I've been getting a history lesson for the past hour and my head hurts. Oh, and I stole the throwing knives that were under your bed."

                "Wait, what?" Yata looked up at Kusanagi who was watching them curiously, studying how they interacted and noting that Yata didn't have a bite mark over his scent gland. He nodded. "He's my second now. Mikoto approved it and said I could train him in weaponry." He smiled comfortingly, knowing it may save Fushimi’s life… if he would listen.  
  
                "That's awesome!" Yata smiled, wiggling excitedly as the opportunities spread out before him. "Oh wait... you stole my knives!" He smacked the Alpha. "You dick."

                Fushimi rolled his eyes, "Well they are mine now since I can throw them" He shrugged, using the rag to clean out the crevices surprisingly patiently. "How do weapons hanging on the shelf get so dirty?"

                Yata sighed and leaned against Fushimi, the contact soothing to him. "So when can he be done?" Yata asked, looking up at the Beta.  
  
                "After he gets done with those knives." Kusanagi said, stretching in his seat. He was getting hungry anyways, and today was more of a ‘introduction’ day.

                 "Why do you answer him but all I get is a 'when I say so?'" Fushimi grumbled, inspecting the knife to make sure he got all of the dust off.

                "Because I was about to tell you that anyways."

                "Mikoto does that to all of us when we're training. I think it's a lesson of some sort."

                "Or not," He grumbled, happy about the results and moving onto the next knife. He wanted to hurry, but he wasn't about to half-ass his job just because of that. Kusanagi would just make him redo it anyways. "For the record, Misaki, I blame you for this. Just _had_ to shoot me in the leg."

                "I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize?" Yata huffed, making Kusanagi laugh at their bickering.

                Fushimi glared at the Beta, "Fuck off." He grumbled at the older male irritably.

                Kusanagi got up, earning a worried look from Yata, and took the largest sword from the wall and set it down in front of Fushimi. "Watch your tongue."

                Fushimi glared at Kusanagi, before letting out a frustrated growl. "This is never going to end." He grumbled. "So, oh wise one," he said sarcastically, "What kind of 'mistakes' was Mikoto referring to when he told you to bring me to him?"

                "Harming someone, being excessively disobedient, anything I deem worthy of removing you as my second."  
  
                "In other words, just try not to do something stupid." Yata added with a sigh.

                "You're one to talk Mi~Sa~Ki~, you practically embody stupidity." Fushimi teased, smirking as he began polishing the blade of a small knife.

                "Shut up, asshole!" Yata crossed his arms, offended. "Just hurry up. I'm tired and wanna go home."

                "If he keeps adding shit that may be a while." He grumbled, nodding to Kusanagi as he finished another knife. He had two left and the sword, hopefully it _wouldn’t_ be too long.

                "If you apologize you can clean the sword tomorrow." Kusanagi offered.

                 "Tch, I don't apologize." Fushimi said stubbornly, polishing the knife.

                 Yata groaned as Kusanagi leaned back in his seat, his back resting against the wall. "Come on, Saruhiko…"

                "No." Fushimi said, annoyed at the thought of apologizing and caving in to their ridiculous sentiments. Just because some said sorry didn’t mean they were.

                The Beta sighed, accepting the fate he seemed to have condemned himself to. "You are going to be a handful."

                "He's a dick." Yata grumbled, watching the Alpha’s progress.

                Fushimi shrugged, taking the last knife. "One more question, why does everyone keep telling me to stay away from Durga when she just acts like child?" He shook his head, "She responds to scolding, so why would I be afraid?"

                "She's the only domestic lupid in the twelve clans, as of last winter. All the others turned on their owners and ripped them apart before going feral. They're vicious and she has only ever responded to Mikoto, anyone else gets bitten and Totsuka is only tolerated. Why she listens to you I have no clue, but I'd still stay away from her. Not for your sake, but for theirs. If she starts to recognize you as her Alpha then she could turn on Mikoto or Totsuka, seeing as they would be a challenge to your dominance."

                "I don't want anything to do with it," Fushimi spat, "I just want it to leave me the fuck alone."

                Kusanagi shrugged. "Just ignore her and let Mikoto handle her, she should eventually give up."

                Fushimi moved on to the sword, "Whatever," he grumbled. He wouldn't be sad if the animal ate Mikoto, but he had a distinct feeling he shouldn't voice that.

                Yata sighed and set his head on Fushimi's shoulder, closing his eyes and resting. At least the male seemed to by trying now, or maybe at least taking the opportunities given to him. Either way, it let him relax… maybe he wouldn’t be killed.

                Fushimi instinctively moved to tilt his head but forced himself not to as he rubbed down the sword, cleaning the dust out of the decorative crevices. "What time do I need to be here tomorrow?"

                "Before the sun rises." Kusanagi said, studying them as he tried to place what was off.

                The Alpha sighed, clicking his tongue in acknowledgement before he turned the weapon over and polished the other side. He didn't like how closely the male was watching them, because while he didn't think Totsuka would say anything, he wasn't sure about Kusanagi. If the Beta figured out that he was lying… he might be more apt to point Misaki in the right direction if not tell him flat out. He knew the Heda would.

                Turning his head slightly, Yata pressed his cheek to Fushimi's shoulder and inhaling his scent, finding comfort. He wondered… what was Saruhiko feeling? Would he know if Saruhiko bit him? Would the Alpha realize what he felt if the bond worked?

                Fushimi forced himself not to react, to not lean over and nuzzle into his hair and kiss him, focusing solely on the sword, moving up to the hilt as overwhelming feelings of contentment wash over him. In the little bits of silence between him and his new mentor, he had begun sorting how to tell their tangled emotions apart.

                Ever observant, the Beta continued to watch them and try to figure the two out. Finally, when Fushimi was done, he stood, taking the rag and the can of cleaner and placing them back on the shelf. He looked over the weapons the younger male had polished, inspecting them. He was surprised, he figured he would have had to correct a few techniques but Saruhiko had done much better than most… of course, he was older than most that did this.  
  
                Yata sighed in relief, standing as well to stretch out his muscles. "Come on, Saruhiko, I'm hungry."

                Fushimi rolled his eyes, following suit of the other two. He stretched as well, his back crackling as he did so. "So impatient. You didn't have to come here you know." He adjusted his glasses. "Is there some formal dismissal shit expected of me or can I just say see you tomorrow?"

                "Not today. You may leave." Kusanagi nodded to the two before opening the door and exiting, Yata close behind him. The Omega took his Alpha’s hand, searching for more contact as the fading light made them blink. "Come on, I bet my mom has something we can eat."

                Fushimi groaned, squinting "But your siblings..." He whined, not in the mood to deal with the children. "I'm not hungry enough for that."

                "You'll be fine." Yata tugged him in the opposite direct that Kusanagi had gone. "Besides, I missed you."

                Fushimi snorted, "Aww, Misaki is being all sentimental~" he teased, letting the male lead him with a nagging sense of satisfaction.

                "Shut up! I really did." Yata cheeks heated up in the dusky light of the sunset.

                The Alpha ruffled his hair affectionately before he could stop himself, laughing. "So I _have_ to face the children?"

                "Yes." Yata said, smiling and enjoying the sound of Fushimi’s honest laugh; it was something he would have to try to bring out more often. He didn't bother to try and escape the touch, it was completely welcome after the hours apart.

                Fushimi fell silent, his conversation with Totsuka coming back to him, along with a wave of anxiety. Maybe if he talked to Misaki's mother, she could have more influence then him. In truth, the idea of Yata doing something behind his back like that made him panic a little, and he was willing to try anything to prevent it without telling him about the bond.

                "What's wrong?" Yata asked, the silence seeming abrupt.

                The debate on whether or not he should bring it up made the Alpha pause. He didn't have any proof Yata was still considering it, maybe their talk alone had been enough. "Nothing, just... Trying to adjust. It's been a long few days."

                Yata leaned his shoulder against Fushimi's, an action that was quickly becoming a habit. "It'll get easier." He promised, intertwining his fingers with the Alpha's as they walked.

                "Tch," Fushimi squeezed Yata's hand for a moment, letting himself admit to how much he had wanted to be by Yata's side. When he could feel Yata’s mood through the day it bothered him; what had made the Omega embarrassed? Angry? Up on the ark, bonding was highly unusual – Betas didn’t have near as strong a bite instinct as Alphas or Omegas. When it did happen, there was a big formal ceremony and it was considered romantic.

                When they were kids, everyone had talking about finding the one they wanted to bond with, having that perfect match that you never wanted to leave. Of course, Saruhiko never had that dream.

                Or at least, that man had crushed it pretty quickly.

~

  
                This was before he had truly learned to distance himself, when blind childhood innocence still existed in his world and his Alpha nature had yet to show itself.

                Their homework for the night was to ‘interview’ their parents about their views on bonding and decide for themselves if this was a practice they would consider. Fushimi was only six at the time; the assignment more about the love aspect then the actual act of bonding. He didn’t know why, but when his teacher had mentioned how the two exchanged a bite on the neck his heart had begun to race. She showed them her bite, encouraging that it didn’t hurt. A few hours in the library and Saruhiko had learned everything he could. It was somewhat frowned upon because it was mostly an Alpha-Omega dynamic, but why should it be when the mates could feel emotion through it?

                 He followed his normal routine, sitting in the spacecraft’s library until his mother retrieved him. Except, to his surprise and minor excitement, it wasn’t Kisa who came to get him. He sprung to his feet, racing over to his father. He wasn’t always nice but… at least he brought toys and acted interested in him some days. Tugging eagerly at the tall man's coat he asked, "What was bonding like with you and mommy? We learned about that today."

                Niki had bent, grinning down at his son, his mind already at work with the possibilities. "Did you? And what did you learn about it?" He picked his child up, discreetly taking him back to the two bedroom quarters.

                "That it was special..." he said hesitantly, unsure how to react. His father never picked him up like this… but maybe he just was happy about talking about it?

                "How so?" He prompted, looking ahead, the smile never leaving his features.

                "Because the person you bond with will stay with you for the rest of your life." The words tumbled out over themselves. “They will always love you, and you can feel it!”

                "I see." He set Fushimi down, ruffling his hair semi-affectionately. "What do you think your bondmate will be like?"

                His eyes widened a bit, having not expected him to ask anything of that nature. He thought his parents would grill him on facts... "Well.. I hope they're nice and.." he trailed off, trying to picture it.

                "Just nice?"

                "Um.. I think that would be the most important thing."

                "What else?" He prompted.

                He frowned, thinking hard. "I would want to get along with them of course. And it would be nice if they were pretty or cute." His cheeks flushed a little red. “Like the boy in the other class…”

                "Do you want kids?" Niki asked quickly, deflecting the topic that Saruhiko had just opened up. He would make note, but for now he only wanted to focus on one topic. He would use the new information to torture Saruhiko later.

                “Uh... I don’t know." He said hesitantly, trying to keep up with the topic switch.

                "You don't?" He prompted, searching for what had ignited his interest in the first place.

                Saruhiko shrugged, "They are really loud."

                "What else did your teacher say?"

                "She said she could feel what her mate felt."

                "Does that excite you?"

                "I think it’s really neat." He said in a roundabout way.

                "And what would your bond feel like?"

                He looked confused at that.

                "What would a bond be like?" Niki repeated patiently, sitting down in a chair halfway in the middle of the floor.

                "Happy?"

                "Now I know you know more than that." He ruffled his son's hair, grinning from ear to ear.

                "I wouldn't know from experience! I can just guess." He ducked his head at the now unwanted contact. "Lots of people seem happy when they're bonded."

                "Well, little monkey, can I tell you a secret?" Maybe this game needed a turn.

                He frowned at the nickname but nodded.

                “No one will ever love you."

                His eyes widened, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat; and not in a good way. "W-what?"

                "How could anyone love someone so puny, and worthless?" His grin was like a cat's, his gaze calculating as he analyzed his son’s reactions.  "You'll marry someone cold and mean, because that is the only one who will settle for you." He tilted the child's chin up. "And do you know what you'll feel if you bond?"

                He swallowed thickly, feeling himself tear up. He wanted to cover his ears, he didn't want to hear this.

                "You will feel nothing but hatred. Every time you touch them you will feel disgust. Your teacher? She is lying to all of you. Love doesn't exist Monkey. Its sex and that is all."

                "B-but.. that can't.."

                “They will despise and hate you," He let go of his son's chin. "None of you will ever find 'love' because it does not exist. Your teacher will hate her husband in a year."

                "But..."

                "But what?" He purred. "Mommy already hates you, no one else will love you. "

                "She..." he quieted, crying. The reality of it began to crash around him. She never played with him, and wasn't a mother's love supposed to be the strongest? If no one loved him, what would he do? Would they float him if everybody hated him.

                Niki watched, satisfied as he watched the child sink inside himself and his fears. "You will be stuck with me forever, Monkey."

~

                "So what are you going to do tomorrow, Misaki?"

                "Probably train with Mikoto most of the day. It's not going to be so humid so Totsuka will be able come out and watch. That's why it was so short yesterday, Heda doesn’t like his mate being out of sight for to long." Lights were flickering in the window of his home, his mother must have gone ahead and lit candles in preparation of the coming darkness. "We usually train a lot longer than that, and he always takes short breaks to make sure Totsuka drinks enough and isn’t getting hungry. He's actually really caring when you get to know him; that's what makes him such a great leader."

                Fushimi snorted, finding it hard to believe that Mikoto could be caring. "Let’s face the little beasts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes After: Notes from Sola: So…. Jane is gonna blame me and yes, it is somewhat my fault. My computer is dunzo and I lost inspiration, plus I am a greedy little dragon and won’t let her edit without me. xP Anyways, I got a new tablet with the attachable keyboard and look! WITHIN ONE DAY I HAVE THE CHAPTER!! :D Also, Sorry this one is short, the next two at least will come out this month a promise! They should make up for it.
> 
> Notes form Jane: YEAH I’M GONNA BLAME SOLA SHE REFUSED TO LET ME HAVE THE CHAPTER AND REFUSED TO WORK ON IT EVEN WHEN HER COMPUTER WASN’T BROKEN. GREEDY LITTLE DRAGON. … also, this is the first chapter that shes letting me post by myself SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES KNOW THAT I’M DOING THIS WITH MY MOTHER TALKING NON-STOP WHILE I’M TRYING TO DO IT AND IT’S REALLY DISTRACTING BUT I GOT THIS… HOPEFULLY OH THANK YOU TO THE PERSON THAT COMMENTED BECAUSE IT GOT SOLA TO GO OUT AND BUY A NEW COMPUTER WHICH I HAD BEEN BEGGING HER TO DO


	16. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi's learns that the bond isn't something to mess with

    Flopping down on the bed like a ragdoll, Fushimi sprawled out with a groan amongst the furs on his stomach. "Tch, I told you I didn't want to go and I end up with weird bugs down my shirt." A sharp glare was thrown at his Omega, who standing at the side of the bed.

    Yata laid across the Alpha's back, laughing at the reaction. "At least they weren't the kind that bite."

    "I probably would have killed your brother if it had," he grumbled, completely limp beneath him.

    "You wouldn't have. And usually it is Megumi pulling stuff like that." Yata rolled so his back was pressed to Fushimi's, sharing their space and warmth.

    Fushimi sighed, "I don't know which one did it, I just know I had weird insects in my shirt." He looked over his shoulder, inspecting Yata as he debated on what Totsuka had told him. Should he say something..? No, he shouldn't; he shouldn't let a fool like that influence his thoughts and doubts either.

    "It was just a shell bug. And you didn't seem too bothered by it."

    “It _was_ just a bug, but still. That's a prime example of why I hate kids." He grumbled, unwilling to admit he found the insect interesting.

    "You don't hate them. You just don't know how to deal with them. " Yata wiggled, rolling until he was on his stomach yet again.

    Looking over his shoulder, Fushimi snorted. "No, I hate them, just like I hate vegetables. Also, stop squirming damnit."

    "Uh huh. You're so grumpy." Yata reached over, placing his hand in the Alpha's hair.

    And you're cute Mi~Sa~Ki~" Fushimi teased, smiling.

    "I am not! And quit calling me that, I don't like it! "

    "But Mi~Sa~Ki~" he whined, trying to keep from laughing at the red spreading across the other’s cheeks. "You are! Besides, you aren't going to make me stop-"

    "I could! I'd kick your ass if I didn't already feel bad about shooting you." Yata scrunched his features in agitation.

    "You couldn't kick high enough to reach my ass, shorty."

    Yata pushed himself up, growling. "Quit being an asshole!"

    "Tch, why Mi~Sa~Ki?" Fushimi flipped over, smirking at the male. "Are you embarrassed because it's true? Because it is."

    "No! I'll prove it when your leg gets better." The Omega sat back, sitting next to Fushimi. “Then I will show you why I’m a nightblood.”

    A swift flick was delivered to Yata's nose, "Uh huh, Sure."

    "Hey!" The hand was batted away and Fushimi was pushed to the edge of the bed, balanced precariously. "Quit it or I'll push you in the floor!"

    In one swift motion, Fushimi wrapped his arms around Yata and rolled. He drug the smaller male off the bed with him, successfully putting himself on top of the grounder. The slight impact smarted in his leg, but he easily ignored that, too focused on the body beneath him. "Now you can't. I pushed _you_ to the floor."

    The Omega squirmed, growling as he rolled the Alpha, reversing their positions to prove that he was the stronger one. Fushimi snorted, looking up at Yata, candle light dancing in his eyes to prove how much he enjoyed this. He tugged a lock of Yata's hair, the stands soft between his fingertips. "Cute."

    The smaller male growled, the action becoming rather common when it came to Saruhiko, puffing out his cheeks in frustration. "I can’t wait until your leg heals."

    He laughed, "Somehow, I'm not afraid."

    "You should be." Yata said, letting the aggravation diffuse with Fushimi's laugh.

    "Nah," he bent up and kiss Yata's throat. "Not in the slightest."

    Yata tilted his head up instinctively, the skin over his scent glands tingling at the caress of Fushimi's mouth until the Alpha pulled back. "You're far too easy to pacify."

    "Am not." Yata huffed childishly, sitting back on Fushimi's stomach.

    "Are to," he teased, gently brushing the fiery red strands out of the boy’s face.

    "Am not." Yata argued as he pushed himself up, moving to sit on the bed. The room was dimly lit by one candle, the tiny flame flickering on its perch above the melting wax. It provided just enough light to see by and, being set on the wooden chest next to Yata's bed, cast deep shadows over Fushimi's face, highlighting his high cheekbones and pale skin.

The Alpha sat up, "I'm probably going to head out pretty early, I won't get much sleep so I'll leave before dawn so I can get a head start."

    "Why won't you get much sleep?"

    "I have insomnia." Fushimi explained, getting back onto the bed with a slight wince at his leg. "I normally only get roughly two hours of sleep in a day. The past couple nights I just watch you while I'm awake but... Might as well do something if I'm up."

    "Huh? What's insom..nia?" The last syllable was distanced from the rest of the word as if Yata was trying to sound it out as he scooted back to give him room, trying not to be creeped out by the new information. It was.. oddly endearing but..

    "It's the inability to sleep." He simplified with a bored tone, stretching out on the bed.

    "Hmm... I bet Totsuka has something that would help with that." Yata paused. "I'll go see and if he does then you can try it and see if it works."

    Saruhiko stiffened, the thought of the healer setting him on edge. "No. It's fine. I'll be ok."

    "What's wrong? Why'd you tense up?" Yata asked, instantly concerned.

    "I don't get along with Totsuka. I'm fine, I'll sleep a little." It wasn't a complete lie but he didn't want Misaki to even get the chance to ask about pregnancy herbs.

    "But Totsuka gets along with everyone! And you wouldn't have to actually go there. I can go get it you know."

    "No, I'm _fine_." He emphasized with a slight growl.

    "But.." Yata frowned, the change of mood not sitting well with him. No one should be like this when it came to help. "What would be the harm in trying it? "

    "Misaki, I don't want to take it. I hate medication and I can't stand taking things." Which was true, though not the reason. You tended to gain an aversion when pills you didn’t know the name of were shoved down your throat.

    The Omega whined but finally accepted that answer. "I just wanna help..."

    He let out a breath he didn't know he had held. "I know, but I don't like help, remember?"

    "Well…. you know you should at least let me try. Down here, that's how we show we care. By helping. There isn’t much else we can do." Yata tugged his shirt up and off, getting ready to sleep all of this tense emotion away.

    "It’s the same up there, I just don't like people who care. Everyone looks out for themselves first, so you can't rely on kindness. It leads to disappointment, and those who are too kind are taken advantage of." His tone was bland and cynical, set in his beliefs.

    Yata shook his head, worming his way out of his trousers. "On some level I guess I agree, but you should accept it from the ones that love you."

    "I don't believe in love." He clicked his tongue instantly, looking away. "It's a lie."

    "I'm not lying.." The Omega said, looking hurt as he pushed his clothes off the edge of the bed. He tried to remind himself the Alpha had a hard life. "I know I love you with my heart. And not just because of the scent bond. I love everything about you, even if you're a dick sometimes."

    "Tch," Fushimi pulled off his shirt. "Hodnes laik kwelnes."1

    "Em ste nou.."2

    "It is." He stated blandly, stripping off his pants and rolling over. "Someone will always use what you love to destroy you."

    "I'm willing to take that chance." With a sigh, he laid back beside the Alpha, thinking about how to get his point across.

    "...I'm not." Fushimi left his back to Yata, hurting for the male. He didn’t deserve the kick in the ribs life would deliver - not by a long shot.

    Rolling over and nuzzling into Fushimi's back, Yata whined, desperate now to be close. "Don't be that way..."

    "It's what I believe, and it's the truth." Came the deathly quiet reply.

    "But it's not." Yata pushed himself up to blow out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. He grabbed Fushimi's shoulder, pushing him flat on the bad. He dipped his head and kissed the Alpha clumsily, spurred by the lack of sight.

    Fushimi blinked a few times, unable to see, before his hands felt their way to Yata's hair and he moved for a better kiss, swiping his tongue across the others briefly. The action had caught him by surprise and the darkness certainly made Yata's movements clumsier, his hands bumping awkwardly along his skin. His tongue darted out, licking along Fushimi's in further desperation to feel his Alpha.

    The Alpha sucked on Yata's lip, slightly riled up by the frenzied emotions he was receiving before drawing back slightly. "I can't see anything."

"So?" Yata moved his lips along Fushimi's jaw then down his throat, kissing the bite mark in search of a response.

    The Alpha wasn't able to control the slight shiver that came with the contact, the Omega smirking against his skin. He felt his way along Yata's chest, using his other senses in the dark. "It makes it harder when I can't see.”

    "Well I like it. I don't need to see you. I just like feeling your skin against mine." The Omega murmured, breathing in Fushimi's scent and smiling at the slight and small reactions, slowly learning the albeit small changes the Alpha showed.

    Fushimi brushed his hands down, running his thumbs over his hip bones. "Of course we don't need to see, it just makes it easier. And… I like seeing you."

    Yata sighed softly, bringing his lips up to kiss just under Fushimi's ear to end the conversation, impatient. Fushimi let himself relax, with the darkness at least Yata couldn’t see his expression so he didn't have to be guarded. He gently felt along the smaller males back, following the dips and curves of his ribs as he allowed himself to smile.

    "I really do love you.." Yata said, his voice quiet and breathy in Fushimi's ear.

    "You shouldn't. It will only get you hurt." Fushimi murmured, an ache settling in his chest. As unfortunate as it was, he knew it was true.

    "I don't care. You're worth it."

    Uncomfortable with the turn of conversation, Fushimi rolled Misaki beneath him and kissed his collarbone, not answering to the statement. Yata exhaled when his back hit the bed and huffed a bit in protest. "Hey! Maybe I liked being on top."

    "I'm an Alpha. I don't bottom." Fushimi snorted, pecking his lips.

    "You could." Yata laughed, wiggling and playfully trying to flip the Alpha over again, the idea tucking in his head.

    "I wouldn't like it." He snorted, pressing down more weight in determination.

    "Why not? It feels good to me." There was a half-hearted push at his chest.

    "Because," Fushimi defended.

    "Because why?" Yata pressed, teasingly leaning up to bite at the unmarked scent gland.

    "I just don't like it." He wrinkled his nose - not that Yata could see it.

    A gentle nip was placed on the gland then Yata sucked lightly as he continued to wiggle beneath the male, teasing with his body. It caused the Alpha to growl, pulling back slightly. "Stop...." he whined.

    Yata whined as well, stilling in response to the growl. "That can't feel bad."

    It didn't, but it made him feel sensitive and open, which he didn't like. The glands were just too damn sensitive. He sighed, not really sure how to handle Yata or the new emotions. "Let’s just go to sleep..."

    "Are you sure?" He couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice. Yata lifted his hips some, making it more obvious that they were both already half hard. What had changed his mind so quickly like that?

    "Well..." Fushimi tried to pick through his emotional cocktail that seemed to be there constantly, figuring out what was his and what was the Omega’s. "Tch, We just keep fighting."

    "We aren't fighting. Are we?" Yata asked, thoroughly confused.

    "You sounded hurt." He grumbled, seeing the tone as rejection.

    "I'm not. I just don't understand you."

    "I don't get what you don't understand." He rolled off of the smaller male. "I've spelled everything out for you."

    "But.. it doesn't make sense." Rolling with him, Yata fitted himself into the Alpha's side, fighting a whine that threatened to sound in his throat.

    "How does it not make sense?"

    "It just doesn't." Yata nuzzled closer, placing his hand on Fushimi's chest, directly over his heart, the beat comforting. Maybe it was a sky person thing...

    "How? I don't know what you mean." Fushimi squinted in Yata's general direction.

    The Omega sighed and leaned up, kissing Fushimi's mark as he pushed the thoughts out. It wasn’t worth it, they would learn in time. The movement had Saruhiko holding still, biting his lip as he let the question go despite not understanding what was going through the grounder's mind. The Omega only nipped him harder, searching for the response he had given before.

    Fushimi shivered, the need to be near Yata and to protect him jumping to life, like a spark had come from Yata into the bond. "What are you doing?" he grumbled, alarmed.

    He pulled back, moving to his previous position at the Alpha's side, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "There's no way you can't feel that. It's an instinct. Like this morning when we woke up. It just felt right to have your arms around me but every time I try to get closer you pull away." Yata paused. "I won't hurt you. I would never do that. And I would protect you with everything I have but... you just keep pulling away..." The Omega's voice trailed off, his emotions shining threw in his tone.

    The darkness covered whatever expression flashed across Fushimi’s features. Oh. Shit, when had Yata suddenly gotten smart? "Maybe it's subconscious for me then." He said slowly, carefully. He couldn’t give anything away. "I don't feel anything as is, but... Maybe on some sublevels I do." He paused, "I just don't feel anything I notice, like I just shiver for no reason."

    That didn’t sit well with Yata. He shook his head. "No, you don't."

    "No reason that I feel," Fushimi corrected, trying not to stiffen.

    "You feel something at least." Yata insisted. "Please don't lie."

    Fushimi was thankful for the darkness, he was positive his face would have betrayed him, even if his voice didn’t. "I don't, Misaki." He grumbled, trying to sound disappointed. "At least not on a level that I can sense."

    The smaller male sighed and rolled over. "I think you do. You just don't want to get hurt."

    The Alpha swallowed thickly before clicking his tongue and putting his back to Yata without word. Was that so wrong? What was this hurt clawing into his throat?

    Yata closed his eyes, his heart aching suddenly and fiercely, making wetness brim along his eyelashes. Which would he rather? If Fushimi were telling the truth then it would mean something beyond his comprehension, that they weren’t meant to be together. If he was lying… well didn’t that mean he not only didn’t trust him, but didn’t want to be with him?

    At the same moment, there was a sharp and painful tearing sensation in Fushimi's chest and he sucked in a sharp breath automatically in response. What in the hell was that? And why where his eyes suddenly stinging? His heart picked up dramatically and he suddenly couldn’t breath, fear and hurt swelling into full blown panic.

    "What's wrong?" Yata asked quietly, only half expecting an answer as his voice wavered.

    "I-I don't... know..." He wiped his eyes, confused at the incomprehensible sensation. Abandonment… pain… was he dying?

    Concern washed over the Omega. He rolled back over, facing the Alpha. "Are you hurt? Or sick?"

    Fushimi withdrew slightly, no. He wouldn't let Yata know he was crying for _no fucking reason_. Not to mention he was now feeling very vulnerable, and it made him feel defensive and pissed. "I'm fine. Just go to sleep." He snapped, trying to control himself, trying to calm.

    Fighting the urge to shrink back, Yata instead puffed up at the harshness. The withdrawal was what the other expected; he wasn’t giving in. "No. You're not or you wouldn't have snapped at me." He rolled the male over, pushing his shoulders to the bed.

    The Alpha let out a low growl, trying to roll away out of pure defense. "I'm fine, Misaki."

    "No you're not. And don't growl at me." Yata raised his hands and carefully cupped Fushimi's cheek. He instinctively flinched away as another tear ripped through him, drawing more hated tears from his eyes. It was like a dam had finally let go with the contact, his breath shaky. What in the hell was going on? "Why are you crying?" Yata asked, his voice soft and concerned. The wetness of the tears pooled in the curves of his hand until he gently brushed them away, concerns hitting him like a wall.

    Fushimi let out a choked sob, "I... don't..." He gasped, trying to turn away from Misaki. Embarrassment, fear, and the need to get away flooded his senses, only emphasizing the confusion cocktail brewing in his senses.

    Yata pushed himself up, crawling over the Alpha to lay in his other side. Before his could roll over or protest, Yata pulled him into a tight hug, willing him to be happy and to stop crying. He pressed his cheek to Fushimi's, his own distress forgotten. Instead he only felt love and concern, just wanting his Alpha to be ok.

    As quickly as the onslaught had come, it vanished, replaced with a warm and fuzzy feeling and an added calming level on top of everything. Fushimi’s breath hitched only a few more times before the pattern calmed. Instead of being relieved, he only felt more confused. Had that been the bond?

    When Yata felt the Alpha relax in his arms, he pulled back just enough to nuzzle his throat, confused and worried as to why Fushimi had started crying. But he waited patiently for the other to say something first.

    Fushimi swallowed, "I'm... Okay." He grumbled, hurt, irritated, and emotionally exhausted.

    "Don't lie.." Yata said, kissing Fushimi's jaw and ear with all the love and patience he could. “You can talk to me.”

    Fushimi leaned away, feeling too sensitive to deal with the touchy male. "I am..."

    "Hmm?" Yata pulled him closer, refusing to let him move away. What was it that Totsuka had called something like this? A mental breakdown?

    Fushimi clicked his tongue, going silent and hoping Yata just went to sleep. It was really his only thought to avoid having to explain the situation that occurred.

    "What did you mean?" Yata pressed, tracing shapes over the Alpha's back patiently.

    "Nothing Misaki. Go to sleep."

    "Please tell me." Yata whined.

    Saruhiko stayed silent to keep distance, trying to ignore the male as best he could. "Hey, don't just sit there. Say something." Yata punctuated his words with a small nip to the male’s shoulder.

    He flinched, curling up slightly. "I am fine. Go to sleep Misaki. I'll see you tomorrow."

    "Nu uh, asshole. Tell me." Yata pushed at his shoulder gently. "You can’t just do shit like that and then tell me you’re fine. Talk so I can help you."

    "Fine, then I don’t want to talk about it." he said irritably. “Forget it.”

    The smaller male sighed frustratedly, settling back next to the Alpha. What else could he do? If he was stubborn Fushimi was three times as much, and if the Alpha wouldn’t talk then there wasn’t much he could do but wait. After laying in silence for a while, Fushimi exhaled, closing his eyes as he fought off the sickness that had settled into his stomach. This was going to get worse...

* * *

       As the hinge creaked as it opened, Saruhiko glanced up and clicked his tongue, glancing at the light behind Kusanagi. "What happened to before the sun rises?" he said irritably, wiping down a battle axe.

The Beta yawned as he pushed the door to the weapons room, stopping in surprise when he saw his second had already cleaned a good portion of the weapons. Fushimi sitting in the floor, most of one wall already clean and ready.

    Kusanagi snorted. "It hasn'." He moved into the room, leaving the door open to let in more of dawn’s rays. He inspected the cleaned weapons, pleased to find that the boy had even been careful when putting them up so as not to leave fingerprints.

    The young Alpha clicked his tongue, finishing up the axe. "The sun has to rise in order for there to be light." He grumbled, stopping himself just short from saying 'idiot.'

    "Morning is when ya can see the sun." Kusanagi said, sitting down in the one chair in the room. "Not when it begins to grow light. What do you wanna learn today?"

    "I figured you would have me in here all day." Fushimi said drolly. "I don't care."

    "Pick a subject."

    Fushimi shrugged, feeling irritable and pissy. "I really don't give a fuck as long as it is relevant to me."

    "That wasn't a request." Kusanagi said, testing the male.

    "I. Don't. Know." He emphasized. "You answered all my questions yesterday."

    The older male raised a brow, waiting. The sky person was certainly a challenging one, but if there was anything he had learned it was that patience won out against even the most hard headed. Fushimi went silent at the, cleaning a little rougher than was required. He didn't have anything to ask, and he didn't know what the male expected, frustrating him.

    "Come up with another." Kusanagi’s voice held a warning. Punishing the boy for not asking a question may have seemed harsh, but he was disobeying him in doing so. If he was to survive in the new society, he couldn’t afford to be picky with what orders he took.

    "Ok, why can't you pick a damn subject?" He growled bitterly, the still unsettled emotions not helping to control his tongue.

    "Because it's a test meant to see if you'll obey me."

    "Well I know I passed with flying colors," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, standing to put the axe on the wall.

    Kusanagi snorted. "Ya can’t learn about an entire world and culture in one day. What about the other clans or the wildlife? Or methods we use to hunt?"

    "None of that helps me right now." He paused, considering for a moment before he sat down and clicked his tongue. " _Maybe_ information about other clans, but in terms of wildlife and hunting, I have to learn in the field, which you won't take me until my leg is healed." He shook his head, "And even if I wanted to learn more about other clans, I asked all of those questions _yesterday_."

    "You really are difficult." He stood with a sigh, moving to the door. "I'll come get you later." He stepped out, closing the heavy door behind him. As the leader of the clan, he had more important things to than sit and watch a kid clean knives. For now, he would give him the small victory, but the boy would learn quickly that next time information was offered, he better damn well take it.

Fushimi could only look up, shocked that Kusanagi had just... Left. What the hell? Wasn't he supposed to be teaching him? He turned back to his task, annoyed and confused. ‘Whatever’ was all he could think, oblivious to what was to come.

* * *

    The sun had just tipped over the horizon, shining brightly and casting pale gold beams of light across the village as Yata crossed the well-worn paths, heading towards the Commander's quarters. It was early, and he hoped that Totsuka was already awake so that he didn't disturb either of them. Fushimi crying last night had been so random and out of character for him that the Omega was afraid something might be wrong, but he knew the male would never admit it and get help. He stopped, staring at the maroon drape that covered the entrance of the dwelling as a small spark of apprehension wormed its way in. Dew sparkled where the fibers of the material had caught the water, catching Yata’s attention briefly while he debated if he should risk requesting an audience with the healer at this time, or if it would anger the Commander. He shook his head steeling himself, he needed to know if he should be worried about Fushimi.

    "Heda?" He called, fiddling with the hem of his dark grey, tattered shirt. It was a full minute before the response came and the Omega had just begun the turn away when he heard the gruff, " **Enter**."

    Hesitantly, him pulled the drape aside and stepped inside.

    " **King, put some cloths on!** " Totsuka whined as Mikoto crossed his arms, walking to meet Yata at the entrance almost defensively.

    He gave an exasperated sigh. " **He's the one who came here** ." He said back, looking at Yata. " **What brings you here?** " he grumbled irritably, it was obvious he had been asleep at the time of Yata's call.

    " **I uh... um...** ” Yata looked away, his cheeks turning the color of flame at the sight of his leader without a stitch of clothing on. " **I-I came to.. see T-Totsuka.** " He fidgeted uncomfortably, the movement behind the curtain that divided the sleeping area from the main room catching his attention. Moments later the healer lunged, dragging Mikoto back into behind the curtain, much to his protest and exasperation.

    " **King, put some cloths on or go back to sleep!** " Totsuka insisted before reappearing. " **Sorry about that, Yata.** " He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. " **So what do you need? Is your back hurting? I know it does that after your heats.** "

    " **No, it's not that, I'm fine but.. I'm worried about Fushimi.”**

    Totsuka's expression grew worried, more attentive now. **"What's wrong? Did he get into a fight?"** Something flickered in his eyes, " **Did you two get into it about something?"**

**“No... well kind of... and I got upset last night. He started crying but he wouldn't tell me if he was hurt or sick or anything."** Yata said, looking up at the slightly taller male.

    Totsuka visibly relaxed, before smiling almost sympathetically. **"So you got upset, and he started crying."** He dropped his voice to give some privacy from Mikoto. **“Were you crying or on the verge of?"**

    Yata glance to the divider almost as if he were ashamed, then back to the healer and nodded meekly. Admitting that verbally made him feel weak in the presence of his leader.

    Totsuka sighed, closing his eyes as he seemed to debate his words. **"That's... The effects of the bond, Yata. When it a is two way, like King's and mine, we feel each other's moods and feelings. Fushimi should be able to feel yours, and the force of it more than likely shocked him. He felt your sorrow amplified, and his body responded to the rush of emotion."**

**"I know but he said he didn't feel anything right before that."** Yata said, watching Totsuka's face. Did the healer know something he didn’t…?

    Totsuka let out a long breath, trying to respect Fushimi’s feelings in the matter. **"Maybe he only reacts on a physical level, or his mind doesn't register it."** He said slowly, " **You could... Send him here and I could try to see if some herbs will help..."**

    A growl came from the other room. **"No. Stay away from him Tatara."**

    Totsuka puffed up immediately. " **It's my job to see if anything is wrong, and treat the problem!"** He insisted. Yata kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to interrupt either of them.

**"Don't trust the lying shit."** Came back the growl. **"Yata, he feels it. It’s not something you can ignore. He's just a manipulative snake."** He appeared, clothed this time but still looking angry.

**"But.. he said he didn't.."**

**"Don't call him that! He just trying to protect Yata. That's not being manipulative."** Totsuka growled fiercely, making Yata shrink back. The pregnancy must have caused his mood to swing in such a way; Totsuka was always so gentle and soft spoken that when he did get angry, or even agitated, people tended to back off.

    Mikoto rolled his eyes, **"He's being idiotic. And he's not protecting anyone, he is just set on getting himself killed."** He slinked over to a shelf, grabbing a large jar of antiscent powder.

**"But he's trying really hard.."** Yata said, glancing over to the Alpha.

**"I'm not in the mood to talk about the sky boy."** He said. **"Stay away from him Tatara, that's an order."** He walked out, leaving the two to feed Durga. **"Don't be late to training."**

    Totsuka growled again, frustrated. He turned back to Yata. **“I think he feels the bond..."** The healer paused, choosing his words carefully. It was hard for him to lie but Fushimi obviously had his reasons for not telling Yata, and informing him would only make the Alpha mad. Which would probably only cause the pair more trouble if not get Fushimi killed. **"He just doesn't know it or maybe doesn't realize what he's feeling is the bond."** He forced himself to shrug. **"With time he might realize it."**

    Yata nodded, sighing some. It wasn't the answer he wanted but it would do; at least he had a reasonable answer.

**"... Is there anything else you need?"**

**"No.. I'm sorry for bothering you this early."** Yata lowered his gaze.

**"Hey, everything will work out in the end. Don't be afraid to come talk to me or ask me anything."** He put a hand on Yata's arm.

**"Thank you, Totsuka."** Yata forced a smile.

* * *

    At mid-day, the villagers were out and about, trading with each other, sharing stories or going out to hunt. The children romped and played along the path, scattering only when an adult passed by to get out of their way. Elders sat in chairs or benches made from fallen trees, the wood grey from use and the wear that the weather had dealt it. They whittled figures for the children to play with, or cups and eating utensils for their families.

    Kusanagi breathed in deeply, the air clean and cool. He had finished discussing the matter of the sky people with Mikoto, who still wanted to kill them off. Since it was Kusanagi's territory, the Commander was compelled to listen to his opinion and how he thought they should deal with them, but that didn't make reaching an agreement easy. If anything, it was causing a rift between them.

    The Beta had set off to retrieve Fushimi, another lesson in mind, though when he pushed open the door to the room, his second was gone. Frustrated, he turned, catching Fushimi's scent that lead to the right of the building. "I didn’t say you could stop cleaning." He said, finding the male with his back to him just around the corner and out of site of the main path, a scold already on his tongue.

    Fushimi jumped a little, looking over his shoulder. "I had to take a piss." He said, offended at being interrupted. "I figured since I had most of it done I could take a pee break, or do you control that too?" He zipped up his pants, irritated.

    "Fortunately for you, I don't mind. But most would. Now come on I have something else for you to do." Kusanagi turned and started walking, leaving the Alpha with no choice but to follow. At least Fushimi wasn’t so dumb as to take a break for a dumber reason.

    "Where the hell are we going?" He grumbled after a long groan of resentment.

    "You'll see when we get there." Kusanagi said, the sounds of the training area reaching his ears. They weren't using training sticks this time, today was hand to hand combat and he watched his second closely.

    Annoyed that he never seemed to get answers from the male, Fushimi took the opportunity to absorb his surroundings. It wasn't hot out, but just warm enough to make him feel uncomfortable as he wasn't used to the exposure. People still watched him distrustfully, and called children to their sides when they caught sight of him.

    As they passed by, Fushimi noticed that Yata and another kid were going at each other, Mikoto supervising. He hadn't even noticed he himself had stopped following Kusanagi, gaze locked on the Omega as instincts started to stir.

    Kusanagi stopped as well, he had expected Fushimi to get distracted. "Come on." He said, looking over just as Yata was swept off his feet.

    Fushimi clenched his fists as the boy Yata was fighting jumped on top of him, literally beating the shit out of the male. "Why isn't he stopping it?" Fushimi growled, looking at Mikoto, who appeared bored.

    "Just watch."

    With a fierce snarl, Yata grabbed the boy’s shoulders and rolled them, reversing their positions. Yata returned the previously dealt strikes before the boy wedged his knee between them, forcing him up and off. The blows seemed to have affected the boy more than they had Yata, giving the older male the advantage. He dodged, taking a step back before lashing out and grabbing the other male, twisting his arm around behind his back, immobilizing him and winning the fight.

    Mikoto nodded and the omega released the boy, all aggression leaving them.

    Fushimi sighed, relieved Yata didn’t appear severely hurt. "...Alright." He turned, forcing himself to look away. "Let's go."

    Kusanagi studied him for a moment before turning and continuing to lead his apprentice to their destination. After a few strides, he paused and reached into his pocket, pulling out the tin he gotten from Totsuka. "Here. Put this on your cloths." He held the container out to Fushimi, a slight smile in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Love is weakness  
> 2) It is not
> 
> From sola; HAPPY SARUMI WEEK! We managed to get this one out, and we plan to have another chapter out the 14th to celebrate the end, but we all know how plans work at this point.


	17. Butterfly Sneezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hold a funeral, make bad smells, and 'daddy.'

    Fushimi accepted a small rusted tin from Kusanagi, who began walking back down the path again, a little weary about the look the Beta had been giving him. He opened it, curiously sniffing the powder within. He regretted it almost instantly, the overly sweet scent causing him to sneeze repeatedly. He held it away from his body, wiping his nose on his shoulder. “What the hell is this?"

"Stop questioning me." Kusanagi said without turning around. 

With a growl of frustration, Fushimi popped the tin open with apprehension. He slowly began patting the powder on his cloths, causing another sneezing fit. "You want me to ask, you don't want me to ask, make up your mind." He was leading them out of the village and into the forest now, the dirt path eventually turning to grass. The trees surrounding them cast dappled shade across the ground. The stray, unkempt grass brushed at their shins, small jumping insects fleeing from one blade to the next. One landed on Saruhiko’s arm, the Alpha flicking it off and earning a glare.

"I want you to ask questions, not question my orders." Kusanagi said, laughing. "You’re smart. I know ya know the difference, so stop acting as if you don’t. "

"...read my bubble thought." He grumbled under his breath before sneezing again, beyond annoyed as his sinuses closed up to force him to breathe through his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Kusanagi glanced over his shoulder, one brow arched in question at the strange comment.

"Tch, nothing," he grumbled, the Beta narrowing his eyes as if he understood.

Silence fell over them and, after a few minutes, Kusanagi stopped at a seemingly random spot. It was in the same general area the butterflies had been, only this time, the insects were no where to be seen. It was somewhat clear here, with the trees spaced much farther apart. "Sit down with your back against the tree." Kusanagi said, tipping his head towards the large, moss covered tree next to the boy.

Fushimi looked at him wearily before he sat down and followed instructions, making himself as comfortable as he could be against the rough bark. "Why am I doing this...?" he asked, a little suspicious now.

Kusanagi took a step closer before suddenly pinning Fushimi to the tree by his throat, much to the boy’s alarm. He put pressure, but didn't squeeze as he looked directly into the Alpha's eyes. "You will stop questioning my orders. I'm an easy going guy, I don't like punishing people. But I can and will turn you over to Mikoto if you do not obey me. It is key to our society. When you earn my respect, you'll get answers but until then," He tightened his grip. "Do. Not. Question. Me."

Shock crossed the young Alpha’s expression first, then anger sparked in his gaze as he felt the pressure on his windpipe, even though it wasn’t enough to hurt. "...Fine," he growled, already thinking about revenge. "I'll stop questioning you."

The older male smiled, releasing him. "Good. Now sit and wait." The Beta backed up a few steps, leaning against another tree.

"Wh..." Fushimi stopped himself, letting out a groan of frustration as he leaned his head back against the bark of the tree and waited. For what? Who knew, but it pissed him off. He would get the damn Beta back.

Kusanagi’s smile turned into to slight smirk when the first butterfly started fluttering around the tree. It drifted and whirled towards Fushimi before landing neatly on his shoulder, opening and closing its wings in a beautiful display of blue. "Do not move. Sit perfectly still."

Annoyed, Fushimi cast a glare at the insect as its proboscis probed at his cloths. "What the hell is going on right now? Or does that count as questioning?"

"It does, so shut it. Talking counts as moving."

Fushimi looked about fourteen kinds of pissed off as two more butterflies joined the first, delicately perching in his hair and on his knee respectively. He made a face, trying to move his head ever so slightly as the first flapped its wings on his cheek, tickling the nerves there.

"Don't move." The Beta's voice dropped lower in warning, tired of the slight disobediences. More butterflies drifted over from the surrounding area, most settling on his shirt where the powder had been spread the most. The boy unwillingly froze, hating Kusanagi in that moment. Whatever the hell he had put on his shirt was attracting them and now that he couldn't move, couldn't do anything, it made his thoughts buzz around angrily as he had nothing to focus on. In addition, it seemed that something somewhere was pissing Yata off, which only fed his own distaste.

A minute later another butterfly landed delicately on the bridge of his nose and fanned its wings to block Fushimi's view. Kusanagi snorted, barely containing the laugh that that threatened to escape his throat. Unfortunately, though Fushimi could tolerate many things, an insect on his nose was not one of them. He held still for as long as he could bare before jerking and flicking the butterfly off, the rest exploding into the air as their perch moved, carrying the attractant with them and sending Fushimi into a sneezing fit. The butterfly he had flicked landed on its back, flapping is wings weakly before it fell still, dead from the trauma.   
  
"I thought you would do that." Kusanagi said. "Pick it up. Gently."

It took Fushimi a minute, still sneezing from whatever he had put on his cloths. "What..." sneeze, "is that..." sneeze... "Stuff?" he asked, rubbing his nose and eyes before he held the insect up by a wing.

"Totsuka likes butterflies so he makes it and comes out here to play with them. If you want to know what's in it, ask him." Kusanagi said as he moved around Fushimi to the other side if the tree where he had previously placed a spade. "Now," He said, moving back around the tree. "Lay that butterfly on a leaf or root and set it to the side. "

Fushimi looked at Kusanagi like he was insane, which he was starting to think he seriously was, before doing as he was told and putting it on the first dead leaf he found on the ground. "I'm not getting the point in this." He said, monotone.

Kusanagi held out the spade expectantly. "Now dig a grave for it." He pointedly ignored the Alpha's statement. "Usually it would be a six foot grave but because of your leg, I'll make it three."

Fushimi looked stunned, his brain trying to process the order. "It’s a useless insect!" he blurted out. Why would he bury a  _ bug _ ? Its life was insignificant to him!

In a flash, Kusanagi knocked Fushimi's feet out from under him, making the Alpha land hard on his ass, the spade thudding to the ground next to him. "If you run into any significant roots, restart somewhere else. And make sure each side is at least one foot square long. Anything less and you'll have to restart."

Fushimi sat there, dazed and confused and really,  _ really _ pissed off. He stood up, glaring at Kusanagi and absolutely seething inside before he picked up the shovel. He looked around, trying to gauge a spot that didn't have roots so he could get this over with. Restart his ass, he would cut through anything. Picking a spot, he began digging, sweat already forming between his shoulder blades in the muggy, heavy air.

The Beta crossed his arms, watching silently until he heard the metal hit something, and Fushimi obviously moving the spade with more force. "Make the hole two feet wide. And restart." He said when Fushimi flung the root piece out of the hole.

"Okay, how am I supposed to find a two foot wide space in the middle of the woods?" he demanded, whipping around. "Its not possible!"

    Kusanagi raised a brow, watching him with a bored expression. "Should’a listened to me the first time."

"This is so stupid," he growled, looking around to try and find and area that might remotely be big for a two by two hole free of roots. Picking he began digging again - this was beyond pointless.

Kusanagi waited, this time Fushimi got farther down before he hit a root, the male smirking as anger filled the Alpha’s features. He pinched his nose. "Just let Durga eat me. Seriously. Can't I dig through it?"

He patiently waited for the young male to answer his own question, a smirk resurfacing when the response came. "I hate you." Fushimi growled, stepping out and starting to dig elsewhere. "I’m learning  _ nothing  _ from this. I don't get why I have to do it."

There was a lot to be improved on with Fushimi, mainly his sour attitude with everything, Kusanagi thought to himself. But, there was still that under lying tone of untapped skill and talent and that was what would hopefully make training this kid worth the trouble.   
  
After the fourth time he attempted to dig he finally encountered no major roots. Fushimi measured and remeasured several times, just to make sure the hole was two by two by three, looking at it every which way. "There," he finally said, his cloths drenched in sweat. "Happy?"

"Yes. Now bury it. And be respectful or you'll dig another hole."

Fushimi tried, and only barely succeeded, to not roll his eyes as he retrieved the butterfly and set it in the center of the hole as respectfully as he could manage, stepping out with a slight wince. "Would you like me to say a few words on the life of the butterfly?" he asked, trying  _ really hard _ not to sound to sarcastic.

"Ya may if ya wish."

"I'm not so sure the stuff I want to say is 'respectful' so can I just bury it?"

With a nod, one corner of Kusanagi’s mouth pulled upwards. Had he been this snarky in training? Fushimi shoveled the dirt over top of the butterfly, covering it up as he filled in the hole. "Are we done here?"

"Was it on its back?"

"I don't know. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dig it up and set it on it back. If ya cut it with the spade you will have to dig two more Graves for the pieces.”

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"I believe you are questioning my orders."

Looking down at the dirt, Fushimi growled. How was he supposed to dig it up without cutting the butterfly? All it would take was a nick and it would be finished. He shoved the spade into the ground, at least the first two feet were safe.

Kusanagi leaned back against the tree once more and watched the boy analyze the situation, thinking through the problem. 

    The Alpha knew the butterfly was roughly in the center, so he dug out the edges of the hole and worked his way inward, isolating a six inch by six inch mound in the center almost methodically. "So..." He huffed as he dug, "Why do you have and accent compared to the other grounders?" It wasn’t always obvious, but occasionally the Beta would drop the first or last part of a word. His vowels usually sounded elongated and some words fluctuated in pronunciation.

"I came from the Desert Clan. My family was murdered when I was a child. I was the only survivor. A nomad found me and took me with him for a while before he died of a sickness. Then I found my way ‘ere." That was good, his second was focusing back on learning.

Fushimi glanced over, pausing on his digging. "That sounds like it sucks."

"Be glad you've never experienced a loss like that."

"I would have been happy had my parents been killed." Fushimi flipped the spade around, tenderly using the handle to move the dirt in search of the insect, "I would have been overjoyed."

"Why?"

"Because Niki was never a father to me. He would find things I enjoyed and systematically destroy them and when I became an Alpha, it became a game to see what would break me. Kisa didn't give a shit." He continued nudging through the dirt.

    "That would have never been tolerated down here." Kusanagi paused. "It wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"My father is the leader up there, and he has everyone blindfolded." He finally found the bug and pulled it out. "He killed anyone who tried to expose him for what he had done, and people who were against him died in ‘accidents’."

"Hmm.. if he should come down here, you would have the grounds to kill him for all the wrong he's done to you." Kusanagi said. He didn't pity the boy, but he had been done wrong, it was obvious in his personality and actions that he had lived a life of abuse. The pieces began to click. Like an animal conditioned to eat at the same time, the boy expected all attachments to be destroyed. He felt Yata would leave.

"There would be no point." He set the butterfly to the side and worked on getting the remaining dirt out. "Besides, he would come through and wipe every single person out down here. And he wouldn't even lift a finger."

"I doubt that." Kusanagi crossed his arms, watching the Alpha. "What do you think would happen if we tried to contact your people? The kids that came down with you."

"...That depends on who you contact. The majority of them will despise anything to do with Alphas or Omegas."

"Do you know the ones that would be peaceful?"

"I can guess, but no."

"Mikoto wants to kill them all. But you probably already know that. I'm trying to convince him that they may be useful and that not all of them would be a horse’s ass like you." The last portion was said with a slightly teasing note.

"Flattered." Fushimi put the butterfly on its back and climbed out of the hole. "I can't speak for 'my people.' They outcast me when I was twelve so..." he shrugged.

"Do you know which ones have skills that would be useful?"

"No," He shook his head. "The only human contact I had for five years was insults. I had more of a relation with the electric rods." He began to cover the insect again.

"The what?" Kusanagi asked, confused.

"It's a metal stick that shoots electricity through you. It leaves a small fingernail size burn, and it locks all of your muscles to leave you convulsing and unable to function. Applying it to different places at different settings can change what it does..." he fell silent, swallowing.

"Electricity?"

"... Ever touch someone and get shocked? A white light and it stings for a second? It’s the same thing, only amplified."

"Ah.. that sounds.. unpleasant."

He shrugged, "No different the getting burnt or sliced open." He absently scratched his chest, irritated by the burn there.

Kusanagi sighed, now sad for the boy. "Hurry up and finish. I am going to teach you how to clean a deer."

Fushimi dumped in another shovel load. "I still don't get the point of burying a damn bug."

"Teaching you obedience. And all life is precious, do not take things for granted." Kusanagi said, reaching forward to take the shovel once Fushimi was finished.

He sighed, feeling exhausted and a little sick. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to do anything now. "I now hate the insects more."

In response, Kusanagi snorted. "Come on. How do you feel about gutting an animal?" He asked as he started walking back to the village.

"Uh..." Came the response. He wasn't really sure how he felt.

"I told you I had a deer and that I was going to teach you to clean. We're you not listening?"

"I was listening, I just don't know how I feel about it." Fushimi grumbled. "I'm not one hundred percent sure what a deer even is.."

"You'll see."  
  
Silence fell between them as they walked back to the village, the voices of people reaching their ears. The second sighed for what had to be the millionth time, trailing behind his mentor silently while ignoring the hushed murmurs about them. It was no different than the whispers on the ark.

The deer lay on its side, both heads lolling to the side with its neck at an awkward angle. There was a dark stain on its side, a pink and white foam bubbling from the epicenter, indicating a lung shot. Flies were already beginning buzz about the corpse, and somewhere up above a carrion bird called.

Kusanagi had placed it away from any buildings incase Fushimi accidently ruptured any organ in its digestive tract, knowing well that the first time mistake resulted in a foul odor. The Alpha wrinkled his nose, nudging it with his foot. "I'm supposed to do what now?"

"Clean it." Kusanagi said, taking a rope and tossing it over a branch. “It’s hard work, but well worth the reward. Normally, you would field dress the animal, but I asked they leave it intact so I can show you how to clean it.” He took a knife, slicing a hole between the tendons and main bone, threading the rope through just above the hock of the deer. “Now,” he passed the knife to Fushimi. “Remove the organs, then we will hang it from the tree.”

The boy gave the tool and apprehensive look. "And how do I do that? Ask it to puke them out?”

The Beta growled. “No, here. Begin cutting the body cavity here just above the ribs, and you’ll go all the way to its rear.” He pointed, parting the fur with his finger to give a clear picture.

Fushimi moved to the other side of the animal, following the instruction. “It’s hide is too thick.” He growled, struggling.

“No, here.” He took the knife, demonstrating how to pull up the skin and slice through it, the membranes coming apart with a ripping sound.

Fushimi took the knife back, his cuts short and jagged compared to Kusanagi’s long smooth strokes, but the Beta didn’t correct it. Many things took practice, and while most of their people learned to do this before they were eight, Fushimi had never even seen the animal.  
  
“Hey, don’t dig so deep, you are hitting organs.” He pointed out cuts in the lungs. “It isn’t so bad with the heart and lungs, but the stomach and gut will spoil the meat. You're going to regret it if ya cut that open."

Fushimi paused, stilling is knife. "How do I get it out then?"

“Make sure you are not going deeper than necessary.”

With that oh-so  _ useful  _ tidbit, Fushimi resumed slicing the hide, making several small, shallow cuts. It angered him, so he pointed the knife down a little bit to get a better angle. After a few cuts, and awful stench filled the air. It’s was a mixture of decay and feces, and the distinct smell of stomach acid.

"I told you not to do that." Kusanagi took the knife from Fushimi, rapidly cutting the rest of the skin, starting at the top near the neck and carving out underneath the organs. "I'll finish it." He said, the Alpha's pale skin turning slightly green as he gagged. "I’ll show you next time how to get it out a little better. You're dismissed, I will have to do this too quickly for you to learn-”

Fushimi stumbled over to the bushes, losing his stomach contents. His eyes stung as he coughed, and the Beta simply stopped talking. It wasn’t as if they boy was listening. "How do you even stand that?"

"I'm used to it." The Beta replied, the organs coming out in one massive cluster. “And dealing with the same mistake from other first timers.”

"That is disgusting." He coughed, spitting the acidic saliva onto the ground.

“Be at the weapons room in the morning."

"Whatever," he grumbled, moving away from the smell as his whole body shook with exhaustion, the tired feeling turning to a more sick ache through him. He felt like crap now. 

* * *

  
Yata walked into his home, smiling when he saw Fushimi on his bed, relieved that he seemed to be okay now. "How was your day?" He asked, flopping down beside him.

"I give up on living," he grumbled. "I buried a butterfly twice and threw up."

Yata wrinkled his nose, sniffing. "That explains why you smell weird, like flowers and blood."

"That would be the shit Kusanagi made me put on to attract butterflies and the blood is from a deer he made me attempt to dress."

Yata laughed lightly, “Mikoto did something similar to the butterfly thing to me when I first started training. Except we went out in the middle of the night and got swarmed by mosquitos."

    "Yeah, well, did you kill one?"

"No.. they were annoying but I didn't kill any of them. You don’t go against the Heda’s orders. Kusanagi must have done butterflies since your leg is still healing."

"Well I flicked one off my nose and Kusanagi made be bury it, re-dig it up, and bury it again."

The Omega laughed again, rolling onto his side so that he was pressed up against Fushimi. "You shouldn't have killed it."

"Yeah well, it shouldn't have landed on my face." he grumbled irritably, causing the Omega to smile and push at Fushimi's side, rolling him so that he could worm his way into his arms.

Fushimi looked down at Yata, debating for a moment. "I saw you in training today. Kusanagi walked me by on the way to the butterfly thing." He didn’t mention that Kusanagi had threatened his life.

Yata looked up, blinking worriedly. "You didn't see me get my ass handed to me did you?"

"Well it looked like it but it ended with you winning." He said, brushing Yata's hair back. "We still have a bit of sunlight, what do you want to do?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you." Yata said, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

The Omega gave a half smile, eyes softening briefly before he pulled it back and snorted, "You’re so cute, Misaki."

"I am not! I'm just being nice to you, dick head, so fuck off."

Fushimi tugged a lock of Yata's hair, "You just get offended and flustered too easy."

"I do not!" Yata pushed at Fushimi's shoulder half-heartedly.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want to do?"

"Kick your stupid as-" The excited screaming of children cut him off, Minoru and Megumi running through the door to launch themselves onto the bed. 

"Nontu ste houm!" 1 Megumi said excitedly, bouncing on Yata.

Fushimi let out a small yelp as Minoru planted himself firmly on his chest. "Eh,  **get off** ." he growled, switching to the little bit of grounder he knew. The words caused Minoru’s eyes widened as he scrambled to get off of the Alpha, effectively pushing his sister off of Yata in the process and onto the bed where they rolled.

It took Fushimi a moment to think how to speak, " **Don't jump. It hurt** ." he grumbled, sitting up and clicking his tongue.

"Sorry." Minoru said, looking down as Megumi tried to copy the word.   
  
"You shouldn't growl at them. They get their feelings hurt easily." Yata warned. “ **Its ok. He is just grumpy because he didn’t listen at training and got in trouble.”**

Fushimi switched to English, "It hurt! They shouldn't jump on people like that."

"They’re just kids. And they only do that to me. They're playing so lighten up." The two children shifted uncomfortably, knowing they had done something to upset Fushimi.

"Tch."  
  
Megumi wiggled, " **Papa’s  home** , Misaki!"

Yata smiled, **"I know. We'll come over in a minute."**   
  
Minoru nodded and climbed off the bed, " **Hurry! He got you something!"**

Megumi huffed at Fushimi, " **Sky person come?"**  
  
The Alpha sighed, "Sure, I'll come." he grumbled, the girl jumping down to run after her brother.

"Come on. And don't let him intimidate you. He'll try because you're staying with me. And try not to be a dick, he could get mad and try to kick you out."

"Wonderful." Fushimi said sarcastically. "Just how I wanted to end my butterfly, dirt, and blood filled day."

"I'm sorry.. you could stay here of you want." Yata offered genuinely, concerned about the foul mood.

"Somehow I think that would be worse." He grumbled, not wanting to admit he just wanted to stay near Misaki. "Better to get it over with."

"No, he wouldn't mind. I'll just say you're sick."

"I'll have to meet him eventually." Fushimi pointed out.

"Yeah but if you're in a bad mood it might not go well."

"I'm always in a bad mood." He grumbled irritably. "I'm... happier with you." He barely mumbled the words, looking away as if he had never said anything.

The Omega beamed, smiling widely. "Well come on then." He rolled off the bed, standing, his mood lightening.

    Fushimi rolled his eyes, stretching as he stood. "For the record, I wanted to stay in bed and have sex.”

Yata's face turned bright red at that. "Hey asshole! Don't talk about that shit."

"Why? We've had sex. Why can't I talk about how good you feel?" He wrapped his arms around Yata's waist.

"B-because. It's embarrassing!" Yata wrinkled his nose. "And you might want to change your shirt. You smell really weird."

Fushimi sighed, stepping back. "Fine."

"So are you gonna come or do you wanna stay here?"

"As much as I'd like to stay here we're meeting your father, remember?" He pulled his shirt off.

"Oh he's not my dad. He uh..." His hesitation caused the male to look at him, raising a brow. "He... killed my dad because he was abusive to my mom and me."

"Well... That sounds lovely." He said, pausing halfway through putting a shirt on.

"Yeah... but it's okay now. He treats me like he does Minoru and Megumi. He and mom had them after me."

Fushimi finished dressing, "Great. Sorry about your uh, tch, real dad I guess." he looked away. "Let’s go."

"Don't be. He's really nice just make sure you don't be mean to my mom or Minoru and Megumi." Yata said, heading towards the door and leading them outside.

"So basically, I should just shut up?"

Yata snorted, laughing lightly. "Maybe, but answer questions if he asks."

"Wonderful. More people to hate me," he mumbled under his breath as the squeals of happy children reached his ears upon opening the front door.

Megumi and Minoru were both playing with little wooden cravings of horses, with a few other different animals spread out around them in the floor. Yata carefully stepped around them before sitting down on the seat big enough for two, motioning for the Alpha to join him. His mother's mate was sitting across from him in the floor, playing with his children. At their entrance, he had looked up, eyeing Saruhiko and the bite on his neck. His gaze darted to Yata's and found it unmarked, though it was difficult to tell his thoughts on the matter.

Fushimi remained standing, not liking the gaze that was turned to him - this was something completely different. Mikoto was an ass and he wanted Fushimi dead. Kusanagi was an ass but wanted to make him a grounder. But the gaze that was crawling over his skin... He couldn't place it. Like the feeling you get when you are alone in a room, yet you feel someone is watching you.  
  
Yata's mother came up behind her mate, rubbing his neck. " **Be nice,** " she cooed, " **It will do no good to yell at them. You know how Misaki is**."

Yata reached out, taking Fushimi's hand and gently tugging down, trying to convince him to sit.   
  
" **I’m aware**." Came his gruff reply.  
  
" **Saruhiko is cool**!" Megumi announced loudly, Minoru joining in with her. " **He didn't even flinch when I put a shell bug in his shirt!"**  
  
Yata's mother laughed. " **They're quite fascinated when he isn’t grumpy**."

Fushimi eased down next to Yata, " **So it was you."** he said slowly, trying to speak in grounder. There was obviously a hesitation as he processed the words. " **Just make sure you don't... get something... that bites** ." he made a bit of a face, trying to remember the words Yata had taught him.

Minoru straightened, realizing his mistake. " **I'm sorry! Megumi dared me to!** "   
  
" **Did not!** "  
  
" **Did too**!"  
  
Yata laughed, shifting so he was leaning against Fushimi as he clicked his tongue, looking away as the children argued. Yata's mother shook her head, " **They are incorrigible. Speak honey, you’re making them nervous.** "

Her mate looked up, finally taking his eyes off Fushimi. " **Why are you nervous? I wouldn't say or do anything hurtful. I'm just trying to judge his character.** " He looked back to the other Alpha. “ **At least, not with the children here** .”

" **Because so far, I'm the master of..."** he stopped, trying to find the right word. " **People hate?** " he growled, switching to English. "That's not right."

" **Pissing people off**?" Yata asked, then translated it.  
  
" **Watch your language. I don't want the little ones picking that up."** Yata's mom hissed, making her mate laugh.

"Yeah, that." Fushimi mumbled.  
  
Minoru bounced, " **Dad! Did you know Fushimi can control Durga**?"

" **No. I did not."** He looked up, tilting his head slightly. " **That’s an interesting quality**."  
  
" **Yeah! All the kids are talking about it. She listens to him better than she does Mikoto!"** Megumi piped up.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. " **I do not. I only… tell her... leave me alone.** "

" **She hit the ground and shook when you got mad at her.** " Yata pointed out, making his mother's mates eyes widen.

" **Don't underestimate that gift,"** his mother said, " **Lupids don't listen to just anyone."**  
  
Fushimi shrugged, **"I didn't do anything."**

" **Are you intelligent?"** The little ones father asked, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a small smirk. " **You have a gift. Recognize it."**

"Tch," Fushimi looked away - he didn't like the looks of awe. " **If you ask people, would tell you… I am stupid. The only… reason I am alive is… because of Misaki."**

"Hmm.." The Alpha was silent for a moment before his gaze drifted to Yata. " **Does this mean I'm a grandfather**?"  
  
Yata face instantly turned red and his mother smacked her mate’s shoulder.

Fushimi coughed, regretting coming over here and wishing he had taken Yata's offer to fake being sick immediately. Well, they couldn't deny it, seeing as Fushimi was marked, and Yata had obviously not taken any suppressing herbs.  
  
The kids looked confused, trying to piece it together. " **Wait... What**?" They asked as Yata stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.  
  
" **You know... that's why I was against him staying, but now there isn't really anything we can do about it."** He turned to the children. " **Misaki is probably pregnant."** He explained.

Yata's mother cleared her throat. " **I forgot to tell you before he came to stay that the scent bond threw Misaki into heat to time with Fushimi's rut**."  
  
The children instantly attacked Yata, firing questions about if it was going to be a boy or girl and what color hair would it have and when would it be born. Fushimi looked at the door, debating if he could make a break for it. Yata's stuttering didn't stop, barely intelligible 'I don't knows' were all he could manage in this state.

"Tch," Fushimi nudged Yata with his leg. " **I think you broke it** ."

" **He's always been shy about that kind of thing."** Yata's mother shook her head as her mate laughed.   
  
**"Misaki! I hope it's a girl!”** **  
**  
**"No! It's gotta be a boy."**  
  
**"Y-you’ll just have to wait and see**." Yata finally stammered out.

The Alpha looked away, uncomfortable and unsure about this – at least now that his parents knew Yata would be less likely to take the damn plant. He sighed, hoping this would end soon.  
  
Yata’s father sighed, " **I guess I can't be too mad, you’re of age to settle down**."

The children stopped their assault on Yata and turned to Fushimi, watching inquisitively. " **How did you do it?"**  
  
Yata choked as his mother ended that conversation before it could start. " **Come on, you two. I have your dinner made!"** Which sent the kids flying off of Yata to the back of the home.

Fushimi coughed as Yata's step dad laughed, " **So, what did you two talk about when you got stuck?"**

Yata made half choked, half whining noise, his ears and throat starting to turn red. Fushimi almost choked on his own saliva as well, thrown completely off guard by the question and really  _ really _ wishing he could hide. He snorted, covering his own embarrassment with a tongue click. "Well, Mi~Sa~Ki, Why so embarrassed? You were  _ so _ talkative before..."

" **W-was not, asshole**!" His retort was instinctually grounder.  
  
" **Language, Yata!"** His mother yelled from the back.

"Was too~ confessing all your feeling and stuttering like a mess," he switched to English, just because he wasn't sure how to word all of it in Misaki’s native tongue.

"D-dont say stuff like that as-." He broke off and resolved to hiding his face in Fushimi's shoulder.

Fushimi laughed, "but Misaki..."

"No. You're awful."   
  
Yata's step dad quieted, watching them closely.

"Tch, I can't help that Misaki is cute~"

"Am not." Yata grumbled into the fabric of the Alpha's shirt.  
  
"And I assume you'll take care of him? " Yata's step dad asked, in English.

The Alpha looked up from where he had been teasing Yata, not really sure how to respond to that. He paused, somehow sensing sarcasm was a bad idea. "If I can learn to live here." he finally replied.

"You will in time if you don't make the wrong people mad."  
  
"Do you two want anything to eat?" Yata mother asked, sticking her head back into the room.

" **No, thank you** ." Fushimi said after a moment of thinking to translate. " **Misaki is… probably hungry though.** " Yata nodded eagerly at the mention of food, sitting up some. He switched back to English. "Considering Mikoto hates me I believe my life is finite."

"If you prove your worth to him, he'll keep you around." Yata's step dad said.

Fushimi clicked his tongue, "I don't need to prove my worth to anyone."

    "You do if you want to live." The older Alpha's voice turned serious as Yata's mother brought out a bowl of soup, handing it to her son.

Fushimi didn't respond, he didn't  _ want _ to live, he just kind of did. He would do the bare minimum to survive, but that was about it.

If not for you, then do it for Misaki."

Fushimi glanced over at the omega and clicked his tongue, adjusting his glasses. "...Yeah, sure." he grumbled.

"So why didn't you bite him? Not that that wasn't a smart idea since Mikoto's likely to kill you."  
  
Yata stayed quiet, silently eating beside Fushimi as he tried not to get between the two. "Because if I die I want him to be able move on." Fushimi hated that he felt the need to be honest, but for some reason he just... told the truth. Yata frowned, instinctively pressing closer to Fushimi.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that. If a scent bond is strong enough it will last after the one it was formed with dies." The Alpha looked between the two. "Some fade with time."

Fushimi shrugged, "A chance is better than sealing it with a bite." He looked away, eyeing the door as he debated leaving before anything else came up.

Yata's step father nodded, then noticed Yata's expression. "It's all right. Maybe on time you can bond properly.”

 Yeah, now it was defiantly time to go. "Tch, I'm going to let you visit with your family. I have to leave same time tomorrow..." He stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Hey, I'm almost done just wait." Yata said, grabbing the male's hand.

Fushimi shook his head, pulling his hand free. "Spend some time with them Misaki." he chided, "Family bonding... or something." He turned and headed for the door, shoving his hands on his pockets.

" **Saruhiko's leaving** ?" Minoru said, appearing around the open doorway. " **But I found a bug for you."** He held up a large beetle with pinchers.

**"And Yata still has to see what papa brought him** !" Megumi added.

Fushimi clicked his tongue, thinking what to say. **"Cool bug, you… need… start a collection. I want to give Yata time to visit."** He didn't give anyone else time to object before he rushed out of the door, the Omega deflating a bit.  
  
" **He is an odd one**." Yata's step father commented.   
  
" **Yeah... he is."** Yata agreed.   
  
Yata's mom came back into the room, carrying a long, wrapped package. " **I think you'll like this**." She said, taking his bowl and setting the package in his lap.  
  
" **Yeah its awesome!"** Minoru said, plopping down at his feet to watch him pick at the string holding the thick paper.   
  
" **You didn't have to get me anything**.” He said, glancing up.  
  
" **Just open it**." His mother said, waiting.   
  
Yata nodded and pulled at the rough string, the wrapping falling away to reveal a dark bow, the wood crafted elegantly and a notch for an arrow.  " **Your old one was getting to be in pretty rough shape**." His step father explained.

Minoru jumped up and down, " **Can I help to test it? I want to shoot it!"**  
  
His mother chuckled, " **When you're a little older, Minoru. Lets get ready for bed and let Misaki and your father talk."**  
  
Once they left, he turned back to Yata. " **Do you like it son? I tried to get one close to the dimensions you were used to."**

" **Yeah, it's amazing. I can't wait to try it out** ." The Omega slid his hand over the smooth wood. Someone had polished it until the different shades of the grain shone brightly in the dim light, adding detail.

He nodded, " **You care about him a lot** ." He commented.

Yata looked up from the bow. " **Yeah... I do."**

He nodded,  **"He cares about you as well - if I thought he didn't he wouldn't be here but... He seems uncomfortable with domestic surroundings."**

" **He's uncomfortable around everything and everyone I think. Well, except for me."**

" **I wouldn't say he's comfortable with you either."** He commented. " **He reminds me of the lupid from a few villages over. Its master kicked it a few to many times until it crawled everywhere. It expected to get kicked. And one day when it's master went to feed it... Well..."** he trailed off.

Yata's eyes widened. " **Well... his parents weren't very nice... in a way they were worse than my real dad..."**

**"Just... Be careful. I don't think he realizes when he lashes out."** He sat back, gaze darkening. " **And if he isn't careful his death wish will come true."**

**"I know... but he's trying..."** Yata said, fiddling with the bow’s string.

He leaned forward, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. " **I just don't want you hurt. Go join him, I understand how you feel."**

Yata nodded, quickly and carefully folded the paper so that it could be used again. " **Thank you for this. It's really amazing.** "

" **Of course."** he hugged Yata, " **It’s good to see you growing up** ." Yata smiled as his step father nudged him towards the door. " **Go on** ."

As soon as Yata was out the door his mother came back into the room.  **"I'd never imagine that you'd be one to encourage them."**

He sighed, " **He'll be eighteen soon,"** he kissed her forehead. " **You were fifteen - I'm just worried he's going to get hurt."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sola: SO FUN FACT: This chapter is inspired by a true story! My dad was in the Marine core, and they were standing at attention. The instructor told them not to swat at the sand fleas but one guy (not my dad) did and killed it and had to dig a six-foot hole for it. XD THE INSTRUCTOR THEN PULLED OUT A MATCH BOX BECAUSE HE KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN. Dad had to watch it get buried twice.
> 
> I also got the deer cleaning seen as close to realistic as possible. Dad is a hunter and I have seen him gut one a few times (never gutted, but I have taken meat out). Also, this chapter turned out to be a monster of like 7000 words so… yeah XD 
> 
> Jane: FUN FACT: Sola’s dad scares the shit out of me. ALSO, here’s a little portion of a conversation between me and Sola:  
> *me, nagging at her to work on the next chapter* JUST DO IT  
> Sola: *whines like a little bitch*  
> Me: You infuriate me so much you make me want to stick MY OWN tongue in a toaster.  
> Sola: XD
> 
>  
> 
> AND we have a jank-ass posting schedule. XD (So professional) It is basically a chapter everytime there is a birthday so the next is Misaki's on the 20th! Happy end of Sarumi Week!


	18. Tears on the Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MikoTotsu! (Remember chapter 8? No? It continues that)

    A small smile pulled up a corner of the Commander’s mouth, he was too busy watching the Omega to hear Kusanagi leave, only the clicking of the door registering. Now that he was alone with Totsuka, he threaded a hand into the blond, feather-like hair, admiring the gentle curves and sharp angles. He was beautiful.

    "I'm sorry I hit you." Totsuka apologized, face flush. “You caught me off guard.”

    "Mmhmm," Mikoto hummed, tightening his grip to bring the male’s lips forward to his.

    The Omega put his hand on Mikoto's chest to stop the movement, gaze firm. "We're supposed to be talking."

    Mikoto growled, "Don't wanna talk."

    Vibrations traveled from the Alpha's chest and into his hand. "But.." He swallowed, fighting the instinct to submit, to please the male. His scent was outstanding…

    "You can't tell me you don't feel it," he rumbled, sensing the boy’s hesitation. "My bed is down the hall."

    "Well yeah but.. Kusanagi will be back. "

    A quick movement found Mikoto’s mouth at his throat, his teeth raking harshly across his neck, "Don't care."

    Totsuka squeaked, struggling to find a reason to not give into what his body was demanding. Arousal rushed through him, the need to be claimed was powerful with his scent bond in such proximity. He angled his head so that he could catch more of Mikoto's scent, the teeth scraping over his own glands and making hairs stand on their ends. For moment, the healer was worried that he was about to be bitten but found that he really didn't care. If anything, he wanted the Heda to be buried deep within him and binding them together. Mikoto squeezed Totsuka's thigh, moving up to bite his earlobe. "Say yes and I will make you the luckiest Omega there is."  


    "I.." Totsuka closed his eyes, his legs falling open a little wider on their own accord, setting him down flush with Mikoto’s lap.  


    Mikoto turned and caught his lips finally, encouraging Totsuka to sit lower so he could grind against him, his cock hard in its confines and pressing into the male through their cloths. A small gasp escaped the Omega at the sensation, it was hard to fight against something you wanted more than anything in the world. He shifted on the Commander's lap to press more firmly as the Alpha’s hand slipped into his pants to give his ass a playful squeeze.

    The Alpha growled, ready to go hard and fast, when the door suddenly swung open before he could make any more headway. "Mikoto, stop now. Totsuka Tatara, leave."

    Totsuka ducked his head, embarrassed. "But-" A commanding ‘Now.’ had him rising from Mikoto's lap.

    Mikoto growled but let the healer go, eyes snapping to Zenjo and the Beta behind him. "You went over my head, Izumo?" He snarled, anger filling his features.

    "Did you think I was just going to take stroll around the tower?" He took Totsuka's upper arm, pulling him away from the throne. "This is serious, and shouldn’t be a concern.”

    Mikoto stood up, a dangerous aura rolling off of him. Zenjo didn't back down, level with Mikoto as he stood between the two friends. "Enough of this nonsense, it's only a scent bond. Break it and move on. You don't have the leisure to mess around with some random Omega."  


    "But you can't break strong ones!" Totsuka piped up. His voice wavered, emotions welling up for the Commander he had just met, revealing that he was scared. He didn't want the bond to break. He didn’t want to feel that loss, or leave his side.

    "You don't get to decide." Mikoto snapped. “I am Heda.”

    "That's where you’re wrong," Zenjo came forward to stand toe to toe with Mikoto. "No Commander in history has taken a mate, and you aren't the first to scent bond, not the last. Man up and get over it; don't let something so weak taint your command. No one would follow you if you pursue that path."

    Totsuka felt his heart break with these words, he didn't want to be a burden to their new leader. But at the same time, he didn't want to be separated from him and the thought of having the bond broken terrified him.

    "Mikoto.. think about this." Kusanagi put his arm around Totsuka's shoulders in an attempt to ease his worries.

    Zenjo softened slightly, "You would be starting war with Azgeda, and several other clans who would find you unfit. You cannot keep a mate if you're to lead here in Polis."

    Mikoto glanced at Totsuka, the boy’s eyes shining with unshed tears. "Would breaking the bond hurt him?" He asked after a long moment.

    "It will hurt you both, but it is better than ending up at the edge of Sinopa's blade."

    "Then no." Mikoto drug his gaze away from the Omega and back to Zenjo.

    Zenjo stiffened, "No? What do you mean no?"

    "I'm not gonna let you hurt him."

    "If we don't remove the bond it will only get worse, or would you rather he dies?"

    "Is that a threat?"

    Zenjo met his gaze, "Not from me, but it is a guarantee from your enemies."

    "It'll be my responsibility." He looked up, searching Totsuka and Kusanagi's face. Mikoto knew this was wrong, that he shouldn't even be considering it, but the gentle face watching him from Kusanagi's side made it impossible to push him away.

    Kusanagi pushed Totsuka behind him, breaking eye contact. "Mikoto, you’ll get both of you killed, and I'm not keen on losing friends. Reconsider."

    "No." The Commander bristled when Totsuka protested the not so gentle treatment.

    Zenjo placed himself in the direct path. "We can't let you do this, Mikoto."

    "It's not your decision to make."

    "It's not your right to take it." Zenjo argued.

    Mikoto growled, fed up with the argument and wanting his Omega.

    "Mikoto, just let it go."

    "No." Mikoto prepared himself for a fight, if it came down to him physically throwing Zenjo out of the room, he would. Rules and expectations be damned.

    "Don't fight." Totsuka said, peering out from around Kusanagi.

    Zenjo stiffened as well. "Listen to him. You are possibly one of the best Commander's at combat that I trained, don't throw away everything for a bond."

    "I'm not going to let anyone hurt him."

    "No one will hurt him if you leave him alone, Mikoto." Kusanagi said gently.

    "Just.." Mikoto shook his head, trying to think through the foreign emotions.

    Zenjo kept his gaze on Mikoto. "Kusanagi, get him out of here."

    The Beta nodded, gently herding Totsuka towards the door. "Come on Totsuka."

    Mikoto stiffened instantly, the thought of another male removing his Omega from his presence making hatred coil through him. "No."

    Totsuka stopped, unsure of what to do.

    "Kusanagi."

    The Beta pushed harder, "Go, Totsuka. Come on, you need to get back to your mentor.”

    "Stop." Mikoto commanded, brushing Zenjo out of his way as he crossed the room to his friend and the Omega.

    Kusanagi stayed between them, "No, Mikoto, you stop." He said, his tone taking on that of the man who had taught him in new combats. "A good leader knows when to let go.

    Mikoto bristled. "Leave and give me ten minutes to talk with him."

    "I left and you were getting ready to throw caution to the wind. No Mikoto. I don't challenge you on much but I'll challenge you on this."

    "Now, Izumo."

    "I won't let him do anything. If I can't stop him I'll call for you." Totsuka assured the Beta, desperate to be close.

    Kusanagi ignored Totsuka. "Mikoto, stand down on this one."

    "No."

    "It's okay, Izumo." Totsuka pulled at his shirt, the action eerily similar to when they were kids.

    Kusanagi shook his head, "Then count this the one time I go against you Mikoto."

    The Alpha snarled, preparing to throw him out when Zenjo reached out to grasp Mikoto's shoulder. "We'll be just outside the door, you have five minutes."

   Totsuka swallowed as the two left, unsure about all the violence. He laughed, rubbing his neck.  "Who would have thought today would be anything but normal, huh?"

    Mikoto sighed. "So, what do you want to do."

    Totsuka's smile wavered, "I want to be by my king's side."

    "Then you stay."

"I don't want to be trouble..." Totsuka said. "Kusanagi and Zenjo really don't want this..."

    "I don't care. They can't do anything if I order them not too."

    Totsuka fought the urge to move closer, to practically hang off Mikoto's arm. "But... Aren't you worried?"

    "No."

    Totsuka walked up to him, his smile slowly growing as the words warmed his insides. "Then I guess will just have to figure it out."

    "Mm." Mikoto reached for the Omega, pulling him flush against his chest. "So your names Tatara." He hummed, face inches apart.

    He nodded slightly, memorizing Mikoto's face. "And you're the one and only Heda, Mikoto Suoh."

    "Hmm?" Mikoto met the healer’s eyes.

    "You're a lot less scary then I thought you would be. You're more soft and squishy."

    Mikoto huffed, to focused on searching the depths of Totsuka's eyes to be offended. The Omega laughed, reaching up to tug on a strand of Mikoto's bangs. "They are like feelers!"

    The Commander pulled his head back sharply. "Brat."

    The boy beamed, "Am not!" He said without a drop of seriousness.

    Mikoto sighed. "You're gonna be a lot of trouble, ya know that right?"

    "It'll all work out In the end."

    "Right. Sure." The Alpha sighed as the door clicked open. 

    "Time’s up."

    Totsuka deflated visibly, "I'll see you later. Promise?"

    Mikoto frowned, he hadn't planned on the Omega ever leaving. He brushed the tip of his nose against Mikoto’s, speaking softly so the others wouldn't hear. "I live on floor thirty-four. Three doors down on the right."

    The Commander hummed in response, breathing in deeply to catching the male's scent before he pulled away and headed for the door, forcing himself not to complain.

    Kusanagi looked at the Commander apologetically. "It's for the best."

    "You are not touching him. I've made up my mind."

    He stiffened, but Zenjo stepped in. "Mikoto, consider-"

    "No. And that's final. If you touch him, I will kill you."

    Zenjo looked stunned, then growled. "Mikoto you are making a big mistake."

    "Tell it to someone who cares."

    Kusanagi shook his head, "Zenjo, with all due respect, it’s no use. I only hope you realize what yer doing Mikoto."

    "I do." He looked to Totsuka suddenly. "You still need take care of this." He held arm out.

    The male jumped, looking like he had been scolded. "Oh! Um... Sorry!"

    "'s fine." The Commander returned to his throne, sitting down and yawning like the whole ordeal was more tiring than anything. His gaze challenged theother two as Totsuka came over loyally, pulling the salve back out and returning to his arm.

    Mikoto found his gaze fixated on the other two occupants of the room. "Don't you two have something better to do than stare?"

    Kusanagi sighed and left while Zenjo stayed. "No." The Alpha gave the Keeper a not so friendly look while Totsuka snatched the forgotten tin and secured the lid. "I can't allow you to do this." He said firmly. "I can't stand by."

    "You don't have a say." Mikoto looked down at Totsuka where he was preparing a bandage. "I meant what I said. If you touch him, I will kill you."

    Zenjo growled, "I won't have to. I'm sure plenty of others will do the job just the same."

    "They can try." The Alpha narrowed his eyes at his elder before resting his cheek on his knuckles. His posture dared him to say more. He was fed up with the arguing, his word was final. Zenjo growled and stormed out, obviously furious but Mikoto only sighed, thankful when the room was no longer filled with tension and noise.

    Totsuka carefully wrapped his arm. "You should be more careful about angering the people."

    The Commander closed his eyes and hummed in response as he listened to the gentle rustling as Totsuka moved around. Placing everything carefully back in his bag, the smaller male stood. "All better king!"

    "Not a king." One eye lazily cracked open to stare up at Totsuka.

    Totsuka made no comment, smiling childishly and moving away from the throne. "I better go back, the other healers are probably starting to wonder what is taking me so long."

    The Alpha's brow furrowed. He didn't want him to go, the urge claim him as his and the need to keep him close was stronger then he cared for. Totsuka groaned at Mikoto's reaction. "We’ll see each other again."

    "Not soon enough." Mikoto grumbled.

    The Omega padded back over to the Alpha, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "We will always find each other king. It’s in our blood."

    “Mmm. Just don't tell anyone about the bond yet." Kusanagi and Zenjo wouldn't tell anyone, and in the time before the public knew, he and Totsuka would have a lot to discuss... if the Commander could get over the need to fuck him.

     Totsuka pouted, "I wasn't going to!"

    "Good." Mikoto suddenly tugged the smaller male down to press his lips against the Omega's scent gland. Totsuka was wearing a small amount of suppressants; his scent was barely detectable and very different from Sinopa's. It was much more pleasant and not nearly as strong, more like a soft breeze then a brick wall. The Commander's tongue flicked out, tasting the soft skin eagerly.

    He gasped, tilting his head on instinct up as pleasure tingled down his spine. His back arched slightly as he found stability by gripping the Commander's shoulders, tightening his thighs. Every instinct burned to let the Alpha not only take him here and now, but to be bitten and claimed. "King..."

    The Alpha pulled the skin in between his lips, impulsively sucking a bright bruise into the flesh covering the gland. His thumbs gently brushed the male’s hips. "That's going to be hard to explain..." he whined, even as he closed his eyes.

    "Probably." Mikoto gave the area one last swipe with his tongue. At least now people would know he belonged to someone.

    The Omega let out a small whimper, pulling back. "Now what am I supposed to tell people?" he demanded, meeting Mikoto's eyes, but no malice in his own.

    Mikoto shrugged, leaning his shoulders back against the smooth wood of the throne. Totsuka smacked him lightly on the chest. "Meanie."

    The Alpha grabbed his hand, roughly pulling him further into his lap. "Anyone else that tried that would be dead."

    Totsuka yelped a little at the sudden movement. "No one else knows how great you are! You aren't violent, you use your status to protect. So I'm not worried." Mikoto responded with a grunt but released him. Totsuka stayed in his lap, brushing a hand through Mikoto's hair before leaning down to plant one last kiss on his lips. "I really should be going."

    "Mm." Mikoto nipped the Omega's lower lip. It was strange, feeling close to someone he hadn't even liked. Or known.

    Totsuka rested his forehead against Mikoto's. "I don't wanna leave. Promise you'll come find me?"

    "Mhmm. When?"

    "I'm usually home by sundown." He said, features lighting up.

    Mikoto nodded, taking one more deep breath before pushing Totsuka out of his lap. Totsuka stood, grabbing his things. He paused, chewing his lip. "Um... Bye."

    The Commander huffed with laughter. "Get outta here, brat."

    He stuck out his bottom lip, pouting, before he turned away and left.

* * *

 

    That night found the Commander dozing on a small bed, enjoying the scent of the Omega it belonged to. He had followed the directions Totsuka had given him and had only run into a couple of guards on the way there, earning a raised brow from one of them, but none asked questions. He sighed, sleep tugging at his consciousness.

    Totsuka laughed as he entered his room, setting his stuff down carelessly at the door. "Yeah, good talking to you too!" He called to someone as he shut the door. He hummed, paying zero attention to anything and everything as he went to his storage cabinet and began scrounging for something there to eat.

    Mikoto cracked open one eye to watch the smaller male rummage through his things noisily. "You make a lot of racket." He growled.

    The smaller male jumped, spinning around. "You're going to give me a heart attack! How long have you been there?"

    "Since you came in." How had he not noticed him? Mikoto closed his eyes again and yawned. That was something they would need to work on.

    He huffed, "You need a bell or something." He turned back around, resuming his digging. Mikoto's brow furrowed at that, unsure if he should be offended, but before he could comment the Omega was speaking again. "Hah!" Totsuka exclaimed in triumph, pulling out some dried dove he had stored. He popped a piece in his mouth with a grin before he went back to digging. "Where did I put the canteen..." he mumbled around the food.

    Mikoto's patience was wearing thin between the clanging metal container, rustling and the scent of the object of his thoughts for the past few hours, which only served to frustrate him more. "Come here."

    "Nuh uh, I'm hungry!" Totsuka whined. "It’s not in here." Hr pursed his lips and shifted his attention to his bag. "Don’t remember packing it..."

    "Now." Mikoto growled. He could eat later, and hopefully be quieter while he did so, but there were more pressing things.

    "No!" He whined. "If this is going to be a normal, you can't just boss me around at your every whim. There it is!" He took a large drink.

    That had the Alpha raising up off the bed, obviously unhappy with being disobeyed. With an unamused expression, Totsuka eyed him sternly, "You’re macho scary Alpha act doesn't work on me king, so cut it out."

    With a growl, Mikoto reached out and cuffed the Omega on the back of the head. Of course, he yelped, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey! That hurt!"

    "Don't test me." He warned, staring down at Totsuka.

    The shorter male stood, rubbing the back of his head before he shoved Mikoto's chest. "Don't hit me!"

    The push wasn't much, but the Alpha took a half step back, a hurt expression crossing his features as Totsuka brushed past him, now pointedly ignoring the Alpha as he sat down at his table to eat.

    Mikoto gritted his teeth. "How did you..?" It didn't make sense. A scrawny little Omega shouldn't have that much power over him.

    He glared at Mikoto. "Don't hit me." He snipped. "If you're going to do that then leave."

    It was temping, but he had waited too long to see Totsuka to just leave; nor would the draw he was feeling towards the other allow it. Fine. The Alpha sat back in his previous position on the bed. Totsuka ate silently, clearly testing to see what Mikoto would say or do, while the Commander watched just as silently, trying to figure the Omega out.

    Once satisfied, Totsuka came over to the bed. "That's better." He smiled, back to his usual self. "You don't always have to be so forward or aggressive." Mikoto puffed and laid back on the thin blankets lining the bed. "I like it when you’re gentle and nice." He sat down beside Mikoto, "it's what a leader should be."

    "Hmm." Mikoto reached up and threaded his fingers through the soft light brown-blond locks.

    Totsuka leaned into his touch. "Kusanagi told me not to do this. To stay away from you." A growl escaped the Alpha’s throat and Totsuka squeezed his wrist, "He didn't hurt me. He doesn't want to see either of us hurt, he's just trying to look out for you."

    "Don't care." Mikoto tugged him down next to him, a feeling of possessiveness washing over him.

    "Don't be mad at him," Totsuka said firmly.

    "Can't stop me."

    "Don't or I won't let you have sex with me."

    "Huh?" Mikoto frowned.

    "Isn't that why you came here?" Totsuka asked, puzzled. It wasn’t a secret Alpha’s had one track minds.

    "Not solely."

    With a grin, the Omega snuggled up against him. "Still... Don't be mad at Kusanagi."

    Mikoto sighed, "I can’t fight you." It was an odd realization.

    Totsuka smiled, rolling onto his back to stretch. "It’s been a busy day."

    "Mm." Mikoto watched the gentle curve of the Omega's body, his pale stomach peaking out from under his tattered shirt delectably.

    Totsuka relaxed, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to inhale the Alpha’s scent. "You don't use suppressants much, do you?"

    "Why would I?"

    "I don't know, just an observation."

    "Mm." Mikoto rolled onto his side, facing Totsuka. "So what does this mean?"

    "It means that our scents match, they fit together perfectly like two halves of a shell. In theory, you can have many scent mates, but for some reason the occurrence is rare. It’s also common for it to be one sided and not mutual, unlike ours." He sighed, "It isn't binding like a bite bond, but it hurts just as much to lose a scent mate once found. They can fade if the two do not bond but that means either altering your natural scent or spending a lot of time away from another."

    "Ah." The Alpha leaned forward, burying his face in the other’s hair.

    "Some say it's the same reason lupids mate for life. They find their scent mates and start a pack." He pulled Mikoto's wrist up to his nose, "And a scent mate finds comfort in smell alone." He pressed his lips to the fragile skin there, testing.

    Mikoto didn't respond. What if their personalities didn't match? What if someone killed one of them? And even then, he shouldn't care. These emotions were his but at the same time... This was too confusing and quite frankly made him tired.

    The healer fell silent, basking in his scent as it soothed or did whatever it was scent bonds do. "It’s like... A pre-bond. But that's all I know. It's less permanent."

    "Mm." The Commander brought his hand to rest on Totsuka's stomach, the skin soft where his shirt had ridden up. "So. It would hurt you if we broke it?"

    "It would hurt you too. Oh, and all scent bonds I've heard of are between Alpha and Omega." Totsuka said, stomach flexing beneath Mikoto's hand. He bit his lip, "Mikoto... If you have any doubts I don't want to do this. I've been... Waiting for a mate." He shifted awkwardly, frowning.

    "Waiting?" The Alpha slipped his hand under the fabric.

    "I've never had sex," he said, stiffening slightly. "I've always wanted to wait until I found someone who wanted to bond mutually."

    Mikoto paused, thinking about that. He had been with several, having never thought he'd take a mate. But.. these feelings, not only the desires, we're very real. "I want you."

    "I want you too..." Totsuka twisted to look at him. "But I don't want to lose myself to the scent."

    "I want you as my mate.”

    The male's breath hitched. "That could start a war."

    "What else can we do? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

    "If we stay apart... I could move back to Trikru once my training is done. The distance would break the bond. It would hurt for a while... Both of us but... We would both get out free."

    "No." The Alpha didn't care if it was the bond or not. Nothing was going to hurt this precious Omega at his side.

    Totsuka searched his eyes. "Then you're going to be stuck with me King."

    "Good." Mikoto brushed his lips over the Omega's temple.

    Totsuka smiled gently, the hand on his stomach warm. "So, what do you want to do?" He said almost timidly.

    Mikoto brought his lips to the smaller males, answering the question without words. He hesitated beneath him before closing his eyes, giving in to instinct and entirely submitting to the Alpha, it couldn’t be hard. Plus he trusted the Alpha. Mikoto raised himself up to pull the Omega underneath him. With his hand still under the fabric of his shirt, the Commander roughly tugged it up, impatient and wanting to get rid of everything separating them.

    There was a new kind flutter in Totsuka’s stomach, one that wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. For a moment, he worried that Mikoto wouldn't bond to him, just wanted the sex but... Surely he felt the bond's pull as well. He arched his back up, tugging the shirt up as far as it would go before wiggling it off his shoulders. The Alpha’s own shirt followed and he flung both across the room, careless about their condition.

    Mesmerized by the toned perfection, Totsuka watched the muscles ripple. It made his body shiver, and slick was beginning to form in anticipation. With the scent of Totsuka's arousal permeating the air, the Alpha's nostrils flared. It prompted his hands to fly to the younger's pants, eager rid him of the battered fabric. Totsuka arched his hips willingly, eyes trained on Mikoto. His head was swimming, intoxicated by the scents dancing in the air.

    Without hesitation, Mikoto stripped the fabric from the other male quickly and stood, aiming to take the rest of his clothes off. Totsuka curled in on himself slightly, embarrassed at his nudity but still entranced as Mikoto removed his cloths.

    "Don't be shy." Mikoto mumbled, stepping out of his pants, noting the flustered look on Totsuka's face.

     "I'm not! I've just... Never been in this position." He looked away, Mikoto's own arousal making his face heat further. With a soft huff, the Commander climbed back over the Omega, pausing and making the decision to take this slow, atleast at first. "You're doing fine." He murmured softly, lips playing across skin

    Totsuka swallowed, "I haven't done anything."

    "You're nervous."

    "Well yeah... I mean... I've heard knots hurt…”

    "Only sometimes." The Alpha leaned back down, covering the mark from before with his lips. The Omega's eyes fluttered shut, hand gripping Mikoto's hair.

    "... Will it hurt?"

    "Maybe." Mikoto's hand drifted down, stroking the soft skin of Totsuka's inner thigh. “But I’ll take care of you.”

    He laughed nervously. "Points for honesty..." Fingertips brushed at his entrance, gathering slick as they circled the muscle gently. Totsuka tensed up nervously, lightly squeezing Mikoto between his thighs.

    "Don’t." Mikoto waited for Totsuka to relax, nuzzling his throat to get at more of his scent. The oils were soaking through the light dusting of suppressants, giving off more and more scent which the Alpha drank in greedily.

    He swallowed, willing himself to relax. "Sorry."

    "Don't apologize." He nipped the tender skin of his collar bone and hesitated. "We can wait." The words were forced but he knew it was the right thing to do, he cared about this Omega. He was worth waiting for.

    "I don't want to wait it's just... Sudden." He looked away.

    "I know." He felt the same, minus the nerves. The Commander kissed the male beneath him softly, the movement tender and careful as he slipped one finger into the slick hole. Totsuka’s breathing hitched like he expected pain or something from the intrusion, but when that didn't come he relaxed a lot more.

    "It shouldn't be too bad cause you're an Omega." Mikoto said, pushing in another easily. An Omega male's body generally loosened itself up when aroused, making sex easier with them even if they weren’t in heat. Of course, Totsuka swallowed, the feeling coiling in his spine as he tried to decide what to think. He nodded, rubbing Mikoto's back lightly.

    The older male withdrew his hand, deeming him stretched enough. He rose up, positioning himself. Totsuka looked up at the Alpha, nervous. He supposed he would, at least, be rid of the intense cramps during heats. Mikoto sighed, studying the Omega's expression. "I'll take care of you." He promised again, pressing the head of his cock past the ring of muscles, entering him slowly and with great care.

    Totsuka took a deep breath. "I believe you-” He arched, body opening up for the commander like a flower. Mikoto kissed his forehead, pressing the rest of the way in gently until he was burried, the muscles tightening around his mumber and making his head swim.

    "So that's what it feels like."

    "Mm. Not hurting you am I?" Mikoto pressed down with his weight, knowing most Omega's found that soothing, fight the urge to begin his harsh pace.

    "It doesn't hurt it's.... Weird.” He said with a breathy voice, grateful for the gesture.

    The Commander chuckled. "Lemme know if it does." He pulled out slowly.

    Totsuka nodded, still tensing slightly as Mikoto pushed back in before closing his eyes and accepting the sensation. Mikoto sped up after feeling Totsuka's muscles finally relax. He gripped the Omega's leg, pushing one knee up to allow for a better angle. He growled quietly, knowing how to pull out the reactions he craved.

    Totsuka's heart fluttered, his spine arching off the bed in response to the electricity sizzling through him as Mikoto's scent wrapped around him stronger than before. He let out a low moan, holding Mikoto's shoulders. The sound encouraged Mikoto to thrust harder, quicker, as the need to bite rose. The smaller male whined, drawn up beneath Mikoto like a bow, nails digging into the Alpha’s shoulder praying, hoping that he bit him. His legs tightened, straddling the edge as Mikoto's scent seemed to swallow him whole.

    As his knot his began to form, Mikoto gritted his teeth. This Omega was his and only his now. No one would touch him. No one would dare harm him. His pheromones lashed out, potent with intent to let anyone in the vicinity know that Tatara was his.

    It was almost too much for Totsuka, the knot popping in and out drawing a whimper from the back of his throat. It was expanding with every movement; his Omega side loved that, and soon he cried out, his entire body shuddering as he called for the Alpha. An Omega’s call for a mate was special, something that beckoned to an Alpha’s primal instinct to claim and bond.

    In response, Mikoto crooned quickening his pace to short, shallow thrusts so that the swell at the base of his cock wouldn’t pull free. And, more importantly, so that he didn't hurt Totsuka. He pushed hard to set his knot deep inside the smaller male, becoming locked together as his orgasm hit him.

    Feeling the hot seed strike against his insides, the Omega came with a whimper, pressing his lips to Mikoto's neck. There was a small hesitant moment when neither did anything. It took only a short breath ghosting over the Alpha’s scent gland to spark a flurry of action. He bit down hard, breaking the delicate skin with ease. The Omega's blood and pure essence filled his mouth, pulling a content hum from his throat as the bond formed. The bite that came from Totsuka was not near as hard, just enough to break skin. He took deep breaths, the coppery taste filling his mouth.

    Mikoto swallowed the sweet, metallic fluid in his mouth, licking the skin between the teeth. He relaxed his jaw muscle but refused to let go. Nothing would take Totsuka away from him. Nothing.

* * *

    

     With the new weapon cradled to his side, Yata made his way around the home to his own place, entering and letting Fushimi's scent wash over him, comforted. By the time he got there, the Alpha had already stripped down and curled up in bed, his glasses folded neatly on the bedside table.

"You could have stayed longer you know." The form on the bed didn’t in response to the others entry.

    "I know. But I don't like being away from you." Yata set the bow down gently in a corner where it wouldn't get damaged, eyes adjusting swiftly to the darkness.

    "Tch, and you wonder why I make fun of you.”

    "Quit being an ass." Yata puffed, letting his gaze trail over the exposed part of the Alpha's body before starting to remove his own clothes.

    Fushimi rolled onto his back, looking at Yata. "Stop making it easy."

    "Fuck you." The Omega growled as he finished undressing and flopped down on the bed.

    "Mmhmm."

    "I think you're the king of all assholes." He stated, worming his way under the furs and blankets to press against the other male.

    "Better than the king of idiots," Fushimi shot back smoothly, rolling back onto his side so his back was away from Yata.

    "Hey!" Yata grabbed the Alpha's shoulder and pulled, returning him to his position on his back.

    Fushimi blinked at Yata's fuzzy form. "What?"

    "Don't turn away. I don't like that. I like facing you when we sleep." He said honestly while scooting closer, taking a deep breath.

    Fushimi sighed like it was the most tedious thing on the planet.

    Eyes rolled in the dark as he snuggled into Fushimi's chest. "You still smell weird.”

    "You look weird."

    "Fuck you!"

    A slightly misplaced but gentle kiss was set on the corner of Yata’s mouth.

    Teasing, Yata pushed at his face playfully, "Noo... you're mean."

    Teeth pinched the flesh of the fingers placed over his mouth. "I only speak the truth."

    The hand wandered, moving to trace the ridge of Fushimi's cheekbone, falling silent as he studied the Alpha's face in the almost non-existent light. Fushimi had closed his eyes, not quite leaning into the touch as the tension slowly left his shoulders. "So you didn't bite me because you wanted to protect me?" The question floated in the air between them on a soft breath, accompanied by a gentle brush of Yata’s thumb over the others cheek.

    "...Tch. Why did you think I didn’t bite you? I told you that at the time."

    "No you didn't... Or not in a way that I understood."

    "That's not my fault.”

    "So mean..." Yata moved his hand to thread his fingers through Fushimi’s hair.

    Fushimi blinked his eyes open, squinting at the Omega. "I'm not mean. I just say the truth."

    "But in a mean way." Yata argured.

    "The world is a cruel thing."

    "But I'm not."

    With a shrug, the Alpha’s gaze flitted away. "You will be eventually."

    "I will not. I would never be mean to you unless you’re being a dick first."

    Fushimi turned and faced the Omega, tilting his head so their lips could connect, his tongue dragging playfully along the seam of Yata's lips. If he believed that, he would let him. But life was a cruel thing and those who were not cruel in return were destroyed… similar to the butterfly. Yata had parted his lips for the Alpha, flicking his own tongue out to meet the others, his hand tightening in the silky black stands as if to prevent any potential retreat.

    On an exhale, Fushimi wrapped his arm around Yata and pulled him closer, the tip of his tongue playing along his teeth and upper pallet, being teasingly gentle and avoiding Yata's tongue as much as possible. Rather than focusing on the negative he tried to fall into the sensation, concentrating on pulling little frustrated noises he loved from his partner.

    "Quit iiittt." Yata whined and pulled back some, his face flushed in the darkness.

    "Quit what?" He said devilishly, teeth dragging at skin.

    "Teasing." Yata said, pulling Fushimi back up to him and reconnecting their lips, forcible shoving reconnecting their kiss in an attempt at dominance. But of course, he didn't - keeping up his antics and playing with Yata almost leisurely, not unlike a cat. "Asshole." Yata muttered, his tongue chasing after Fushimi’s.

    When he got too pushy, Fushimi pulled away and nibbled at his chin again and ignored the insult. There was much worse… and more creative. All Yata could do was whine, puffing out air in frustration and waiting for him to tire of the games. He reached down, pinching the Alpha's nipple in warning.

    Fushimi let out a quiet hiss that, had it not fallen against his skin, he would have missed. "Be nice or I'll make you beg for it."

    "You could try." Yata challenged, his hands moving along Fushimi's sides. His muscles were tense… was it pain? The fleeting thought was banished by a bite to his collar.

    "You don't think I could?" he smirked. "I bet you'll cave before me."

    "Uh huh. Sure I will." Yata's eyes lit up at the challenge, his lax posture tensing slightly.

    The Alpha smirked, running his hands over the smooth skin of Yata’s sides. Fushimi pushed him onto his back with surprisingly little protest and moved over him, scattering bites and kisses across his chest, a few making it to his ribs. This close, he could see the individual black bands of his tattoo, even if they were still a bit fuzzy. He glanced up on instinct for a reaction, dipping down to take a nipple into his mouth. The smaller male gasped, jumping slightly as the Alpha sucked, using more teeth than tongue as if he would tear into the Omega. He hummed, sending little sparks through the Omega’s chest and his hands worked circles over his hips to bring the sensitive skin to life.

    Underneath him, Yata shivered, his hips pushing forward in response. The movement brushed the curve of his bare thigh against Fushimi’s quickly growing arousal, coaxing a groan from the Alpha; the contact coiling in his spine as his cock gave an eager twitch. He nipped once more before his lips started trailing lower, leaving a trail of dark marks along his stomach as the Alpha’s possessiveness began to awaken.

    Whines filled the air as the Omega protested against the pricks of pain. Fushimi looked up from where he had been sucking Yata’s hipbone, a small flare of concern making him pause. "No?" He asked, letting his breath wash over the male, taking in where his mate’s scent was strongest.

    The Omega's cheeks heated up. "N-no! I don't know..." He turned his head to the side, flustered and if he was honest, confused why Fushimi’s mouth was inching closer.

    His reaction seemed to encourage the male, a smirk erupting as he turned his head to wrap his lips around Yata’s head, sucking lightly. His tongue drew leisurely circles, testing. A brief flash of a memory crossed his mind but his shoved it away, refusing to bring forth those less than images. Now he was focusing on his Omega.

    The sensation was better than anything they had done previously and the shorter threw his head back, his back arching off the bed at the feel of Fushimi lips wrapping around him. "S-saruhiko..."

    Fushimi placed his hands on Yata’s hips, allowing the boy to adjust to the sensation before pushing himself down to take it in the entire way, his nose buried in the dark red curls at the base of the lenght. He closed his eyes, tongue moving from one side to another before he began bobbing his head. Moans and pants quickly filled the air around them, Fushimi humming as Yata’s hips began jerking up into his mouth.

    Yata let out a breathy moan, his thighs twitching and toes curling. "Saruhiko... quit it. I’ll..."

    The Alpha pulled off, laughing as he wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed lightly. "I wasn't going to let you finish anyways."

    "Shut... up..." Yata whimpered at the loss and the grip suddenly around him, the denial borderline painful.

     The taller male patiently waited a moment before removing his hand, though he didn't completely pull it away. Instead he trailed it down, nudging his entrance once before sliding two fingers into his partner easily with the amount of slick; he made a note of the difference in texture now that Misaki wasn’t in heat. There was a grateful sigh, the muscle and tissue welcoming the Alpha. "Hurry up..."

    "Told you I would win~" Fushimi purred instantly. "And I want to take my time."

    "That wasn't begging!" Yata growled, squirming and sitting up to pull away from Fushimi. Much to his relief, he didn’t react to the loss of the digits previously inside him.

"Were too." He purred, rising and slinking back over the Omega with a predatory gaze.

    "Was not!" Yata pushed himself up fully, a hand set on Saruhiko’s chest to stop his advancement. "Ass."

    The Alpha sat back on his knees with a click of his tongue. “You were a whining, whimpering mess. Admit it."

    Yata growled, puffing at his words before lunging, dragging Fushimi back up and rolling him, switching their positions with an ease that surprised them both. Saruhiko tensed beneath Yata, the sudden switch and his blurry vision tilting his world. He growled, the automatic response escaping.

    "Shouldn't 've pissed me off." Yata pinned him and latched onto the side of throat, just above the binding mark. The action pulled out a hiss, the male squirming beneath him as the action sent a thousand tiny arcs of electricity through him. Was the bond that damn strong? Or his neck that damn sensitive? The shorter male grabbed his shoulders, leaning his weight down and stopping any possibility of the Alpha escaping his hold. He nipped lower, teasing the healing bite with great care. His teeth and tongue caught on the skin, slowing as he remembered the sensation of his teeth sinking in.

    A low growl rumbled in Fushimi’s throat, trying to flex his chin to cover the bite "Stop that!" How was Yata this fucking strong? He was short and thinly built, and yet he held Fushimi like it was nothing.

    "Make me." Yata nipped harder then flattened his tongue to the sensitive flesh. He ground his hips down into Fushimi's to taunt him further, determined to turn the tide of the game.

    Fushimi's jaw clench, his hips instinctively moving up against Yata's. Oh how this was pissing him off, he should be on top! It felt… weird to be on his back. It reminded him of how powerless he was on the ark, how weak. He was an Alpha, this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. Yata smirked against the Alpha's skin then released him, rolling off. Both their faces were flushing, dark splotches interrupting the milky expanses of skin.

    Rolling with him, Fushimi reconnected their lips aggressively as he went to put Yata beneath him - as he called Fushimi an ass. All of that was uncalled for, and again he tried to reclaim his position.

    A wicked smirk shaped Yata’s lips as he pushed him off. "Nope. Not unless I get to top."

    Fushimi blinked, taking a moment to process. "What? No! I'm the Alpha, I top." he tried to force Yata beneath him again, irritation plane in his features.

    "No. You were an ass, so I get to." He pushed Fushimi off again.

    "That's not fair!" he said childishly.

    "Is too." Yata said as he reached down to trace along Fushimi's inner thigh, looking for a different sort of reaction.

    Fushimi took a sharp breath. "Is not...." He grumbled, biting his lip and debating just how badly he actually wanted this. How long it would take to break Yata down?

    "You could try it. If you don't like it I'll stop." The Omega negotiated, moving his hand up, brushing his fingertips over the Alpha's cock.

    "You're making it really hard to say no when you do that..." He complained, hips bucking against his will.

    "Then just agree." Yata said with a new-found confidence, rubbing slow circles into the base of Fushimi's shaft. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

    "Fuck..." He shuddered, then growled. "Fine, but only because I’m a little far gone."

    Yata smiled and pushed himself up, quickly kissing the Alpha before raising his hand to his mouth and taking three digits between his lips. Fushimi, being an Alpha, wouldn't produce the slick that he did or open up easily. He tried to recall what Bandou had said about these things, which was hard when Yata had been covering his ears the entire time. He supposed he could just use his own slick, but that was out of the question. The thought of reaching between his own legs at this point almost murdered his confidence, actually doing it would make him wimp out for sure.

    The Alpha watched him with apprehension. "I don't know…" He grumbled. Just shut up and get it over with... Right?

    "I won't hurt you." The Omega leaned down, removing his hand from his mouth to kiss Fushimi's stomach before positioning one finger at his entrance with a bit of hesitation, testing the ring of muscle carefully.

    "Not really worried about pain. I'm more worried about the fact I physically cannot come from anything you do until I have pressure on my knot - this could literally be torture…” Not a complete lie. He could, but it wouldn’t leave him satisfied.

    "Well.. if it is I'll stop." Determined, Yata started sucking lightly at his stomach to distract him from the act of pushing past the tight ring of muscles. He went slow doing what little he could remember from Bandou’s unwanted speech, careful and worried as Fushimi clenched briefly, adjusting to the weird feeling presented to him. He closed his eyes, hoping Yata would get bored of this experiment quickly. His lips made their way down further to give the Alpha's member an experimental lick, tasting the salty skin.

    Fushimi sucked in a sharp breath, hips twitching. "Misaki...."

    Yata, feeling a bit braver now, wrapped his free hand around Saruhiko's base and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently as he worked his finger further into the male. It mostly tasted like skin, the bead of moisture leaking at the tip bitter on his tongue. Not… unbearable, but unpleasant.

    Grabbing the fur beneath him, Fushimi tried to stabilize himself and keep himself from jerking up into Yata's mouth, well aware of the effects that had. His breathing stuttered irregularly, "M-Misaki..."

    With a smirk, Yata inserted another finger in time with the movement of his lips. He pressed his tongue flat against the Alpha's head, testing. He ignored the aching feeling in his ass, focusing instead on the Alpha instead and not the desire to have something filling him.

    The brief flare of pain was nothing to the electricity in his abdomen. His eyes were shut and jaw clenched, trying to fight the moans in his throat. Fuck, he had never thought about it, but in the teasing game Yata would win every time - simply for the fact he couldn’t resist...

    The little growls and puffs of air coming from Alpha only served to encourage Yata more. He sank down further, taking another inch into his mouth as he stretched Fushimi, carefully scissoring his fingers. Saruhiko knew that if he had been on top that would have been burying his knot in right now, and he instantly hated being an Alpha even more then he already had.

    Yata felt the muscles relax a bit more and pushed in a third finger as he sucked harder, concentrating only on making it as painless as possible for Fushimi. He pulled back, face a flush as a small gush of bitter fluid entered his mouth. Did that mean Saruhiko was close? He thought so.

    The Alpha grunted, but it was quickly followed by a long moan when Yata resumed his menstruations after he recovered. The pain didn't bother him, he had felt worse, but his entire being wanted to flip their positions.

    "Are you okay?" Yata asked, pulling up again to look up at the Alpha.

    "I would love to knot you right now." He growled.

    Yata suppressed an embarrassed speak as he turned his attention back to stretching Fushimi. When he deemed him ready he shifted, filling his mouth with saliva before expelling the glob into his hand and rubbing it over his own arousal, hoping it would help with any catch. There was no going back now, he had come too far to abandon the experience.

All the while the Alpha panted and watched him - god he wanted to reverse this. "I'm going to get you back for this somehow."

    Yata leaned over him, lining himself up. "Mhmm."

    Against his nature, Fushimi held still, bracing himself. "An Omega on top of an Alpha. This isn’t exactly natural."

    "Neither is person falling from the sky." Yata said, gently pushing in.

    The Alpha sucked in, body tensing and refusing to allow the intrusion in at first. Finally, the smaller coaxed through, pain flaring up as he was stretched to accommodate the girth. "It's not that unnatural..." he argued, looking up as he winced, shifting his legs a little wider.

    Yata sighed, the tightness making him shudder as he sank completely in. It wasn’t nearly as good as when he was the one being taken, but it was pleasurable. "We can... stop if you want." He mumbled; it was obvious Fushimi wasn’t enjoying this as much as he was.

    "It's not that bad..." he grumbled. "Just keep in mind I can't completely finish like this.. please."

    "I will." Yata dipped down, kissing Fushimi's chest as he pulled back slowly, keeping his movements soft and slow to avoid the jerkiness of inexperience. The Alpha swallowed thickly, adjusting quickly as he could to let Yata try this little venture. Why was this even-

    Fushimi suddenly hissed, hips bucking wildly as pleasure arced through him, erasing his thoughts; a small string of cum finding its way to Yata’a chest.

    "Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry, I'd didn't mean too..." Yata started to pull out, confused as to how he had hurt him. He paused, looking down at the warmth dripping down his stomach.

    "No," Fushimi panted, "You didn't hurt me... You just hit... Something. That felt really fucking good."

    "Oh... okay." Yata sank back into the male with relief, restarting his slow pace, carefully searching for the spot he had hit, comforted and curious. It was obvious Saruhiko wasn't as caught off guard the next time he found whatever it was, but he still let out a long moan, eyes fluttering closed. He wrapped his hands over Yata's shoulders, trying to ground himself. Yata smiled and leaned up, licking Fushimi's throat as he sped up.

    The Alpha shuddered beneath him, his entire body aching and shuddering as his brain buzzed with pleasure, his hips moving in time with Yata while his nails dug into his shoulders. Holy shit… Yata pushed himself a bit faster, angling his thrusts downward so that Fushimi made a noise beneath him with every stroke, his menstruations over the skin growing more aggressive.

    "Misaki..." Fushimi whimpered, his groin aching for contact and his entire body ached for a slightly larger release. Yata whined, forcing himself to stop and pull away. It was cruel really, that they couldn't continue like this. Well… not without him asking Dewa how they managed it and that sure as hell wasn’t happening.

    Fushimi panted, instinctively moving to roll Yata beneath him, meeting his lips furiously as he lined up and pushed in with a brutal force. Yata yelped, the force and aggression used startling him. At least he was soaked, how there was even a hint of friction was beyond him. He lifted his hips, welcoming the Alpha hastily, not wanting to tempt him into being more forceful. The thrusts came rapidly and firmly as it was already too difficult to move. The Alpha wasn't going to last long, so he had to make every movement count, reaching deep into his Omega.

    The smaller male called out as the ache was sated, his nails biting into the skin of Fushimi's back. Tight pleasure was coiling rapidly in his lower abdomen, his instincts in love the dominant display. Fushimi wrapped his fingers around the male in desperation as his knot began to catch, stroking him as his knot caught, unable to last any longer.

    Yata let moaned loudly, the sound shrill as he tensed and spilled his release over Fushimi's hand and onto his stomach. He shut his eyes tightly as the Alpha buried his head in his neck, slowing his hand as he finished his own release, or at least the first one. "Satisfied?" He grumbled after a long moment, panting.

    "Mhmm." The Omega tilted his head up, sighing in contentment with the warmth spreading inside him. Fushimi closed his eyes with a smile, relaxing as he fell silent and waited to separate. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Yata prodded, running his hand through Fushimi’s hair.

    "Except that I was so hard it hurt." he grumbled.

    "I'm sorry.. you looked like you were enjoying it though." He nuzzled Fushimi, brushing his lips over his skin. “Maybe we can try again…?”

    "It felt good, it just wasn't getting me anywhere." Again, not a complete lie, but it wasn’t going where he needed it. Hopefully he would just accept it.

    Yata fell silent, another orgasm shuddering through the Alpha, drawing his mind back to the earlier conversation with his mother's mate. When Yata didn't say more, he got worried. "What's wrong? You aren’t usually this quiet.”

    "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking."

    Fushimi grunted in acknowledgment, letting out a long sigh as he let himself doze, accepting that.

    "...You know... if we do it now it won't be as bad." Yata said, hoping Fushimi caught on to what he was talking about.

    There was a moment of thinking before he went rigid, and instantly his fight with Totsuka came to mind. Surely he wouldn't. "No Misaki. I'm not letting you put yourself in harm's way."

    "But it won't hurt me now..." He argued.

    "You don't know that." He snapped back, "And it would always haunt you."

    "Maybe... but that would be better than me having it and you not wanting it."

    "That's not better, Yata... And I talked to Totsuka. He doesn't think you should either."

    "It would be better too..." Yata said with a swallow, unable to finish the sentence. "I don't really want it..."

    "Yata no!" he growled, switching to intimidation. "I said no, so drop the idea!" The Omega flinched at the name used, shrinking underneath him. He turned his head away, falling silent as Fushimi’s voice filled the small room. "Your parents looked excited, Totsuka said it was a bad idea, and I said no. Why can't you let it go?"

    "Because you don't want it."

    "That doesn't mean a damn thing Misaki. Just... No. I don't want it, but that doesn't mean I can hurt you because of it."

    "But the bond didn't work... it shouldn't affect you. " The words were more spiteful now, baiting the male for an admission, confession, anything to prove Mikoto’s claim true.

    "This isn't about the bond," Fushimi growled. "Yata, abortions were a common thing in the ark. Seventy percent of people had to have one because they became pregnant with a second child. I saw what it did, so no. Don't do that to yourself." He paused and the Omega sighed, swallowing as felt another telltale twitch. "Just don't do it." Fushimi grumbled, closing his eyes. "Please."

    "But I want to." He lied. In all reality he was excited, but he wasn't going to screw everything up for Fushimi either. He had seen Fushimi with his siblings and while he was irritable… he took care of them. He would make a wonderful father, but being forced into the position wasn’t what he wanted. It felt wrong

    "Misaki..." Fushimi groaned, trying to find a way to convince him not to, but at the same time those words hurt. His subconscious said he wasn’t good enough for the Omega to want him as a father to his pups. "Fine. Do whatever," he finally growled. "Sorry you couldn't scent bond with someone who wanted a kid."

    Yata flinched again, the words stinging more than they probably should have. "I wouldn't want anyone else-"

    He was cut off. "Yeah well, that's the damn bond. If you don't want the kid, Totsuka made it clear that's your choice. I'm only temporary anyways."

    "No you're not." Yata said, his voice breaking. Why did they have to get into these kinds conversations while they were stuck? It was his fault, he shouldn’t have brought it up.

    "I am. Denying it will just get you hurt more." He grumbled. "The bond didn't work, I didn't scent bond to you, it’s all just a sign." At this point he was just saying things to lash out. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

    Squeezing his eyes closed, Yata tried to pull away. He instantly regretted the action, the still fully inflated knot shooting pain through him, but the action seemed to trigger his partner. Fushimi grit his teeth, and in a mixture of self-hate and the need to get away he yanked back, forcing his way out despite the gut tearing pain it caused him, ignoring the tears that sprang to his eyes.

    Misaki cried out and whimpered, tears spilling over from the physical and emotional pain. The loss hurt in more ways than one, he felt an abrupt strike of loneliness hit his heart, making him gasp. His Omega instincts were set on fire, screaming danger and alone.

    Fushimi clamped down on not only his own emotions, but Yata's as well, fingers digging into tanned skin. It hurt more than he had expected, a war raging in two fronts that was ripping his insides. The need to protect, the need to be an Alpha and love his mate, just… need. He shot off the bed, pushing up and away and only stopping long enough to grab his pants, fighting the tears and the pain that felt like he had just ripped his dick off. He had to get out, that was his only thought.

    Aching for Fushimi's touch, his comfort, the Omega pushed himself up. "No... don't just..." Yata fell silent, realizing there was no point, his soul crying out.

    "Sorry I fucked everything up." How he didn't choke on the words he wasn't sure, but he didn't. He didn't even give himself time to get a shirt before leaving, tears sliding down his cheeks from the mixture of his and Yata's sadness.

    The air felt thick in his lungs as Yata opened his mouth to beg him to stay then shut it again. He let himself fall back onto his bed, rolling to the side with his breath hitching with every ragged intake. He had finally found someone he loved and he had fucked it up. He should have taken that stupid medicine as soon as his heat cycle had started slowing up, plans or not. The Omega turned his face, burying it into his pillow as sadness rose up, pulling sobs from his lungs and shoving a painful ache in his heart. Maybe tomorrow he'd find time to go ask Totsuka for that plant. No… he would.

    Outside, Fushimi rubbed his eyes furiously as he walked, trying to stop the sobs and tears that were shaking his foundation. He hadn't cried since the night he was put in jail but now here he was, sobbing. He hadn't cried when they tortured him, when they humiliated him. He hadn't cried when the guard had forced him to his knees and throat fucked him, or when they shocked his cock during rut to force him to ejaculate.

    And here he was crying.

    You don’t belong in my world, Misaki.

    A soft pad pad let him know Durga was following him, but he ignored the lupid, to hurt to care. He wasn't sure what emotion was his and what was Yata's, but it all hurt. The only thing in existence was an earth shattering pain in his body, in his heart, in his mind. He blindly made his way to the weapons storage, shoving the door open and grabbing every knife he could find. Choking back the tears more tears, he went outside and started throwing, Durga laying down some distance away.

    Even when the tears stopped and he knew Misaki was asleep, even when his muscles screamed and insects bit, he didn't stop throwing and retrieving.

    It was the only thing he could hold on to.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sola: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISAKI!!!!!!
> 
> So our next chapter will be about a month, but if you want we have a special contest! The FIRST person to figure out how we made our posting schedule cab request a one shot from this universe or anything else they want between any K characters (and attack on titan.. shh... this is Jane and im seeing if Sola notices this cause she hates aot) :D
> 
> Our upcoming dates:  
> August 13  
> August 25  
> September 1  
> September 11  
> October 1
> 
> GOOD LUCK :D
> 
> Jane: IT TOOK ME 40 FUCKING MINUTES TO EDIT THE FIRST FUCKING PAGE  
> FUCK  
> SHIT  
> BALLS (She changed my commemt. Please ignore her option. She is stupid and delirious. )  
> (^she's mean :( No one ever laughs at my jokes)


	19. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, horses, and Fushimi pisses Kusanagi off. Oh, and Yata has a talk with Totsuka.

    The sun was still down, hazy light just beginning to surface and blur out the farthest stars to the east. Not even the birds were singing at this hour, still asleep and awaiting the sunrise. Kusanagi stood some distance away from his apprentice, the boy still unaware of his presence. The Beta had been determined to arrive at the weapon’s storage room before Fushimi but the boy’s scent had already been present, old but strong enough to suggest he had been there after their lesson had ended. He had followed the ever strengthening scent until he heard the gentle _thunk_ of metal sinking into wood. The Alpha's posture was rigid, telling Kusanagi all he needed to know about his mood.

    The last of twenty plus mismatched knives was embedded into the abused flesh of a fallen tree.  Numbly, Fushimi retrieved the blades, too lost in his thoughts to notice his silent observer. Sometime in the night, his chest had stopped hurting and turned to a ache, and then it stopped hurting all together. That was what he wanted, a state of numbness, uncaring. It was what he wanted to return to. He _wanted_ to go back to the ark now, go back to counting the days until he would die. He wanted to stop feeling.

    Another set of throws was completed before the Beta spoke up, not wanting to risk getting a knife thrown in his direction. "How long have you been here?" He asked, the dark circles under Fushimi's eyes letting him know just how weary the Alpha was. And to further his suspicions, Fushimi didn't particularly _jump_ like he normally did when someone snuck up on him, but he did jerk a little in surprise. He looked over, reflexively rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "Don't know." He said before shrugging. "I wasn't keeping track."

    "Maybe ya should sleep in a few hours today." Kusanagi suggested. His apprentice wasn't sluggish but he wasn't fully alert either... and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying.

    "I won't sleep." He said matter of factly. "I can't. Trust me, it's just better if we start whatever it is you have planned today."

    "Then come on. ‘Rest of the weapons need to be cleaned."

    Fushimi hesitated, "Can we do something more.... Draining?" He said carefully, "Even if it is burying a damn butterfly."

    The Beta paused; that was a very odd request. "You seem tired enough already."

    "Tch, I'm fine." He grumbled, as long as he was doing something he didn't have to think, and cleaning left him too much time to do so. He looked away, "I don't care what."

    A bird began singing to their right as he considered the younger male. “Come with me." Kusanagi turned, walking in the direction of where they kept the horses.

    Fushimi sighed, somewhat relieved that Kusanagi hadn't gotten offended by the request and even more relieved that he had taken it. He glanced at the knives, embedded in various trees. "Um, do I just leave those?"

    "We’ll get ‘em later." The Beta said, glancing back to see the other following him, leaving the weapons behind.

    The two walked in silence, Kusanagi occasionally looking over his shoulder at the Alpha. His expression was even more gloomy than usual, which led the older male to believe he and Yata had had some sort of fight. It had to be, because Fushimi didn't give a shit about anyone else here.

    The looks didn’t go unnoticed. Fushimi didn't like the way Kusanagi kept checking on him, that calculating gaze that was picking him apart. It made him uncomfortable, but in the same sense, there was no point in hiding it. He clicked his tongue, sighing. Why was he even doing this? He was only ruining Misaki's life more by being here.

    Soon they arrived at the open field, a soft peachy glow of light falling on the backs of the horses standing in the middle on the field dozing. Kusanagi went to the small shed first, unlatching the door.

    Fushimi narrowed his eyes at the animals, still unsure about them. "What am I doing?" he asked finally, the creak of the door punctuating his question.

    "You are going to pick out a horse for yourself." The Beta entered the dark room, rummaging around in the tangle of leads. Suddenly, he cursed, startled as a large rat-like animal scurried across his boot. Fushimi watched the animal run away, catching a scoff at Kusanagi's surprised tone before it left his throat.

"I don't know anything about horses, how am I supposed to pick one?"

    A length of rope was tossed out of the room, the braided twine landing limply at Fushimi's feet while Kusanagi continued to sort through the rooms contents. "Pick whichever one that catches your attention. The ones that aren’t claimed are in the smaller field to the side. Next to the trees."

    A closer look revealed a section of the pasture Fushimi hadn’t noticed before. The crooked fence blended in with the dark shadows of the woods and, if he squinted, he could make out the shapes of a few horses standing just within the trees. He picked up the rope, grumbling, "I feel like there are a few things to consider when picking out something triple my size."

    "Yes, and you'll figure it out." The Beta gave up with the leads, letting them fall back into their original position on the ground. "After you choose, you'll organize that room. Those idiots don't know how to put anything back where it goes." He headed for the fence, ducking under the single wooden rail that made up the gate.

    "Why do I have to do other people's jobs?" He complained, following him through the long grass to the edge of the field. A few horses looked up at them from their place amongst the trees, snorting and nickering curiously. Now that he was closer, Fushimi could spot light through the woods, revealing that these unclaimed horses had their own pasture to graze on the other side of this peninsula of forest.

    "Because you wanted something to do besides cleaning knives." Kusanagi leaned against the railing separating the two groups of horses. "Now, when you catch the horse you want, tie one loop of the rope around its neck, just behind the ears and then another around the nose."

    Fushimi looked at the rope, there was no way that would hold one of these things if it decided to kill him. He looked back up at the horses, unsure and feeling like this was a cruel joke before he hesitantly began approaching the cluster of animals.

    One looked up, whickering, and the others followed suit as they called to the new and unfamiliar human. They watched him with great curiosity and Fushimi slowed, his heart rate picking up as the animals watched him. There was a silent moment between him and the herd, little movement coming from either side. Something happened, what he couldn’t tell, that broke the spell and they all suddenly made a beeline for him, charging at him. He made a sound that was far less than manly, running the other way, but was easily overtaken. They circled him, stopping feet away and began nosing his chest, their snouts warm against his skin as he stood frozen, unsure what to do as six horses all nosed him curiously. Their tails swished and feet stomped, investigating this strange new human.

    Laughter filled the air as one of horses nibbled his hair from behind. "At least they like you! They usually all run when we try to catch them." Kusanagi called, another horse nosing the back of the Alpha's pants.

    Fushimi tried to shove one's head away. "How do I make them go away?"

    "Just pick one." The youngest horse bit the rope and chewed, making it sticky with chewed up grass and saliva.

    "Hey! Stop that!" Fushimi yanked the rope, swatting its nose. "Well what do I look for? I don't-Hey!" he stumbled, the one that had been sniffing his pants hitting him with his nose and pushing him into another horse. "I don't like this!"

    "Then hurry up."

    Fushimi fought off the herd, randomly looping the rope around a horse like he was told. After tying in place, he looked over. "Now what?"

    "Lead it out the gate." Kusanagi said, his tone implying that it should have been obvious.

    With great frustration, Fushimi fought off the other horses, moving to lead the horse-

    Except when he pulled it didn't move.

    "Hey, Asshole, let's go!" he pulled, but the animal just looked at him with a bored expression.

    Kusanagi laughed as the horse lowered its head to graze and ignored the pulling of the rope.

    "Why isn't it moving?" Fushimi complained, looking at the horse. "Is it stupid?"

    "No. I'd say he's smarter than you."

    Fushimi tugged harder, the animal raising its head tiredly. "Move damn it!"

    The horse took a step forward then lowered it's head again, grazing.

     The Alpha kicked its nose. "No!"

    "Do not kick the horse."

    "I didn't kick it hard!" Fushimi objected, "It's an eight hundred or more pound animal, it's not going to hurt it." The horse looked at him, offended, before grazing once more.

    "More towards a thousand and yes, their noses are very sensitive." A red horse nudged Fushimi, lipping at his shoes. He gave up, letting the rope go. The animal didn't seem to notice and continued its eating, unbothered. "How the hell am I supposed to make it move then?" He stepped away from the other horse, wrinkling his nose.

    "It's pretty simple. You take the rope and lead it out."

    "But it won't move! It won't stop eating." Fushimi pushed the red horse's head as it nosed him insistently. "Can't I switch to this one? At least it moves."

    "No, instinct brought you to that one. Now lead the horse to the gate. When it picks it's head up, don't let it try to graze. Just pull before it gets it’s head down.”

    Pushing the red horse away and grabbing the rope once more, Fushimi sighed. He jerked it, hard, causing the horse to sling its head up and move backwards. Fushimi locked his legs, trying to pull it. "Wrong way asshole!"

    Kusanagi sighed, shaking his head. "You aren't going to out pull a thousand pound animal."

    The horse locked its legs, refusing to move. "What else am I supposed to do? Get behind and push? Because incase you didn't notice, it _doesn’t want to move_."

    A sharp whistle caught all of the horse's attention, even the ones in the separate field. The red horse moved first, snorting and lunging to sprint towards the Beta. The others took off after it, bucking and kicking as they followed. Fushimi's horse jerked the rope from him and snorted as it passed him, following the herd.

    Startled, he yelped, jumping away from the animal as it passed. "What the Fuck? Why does it listen to you?"

    "Because they respect me." Kusanagi reached out, petting a large black horse just as the claimed horses reached him, stopping around him in half circle, Yata's horse among them as the unclaimed paced along the other side of the fence.

    "I hate you." Fushimi grumbled, "This is so not fair."

    "Come on, sky boy. You wanted something to do that was draining."

    "This is more frustrating then draining." Fushimi grumbled, walking over to where the horse has started grazing again. He grabbed the rope, tugging on it. "Come on dumbass." The horse snorted but put his head up. It turned, pulling Fushimi back toward the middle of the field, forcing him to lock his legs, "No damn it! This way!"

    Kusanagi laughed and ducked under the second gate, the horses moving out of his way as he approached the dark horse. It stopped, looking behind it to see what he was doing. "You know, if you had been more gentle with him he probably wouldn't have been so difficult." The Beta took the rope from his second.

    Fushimi crossed his arms, "What about 'I know nothing about horses’ are you not getting?"

    "It's common sense." Kusanagi tugged the rope, gently, and the horse followed.

    "It's stupid is what it is." He grumbled irritably.

    "No. You disrespected him. He's ten times your size and he knows it. You have to make him _want_ to please you." He gave the rope back to Fushimi. The horse flicked its ears at him, before dipping its head to graze, which made Fushimi tug him back up. "I don’t think it really cares." He said as the animal threw its head up, tugging the rope.

    "Relax the rope and when he puts his head down, pet him but don't let him eat."

    Fushimi gave Kusanagi a look that said he thought he was an idiot before turning his attention back to the animal. He took in the tense animal briefly before he relaxed the rope. The horse stayed frozen and stiff for a moment as if confused before his coat shivered and he relaxed to lower his head and get a better look at Fushimi. When it did the male made a face that said how much he hated this and rubbed the space between its eyes.

    "Now try to lead him."

    Taking a step backwards, Fushimi tugged the rope and the horse took a step as well. "Tch, he's going to make everything a thousand times more annoying."

    "How so?" Kusanagi started walking back.

    Fushimi walked towards the gate, the horse following him curiously now. "Because it should have just followed me from the start."

    "You didn't treat it with respect. Why should it follow you when you treat it in such a way?"

    "Durga listens to me and I haven't done shit with it."

    "Lupid’s don't interact like horses."

    "Tch," Fushimi rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

    Kusanagi opened the gate, shooing the other horses away when they tried to get through. Fushimi’s animal froze, backing away from the gate. "What's wrong with it now?"

    "He wants to stay with his friends. Just pull."

    Fushimi did, and the horse reluctantly walked out, bobbing his head. "You're more annoying then Misaki..." Fushimi grumbled at the equine. The horse proceeded to blow snot all over the Alpha's back as the other horses started surrounding them, Soncha leading them.

    The Alpha made a face, the slime clinging to his skin. "That's disgusting. What now?" He glared at the next set of horses, hoping they wouldn't be as nosey.

    "Lead him through them without getting kicked." Kusanagi said, starting for the other gate.

    "Wait-" Fushimi backed up, away from the horses. "Why would they kick me?"

    "You'll see. The mare's will especially." Just as the words left his mouth, Yata's horse squealed, striking the ground at the dark horse. Fushimi flattened himself to his horse's side. “I'm not going out there!" he squeaked. He didn't like horses as it was, let alone with them getting all pissy - not that the horse he picked seemed to care.

    "Then you'll just have to stay in the middle of them." The mare struck out again before whirling, preparing to kick.

    "Shit- this isn't funny!" Fushimi tugged the lead, "Move it asshole before you get me killed." He pushed, trying to get him to sidestep away from the mare. The horse followed reluctantly, shying away from the kick. Fushimi tugged a little harder, "I swear to god..." He jogged, pulling the horse behind him as he tried to avoid the other horses altogether - which was hard when several raced threateningly at them.

    "They aren't used to him being in this field. That's why they are acting that way." Kusanagi called. Yata’s horse bit at the gelding’s neck, quickening the darker horses stride. The other animals acted out against each other, their pecking order momentarily thrown into turmoil with the addition of a new horse. In the moment, Fushimi felt a little bad for the animal, he understood how he felt - but he was more worried for his own health. "Can’t you call them over there or something?!?"

    Kusanagi whistled again though only half the horses listened, running and bucking on their way to him.

    Well, atleast that got a few of them away, though Yata's horse seemed to be the most vindictive towards the poor gelding. Wordlessly, he jogged to the gate, opening it and ushering the horse out, careful not to let any of the others follow. When he pulled it closed, the ones who had been attacking him took off bucking and snorting angrily. Fushimi let out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes and leaning against the wood while he begged his heart to slow down. Yata's horse stayed by the fence rearing and pinning her ears aggressively.

    "Now you have to name him." Kusanagi said, ignoring the mare.

    Fushimi opened his eyes, his heart hammering. "I'm guessing ‘dumbass’ isn't going to fly by you, huh?"

    "No, we usually call him Trikova but you can change that since he's your's."

    "Tch... Pluto." He said, watching the horse, "Synonymous with Hades, Pluto was the god of underworld and who hated mortals. He was tricked by his older brothers into ruling over death, and because of it, he was outcast by not only the gods, but was feared by the humans who worshiped his brothers."

    "Such a ray of sunshine you are." Kusanagi shook his head, but didn’t question the foreign the lore. "Now, first, you tied the halter wrong." He started working on the rope, redoing the loops so it fit better.

    "You said tie it behind the ears and around the nose, I did that." He said, crossing his arms defensively.

    "Yes, and you did good for your first try, but you did it wrong. If he had really wanted to, he could have slipped out of it."

    "Well don't I feel warm and fuzzy about that." He snarked, watching how Kusanagi tied the rope. "For the record, I don't trust it. I would trust Durga to put my head in her mouth before I trusted one of these things."

    "Good. Because this one in particular is unpredictable, but most of the time he's just lazy." Kusanagi tied the horse to a pole next to the shed. "Go get a brush."

    "And _why_ exactly couldn't you have informed me of that?" He growled, going into the shed where he had seen the brushes laying out. "I should have picked the red one."

    "That one is young. It's never been ridden before so it would have been more work."

    "He's probably not as stupid." He grumbled, picking up several different brushes. "Which one?"

    "The circular one. He's still shedding his winter coat."

    "It’s more of a metal ring then a brush," Fushimi commented, picking up the comb. He made his way back towards the horse, "Do I start on the neck or shoulder...?"

    "Doesn't matter. But he's gonna start turning a whitish color instead of black." Fushimi started at the withers, brushing out ungodly amounts of dust and fur as he began brushing, not caring about the beast’s color. "His color is called a blue roan." The Beta informed him. The horse had a distinctive black head, legs, mane and tail. The rest of him was currently a muddy black, flecked with patches of a blue hued grey where he had already shed the winter coat.

    Fushimi nodded, pulling hair out of the comb, "What makes him unpredictable?"

    "One minute he'll be perfectly calm and the next you’re in the dirt." Kusanagi went to the shed, grabbing a comb to brush out the thick, tangled mats in the gelding’s mane.

    "That sounds like I'm going to kill the idiot at some point." Fushimi grumbled. He winced suddenly, a flare of pain rushing through him - Misaki was awake. He sucked in a breath, carefully holding his composure.

    "Something wrong?" Kusanagi asked, his sharp gaze catching the abrupt intake of breath.

    "Nothing," Fushimi said, brushing with a little more force than needed. His horse shifted in mild discomfort, but didn’t otherwise react. "Just pulled a sore muscle."

    A noise of acknowledgment came from the Beta as he worked another mat out. Fushimi fell silent, brushing the animal's coat as he grew determined to shove the stray feelings down and bury them deep in the pit of his stomach. He refused to let himself be affected so easily.

    "When you get to the back legs watch his ears. He shouldn't kick but if he does he'll pin his ears first."

    "The ‘should’ in that definitely makes me feel better." He continued to the beast’s flank.

    "Like I said, he's unpredictable."

    "I want a different one." Fushimi wrinkled his nose.

    "No. You'll work with this one."

    The roan put his head down, tugging at the rope to try and reach the grass. Fushimi snorted at the failed attempt, "Ha, fat ass." He grumbled at the animal. "Why didn't you give me any advice in picking?"

    "Why did you choose this one?"

    "It was the only one not touching me." Fushimi said blandly.

    "I wanted to see your thought process. You chose the one I thought you would. Out of the ones that aren't claimed, there's only two that would really be a good match for you and that was this one and the black one."

    "Yeah and that one was nosing my ass. Why would the unpredictable one be a good match? Doesn't that put me in more danger, especially considering I know nothing?"

    "Not necessarily. He’s generally a good horse. Once your leg heals I'll teach you how to stay on and how to fall off." The roan lifted it's head suddenly, tilting it to the side and wiggling it's top lip when Fushimi ran the brush over the center of its back.

    Fushimi stopped, eyeing the odd display. "What the hell does that mean?"

    "They can't scratch that part of their back so that means he likes it. That's a quick way to make a horse your best friend."

    The younger male went back to brushing. The animal was slowly becoming lighter, more of that bluish grey color. "I don't need a best friend, I just need an animal that listens."

    "He will if you earn it. "

    "Annoying." He grumbled, glad the sharp pain had turned to a dull ache. He hesitated on the hind quarters, instead walking around the front of the horse to do the other side.

    "After this I'll teach you all the basic things about horses, like the names of their gaits and how to saddle them." Fushimi clicked his tongue in acknowledgment, flicking dirt and hair off of his brush.

    Kusanagi sighed as he finished combing out the horse’s mane. The sun broke the horizon, shining brightly to turn the sky into light, soft colors with streaks of purple and red clouds. It was going to be a long day, especially with Fushimi's particularly sour attitude.

* * *

 

    With tear stains on his cheeks, Yata climbed sluggishly out of bed, the saltiness making sticky streaks on his skin that he furiously wiped at. The argument from the night before slammed back into him, a sharp pain in his heart as he struggled to breath. He just wanted to go back to bed. He had to force himself up to dress, staring at the mirror as the tried to bring some sense of normalcy to himself.

    Now, he stood outside the Commander's quarters, the sun casting long, frigid shadows over the earth. He had seen Mikoto already, the Alpha had been checking with the scouts and archers that had returned from watching the ship the sky people had come down in. The pain had dulled while he had been dressing but now, as he called the healer’s name, returned with a vengeance.

    " **Come in~** " Came the cheery reply from beyond the tattered curtain. Totsuka had been busy organizing his stores and was standing to see who was at the entrance. When Yata entered and he saw the Omega's state, he rushed over and wrapped Yata in a hug. It wasn’t difficult to guess what was going on, and his heart gave a lurch. **"Hey, shhh... What's wrong?"** he asked softly, rubbing his back in slow circles, sensing his delicate state.

    Yata wrapped his arms around the healer, welcoming the tender comfort. He buried his forehead in the other Omega's collar, fighting back a new bout of tears. **"I.. I don't want.."** He swallowed, regrouping. **"I don't want this baby."**

   Squeezing the younger Omega, Totsuka closed his eyes, his dark suspicions confirmed. **"Hey, don't talk like that. You're just feeling emotional."** He said, hoping it would snap Yata out of this.

    Yata shook his head. **"I'm not. I'm not far enough along to be emotional because of it."** He pulled back, looking away. **"I've thought about it. I really don't want it."**

**"Yata, the plant has the same effects whether you are not pregnant, or you're due tomorrow. It causes pain, and is only helpful if having a child would be more painful. And yes, you aren't thinking rationally right now, I can see it in your face."** He cupped Yata's cheek.

    Refusing to meet Totsuka's gaze, Yata turned his head away from the touch. **"I still don't want it."**

**"Look at me Yata, you don't want to do this."** He said gently.

    Yata hesitantly brought his eyes up, his vision a bit blurry from the wetness. **"Yes, I do."** He said more firmly.

    Totsuka gave a sympathetic look, **"Why? You would make a wonderful parent."**

**"Because... I like being a warrior and I can't fight or train or become commander if I have to worry about a kid... plus Saruhiko doesn't want it..."**

Totsuka sighed, **"He doesn't want to get rid of it either."**

**"No... but he doesn't want it."**

 **"Yata, he was willing to attack me in an attempt bully me out of giving it to you."** he said quietly for fear of Mikoto hearing, but he knew the information needed to be heard.

    Surprised, Yata's eyes widened a bit. **"He did?"**

    Totsuka nodded, **"No one knows but yes, he did."**

    Yata swallowed, looking away. **"But I still didn't want it."**

    Totsuka sighed, **"If you truly want the medicine, I have to give it to you, but promise me something, Yata."**

    **"Promise you what?"**

    **"Talk to King before you take it."** He watched Yata carefully, **"and tell him I sent you."**

    **"Talk to him about what?"**

**"About getting rid of the baby."**

**"Why? I can't do that. He's got more important things to worry about."** The Heda shouldn’t be bothered by his own issues. It was his fault he was in this mess, he should be the one to fix it. It was nothing to do with Mikoto.

**"Just promise me, Yata."**

    There was no denying Totsuka, not when he was giving him that begging look. **"Okay... I will..."**

    Totsuka hesitated a little while longer before he sighed, and turned back into the area he kept all his herbs. He pulled a small box off the top shelf, and pulled out a palm size dried up black flower. **"If you take it,** " he instructed. **"Crush it up and put it in a cup of water."**

    Yata nodded. **"Okay.."** He eyed the flower, taking it from the healer. Despite being dead the petals were eerily soft. **"Thank you.."**

**"This isn't something to thank me for."**

    Yata nodded silently, shifting his weight awkwardly. **"...Do you think Mikoto's done talking to the ones that were watching the ship?"**

**"I don’t know but Yata... If you do that you will never recover.** " He said, a hand brushing his own stomach almost worriedly, the urge to thoroughly rinse his hands after handling the plant strong.

 **"Huh? It’s just the emotional stuff right?"** Yata eyes tracked the motion before coming back up to the Omega's face.

    **"It can... Make it to where you can never have kids."**

**"Oh."** He hadn't known _that_ part… but would it matter if he was to become heda?

**"It's about a fifty-fifty chance you'll never be able to have kids again. I thought you knew that?"**

**"No... but..."** Yata looked down at the shriveled flower. He didn't really know how to feel about that fact. He still wanted to do this for Fushimi but... at the some point had thought he would have children if he didn’t become commander.

    **"It’s not something to be taken lightly, Yata."** Totsuka murmured, **"But if you truly want to abort the child, well...."**

    Yata nodded and slipped the flower into the pocket on the outer part of his thigh. No one needed to see that and ask questions. That would just cause trouble for Fushimi.

* * *

 

    With the sun casting warm rays of light across the field, Fushimi finally finished brushing Pluto. Even the slightest movement while he was brushing the horse’s hindquarters sent him scampering away, paranoid about being kicked. "I didn't know this much funk was on him."

    "You still need to comb out his tail." Kusanagi said, leaning against the horse’s shoulder.

    "No," Fushimi said flatly. "I am _not_ standing behind it."

    "You don't have to. Just pull his tail to the side." He moved, reaching around the Alpha to grab the horse’s tail. "Now if he was a mare I'd be more careful."

    Fushimi stepped as far away as he could without being unable to brush, watching the horse carefully. "I don't like this."

    "Do you want me to put hobbles on him?" Kusanagi asked, exasperated.

    "That sounds really fucked up, what the hell is that?"

    "Hold on." Kusanagi left to dig around in the shed, coming back with two thick leather straps connected with a chain.

    "That looks cruel."

    "It's not, I assure you." Kusanagi trailed his hand down the horse’s leg and picked up his foot, fastening the leather. Curious as to what he was doing, Fushimi watched silently to take in every detail of the process. The Beta dropped the horse’s foot and pushed the leather to the other side with his foot.

    "And this keeps them from kicking?"

    "Well he could kick but it wouldn't really work. His other leg would stop the force."

    Fushimi still looked a little worried. What if the leather or chain broke?

    "He won't kick either way." Kusanagi assured him, fastening the other strap. "Now brush."

    The hobbles did little to ease the Alpha’s worry. He stood well away and moved carefully, alert to any change. After a few minutes, he relaxed, until the horse stomped. With a squeak, he jumped backwards and away, Pluto looking back at him with a mocking expression. Kusanagi let out a snort of laughter.

    "Don't fucking laugh at me!" He growled, stomping back over.

    "He was stomping at a bug." The Beta said, biting back his laughter.

    "Shut up! I didn't know that!"

    "You'll learn his body language in time." Kusanagi leaned on the horse once again.

    He went back to brushing the tail, "I hate you."

    “I'm saving your life by putting up with your shit. Could you be a little grateful?"

    "I didn't ask you to help me." He snipped irritably.

    "No, but never the less, I'm saving you."

    "You would save everyone a lot of trouble if you killed me," He grumbled, "It's obvious I’m never going to fit in."

    "You don't give yourself enough credit."

    "Tch, I don't?" He scratched the healing mark on his chest. "I just piss people off."

    "You'll learn to hold your tongue. If only for Yata."

    "Tch, sure." The steady pain in his chest let him know just how well the male was doing, and he wasn't. "I’m sure I'll settle down with him and live fucking happily ever after."

    "Maybe. If you're lucky, which you’re most certainly not." He shrugged. "But one can only hope."

    "That was sarcastic." He said. "Misaki would be better off without me."

    Kusanagi fixed the Alpha with a sharp stare. "Do not underestimate that boys feelings for you. He might be better off without you, but he doesn't believe that. When he feels for something, he feels with everything he has. Don't break that kind of love."

    "Love doesn't exist. I figured you would be smart enough to know that." He clicked his tongue, "And besides, he's going to hurt himself if I'm around."

    "It's real. You just haven't experienced it yet. And how is he going to hurt himself? Besides protecting you?"

    Fushimi fell silent, pausing in his brushing, "I don’t want a kid." He said, assuming Kusanagi could figure it out.

    "Neither does the Commander. But he and Totsuka love each other enough to accept the fact that it's going to happen. In the past, the Commander never takes a mate because it is seen as weakness. But with Mikoto, it focuses him and gives him a reason. It gives him power. Love does not make someone weak, though most would agree with you. In our society, people die all the time and pure, true love is very rare and almost always ends in heartbreak. But it does not make you weak."

    Fushimi scoffed, "Love is a method you create to destroy yourself. It will destroy Mikoto, and it will destroy Yata. Love took away your family, and my father used it to hurt me. Love itself may be strength, but it can only create destruction."

    In the blink of an eye, Kusanagi had the Alpha pinned to the ground, his hand squeezing Fushimi's throat. "Do not speak of my family. You don't know anything about the circumstances of their death." Fury made his voice low and dark. "Yes. It will destroy them if it's not handled properly. But you will watch your tongue. Mikoto and Totsuka are the closest thing I have to family and you will not disrespect them any further." The horse jumped to the side away from them, stumbling in its restraints.

    Wheezing, Fushimi struggled beneath that male in an almost panicked like manner, fighting to breath. He tried to pry the hand off his throat. "I only tell... The truth... It will.. Kill... Us all..."

    "You'll keep your mouth shut." Kusanagi squeezed a bit harder before releasing him and standing. "Now get up."

    He rolled over, coughing as air flooded his lungs. The coughs shook his entire body, but he forced himself to his feet, not wanting to show weakness.

    "Take the hobbles off after you're done with his tail. Then go catch the rest and do the same. In both fields." The Beta turned, starting back for the village. "And organize the tack room." He called over his shoulder. Nothing made he blood boil more than someone talking about his friends and family like that. He had to get away, or else risk doing something he would regret.

    "That's impossible!" he exclaimed. "There's twenty of them!"

    "Don't question me or you'll do it again every day for the next week."

    Fushimi gaped at him, surely he was joking? Surely he was, there was no way he could get it done, especially given that he knew nothing about horses. "But...What..." Fushimi fought the create a sentence. "How...?" His questions went unanswered and he was left to look over his shoulder at the horses - this was going to be impossible.

* * *

 

    After a while Yata approached the Commander nervously, having finally caught him at a time he wasn't busy. "Heda?" He asked, already feeling embarrassed.

    Mikoto looked over, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

    "Totsuka wanted me to uh.. talk to you." The Omega looked down, worried and unsure.

    "Then talk."

    "I um... want to get rid of the baby. Saruhiko doesn't want it and I don't either." Yata shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Mikoto's gaze.

    Mikoto tensed, a low growl forming in his throat. "Did he tell you do get rid of it?"

    "No! Saruhiko told me not to but... he doesn't want it so..." Yata took an unconscious step back.

    "Ah," The Alpha relaxed. "That’s why he sent you." He muttered, then rolled his eyes. "I don't want a damn kid."

    “What? You don't? I thought..." Yata tilted his head, confused.

    Mikoto let out a long sigh. "I have to deal with the brat as it is, do you think I need a twerp running around? I am commander. I've never wanted kids. But when I had Totsuka straddling my hips during his heat, begging for them, I realized it was part of it. I hoped he wouldn't, and while I don't want it, I'll still take care of the thing when it comes out. Not that I would blame you for not wanting his kid."

    Yata's face became bright red at that. "O-oh... well I uh..." This didn't really help his situation but... if Mikoto didn't want his own then... He kept his gaze down.

    "Totsuka probably wants me to tell you not to get rid of it, but I can't make up your mind in this. What I will say is that just because he doesn't want it doesn't mean he won't care for it, if he's even capable of emotion."

    Yata nodded, the flower feeling heavy in his pocket. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Heda."

    "You weren't bothering me." He said, gaze flicking up as Kusanagi all but stormed by. "Dismissed." he said, going after the male. He had known him long enough to know when he was pissed. "What's wrong?"

    Kusanagi looked between the two as Yata ducked his head and turned to leave.

    "What was that all about?" He asked, noting the Omega's torn expression.

    "Yata wants to get rid of the kid and Totsuka is trying everything to make him not to. You didn't answer me."

    "Hmm... hope he knows that the flower gets rid of is worse than living with it, but Fushimi’s mood makes more sense. And nothin’s wrong. I just left Fushimi with the horses. He picked out the roan that dumped you in the dirt."

    Mikoto snorted, letting the topic of Yata drop. "And you let him pick that idiot? I thought you liked the kid."

    Kusanagi shrugged. "Maybe the horse has mellowed out over the last year, it is older now."

    "I told you that horse should be killed. He'll get himself hurt." He said, eyes narrow. "And just to note, I'm not stupid. I know when you’re pissed."

    Kusanagi searched Mikoto's expression and knew he wouldn't get away with lying. The commander was too perceptive and they had known each other too long. "Fushimi. He said something... but he didn't mean it in the way I took it. It just struck a nerve."

    "I don't think he says anything he doesn't mean. Are you sure he wasn't baiting you?"

    "Yes. I'm certain he wasn't baiting me."

    Mikoto nodded, "I'll trust you, but make sure he knows in the future to keep his opinions to himself."

    "Yes, Heda."

    "Dismissed." Mikoto headed for his tent - he had a particular Omega to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sola: WOO A DAY LATE. THIS POSTING SCHEDULE IS ALREADY FUCKED UP. Totally my fault. I procrastinated and didnt do it. BUT I am going to make a lame excuse the life came up. XD Happy yesterday birthday Mikoto!  
> ALSO  
> We are working on SilverThunder's prompt but we keep changing the idea halfway through so that will hopefully be a thing soon.


	20. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi starts more shit.

~  
  
    The sun was going down, painting the sky in vibrant colors and lining the clouds in gold. Birds of night called to one another in the trees high above Kusanagi's head as he approached the horse's field. The boy was obviously not getting any better with his nerves, he could see that from yards away.

      A breeze kicked up, bringing the older male’s scent to the Alpha and alerting him to his approach. Fushimi jumped away from the horse he had been brushing for the god knew how long. This particular beast was twitchy, which definitely didn’t speed up the process. Over the course of the day had had only gotten about halfway through the animals, and he hadn't touched the tack room yet. "Damn it," he muttered at the bay animal, "Stop it."

     "Done yet, sky boy?" Kusanagi rounded the horse’s front to lean on the pole.

      "Nowhere near." He replied, running a hand through his hair. "I've decided that I hate horses though."

       Kusanagi snorted. "How many have you gotten done?"

      "This is number seven." He said, stepping back to brush the tail once more.  
  
      "...Finish that one then I'll take you to get something to eat."  
  
       "I'm not hungry." He said, flinching as the horse moved.  
  
      "That was an order."  
   
       "No disrespect but I'm NOT hungry." He didn't look over from his task.  
       
       "You will eat something. If only because I tell you too."  
  
      "I'll throw it back up." Fushimi growled. Why wouldn't he let it be?   
  
       "Fine by me. But you will follow my orders."  
      
       "If I throw up, it will be even more taxing on my system. I don't want to vomit two days in a row."  
  
        Kusanagi worked his jaw. He did have a point but...

       "And besides, why would I waste time eating when I could be attempting to finish these damn horses?"

       "You won't finish it before nightfall. Just come back in the morning and start."

       "I'll work through the night then. I don't have anything better to do." He said.

       "No. You're coming back with me."

      "I'll stay here and work on finishing my job." He countered, "I'll come back whether you drag me away or not."

      "Fine by me. But you will come with me. You need to learn our ways of interacting."

      "Or I could just avoid interaction altogether." Fushimi grumbled.

      "Watch your mouth."

       Fushimi grit his teeth, "I don't want to be around people. If anything, I want to go throw the knives some more."

       "I don't give a shit. Now hurry up and finish."

       The Alpha let out a noise of frustration, but didn't speed up his movements. If anything, he slowed down slightly, both because he himself was in a bad mood and another part that wanted to provoke Kusanagi.

     His efforts didn’t go unnoticed. "Testing me right now would be unwise."

     Fushimi looked over, "I'm brushing the horse, like you told me." he said calmly.

     "You slowed down."

      "Did not."

       The horse spooked, jumping to the side as Kusanagi lunged, landing a blow to the center of the young Alpha’s chest. Every bit of breath left him and Fushimi ended up, yet again, on his ass and clutching his chest. "What the hell?"

       "Do not argue with me. Now get up."

        He watched as the horse was untied and lead back towards the field. With a pasin huff, Fushimi forced himself to his feet, "Stop doing that!"

        The small space between them was quickly closed as the older male growled and pushed the Alpha again. "I've been lenient with you, now it's time for you to learn to hold your tongue."

        Aggression radiated off of his usually level headed mentor, leaving Fushimi reeling. What in the hell had happened? Against his better judgement, he spoke, "I'm only saying the truth!"

       "Keep it to yourself." Kusanagi snapped, leading the horse back to the field.

        He blinked, confused and pissed off. What had changed? "Sorry." he said sarcastically.

         Whickering filled the air as Kusanagi let the horse go, the horses greeting their friend as the gate was shut behind it. He set the rope down next to the fence post, the dying light making long shadows stripe the ground. Without a word, he turned back and started for the village, the silent command to follow forcing the younger to move.  The Alpha worked his jaw agitatedly. He would get back at Kusanagi somehow, he deserved his own opinions.

         Small fires were dotted throughout the open area at the center of the village where families and friends were cooking various meats and vegetables. The night promised to be cool and bright with the full moon just beginning to rise over the trees. Children ran, howling and laughing as they played games. Young Alpha's and Omega's played, mock fighting and practicing swordplay with sticks. One group, louder than the rest, bounced around a fire dancing and acting. One fell over, tripping over a log they were using as seat and the action was immediately followed by howls of laughter.   
  
    "Ow, shit, that hurt."  
  
      "Ha, that's what you get for being a dick, Chitose!"  
  
      "How was I being a dick? I was trying to cheer him up!" The Alpha puffed up, scrambling to his feet to tackle another Alpha.

       Dewa snorted, rolling with Chitose across the ground until the male was beneath him. "Pft, you can't beat me!" A rather vocal battle began, the Alpha’s tussling and rolling on the ground.

        Fushimi clicked his tongue as they walked through the camp, ignoring everyone as best he could, as well as the curious glances he got. He was still shirtless after all. He didn't want to be here, and he was painfully aware of where Yata was. It was like a magnet, his chest aching to go to him.

      "You can go to them." Kusanagi said, glancing back at the Alpha. He had spotted Mikoto and Totsuka not far from where Yata and his friends were.

       "Tch, I don't want to be here, let alone listening to those idiots." He grumbled, keeping his eyes fixed pointedly on the ground.

         "Fine. When you get the chance, look at the back of Mikoto's neck. That's where to spirit resides." Kusanagi said before they came within earshot of the Commander.

          Fushimi clicked his tongue in acknowledgement, listening to the whispers of ‘sky person’ and the insults he could pick out, along with ones he didn't know. Why was he here? He obviously didn't belong, and there was no way in hell he was going to eat anywhere near Mikoto.

        The Commander was seated on the ground with Totsuka tucked neatly against his side. The Omega was munching on a piece of sweet smelling fruit. He glanced up at Kusanagi's approach, a few hunters and warriors on the other side of the fire calling a greeting as well.   
  
    "Hi Izumo! Hi Saruhiko!" He smiled, sitting up straighter as Kusanagi's at next to him on the ground.

      All the tension from before had seemed to evaporate for Kusanagi smiled easily, "Heda, Totsuka," he greeted. "What's to eat tonight?" The people on the opposite side of the fire struck up a quiet conversation amongst themselves.  
  
       Fushimi clicked his tongue again, edging away to go and sit down away at the outer reaches of the fire’s light. As he passed, he took a quick glance at the back of the Commander’s neck. What he found there was a long, vertical scar the ran about three inches down, starting at his hairline. Tattooed over it was an infinity sign, but Saruhiko couldn't help but think the scar made it look broken. Over all he wondered how something like that didn't harm his spinal cord.

       "Food." Mikoto said, earning a laugh from Totsuka.  
  
        A loud, obnoxious howling filled the air, followed by laughter. The noise came from the group Yata was in, making Mikoto roll his eyes. "They've been like that since you left."

       "They're always like this, I don't know what ya mean by ‘since I left’." He snorted, grabbing himself a serving.

        "There even louder than normal." Another howl punctuated his words.   
  
         "They are a lot louder than they usually are." Totsuka agreed as he leaned back, nuzzling into Mikoto.

         "There's no telling with them." he said, sitting down with his meal.  
  
         Detaching himself, Fushimi looked at the sky. How long did he have to hear this? The night was what he thought most would consider beautiful, with the sun now completely set, what few clouds drifted were almost luminescent with silver moonlight. Everything was highlighted in that ethereal glow and the birds and insects of the night sang in the forest. The Alpha buried himself in these details in attempt to escape the obnoxious commentary from the groups on either side of him.

        "Come on, Yata! Cheer up! What's got you so quiet?"  
  
        Totsuka frowned. "I guess Yata's upset..." He looked up at Mikoto.  
  
         Mikoto shrugged, "Guess so."

         Totsuka sighed and glanced at Fushimi. "Do you want eat, Saruhiko?” He offered.

        "No, I'm not hungry." he said, not looking over.

        "Are you sure? There plenty for you too."

        "Positive."  
  
        "Yata! Why don't you go hunting with us tomorrow? I'm surprised you haven’t tested the bow yet."  
  
       Kusanagi glanced over at his second, how could he not see he was hurting the boy? And why wasn't he doing something about it?

       "Fushimi, go over there with them." Mikoto said, looking back over his shoulder. Before his second could say anything, Kusanagi added, "Go over there for a while and then you can come back."

       The Alpha tensed, they couldn't order him around like that... Could they? Of course could and he knew why Kusanagi had jumped in, to keep him from crossing Mikoto, but it still pissed him off. He let out a long breath, before he got up, giving them a glare that said exactly what he thought about this. He made his way over silently, planning to sit even further back from that campfire then he had the other.  
  
       Totsuka sighed, "He's… getting a little better."

      "Not much." Mikoto huffed, resting his head on top of his mates.  
  
      "He's progressing." Kusanagi said, watching him go.

      "He’ll get there." Totsuka assured them.

       “I know." The Beta looked to Mikoto. "I just hope he learns to control his tongue better."  
  
        The group around the other fire quieted some when Fushimi had approached. All of them were male, and close to Yata's age though a few seemed older.   
  
        "Hey, sky boy, come to see your boyfriend?" One called out then was promptly smacked on the back of the head.    
  
         "Be nice, Chitose."

          Fushimi sat down away from them, ignoring Yata to the best of his abilities. He clicked his tongue, "Isn't there something better for you two do with your three brain cells then act like an idiot?"

          Drawing up to his full height, Chitose growled. "At least I have sense enough to put on a shirt."

          "You mean you’re weak enough to put on one." Fushimi countered, ignoring the male’s dominant displays in body language. "If you even had half a functioning brain you would realize that it would be much manlier to go without - but you wouldn't know about that would you? Manly isn't your thing."

          "You're an idiot. You'll get even alive by bugs." Dewa grabbed Chitose, breaking the eye contact.  
  
          Yata, who had been trying his best to ignore the conversation looked up, hoping they wouldn't get in a fight.

          "I survived last night, I think I can handle a few insects. It’s kind of sad that a mosquito bothers you - here I thought grounders were supposed to be tough." he said cruelly.

          Chitose pulled away from Dewa, marching up to the younger Alpha. "Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?"

           "Tch, you’re nothing more than an ignorant, insignificant soldier and besides, it would just prove how easy you are to provoke."  
  
            Kusanagi glanced over at Fushimi. "Mikoto." He said, eyes locking in the scene.

           "What do you want me to do about it? If he picks a fight he can face the consequences."

           "Because, Mikoto, it's already escalating to more than just him."

            Chitose snarled and bent but before he could grab the male, Yata shoved him hard from the side, baring his teeth in a challenge. Fushimi rocked to his feet just as Dewa rushed over, grabbing Chitose. "Hey dude, chill!"

           The Alpha calmed a bit, taking his eyes off the other Alpha.   
  
            "He's not worth it." Dewa said, pushing away.

            "You don't have to come to my rescue, you know." Fushimi growled low at the Omega.

             Yata turned on him. "Your right. Next time I'll just let you get your ass handed to you." He spat.  
  
             "Looks like they're handling it just fine." Mikoto said, watching closely. What did Fushimi have to gain? He didn't have the skill to take on anyone in camp, yet it didn't stop him.  
  
             The bond warned him against fighting with the Omega, but it also loosened the emotions that he had sealed off, and his own growl matched Yata's, the boy's anger fueling his own. "Well I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Misaki, but not everyone is looking for a shoulder to cry. Unlike you, I don't have to have the approval of others to be happy, so why don't you just go fluff out your tails feathers and strut around in your pathetic attempts to please Mikoto?"  
  
              Yata growled low in his  throat, anger making him see red.  How dare he insult Mikoto.  
  
             "Yata… He's your mate… Don't do anything stupid." Komamoto said, nervous in the growing tension.  
  
             "Stay out of it." Yata snapped, not taking his eyes off Fushimi.

             "You're so weak Misaki," Fushimi spat, "That you can't see the reality of what's standing in front of you. You and all of the people here are stupid to believe in this bonding shit, and you can't seem to realize that the person who you scent bonded to is everything you hate. Hell, even biting me didn't work! You walk around with you tail tucked terrified, god forbid, that you step on any toes." It felt wrong to be so mad at him, the bond making the emotion unstable and awkward.   
  
          Kusanagi tensed, not sure if he should break it up or not. Fushimi’s tone became more cruel with every word, and everyone was watching him now.  
  
          "Do you not realize how fragile the life you live is? How easy it would be for me to literally rip it apart? And then you, and Kusanagi, and Totsuka come in with the solution to put me in the middle of this system, but maybe, just maybe, I don't want to be a love sick sap just waiting for someone to come along and fracture the glass I am standing on."

         Every word fanned the fury boiling up in Yata's system until, finally, he lashed out, knocking Fushimi to the ground.  
  
        "King, they're going to hurt each other." Totsuka gasped and started to stand.   
  
         "Yata, let it go! You aren't thinking clearly!" Kamomoto tried to reason.  
  
         Fushimi laughed, "Is that all you've got Mi~Sa~Ki~?"  
  
        "Enough." Mikoto stood up, making the already quiet crowd grow completely silent. Fushimi clicked his tongue, looking away as the anger erased the pain he had been stuck with all day - if making Yata hate him was the key to making it stop, then that's what he would do.

         The Omega took a submissive step back as the Commander approached. He looked away, even sharper pain filling his chest. "I apologize, Heda." Why the hell would Fushimi say those things? What was so wrong with trying to fit in?

         Pain rippled through Fushimi once more as he pushed himself to his face. Fuck being dismissed, he wasn't about to stay here. He purposefully pushed past Yata, a low growl in his throat. "So, did you get rid of it yet?" He hissed, before storming off in the general direction of the horses.

         Yata froze, choking on whatever words he had started to say. They lodged in his throat, making him bite his tongue so hard that it bled. He clenched his jaw, eyes downcast so no one would see the tears brimming in his eyes. The flower was still in his pocket, where he had left it, planning on returning it to Totsuka.  
  
       "Get rid of what, Yata?" Komamoto asked tentatively, glancing in Mikoto's direction.

       Mikoto let out a low growl, that was fucked up in so many ways he didn't even know HOW to respond. Totsuka jumped to his feet racing to Yata's side, quickly trying to herd him towards his and Mikoto's shared quarters. The Commander growled a fierce warning at the people staring, causing them to jump and turn back to their previous activities.  
  
      Mikoto crossed his arms, Fushimi was already out of sight. "He isn't getting away with that." he said pointedly, looking at Kusanagi.

      Kusanagi stared after the Alpha in disbelief. "I... I've never seen anyone treat the one they were bonded to like that.” Not even unbonded couples were that cruel in Trikru, not any that are alive anyways. He glanced at Yata just as the male paused, trying to pull away from the healer. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just..." It was obvious the Omega wasn't okay, his voice betrayed the pain he must have been feeling.   
  
       The group of Yata’s friends were looking between each other, murmuring amongst themselves as they shifted and moved closer together. A few cast worried  looks to their distressed friend, other glaring in the direction Fushimi had gone.

         " **Yata, please. Just come with me. Don't look at the others."** Totsuka murmured, tugging him. The request didn't really have any room for objection, the omega ready to drag Yata.   
  
        "He isn't normal, Kusanagi. He seeks pain rather than avoid it. If you don't deal with it, I will."

        Yata fell silent, letting Totsuka lead him. Silent tears rolled down his facw, making him turn his head from any potential prying eyes. Damn Fushimi. All he wanted was somebody to love and lobe him back. He never felt so alone and, worst of all, many had seen it.  
  
        "What do you suggest I do?" Kusanagi asked, his voice low.

         "Personally, I would bring him so close to death that they would be on a first name basis." he growled, low. "He is your second, you figure it out." Kusanagi sighed, hope for the Alpha fading.   
  
         The Commander shook his head, "I don't understand him." He said honestly. "He's happier in pain and he lashes out at any sign of kindness."

         "It's all he's ever known, Mikoto. Maybe it's like a comfort to him in a way."  
  
        "Regardless, I won't have him hurting anyone like that." He growled.

         "I'm not defending him. I'm just stating a fact. Think I should let him stay out there tonight?"

          "I think you should drag his ass back here. If he's going to stay here he can't run from his problems."  
  
          "True. But what about Yata?"  
  
          "Totsuka is handling him right now."  
  
           Once again, Kusanagi sighed. "I know that. I meant what should we do with him? I don't know how he'll react to Fushimi being punished. And technically, it would be his decision and right to choose the punishment and to execute if he wanted."

           "Then let him decide, but he isn't stable right now and you'll have to drag the sky boy's ass back anyways."  
  
            The Beta nodded. "Then I'll go get Fushimi." He paused, then added, "He'll stay with me tonight. Even if I have to tie him up."  
  
           "Very well. You're free to go."  
  
            Kusanagi dipped his head, turning and setting off in the direction Fushimi took.

 

* * *

 

        Once in the home, Totsuka pulled Yata into his arms. "Shh, Shh, he didn't mean any of that."

         Yata shook his head, leaning into Totsuka, a long, low whine escaping him as his throat closed up. His breath became more ragged, the flower burning in his pocket. The older Omega held him close. "He didn't Yata, he didn't. He couldn't have. Shh, he's just... Scared and hurting. He didn't mean it."

         There was a tense, silent moment when neither spoke. "Do you have any water?" Yata asked, his voice ragged as he pulled back from the Omega.

          The words felt like a blow to Totsuka’s chest, "Please don't Yata, he didn't mean that he... Maybe he's lashing out because he thought you did." he tried desperately.

          Yata looked down, his frame shaking. He had meant it. There was no way that he hadn't.

          Torn between duty and comforting Yata, Totsuka whined. He had always prided himself in keeping other people's problems secret, but if he didn't tell Yata... "Please believe me Yata, he didn't mean it the way you are taking it."

         "How else could he have meant that?" He squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hands up to wipe furiously at the moisture gathered there.

         Totsuka bit his lip, "He said it only to hurt you, to hurt himself. He's been feeling your turmoil all day and-" he broke off, wincing as Fushimi’s secret slipped.

         "He what?" Yata asked. looking up at the taller male, confused. Fushimi couldn't feel anything he felt.

         The taller male chewed his lip, "Yata... He feels the bond. It is physically impossible not to. There is no case of it ever, but why he is lying... I don't understand."

         "He lied? But that..." Made so much sense. He had guessed it, but usually his guesses were never right. He had just assumed, trusting his Alpha. "I don't understand." He looked away, his hand fidgeting with the hem of his pocket.

          Totsuka sighed, "It's really not my place to tell you that but... He feels it Yata."

          Yata nodded slowly, blinking away the tearing in his eyes.

         "I can't pretend to understand him Yata, but I know that killing the baby would not only break you, but it would kill him. He would feel it same as you, if not more so."

          Upset, he shook his head. Damn the stupid scent bond, damn Fushimi and damn the love he thought they could build. A small whimper escaped him and he brought his arm up across his chest, every heart beat tearing through him.

          "Yata..." Totsuka came closer, trying to hug him again, to offer any form of comfort.

           "I couldn't raise it on my own anyway." He said, leaning away from him. Fushimi had called him weak, and excepting comfort was only proving that. And then there was the matter of him becoming Commander. If he survived the conclave.

           He pulled back. "Don't Yata."

           Yata swallowed hard, dropping his gaze. "I couldn't." He said quietly, hiccupping. It was all talk, he would never hurt someone innocent. Never

          Totsuka sighed in relief. "Do you want some sleeping herbs?"

           "No." He didn't want to sleep. Not when he would wake up cold and alone in the morning.

           "How can I help you?" He said worriedly, trying to figure out what to do.

            "I don't think you can." Yata wiped at his eyes again, trying to calm his ragged breaths.

            "Then who can I get that can?"

           "I don't know..." Yata trailed off, the only one he wanted was Fushimi, no matter how much he had hurt him.

          With another sighed,Totsuka said, "Is there anything Yata? At all? I can't leave you like... This."

         "No, there's not, Totsuka." Yata sniffled, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. Maybe everyone would have gone home and to bed already and he wouldn't have to face them, though that was unlikely.

         "Do you want to stay here tonight? I will make King sleep in the throne room, he does sometimes anyways."

           Yata shook his head. "I can’t ask you to do that."

          "You don't have to, in offering."

          Yata considered that for a moment. "...if you don't think Mikoto would mind too much."

           "I don't particularly care what he thinks."

           "Don't care what who thinks?" The Commander asked, stepping into his home and cutting off Yata's shock at the words.

            Totsuka gave a brilliant smile, "Yata is staying here with me tonight."

            Mikoto frowned. "That means I'm sleeping in my throne, doesn't it." The words weren't phrased as a question.

            "I love you though," Totsuka said, pecking Mikoto on the lips. "I'll make it up, promise."

            "Brat." Mikoto sighed tiredly and ruffled Totsuka's hair, making it stick up at random angles.   
  
           Yata watched them closely, another pang of hurt slicing through his heart. Why couldn’t he and Fushimi have something like that?

           The other Omega swatted at Mikoto's hands, "Go keep Durga company. I'll see you in the morning." Mikoto bent, kissing his mate one last time and swiped his tongue across the seam of his lips mischievously before pulling back.

            Totsuka rolled his eyes, shaking his head as the Alpha left. He smiled at Yata, "Bet you thought he was the boss, huh?"

          "Watch it, brat, or I'll show you who's boss when the kid leaves." Mikoto called from the other side of the divider, making Yata's cheeks turn bright red at the thought, their earlier conversation coming to mind as well.

           "Lookin' forward to it!" Totsuka countered back, a chuckle coming from Mikoto as his voice faded off. Totsuka sighed, and rubbed Yata's arm. "I'll make you a tea to ease the ache a little." he said calmly.

           "Thank you..." Yata said, the pain easing a bit with their playfulness.

            Totsuka nodded, "I'm... sorry. You didn't deserve all of that Yata." He turned, going to his stores to gather several herbs.

            "It's fine... I'll live." Yata shifted awkwardly. Being in the Commander's sleeping area was off limits on normal circumstances.

             Totsuka shook his head, "Surviving, Living, and being happy are three different things. But it will all work out in the end, just you see."

            "I hope so." Yata said, looking around the room, finally taking in his surroundings. Compared to his home, it was extravagant though sparse. Being the Commander, Mikoto sometimes had to travel a lot, so he didn't have very many things. He prefered staying in this village as of late, mostly because of Totsuka’s pregnancy. It was safer for his mate than Polis, where members of almost every clan trafficked the streets daily. Yata had thought a part of it was because he had originally been raised in Trikru and had friends here as well.

             The bed was large, at least three times the size of his own with beautifully colored with patterned furs and blankets strung across its surface. Everything was detailed, down to the dividing curtain that was woven to look like autumn leaves.

            The older Omega busied himself filtering water through the herbs, soaking them and letting the water take on their properties. "You’re free to look around Yata."

            "No, I don't like being nosy." Yata dropped his gaze back down. On normal circumstances, he would have jumped at the opportunity. Now, he just wanted the pain to end.

           Totsuka sighed, "I wish I knew how to help you."

            "I'm sorry... I know I'm a lot of trouble..."

           "Don't you dare start apologizing." Totsuka growled softly, "None of this is your fault and you're no trouble, so don't start."

           "Sor-" Yata caught himself and stopped, ducking his head some. Totsuka smiled, "Yata, it’s okay." he brought the tea over. "Here, it should calm you a little, but it may induce vivid dreams. The herb is used to help Commanders make decisions, and many report dreaming of their past experiences."

            "Thats... interesting." Yata peered into the cup, the black liquid smelling a mix between bitter and sweet.

             "It relieves stress, and it’s supposed to help with decisions." He pat Yata's arm. "Mikoto says it’s best to chug it in one go."

             Yata glanced at the healer then back to the cup. Now he had no doubt that it would taste nasty. He raised the cup to his lips and took a huge gulp. It wasn't the worst thing he had ever tasted, which wasn't saying much when he and Kosuke had been convinced by Chitose and Dewa to eat stink bugs. The tea tasted like fruit that was over ripened with an underlying acidic taste to it. "That’s... awful." He wrinkled his nose at the after taste.

              Totsuka snorted, "I wouldn't know, I've never tried it. I'll put some lavender out too, it will help you sleep."

             The younger Omega scowled at the remaining contents before downing the rest of it. "Be glad you haven’t."

             Totsuka laughed, "It’s only given to nightbloods." He went and got a small metal tin, and filled it with dried lavender. "Shake it and place it under your pillow when you go to sleep."

             Trading the tin for the cup, Yata turned it, the scent of lavender seeping from the thin slits in the metal. "Um... am I sleeping on the floor or...?"

             "You’re sleeping in the bed, otherwise Mikoto would have no reason to sleep in the throne room." He smiled, amused.

              "Oh. Uh... okay." Sleeping next to Totsuka didn't seem like it would be too bad, though he felt awkward about the whole ordeal. Like did he leave his clothes on? How close could he get without offending the other male? He didn't normally spend the night with anyone other than Komamoto, and his awkwardness was probably obvious.

             "Relax Yata. We’re both scent bonded Omegas, I'm not worried about anything. Just leave your underwear on, or if you aren't comfortable with that, leave your clothes on." He smiled, amused.

             "Or you could both get naked. That would be pretty nice sight to wake up to in the morning." Mikoto piped up, making Yata's face flush bright red again.

             "Oh hush, King!" Totsuka shook his head. "Don't listen to him, Yata. He has zero interest in you, and it's whatever you’re comfortable with."

             There was a snort from the other side of the divider. "He right, kid. If it wasn't for Tatara I'd sleep well past the time I need to get up so ya don't have to worry about me walking in a on you or anything. He'll get you up first."   
  
             "Okay..." Yata said, watching Totsuka to see what he did first.

             Totsuka chuckled, "So now you’re admitting I'm the one who keeps this place running." he called, pulling off his shirt.

              Yata nodded, a small smile gracing his features. He followed suit, pulling his shirt off and over his head. It was interesting, seeing them act without the presence of others. They seemed more open, relaxed.

           Grinning, Totsuka mouthed, 'I'm the boss' before taking his pants off as well. With an amused snort, Yata copied his actions once more. He felt like this was more awkward than it should be, especially considering he'd been naked in front of Totsuka plenty of times before. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been planning to sleep with him in the Commander's bed.

           Totsuka finished undressing before grabbing a root and popping it into his mouth. "Morning sickness." he explained before walking over to the bed

           Yata followed, leaving his underclothes on. "Is it bad?" He asked, curious.

           "More annoying, everyone has different levels. Just being nauseous in general is a hassle." he crawled into bed, worming under the blankets. The younger Omega paused before tentatively climbing in after him.

           "You'll be fine Yata." Totsuka said, "Don't worry."

           "It’s not me I'm worried about." The smaller male said as Totsuka shifted, blowing out the candle on the bedside table, plunging the room into darkness. There was still a few candles lit on Mikoto's side of the divider, shining through the heavy material like little stars.

           "It will all work out in the end."

            "I hope." Yata sighed, closing his eyes and letting the warmth Totsuka was emitting comfort him, lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sola: Ha its on time!
> 
> WAIT WHAT THE HELL I POSTED IT. WHY DID IT SAVE AS A DRAFT. WHYYYYYYY.
> 
> It was ready yesterday. Archive hates me :/
> 
> Jane: NEXT TIME I SEE HER I'M GOING TO MURDER HER OH MY GOD. ALSO, SORRY FOR THE WEIRD FORMATTING THAT ISN'T MY FAULT I AM FIXING IT NOW


	21. Jailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Kusanagi and Fushimi arguing, then Niki is up to being himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane: SilverThunder, YOUR PROMPT IS COMPLETELY FINISHED AND WILL BE POSTED LATER TONIGHT OR SOMETIME TOMORROW!!! We hope you like it and apologize for the weight, it just had to be perfect!
> 
> Sola:.... Weight?
> 
> *added the next morning* Jane: WAIT* DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME I'M JUST A STRESSED OUT COLLEGE KID

      Once out of sight, Fushimi ran, pain lacing every bit of his psyche. He ran somewhat blindly and, after stumbling a bit, he collapsed onto a fallen tree as tears shook his entire body. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. His breath came in ragged gasps as he fought to think, to gather himself up enough to go elsewhere, further, but he couldn't. God it hurt so much, he would rather be _tortured_ at this point, would rather be dead. Fuck, why had he said that? Why had he lashed out?

      His breath hitched and shuddered, he wasn't sure what was his own personal emotions and which were Yata's, but he just hurt. God he hated himself, he hated Misaki, he hated earth and the ark, and Fuck. Him. He couldn't stop sobbing.

     Not far away, Kusanagi followed the Alpha's trail through the dark forest, seeing places where he stumbled and once where he cut his leg on a root. The path was fairly straight and, within minutes of searching, he heard the choking sobs of the Alpha. His approach was cautious, unsure about the Alpha’s state.

     Fushimi whimpered, curling in on himself as the pain multiplied suddenly and violently. His nose was stopped up and he couldn't see, couldn't breath. The shuddering breaths between sobs were not enough, and he felt like he was drowning. "Fushimi?" Kusanagi hesitantly called to the boy, stopping a few feet from him and out of his reach.

     The sobs stopped suddenly, Fushimi choking on the noises as he went completely still. No, no, no. No one could see him like this. He forced air into his lungs, wheezing. "Leave." His voice was raspy, high pitched and wavering, but he refused to cry with someone near.

      His mentor sighed and leaned against the tree next to him. "No. You can't be out here alone."

      Fushimi bit his tongue to fight away another sob. "Just leave me the fuck alone or kill me!" He spat, the words lacking their sting as they were followed by a whimper.

      "No. That would be too kind to you after what you did to Yata." Kusanagi said with the hope that this tactic would get through to him. "You need to get your sorry ass up and face what you did. You are killing him."

       Fushimi was quiet, "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

       "Then get yourself together. " Kusanagi crossed his arms, sighing inwardly in relief.

       A few more sobs escaped the Alpha as he tried to stuff his emotion back down. He forced himself up, wiping his eyes before he tried cleaning his glasses on his pants. "Where are we going?" His voice was more normal, but it lacked all life, the tone dead and dry.

       "I told Mikoto I'd have you stay with me tonight. But if you think you can handle apologizing to Yata, I would. Otherwise things aren't going to be pretty in the morning." Kusanagi turned, his steps slow at first so he could walk beside the Alpha.

       Fushimi looked away, "He doesn't want to talk to me... And it's better if he hates me" He kept his gaze down. "I don't fit in anywhere anyways." He mumbled, "So when he goes to kill me don't stop him."

       Kusanagi rounded on the Alpha, snarling as he pushed his second into a tree. "Are you blind? Are you stupid? Or just selfish? That boy loves you and I guarantee that he will forgive you if you go to him and tell him the truth. About _everything_. He has the biggest heart out of all the people in Trikru and I'm not going to sit around and let some idiot that fell out of the sky ruin that. So what if he's pregnant? He knows everything there is to know about children. He practically raised his siblings and I'll be damned if I let you destroy his chances of being happy." The Beta leaned in closer. "You don't fit in here, but you better try and succeed for him because he deserves it."

      A shiver ran through the younger male's body as he fought the tears and tried to shove the male off of him. "I know that! I told him to keep it but he refuses to listen, and look where 'love' has gotten him, gotten me. It inflicts nothing but hurt, so at least if he hates me he can't get hurt by me! I didn't ask for any for this!"

     “Don't be stupid. You will kill him thinking like that. You should consider yourself lucky to have someone like him bonded to you. He saved your life and now you're ruining his and all the work he's put into helping you. Stop acting like a child. You're an Alpha with an Omega that would do anything for you so act like one and treat him the way he deserves."

      Fushimi pushed harder, "Stop calling me stupid! You don't know shit about me!"

      "You are the most ignorant, ungrateful, selfish little bastard I've ever known." Kusanagi shoved him against the tree again, feeling the boy’s shoulders pop. Normally, he would never speak this way to anyone, but how else was he supposed to get through to Fushimi? The boy was set in his thoughts and refused to budge, even when a better path was put right under his nose. "Yata didn't ask for this either, but here you both are. How about you stop whining about it and tell him the truth before you kill yourself and him."

      Pain flared through the Alpha, causing him to wince and clench his jaw. "I wish he had just shot to kill me."

      "What part of quit whining like a bitch don't you understand? You can't change what's already happened but you can make what is to happen better and try to fix your mistakes."

      "I'm not apologizing. It's better this way, even if you don't understand that." Fushimi said quietly.

      "It isn't. And you will apologize one way or another. Don't you care about him? Don't lie to me."

      "It's why I'm doing what I'm doing."

      "You make no sense. If you care then give him what he wants."

      Fushimi shook his head, "It's just a way for him to get hurt."

      "It's not if you actually try."

       The Alpha shook his head tiredly, closing his eyes. This argument was pointless.

      “Try, Fushimi. You won't regret it." The older male said, barely keeping the pleading tone out of his voice.

      Fushimi looked off, "You're right, but he will."

      "You don't know that." Kusanagi relaxed his hold. "He only wants someone to love. The others, besides that group you’ve seen with him tonight, pick on him because he's an Omega. The Nightbloods are usually Alpha's and the ones Mikoto is training use that against him. He's excluded from a lot so you can't tell me he wouldn't jump at the chance to actually have a mate or another friend. Before Mikoto, he wouldn’t have been allowed to have you."

      "I'm not a friend he needs, and I don't have friends." He grumbled. "And don't say that I can make them, I don't want them. It’s just more to bring hurt."

      His mentor sighed. "Just shut up and listen. He loves you and if you don't care about yourself then what is there to hurt in making him happy?"

      "What are you not getting?" Fushimi snapped. "I may make him happy, but it won’t last. It’s like a cut, it’s better to clean it now and let it sting then wait until it gets infected. I don't belong here, and it’s only going to make things worse for Misaki because it doesn't matter what road I take - it doesn't end pretty. I'm protecting him, believe it or not, by being away from him because _everything_ and I do mean _everything_ I care about is ripped to pieces."

      "You don't know that. He's pregnant, Fushimi. Do you know how hard that will be on him without you? Let him decide if you’re worth keeping around. Even if it all goes to hell in the end, it would have been his decision and you're not leaving him wondering 'what if'."

      Fushimi looked at the ground, "He may not even be pregnant," he was still holding onto the hope. "I can't be what he wants, Kusanagi."

     "You know as well as I do that he is. How many times have you had sex now? And how many of those times where when you two were in your rut and heat cycles? It’s almost a guarantee with just one time."

      "Two and a half and twice." He grumbled, answering the questions. "I don't know anything but rumors. Alphas and Omegas were isolated and killed."

      "Half?" Kusanagi tilted his head, confused.

      "...I, well, yanked myself out early." He grumbled.

      His mentor's jaw dropped at that. "That hurts me and I don't even have a knot”

      "We were fighting..." He clicked his tongue. "It’s no big deal."

      With a heavy sigh, Kusanagi released the Alpha fully. "That is a big deal, that hurts. A lot and more than just a physical pain too."

      "It only stung for a while," He grumbled, rolling his shoulder, "And I don't particularly want to talk about it.”

      The older male snorted. "Didn't mean to get in the subject of your sex life but... it's most likely that he's pregnant. Honestly, there isn't a doubt in my mind."

      Fushimi looked down, falling silent - he had ruined everything in Yata's life, and he hadn't even meant to. "Hey. I know that look. It's not your fault. What _is_ your fault is abandoning Yata with it. Down here, people at your age have children, though not usually ones in training, like Yata. But with him, I doubt it'll be much of an issue.” Well.. unless he becomes Commander in the next few seasons. “Trust me, he needs you to be there for him instead of running away."

     "Tch," the Alpha glanced off into the woods. "Where I came from, the day I turned eighteen I would have died. Just because it's normal doesn't mean it should happen. Do you really think I have a chance at being a good parent? I’ll just end up like my mother or father."

     "I think you underestimate yourself and don't realize that Yata wouldn't let you be a bad parent."

      "Do you think I’d be a good parent? Seriously?"

      "I didn’t say that. You'd be awful if it wasn't Yata the one beside you."

      Fushimi snorted, the ache in his chest had eased slightly. "At least you’re honest."

      "There's no reason for me to lie." Kusanagi said as he started walking back to the village. Fushimi followed silently, how long would this last? "So, what are you going to do?" Kusanagi questioned, falling in step with the Alpha.

      "Tch, I already told you." He grumbled. "He is better off without me, even if he doesn't see it."

      Aggravated, Kusanagi sighed heavily. "And I already told you that will do more harm than good."

      "And I don't believe that."

      "Well it's true."

       Fushimi shoved his hands in his pockets, "Happy endings don't happen in my society, and it's no different here."

       "You're right. But isn't the part that's between the beginning and end worth it?"

       "Not when it makes the ending worse."

       "You make no sense." Kusanagi stopped walking, thinking. How could he get through to him? "Just try it for a month. You can make it work."

       "Tch, this isn't something that's simple as that, and it will make pulling away worse."

       "Will you give it a chance for Yata?"

       "I'm not hurting him more. This will heal, after a month... Tch."

       "No, it won't. Without you it'll just get worse. The scent bond might fade but that's unlikely and it will take time if it does. The further along he gets the worse he'll feel without you.”

       Fushimi rolled his eyes, "He has his family and friends, he doesn't need me”

       "But the bond demands contact with you. I know you feel what he's feeling, there's no point in hiding it any longer. The longer you stay away the worse it'll be for him and even if the bond fades, it'll leave a lot of emotional damage."

       "He's only scent bonded, it's not as bad for him." Fushimi said, "Everyone has scars to bare."

        The Beta sighed. "We're just going back and forth here. The point is that you will do more damage than good. And if he's still able to function by the time your child is born, the process would be so draining he wouldn't have the will to keep on living." Omega’s tended to be in a delicate state with they raised their offspring without a mate. With Yata.. He wasn't sure what he would do, but Fushimi didn't need to know that. He shrugged and continued. "I can't make you decide to stay with him no matter how much I wish I could. But you will kill him."

        Fushimi looked down. "He might not be pregnant..." He grumbled.

       "He is, Fushimi."

        Fushimi fell silent, unsure. He would just hurt Yata more down the road, he wouldn't be able to help him any. Like a wound, he would just infect it and make it worse.

       "Just be there for him." Kusanagi said, crossing his arms.

       "Tch..." He rubbed the bite mark subconsciously, "Annoying."

       The older male shook his head, frustrated. "Come on. We have to get up early in the morning."

       "Tch..." He grumbled, trailing behind tiredly. He hadn't slept the past two nights and it was taking it's toll.

       They were at the edge of the village now, and most had already retreated into their homes, their fires doused and abandoned. The first fire though, where Yata's friends had been, was not. They were all still gathered, murmuring amongst themselves and waiting for Saruhiko to show.

       The Alpha forced himself not to hesitate, but he drifted to the other side of Kusanagi so the male was between them. At least he had stopped crying, but he still didn't want any contact.

       Kusanagi slowed, letting Fushimi walk directly beside him. The younger males looked up and straightened at the sight of Fushimi, aggression displayed blatantly in their postures. The Beta shot the group a warning look, making most of them look away.

       “Wish I had been the one to find him instead of Yata, I would have killed the bastard." Bandou growled, his voice just loud enough to reach the two passing. Fushimi clicked his tongue, he could handle words. He could handle a fist thrown. These people meant nothing to him.

       Chitose snorted, "At least you got to torture him a little."

       Dewa growled, "I know I would have savored my day more if I had know exactly what kind of ass he was." Kusanagi pushed Fushimi to walk a little faster, realization dawning on him. This was where the boy found the fuel for his own personal hatred.

       "Yata deserves better. Fates a cruel bitch to stick him with that asshole."

       "Why hasn’t Heda killed him anyways?"

       "Yata probably asked him not to, my question is why hasn’t he killed the rest of them yet?"

       Fushimi exhaled, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground as the conversation faded as they reached Kusanagi's home. The building was similar to the others and was located right next to the Commander's quarters. The Beta opened door, pushing the Alpha in before him.

       The younger male stumbled a little, "Tch. I'm not going to go after them, I don't care what they think." he grumbled.

       “I'm not worried about that. Those guys can and will kill you if given the chance." They were hot headed and wouldn't consider any consequences. Kusanagi shut and latched the door behind him. "Make yourself at home.” What was ‘home’ to the Alpha anyways?

       Fushimi looked around, his mentor's residence wasn't anything grand, but it was certainly more decorated than Yata's. He clicked his tongue, "Let them. I'm not afraid to die."

       "If you didn't mean anything to Yata, I would have. Without hesitation." Kusanagi lit a few candles so that they could see the room more clearly. The Alpha sighed, if Kusanagi was stuck on that he couldn't change his mind, but it would hurt Yata more and repeatedly to have him near. He walked silently over to a corner, putting his back to it and sitting down. He rested his head on his arms and his arms in his knees. It was actually comforting - something he had done daily in prison, and found an odd comfort. If only he had some math equations.

       "You can sleep on the couch you know." Kusanagi said, pulling off his shirt.

       "I don't sleep much." He said. "At most I'll sleep a couple hours." Kusanagi shrugged, continuing to undress. "Fine by me, but don't leave. I'm a light sleeper so don't think you can sneak out.”

       "If I do it's to go throw knives." He said, looking away. It was a little uncomfortable that Kusanagi was having no reaction while undressing like it was normal.

       "I don't care. Do not leave." He left the candles burning, their waxy scent filling the air. "Blow out the candles before you sleep." He said, climbing into bed.

        Fushimi got up instantly to blow them out. "I don't need light." he grumbled irritably, shuffling back to his corner.

        A sigh came from Kusanagi as he turned his back to the Alpha. His thoughts turned, planing and trying desperately to find a strategy that would bring him and Yata back together. The fiery Omega would either be crushed, or turned into another version of himself. Neither of those options were acceptable.

       The Alpha closed his eyes, simply resting them as he slowly buried the emotion once more, layer after layer of convincing himself it was better that way. After that was safely tucked away, he imagined problems and began working through them.

       It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

     

      Munakata stood at a porthole, gazing into the inky black abyss of space. It had been their home for far too long, and now Munakata was determined to let the next generation tread on dirt rather than metal. But the task was now more difficult then when he had power. Now he had practically no influence.

      Almost, anyways.

      “Ms. Awashima.”

       The well endowed blond straightened ever slow slightly. “Yes captain, you summoned me?”

       A playful smirk played on his lips. “I am no longer you captain.”

       “You are the only one for the position.”

       The smile stayed across his lips for a brief moment, before his lips turned down. “Tell me. What has Fushimi done with my force?”

       The woman was quiet, a somber silence stretching between them. “He is framing people who speak out against him. He is having those in the force loyal to him plant morphine and other drugs, then floating the innocent.”

       There was little surprise in Munakata’s tone. “I see. And his plans to deal with the oxygen shortage?”

       A pained expression crossed her face. “I am not privy to that information. He demoted me, knowing that I would remain loyal to you.”

      “That is unfortunate.” There was another somber silence. “I need something from you.”

      “Of course. Anything for you."

       “Figure out who remains loyal to me.”

       She nodded. “Yes sir. Of course.”

       “And gain Niki’s favor.”

       “But- “

       There was a knock at the door, effectively silencing Awashima’s protest. Munakata turned as Shiro entered, tension visibly leaving his shoulders. “Ah, Ms. Awashima you are dismissed.”

       She nodded, leaving them quietly.

       “I am glad you came.”

       Shiro eyed him. “You said it was urgent.”

       “Yes, very much so. I believe there is a life pod in section G-8?”

       “Yes but what does that have-”

       “I want you to repair it for atmosphere entry.”

       His eyes widened. “Surely you cannot be serious. No more than twenty would fit on that vessel, it would be a waste of resources…”

       “I understand the implications, and I implore you do so. There is good reason.”

       “What makes you so sure I can fix it?” The slighter male shifted, obviously anxious.

       “You are the only with with the experience of repairing equipment I can currently trust. You fix your own medical devices.”

       “I know only so much."

       “It is already prepared for atmospheric reentry, it is the electrical systems that require assistance.”

       “I can… attempt...” Shiro agreed reluctantly.

       “That is all I require.”

* * *

 

       The hollow thunk thunk of his heels striking the metal was rather loud to him in the empty hall. He glanced down every hall, wondering if he was being watched or not. Surely he was, but the question became how closely?

      As the hall began to open up into the many chambers, coughing and wheezing filled the air. People talked to one another, covering their mouths to cough. It wasn't because of sickness, however.

     Others were pale and sickly, but the cough came from oxygen deprivation. Someone slurred their words, and others had to repeat phrases because they could not function.

      Munakata’s heart ached as a father comforted his little girl, who was crying into his shoulder. “I can’t see… dad… Everything is blurry.”

      “It's okay sweetheart. We have an appointment.”

      “I want it to stop…”

      Munakata approached, bringing the father's attention up. He knelt next to them. “What is your name?”

      The girl sniffled. “Melody.”

      “Can you look at me, Melody?”

      She turned, her eyes cloudy and unfocused. The damage was obvious.

      “I can't fix your eyes.” He said sadly, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a tin and pressed it into her small hands. “But here is a little extra to eat.” Hopefully, if she stayed healthy, it didn't have to be permanent.

      Both father and child look surprised as the girl took it, Munakata standing from his knelt position before they could protest.

     Loud bangs filled the are, many people letting out surprised screams or ducking. Instinct grabbed him, and Munakata raced toward the sound. Those were gunshots.

     It was only the next chamber over and as he runs, he can already see the bodies. Already see the people motionless on the floor. But as he enters what horrifies him the most is _his_ police force, with Niki standing at the head.

     Something snaps, the grin Niki has saying it all. Munakata didn't have to hear the excuses as he marches toward him. It was a riot. A weapon discharged and the others followed.

     Surprisingly, no one stops him, and Munakata is standing toe to toe with Niki.

     “This is the last time you kill innocents, Fushimi.”

      The coy grin spread even wider. “They were not innocent. They were going to attack me.”

      “They were not and you are well aware of it.”

      “I would back down if I were you.” He didn't.

     “I don't care if it kills me in the end but I will bring you to justice. I won't have you floated, I will have you publicly executed for your crimes.”

      “That sounds like a threat.”

      It was Munakata's turn to smile. “That, and a promise.”

     Hands grab his wrists, forcing them together in handcuffs, but he doesn't look away. Nikki leans in. “I can't wait to watch you float into space.”

     He steps back. “Throw him in jail. We need to clean this up before we deal with the traitor.


End file.
